Dear Critics United
by Going to enjoy this
Summary: I've written something just for the so called "Critics United" ... and you guys feel free to come after me. I would honesty enjoy whatever you have to dish out.
1. Chapter 1

_evilgirl118_

 _ **Story**_ _:_ _Why demigods shouldn't be allowed at Hogwarts_ _ **Author**_ _: Purplemania_ _ **Fandom**_ _: Harry Potter and Percy Jackson crossovers_

 _ **Reason**_ _: Well, I am new over here so I don't know whether this will work or not. But anyways, the above **story has extremely short chapters** , the author's grammar is poor. In fact she is just nine years old so I guess that would be violating the age limits right? Also, she had once suddenly stopped writing her story after receiving some flames and then wrote a new story in the first one itself. Also, she writes A.N. as chapters. I have flamed her, but she ignored it and updated so, I hope you guys would do something._

 _ **Cha's Note**_ _: You got it pretty close, I just edited this post to make it easier to read. The story violations are non-story chapters, underage writer (Maybe, looking for where writer says that herself. If you can point out the exact spot, evilgirl118, that'd be helpful.) and extremely poor grammar._

Reply Aug 22, 2013 . Edited by Cha's Aegis, Aug 22, 2013 #2

I'm here to say wow ... just wow. You really are going after everyone and anyone whom you can't stand don't you? You use the excuess of obeying site rules on Fan Fiction Net for your call of obeying the site rules no matter what ... and anyone whom doesn't obey must be called out ... and they must be punished ... i.e. either get their stories deleted or get their accounts banned.

You even go after children. Granted nine years old is against the age limit here on FFN ... but children do come to FFN to write their stories and read stories ... FFN is a free site ... and they haven't done a block for anyone under a certain age. They can easily get onto the site and read whatever stories they want (yes they can even read the T and M ... because FFN hasn't figured out how to block access to these stories).

The above "reporter" of the site rules being broken has said that they thought that the author of the story was a nine year old ... yet they kept complaining about the poor grammer; and short chapters. (Okay who the hell cares how long a freaking chapter is? I mean even the site rules doesn't say that a chapter has to be a set amount of words to be in the guidlines)!

Also the "reporter" of the site rules being broken has claimed that they sent flaming to the author (whom they believed to be nine) but yet she ignored it and updated. Wait a minute here ... the 'reporter' also stated that she once stoped writing her story after recieving some flames ... but started a new story within the first story (okay right there makes me truly believe that the author was a child ... too young to realize that he/or she could have started a new story as a new story).

I have to hand it to you Critics United ... you sure do know how to go after little children in your aim and goal of riding the site rule breakers!


	2. CU Administration

**CU Administration**

Joined Sep 28, 2009, **id: 2098970** , Profile Updated: Oct 12, 2017

Welcome to this profile, Feel free to look around.

* * *

If you are curious about what Critics United does and how we work, please read the FAQ in the Critics United forum first to see if your question has been answered there. If it hasn't feel free to ask a group moderator or post your question in our chat thread.

FAQ Cornucopia

Also, don't forget to read our Rules thread to clear any other questions you may have.

Rules of our forum

* * *

If you wish to join Critics United, please read this thread first and then contact MrGoodyTwoShoes

* * *

If you're here because you got a review from a CU member and want to talk about it, go to the following thread in CU's forum:

Complain/Give Thanks here.

* * *

You may also ask for review requests or just talk with other people in our Chat thread if you like.

CU's current Chat Thread.

There are people who can help you with your story and of course people who just want to have an interesting conversation.

* * *

Critics United :

This group has been started because of having to wade through pages and pages of script format, Q&A/Truth or Dare, self insert or song fic stories that are being posted on FF. Net.

We do leave honest, thorough reviews in order to help the writer. We point out mistakes, offer ways to fix them and better the story, and praise any good qualities of the fic. However, if a fic is breaking the rules and the author refuses to change it, we will report it as a last resort.

* * *

The basic rules of our group:

1\. We point out issues and offer advice on how to fix them while praising them on what they did do right. But keep in mind we do not force our members to change their review style.

2\. There is no set number of how many fics you have to critique, but do go in with an open mind and not looking for mistakes only.

3\. We only report stories that break the rules when the author refuses to change it.

4\. You may be asked to review a story in one of your fandoms of choice some time.

To read over all the group's rules then give this link a look

* * *

Private Messages on this account are checked once a week so don't be surprised if there is a delay in replies.

Thank you for taking the time to read this profile.


	3. MrGoodyTwoShoes

**MrGoodyTwoShoes**

Joined Oct 7, 2009, **id: 2107552,** Profile Updated: Nov 16, 2018

 _At what point did reviews here only become about giving praise and not about giving constructive criticism or pointing out a possible error/issue within one's story in order to help them improve as a writer?_

Hello there.

If you're reading this you're probably trying to see if this is a troll account, just someone trying to cause trouble or just simply what I'm about. I am neither troll nor a trouble maker despite what some authors say or how you may feel as you race here ready to send me that message putting me in my place. I am also not out to "ruin things for everyone" despite the feelings of some of the less than polite reviewers.

What I am is an avid reader and sometimes writer (don't bother asking who I really am, I'll never tell but yes - I've written and posted stories) on this site. The reason I set up this account is to protect those stories that I have written from the vengeful authors (and mostly their fans who all act like spoiled entitled 12 year olds) who want to get back at me for leaving the below note by attacking my own work needlessly.

So now you're asking "why are you doing this?" My goal is mainly to help authors realize that they may have unwittingly broken a rule here, and most fit in this category. I also know what it's like to have a story removed by the admins of the site and don't really wish that on anyone else. This is usually done without notice or a reason given - your story is there one day and then the next day it's gone. Therefore I hope my note can serve as a bit of a early warning and give those writers a chance to fix/adjust their work so that if/when an admin looks at their story they can see that it's fine and leave it be.

I'm also sick of the endless parade of spoiled and entitled brats who seem to think they can operate on this site as they wish for whatever dumb reason they come up with and choose to ignore the rules and give the rest of us the middle finger in the process. If you are in this lot then I have no remorse for you and just say this : You do the crime then you do the time.

Don't be too surprised if you PM me and you don't get a response. Chances are you and your fans are looking at this with the intention on coming after me for "daring to flame XXX writers story!" so anything you write like that will be just laughed at and deleted though if I do get entertained I may write back just to see how annoyed you'll really get.

But, and this is a big BUT, if you really come across as thoughtful and really are open to discussing your work then there is a good chance I will reply and even try to help you with your work. Many of the people I have seen are in fact good writers that probably don't realize what the rules are here and if I can help even one of them then I feel that "MrGoodyTwoShoes" has served his purpose.

* * *

I always use my account for reviews which means I always log/sign in to do it. If you ever receive an anonymous review claiming to be me (or a copycat account by a different spelling masquerading as me, like a sad little person who think flipping an "o" with a "c" in my username can fool people) then you've been had and it's just a sad little person with nothing better to do with their pathetic life other than impersonating me.

Remember, I do not curse or insult a writer in my reviews - my reviews are always impersonal by design and will always be as such unless I am requested for a direct opinion.

If you really don't like what I have to say then you can either PM me or look me up on Critics United.


	4. WargishBoromirFan

**WargishBoromirFan**

Joined Dec 8, 2003, **id: 500478** , Profile Updated: Aug 14, 2017

Member of Critics United. I always sign my reviews, because if I wanted to extensively rant or squee at everyone, I'd just leave it in these lists:

Ten reasons why Warg is squeeing over a fic: (From "need it to read it" to "OMEI this just exploded the super-sweet-freakin'-shiny-mega-special-awesome meter and can't currently review because I'm doing the happy fangirl dance":)

 _10._ The formatting, spelling, and grammar are all flawless. I will read a fic with occasional typos, because everyone makes 'em, but the best writers fix them.

 _9._ The canon cast is in-character. I don't care if the main protagonists from the show/book are front and center or if the original cast barely warrants a side-mention, but what we see of them makes sense for what we know of them and their current situations.

 _8._ The OCs are well-rounded and contribute to the plot instead of hijacking it. Minor roles that stay minor don't have to worry so much, but the more prominent original characters look like people whose stories just didn't come into focus during the original series, but they totally could have been there all along in the background and the 'verse is a little richer for their presence.

 _7._ We get a fresh perspective. I love my Royai-Edwin, Spike Spiegel, Vimesy, Tsume, and Golden Trio as much as the next fangirl, but I also like to see the minor characters get a turn in the spotlight. Buck the trends. Stand out. Take a chance to make a minor character your own hero.

 _6._ New and exciting plots throw me for a loop. Yes, we know what happens in canon. But what about before the events of the canon story? After? What were these people doing when the original author left them alone for five minutes? Awesomeness.

 _5._ We get expansions to the mechanics and cultures of the 'verse. Maybe it's the practical, everyday uses of a spell. Maybe it's a nifty little piece of technology and its impact on how the heroes communicate. It could be a well-researched language, or the details of an environment, or insight into what it takes to accomplish a particular feat of skill. Maybe the way the aliens evolved physiologically makes them appreciate different values. Any way you choose to make the verse more real, I will be all over that like Ax on a Cinnabon.

 _4._ The language has style. Descriptions add to the scene, the subtext is mind-bending with possibilities without making the piece as a whole impossible to understand, the metaphors have wit, beauty, and immediacy, and it's just a pleasure to read. Although I tend to go with short fics when I'm feeling lazy, twenty thousand words counts as a short fic when it reads so smoothly.

 _3._ The PoVs are sharp and strongly in-character to the point where I can hear the characters' voices and could tell who was narrating a chapter even if the name never came up. Not everyone has as distinct a diction as Hagrid, Cheza, and the moles of Redwall, but this author has gone beyond merely getting the characters to being able to put sound to still words. The story sounds like a missing scene from the original piece, and I could even hear Wendsleydale as a distinct muse loud and clear.

 _2_. The overall bittersweetness makes me optimistically cynical. I love a fic that can maintain a mood and pass it on to the readers. Sometimes I'm in the mood for fluff, and there are authors who are really good at sweet and cute and I love 'em for it. Sometimes I'm in the mood for a really dark fic. I know authors who bring the horror and I fear them for their awesomeness. But those who can juxtapose the light and dark and come up with a bittersweet symphony? Congratulations, you win at Machiavellianism.

 _1_. *Warg could not be contacted for further comment; there was merely a high-pitched squeeing noise.*

Warg's top ten pet peeves in published fics - er, tips for beginning writers:

 _1_. Paragraphs are your friends. Make sure each speaker gets a new one.

 _2_. A/Ns belong at the beginning or ending of the fic. They kill suspension of disbelief in the middle. Ditto emoticons and random song lyrics. (Who the crap is singing? Also, do you really need the full lyrics to the latest pop song in there to the point where you violate ToS for copyright? A single line or two can work beautifully, if you really want to start a song on the old inner soundtrack, and that way you're not constantly breaking it up, sprinkling the shattered bits all over your fic, making the Inner Soundtrack skip, and therefore ruining both the song and your story.)

 _3._ "Quotation marks work like this," Warg said. "The final period is replaced with a comma inside the marks if you've got a 'said' synonym for a quote tag. If your speaker is doing something unrelated to speaking during the identifying beat, or the sentence ends with a question mark or exclamation point, (never both; that's what italics are for, and please don't make me have to quote Maskerade about multiple exclamation points,) then stick the final punctuation in there as usual." She paused to demonstrate. "Just remember Rule One and never paragraph incautiously when quoting little bald wrinkly smiling men."

 _4._ Try not to change PoV and tense more often than necessary. Yes, seeing other characters' thoughts can be interesting and present tense makes things exciting, but swapping up too much can give your readers whiplash. Third-person PoV will cover multiple viewpoints without confusing the issue of "I," and present tense is fine if you can keep to the present... at least for the chapter, please.

 _5_. Check your spelling, grammar, and homonyms at least twice, 'cause everyone's prone to typos. FFnet's spellcheck comes in handy, as long as you can tell the difference between "to," (directional,) "too," (also,) and "two," (the number,) "they're," (they are,) "there," (place,) and "their," (belonging to them,) "its" (possessive,) and "it's," (it is,) "you're" (you are,) and "your," (possessive,) "lose," (fail,) and "loose," (not tight,) "heal" (cure) and "heel" (the part of your foot where the pointy part of the shoe goes, or slang for an antagonist,) "throne" (what kings sit on,) and "thrown," (past tense of throw,) "rain," (precipitation,) "rein," (the lead rope on a horse, or referencing the slack in one's metaphorical leash) and "reign," (rule,) "straight" (not crooked or slang for het,) and "strait," (a narrow channel connecting more easily navigated bodies of water, literally or metaphorically, like the band,) "quite," (very,) "quiet" (silent,) and "quit," (stop,) "then" (later,) and "than," (comparative,) and other such homonyms, though it's not as of much help when it comes to preventing unintentional sentence fragments and run-ons... But hey, that's what beta-readers are for.

 _6_. Bold, capslock, underline, and italics are for emphasis only, not any and everyone's normal mode of speech and certainly not for narration. Unless Harry Potter and Edward Elric are having a rage-off with Visser Three while Death of Discworld adds commentary, _I DON'T KNOW WHAT WE'RE YELLING ABOUT_. It's in FFnet's ToS, people. Speaking of ToS, consider anything that breaks guidelines for non-story or original-work content published as a fic chapter my zeroth pet peeve and that crap reported.

 _7_. Save the character sheet for the RPG. Yes, I like some detail in my stories, but if the plot comes to a screeching halt to describe just how pretty the OFC is, it's a paper-doll infodump. Detail's like spice. Pepper it in and mix well; don't dump a metric buttload of it all on top like salt on my great-grandma's mashed taters. This is Warg's "not caring about the OC's super-special-awesome appearance unless and until it affects the plot" face. I don't mind bits and pieces of detail woven throughout the plot, but description dumps are for making paper dolls, not a story. In the words of Lavernius Tucker, if it doesn't matter, why tell us about it?

 _8_. Mentioning "it's my first story"/"the summary sucks but the fic is good!"/"please RR!" in your summary doesn't incite my interest. (Unless we're including bile fascination.) I would rather see something cliched in the summary than nothing at all. And better yet still if the summary doesn't give away the plot like a spoilerific trailer.

 _9_. If you can't explain a sudden change in canon characterization, plot, rules of the 'verse, and/or relationships in a way that the audience can follow, then just why are you changing it? Same rules for adding a major OC. What does this person add that the canons can't? Respect the canon and respect your characters by giving them their own actions and the freedom to face the consequences. Don't steal all the canon characters' glory and let them get away with it via deus ex machina. If this new guy is really so much better than the people who are known to be the best in their field, then why don't we know about it? Why haven't the known badasses heard of it? How did it get better than them when we know what sort of advantages, sacrifices, and commitments the known tops have made for their skills? If this new character is so important to a major canon character, how'd it never get mentioned in canon? What does it do for the canon cast that they would want to or have to be associated with the new person, as well as why would it want or have to be around them? There are good answers to these questions sometimes, but if you don't show the answers to the readers, we assume it wasn't thought through.

 _10_. When a character is so powerful that no one else matters to the plot, especially if said character is angsty and/or condescending towards others, expect me to hate it just a little bit, at least. Even if your secondary characters don't get as much screentime, they should still have motivations of their own and lives beyond "make the main character look awesome and contribute to hooking up the OTP" that show through whether they're interacting with the leads or not.


	5. catspats31

**catspats31**

Joined Feb 23, 2010, ** _id: 2266852_** , Profile Updated: Oct 29, 2018

I give constructive criticism and state which parts of the Content Guidelines that your story breaks, if any.

I never review any fanfic anonymously. I always log in when giving them.

If you are an author that notices your story is on the Reportable offense! community, don't be afraid to PM me as to why I put it there. If I find that the story is in the community and that it's not my contribution, then finallyexploded is the one who did it. I will only remove that story on the community if the story is indeed fixed and complaint within the Content Guidelines.

The list will expand over time when it comes to story types that will cause me to put it on the Reportable offense! community and report it without the need to PM or review them:

 _Non-stories that give out a help plea by the author trying to find a specific story._ These stories are nothing a big waste of space. Please make a forum, use a forum, or use a search engine like Google to find your story. _Non-story contest announcements._ Please take advantage of the new "Contests" forum type classification introduced to help communities gather and create awards/contests for their favorite genres. By putting the contest as a non-story, you're making this new feature introduced by the admins go to waste. _Second person/you based stories or reader inserts._ Sometimes, the reader would feel traumatized when the story puts them in it. I feel that stories like that show a sign of laziness when authors put things like "(name)" or "(h/c)". Can't you use another character from the fandom or an original character instead of putting the reader in the story? Click here and read post #13 if you want to know why those stories aren't allowed here. _MSTs or its commentary equivalents._ I'm quite sure that the admins added the rule against MSTs because they don't want complaints from the original authors that had their work ruined by other authors with those stories. There's no creativity with copying a story from another author and adding your comments to it. It's generally not funny and that it's offensive to the original author. There are better sites for MSTs out there like deviantART.

As for stories with copyrighted song lyrics, I advise you to read the links below as to why this site forbids them:

topic/146991/132799919/1/Got-A-Question-Concerning-Songfics-Read-This

topic/145811/106013912/1/CI-and-You-A-Guide-to-Understanding-Copy-Infringement-Work-in-Progress

All lemons that I see made in 2014 and beyond will now be put on the new Reportable Lemons community. Any lemon found in Reportable offense! will be eventually moved to that community. Don't be afraid to give me a PM if you want to know why it's on there. Please minimize the detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature if you want it to be on this site. Stories that contain them are forbidden because advertisers don't want to advertise their products on a website that allows them. Another choice is to delete the story from this site and upload it to another like WattPad, Archive Of Our Own, or deviantART.

If you have any complaints about the forum, my PM warnings, or my review warnings, feel free to take it up to the following link: topic/146991/104106233/1/Fanfiction-Authors-Complaint-Thread

Here are my thoughts on some story types on this site:

 _Stories where characters read the books that feature themselves ("_ Read(s) _" type stories)._ How would the authors of the original works feel when they read stories like that? I can see why the book sales for those authors have dropped. That's because of stories like these. There is a reason why the admins added the rule against copying from a previously published work that is not in the public domain. _High School AUs_. In my opinion, those stories are hit and miss. I wouldn't mind characters in a high school setting so much if it retains the tone, feel, and themes of the fandom that it's being written on.

My favorite authors and favorite stories list shows that I don't just use this account to report any fanfic that is rule-breaking. If you're going to call me out to try my hand at writing a story before I critique your story, then you lost the argument. If you follow that logic, then review sites like Yelp will hardly become popular. One example is a user of Yelp being forced to show proof that he/she is a chef at restaurant before giving a review to a restaurant's food quality. I would tell you more, but the article "Let's See YOU Do Better" at TV Tropes will serve as useful reading as to why that argument fails.

You can check out those stories if you want to find something that is worth reading.

Here are some responses (or its equivalents) to my reviews that I will not accept and why:

"Rules are made to be broken!" or "But everyone else does it!": Please imagine if someone decides to use that mindset to commit any crime on you. And if you think rules are meant to be broken, I kindly recommend that you watch this video here. "I can do whatever I want because it's my story!": Keep in mind that this is a privately owned site where the admins can make any rule they want. If you don't like the rules for this site, then go find another one or make your own writing site. "I'm not changing my story until an admin messages me!" or "You are not an admin, so you can't make me fix it!": You must realize that the admins don't have the time to manually inspect every single story by themselves. This is the reason why the site admins created e-mails to report abuse and gave us the "Report Abuse" feature.

If you reply to my review or private messages with profanity, I could just ignore you depending on how much profanity you give me. I can also use it as evidence that you're breaking the third point of the Community Etiquette.

"I don't like it when people get by with association alone; what you DO is what should matter, not what you are." -Donovan Gonoru Fa-Alregis, MARDEK 3

"Remember. If it's your story, then it's your responsibility!"


	6. Cha's Aegis

**Cha's Aegis**

Joined Aug 13, 2002, **id: 252436,** Profile Updated: Oct 12, 2017

* _NOTICE_ *

I _never_ leave unsigned reviews. If you get one that is "signed" by me, it isn't mine.

I'm always fair and constructive in my reviews. If I'm harsh, rarely with profanity or name calling, it's because I was offended. I have spoken with those I've been harsh with to reach a mutual understanding with them.

Don't ever expect me to apologize for my views. I have a right to them and they may change depending on my personal experiences and growth as a human being.

I respect this site, regardless of the rules and changes the site admins implement. Fanfiction isn't a passing fad until the next shiny object grabs my attention. I don't operate under the delusion I can do what I want here because no one cares.

 _Newsflash:_ Some of us _do_ care. We care enough to use the report feature per the site rules.

 _Don't like it? Then get the fuck out of our fanfiction and leave it to those of us who love it._

* * *

 _If you're looking for a general writing forum feel free to stop by the_

 _Writer's Club._

* * *

Critics United

Like to know more about CU? Go here.

Even though I'm back with CU, I still won't entertain any whining or griping about them. Why? Why should I.

If you insist on looking for sympathy, look it up in the dictionary between 'shit' and 'syphilis' because you ain't gonna find it here.

Posting on this site is a _privilege_ , not a _right_. The admins don't have to allow any of us to post here, but ask us following a few simple rules. You don't like the rules? Go elsewhere.

If I haven't been clear enough, then my answer to a question asked in CU's Complain/Give Thanks thread sums it up nicely:

 _"I have a very simple question, which higher deity gave you this holiest of missions?"_

 _Site admins._

 _The folks who own the site._

 _The gods of our world here._

 _They who declared when we all got our accounts, "Goeth forth and patrol thyselves!"_

 _They who declared, "Thou shall have report buttons on every chapter of every story and every review."_

 _And so such buttons appeared._

 _We make sacrifices of violators to these gods that they may bless us and grant us mercy._

 _Ah-men._

* * *

Favorite quotes found perusing the internet: _  
_

 _' _I'm starting to want to go up to these people and introduce myself or give them my card and say, "Hi, I'm Lizzie. Maybe you should stop staring and start learning."'_ \- Lizzie Velasquez born with the inability to gain body fat and cruelly named 'Ugliest Woman in the World' by online bullies.  
_

 _"Wars begin where you will, but they do not end where you please." -_ Niccolo Machiavelli.

 _"Nothing I can do for you until you recognize it wasn't 'Islam' that attacked on 9/11/01, It was Al-Qaeda that attacked America, hiding behind Islam..."_ -Unknown _  
_

 _"Under no circumstances will I ever purchase anything offered to me as the result of an unsolicited e-mail message. Nor will I forward chain letters, petitions, mass mailings, or virus warnings to large numbers of others. This is my contribution to the survival of the online community."_ \- Roger Ebert

 _"The first to apologize is the bravest. The first to forgive is the strongest. And the first to let go is the happiest."_ \- Unknown as it can be found almost everywhere.

 _"Why should I change? I'm fine just the way I am."_ -Calvin and Hobbes

 _"If someone is gay and he searches for the Lord and has goodwill, who am I to judge?"_ -Pope Francis

 _"Wrongful death, intentionally or negligently causing the death of a person, that is a violation of their civil rights."_ \- Michael Sussman, civil rights attorney

* * *

 _Fanfiction likes_

Constructive reviews Best way to learn from mistakes when freely offered by someone who cared enough to share, regardless of how harsh it may sound.

Writers who work on their story Runs the gamut from proofreading before posting to really thinking out your plot line. Plot holes are forgivable. Happens to the best and the more complicated the story, the more likely it'll happen. Everything else is laziness.

Writers who accept constructive criticism Shows you're willing to grow and develop. That you care about improving.

Writers who don't care about review counts If you love writing, it shows and makes it more enjoyable for your readers. Otherwise it's like watching one of the Mainstreet parades at _Disneyland_ and seeing a supposedly happy, dancing dwarf looking really bored and pissy. Just kills the mood.

 _Fanfiction dislikes_

Incomplete reviews Saying a story is great is okay. Readers simply want to say they like it. If you don't like something, explain it. Writer's aren't mind readers. They can't fix a problem if they aren't aware of it. If you can't bother to say why, then don't bother reviewing at all.

Demanding reviews, but don't make improvements A lot of writers don't have the time to rework their fics. Annoying, but understandable. I'm referring to those who say 'my spelin suks but i'm knot gon to corect it.' If a story is badly written because of spelling, grammar, a confusing plot line, etc. why post it?

Fanfiction is supposed to be fun, not a struggle in comprehension. I can understand the Wallstreet Journal written in Chinese than some of the crap here. If all you want is, "It's g8!" then content yourself with the five reviews claiming "diz iz kewl pls upd8 soon!" while I move on to the better stuff without a glance back.

Writers holding stories hostage for reviews Aka, attention whoring. If a writer whines they won't continue if they don't get 'X' number of reviews, I snort and hit the 'back' button. They're no different than the proverbial little monkey dancing for the crowd for peanuts, forgetting that earning said peanuts is dependent on performance and attitude. Meaning, writers aren't in any position to demand anything.

And they'll never be cuter than the monkey.

Plagiarizers! If you didn't write it reviews are meaningless because it's _NOT YOURS_! They're pathetic attention whores. _NO ONE_ likes them and can never _justify_ it.

Doesn't apply to writers inspired by another's work and write a similar story. Some have been unfairly accused of plagiarizing because some elements of their story is similar to another. That's not plagiarism. If you make an idea your own that's okay. Let the original author know they inspired you. You'll find most are flattered and want to know when you post to see what you came up with off of their idea. You basically get another reader without much effort.

Treating incest and rape like loving acts Writers like to challenge themselves by tackling taboo topics like incest, rape, abuse, etc. Some want to expose the ugly side of humanity, they want to break the silence that tend to shelter these heinous acts. They aren't trying to glorify them and do a pretty good job handling them.

I hate when rape and incest are treated as sex acts that lead to love with the perpetrator. _WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?!_ Obviously you've never known a victim and were never a victim to know how horrible an experience that is. You're stupid and lack the empathy God gave a shark. It would _NEVER_ happen. Only exceptions depends on certain, long-term conditions. Even then, it's a _perceived_ love, not the real thing.

* * *

I'm borrowing this from Jordan Lives with his permission. I've adjusted it to fit my own opinions better. I can tolerate a lot of this stuff or avoid them like the plague. Writers use these elements because they like it and there's an audience for them, though I'm not sure why. Hey, whatever floats your boat. Just sharing what annoys me.

Fanfiction Annoyances

Formerly: Things Author's of Fanfiction do seemingly just to piss off me, and every other decently competent writer on this site

Make characters not as strong as they should be: "Oh look I'm the second Espada! I'm stronger than any Gotei 13 captain, Fear me! Oh no I just got wtfpwned by this 4 year old Mary Sue nobody! It's not like according to Kubo Tite something with significantly less spiritual pressure than something else cannot physically cut that thing."

What's the point in making a character incapable of keeping up with the rest of the characters?

Granted it's possible in Naruto because civilians live among the ninjas, but you gotta admit the civilians just aren't as interesting. Other than the fact Naruto would be deprived of his lifeblood, who really cares if Teuchi and Ayame dies? That's what instant ramen is for.

Or make characters too strong: "Bwahaha, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, tremble! In the Anime I suck at life in general and have stumbled along on sheer dumb luck and stubbornness. But just cuz I found a magic sword in this forest while tripping on acid and cutting myself because the village just tried to murder me for the 9001th time (Because obviously it's over 9000), now I can destroy the world by blinking! Fear me, Blink! Blink!"

When you make characters too strong it destroys what is known as 'Suspension of Disbelief,' that thing which let's you read a story about ninjas blowing giant dragons made of fire out of their mouths and summoning toads the size of skyscrapers and not go every three seconds, "but that denies every law of motion, thermodynamics and even the theory of relativity! Hey! The space on the inside of that magical toad is bigger than the space on the outside!"

It's what leads people to never question that somehow when people die they go to a place exactly like feudal Japan, or that every dead person speaks Japanese! Or the fact that when these 'Souls' die a second time they get reincarnated into a baby.

"What if there's not enough babies? Or too many souls? Do you know how impossible it would be for the world to be regulated by that? "Oh no! We've somehow managed to keep a thousand souls from dying a second time...a thousand Korean kids were just born souless...well damn, that's unfortunate. Looks like Aizen just slaughtered 9001 (again over 9000) residents of Rukongai, what do we do with all these dead people with no bodies to put them in?...Force Premature births? Then they'll end up right here."

People keep reading theses fics because we are temporarily able to suspend our inclination to disbelieve things that go against what we know to be true. However, when things are too outrageous we can't do that...and then the story becomes torture to read. Makes you question your own sanity and wonder why you wasted precious time of your fading life on reading such a fic in the first place.

Rewriting the entire series, or certain parts: Look AU stories are fun, but why just redo canon? Don't argue your version is way different or better because guess what? It usually isn't.

A lot of writers fall into the trap of writing nearly the exact same story as the original without realizing it until it's too late, assuming they ever realize it at all. Then there are those who simply rewrite a certain key events. I've read very few rewrites where the writers made the chunin exams their own. Actually, only a couple.

Yeah, I get that you're setting the story at a time where you can't avoid the chunin exams, for example. However, if you can, please do us all a favor and just skip them entirely. You can simply refer back to them in the narrative because, honestly, I think the original chunin exam was the best.

 _Yaoi! and Yuri!_ Writers usually cater to their own yaoi or yuri fetishes. It's not my cup of tea, but I've read some good stories that contain yaoi (admittedly I have not read any good yuri, and no, I'm not that interested in finding any either, so please don't point them out). However, notice in that sentence I wrote 'good stories that contain.' I am a heterosexual female with a gay uncle who really isn't all that interested in homosexual sex.

A lot of yaoi and yuri are nothing but lousy sex showcases, which also happen to be against the site rule on MA content. If I want good sex fiction, I know a couple of sites specializing in erotic fiction where they're far better than the cut and paste crap posted here.

Jordan Lives has a really hilarious, but true take on this issue. I don't agree exactly with him, but he makes a very valid argument, so I'm going to share this anyway.

 _"Just because I haven't ever peeped on women in the bathtub, or tried to cop a feel I'm obviously a raging Homosexual. Homosexuality is only okay in my book when the author himself has stated: that character is as flaming as a tent full of drunk clowns doused in gasoline on the 4th of July._

 _But no...the only characters you guys don't force to get raped up the A by their unwilling coworkers are the ones that have left no doubt as to their heterosexuality, which is apparently only possible by being a giant fucking pervert."_

I've read some good stories where the characters are turned gay, but most are so badly done that I question if the writer even knows one. So that's why this is merely an annoyance.

 _Bad Grammar:_ It's okay in the first couple of chapters if it disappears. Means they're improving. However, repeating the same stupid mistakes and obviously not even trying to correct them means a writer doesn't give a shit about their story. If you don't give a damn, neither will readers.

This goes for giant plot holes and things you were too lazy to explain because, "Everyone'll obviously know what I mean." Have you ever met a real person before, you naive moron? The average one is retarded, it goes doubly so for people who read or write fanfiction, which is why there's over 200,000 Naruto stories and around 90 percent (198,000 roughly) make me want to claw my eyes out.

 _OC Main Characters: "Oh boy has this been a long time coming. I like OC's in general. They're like blank slates which can be thrown into a space and fill it up. What they aren't however, is a license to make yourself into the god of a world of your own creation you poor pathetic soul. "Naruto, come with me and I will give you godly powers. I am your long lost brother and the container of the 10 Tailed Demon Rhinoceros, I will kill all those who ever try to hurt you. My name is XXNarutoXMenXForeverXX" "Totally just made that name up, sorry if that is your actual name, in that case, get a life."_

 _Yay, you've successfully taken any hint of the original story flavoring out of the story. The reason I write Naruto fanfiction is because Naruto is such a compelling, albeit moronic sometimes, character. He has major flaws and the tenacity to work past them, but when you introduce little miss god mode look at me Mary Sue Naruto can't get his chance to shine. Ever read "My Immortal"? If not, do so, because that is what you are going towards when you create an OC as a main character and make the real Main Characters into side shows to give your self insert a chance to shine."_

It's possible to create good OC's and use them as leads. A lot of writers forget to keep them genuine and true to canon. Readers connect to characters in their favorite fandoms because they're _flawed_ and can relate to those _flaws_.

It's when writers decide to self-insert into their OC and create a persona much better than themselves as well as canon characters that the story goes straight into the crapper. You tailor your OC to the fandom, not the other way around.

* * *

Annoying things writers stick in their summaries

There's so little room for a summary, so why waste it on this stuff?

 _I suck at summaries!_ Summaries are hard to write, but I'll give a story a chance if the idea is interesting. A lousy summary doesn't mean a crappy story. Usually. However, if you _HAVE_ to point out your summary sucks that must mean you think I'm too stupid to see the obvious, so I guess I'm just too stupid to read your story.

 _Please read and review! or Read it!_ Umm, isn't it obvious that if we want to, we're going to? I mean, that is what this site is for, reading and writing. Sorry, but no matter how nicely you ask or how much you demand, I'm not going to read your fic because you tell me to. As for the review, if I have something worthwhile to say, I will, otherwise don't tell me what to do.

 _My spelin n gramner suks_ Don't point it out. I won't read it if you warn me. You might be able to trick me into wasting my time into reading more than a couple of chapters if you don't scare me off from the get go.

 _Stating the pairing_ allows writers to pick the main characters of a story. Shows up beneath the summary along with the rating, word count, etc. So why state it?

One exception is if there's a change in a character's gender. For example: _kaka/femnaru_. Another is if the pairing indicated doesn't happen right away. For example, two characters start out as a couple then break up and the two characters listed hooked up later on.

 _Stating the rating_ See 'Stating the pairing' because it's the same thing.

 _Flamers not welcome!_ Despite some idiots being incapable of differentiating between a flamer and a concritter, you never hear anyone say, 'I LOVE flamers!'

Hmmmm, okay, I know some writers who feel validated when they get a flame because all they get is 'I love your story! Update soon!'

Anyway, this attracts the very ones you don't want reviewing your story. A call by the stupid to the stupid

 _Stupid, misused or unjustly mutilated words_ Currently there's a fad of taking a perfectly legit word and deforming it into something idiotic.

Take "words" like 'chappie' and 'smexy.'

Do you realize 'chappie' has the same amount of letters as 'chapter' and sounds _REALLY_ stupid? I feel a couple of IQ points die whenever I'm assaulted by this "word."

'Smexy,' what the _HELL_ is this supposed to mean? 'Sexy' is a perfectly legitimate, CORRECT word.

'Plunnies' have been showing up lately. I've got plot bunnies who are ADHD idiots who go nuts when they get into the sugar, booze or any illegal substance. However, I'm NOT going to further kill any existing brain cells by typing such a stupid "word" because it's 'cute' or 'fun-e'.


	7. The Dragon's Jaws

**The Dragon's Jaws**

Joined Oct 11, 2017, **id: 9853907** , Profile Updated: Dec 9, 2018

Greetings, my friend (or enemy, or whoever stumbles across this profile- I'm not picky), I am The Dragon's Jaws, and I'm a no BS, tell-it-straight-up flamer and rule-enforcer. Despite my, in my opinion, very fitting profile pic of Smaug, I do not come from the LotR/Hobbit fandom. In fact, I come from no particular fandom at all, having even stopped playing video games entirely back in 2014 when microtransactions really became a thing.

Now then, surely you're asking, "Well, then why are you here?" in which case I'd reprimand you harshly for your _appalling_ lack of reading comprehension, as I have stated why above, but in case it wasn't obvious, I'll repeat it: I am here to enforce the site's rules, and I don't really care how I do that or what I need to do to accomplish that goal. If that means swearing at you in a review, so be it. You'll just have to suck it up and deal with it. If not? Well, you've just proven your lack of maturity and lack of need to be on this site.

One thing to note though, is that if you _prove_ to me you can take my flames, you _prove_ you are mature, and you _own up_ to what you did and _swear on your life_ to never do it again, I will have a tendency to be nicer towards you. If not... well, you'll make a fine addition to my 'Wall of Shame'. It's something I was inspired to do from the users I have as my favorite authors. While they have not written stories, they did the 'wall of shame' thing before me and I am simply carrying on their tradition/ways.

* * *

Now, let's move onto the 'excuse list' (this will undoubtedly grow with time, likely to my chagrin). First of all, it's the _'u have no storys so u cant review!1!'_ bullshit.

I'm sorry, but when it did become a requirement to have to do something to critique it? I highly encourage you to look up 'Ebert's Law', before you come to me with this nonsensical non-argument. I have an opinion, and more often then not a _correct_ one if I'm telling you your story is against the rules, and a right to express it. You don't like that, kindly turn your ass around and leave the site. You gave me permission to post reviews as soon as you posted your stories on this site.

* * *

Now, let's get to the bitching and moaning, shall we? My replies are in plain text, my commentary is in bold, and the mindless shrieking of the rule-breaking masses are in _italics._

* * *

Story: s/12626138/1/The-Legend-of-Kion Crime: Chat/Script, banned under section 6 of the rules. User: Sonicbronyuniversez

My review*Sigh* All that writing and all that effort on your profile and the only thing I have to say to bring it crumbling to the ground is that, "Chat/Script format is not allowed, so tough shit." Seriously, are you that fucking retarded that you think there's ANYTHING of value here to review? Newsflash: there's not.

This is not writing a true story. This is just you being a fucking lazy little bitch and whining on your profile when you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. Well, I say 'cookie jar' but it's more like 'dragon's nest' and now I'm here to bite that hand clean off. I find it utterly hilarious how you've got 'rules' to reviewing your bullshit on your profile when that goes against the entire purpose of a review.

Reviews are where people comment about their opinions, and again, if you do not like that, tough fucking shit. If they want to (correctly) tell you this format is not allowed on this site and to change it, they can. Tells me you're just here for an ego boost rather to actually grow as a writer (as if your refusal to write proper prose didn't tell me that already). It also reinforces my notion that you're a fucktard.

Bottom line: YOU may be impressed by how rather than what, but the admins have decreed it the other way around. So, either change your shit, or delete it, and get the fuck off the site. -The Dragon's Jaws

Interestingly, I first received a PM from that strange species of creature that Critics United likes to call a 'defender', AKA a mindless little parasite that jumps to the defense of a rule-breaking author (hence the name) at a moment's notice.

Defender: LinconReal1

 _I just saw your profile. You did t favorite or follow any stories within the two months you've been on here. He does put in a lot of effort into his stories, which you don't want to see becaus it's not in a format you want it to be in. Personally, the format doesn't bother me in the slightest, and I find those whom complain about it too lazy to read it._

And so you see the caliber (or complete lack thereof) of logic we're dealing with here. What does it matter if I haven't faved any stories? And it's not an issue of whether the format bothers this little drip, it's a matter of it being _against the rules._ A running theme of this fucktard is their astoundingly ability to miss that point by a country mile.

My response: Oh, this 'you have no stories so you shouldn't review' nonsense. I've seen this before. Let me this burn this a crisp real quick. First, let me introduce your obviously-ignorant pea-brain called 'Ebert's Law', named for the famed movie critic, Roger Ebert. It basically states that the critic does not have be on the same level as the creator. They have an opinion (in this a case, a correct one that the story is against the rules that the author agreed to) and a right to express it. So I haven't written any stories, so what? Are you going to tell me next that people can't critique food because I'm not a chef and didn't cook the meal? Or that they can't review a movie because they never made one? Hmm? If so, fuck off.

As for the format, if you actually READ the rules, you'd see, right there, that rule number 6 is "no chat/script." It makes no difference that it doesn't bother your apathetic, complacent ass, all that matters is that it's. Not. Allowed. End of discussion. Now, please fuck off if you can't even get your facts straight and stop being a mindless lemming. If you are, though, do the world a favor and walk off a cliff. -The Dragon's Jaws

 _At least read the actual story before quitting as soon as you see the format. Maybe see WHAT happens? Also, he's working in changing the format, so you don't have to rant on it. Still. I find people who define their opinion by the format to be lazy, and that they should just use their imagination to picture what's happening._

See what I mean? Totally missing the point and is now moving the goalposts.

My response: And why should I? There's basically nothing TO read. It's not what a story's about, it's how it's about it. That's another thing from Ebert's Law, so you clearly didn't look it up.

You're just using the same blame-shifting by claiming the reader is too dumb to imagine things without descriptions, which is what a reader needs to imagine anything. It's like commissioning a picture and saying to the artist, "Well, I'm not telling you what the picture looks like. You'll have to read my mind to find out, and if you can't, you're just TOO UNIMAGINATIVE." Can you see how stupid your logic is? I, for one, can now see you're a lemming, so take my advice and walk off a cliff.

 _Except there IS stuff to read. You're just a cynical dick who has no taste in lion king, and believes the format to be the only thing that can affect the writing. Tell me then. If nothing happens, then did you even bother to read past THE FIRST LINE? Also, don't tell people to walk off a cliff dude. That's messed up._

 _Also, the writing doesn't have to be flawless for decrtiptions. In my personal taste, you're just picky._

And in my _opinion,_ you're a fucktard.

My response: Nothing GOOD. I didn't make that distinction, and that was my mistake. Frankly, I highly doubt you've ever picked up a real book. If you do, tell me- what do you see? Chat/script nonsense? No, you see (wait for it) proper prose! What a novel concept. Quite literally. And honestly, I didn't read even the first line. I see it's in chat/script, I can then immediately tell the author's a moron, and I let them know in no uncertain terms. Like I'm doing with you! You know what say about birds of a feather flocking together. The author's a moron, you're a moron, therefore you flock to him in the vain hope it'll make your collective single-digit IQ go up (it doesn't).

And I never said the writing had to be 'flawless for descriptions' (and for record, that sentence makes no sense- learn to write sentences properly), I said there had to BE descriptions. Don't put words in my mouth.

 _Maybe read more of it? Leaving as soon as you see the format is pretty stupid. If anything, you're the one with no IQ. Hell, I bet those stories you read daily aren't even all that good._

More moving of goalposts! I'd really hate to see this guy play soccer, that's for sure.

My response: Again, why? As I've said, there's nothing good there to read. Your missing of the point is astounding. You're a case study in stupidity.

It was at this point that Mr. Rule-breaking Author himself finally grew a pair and PM'd me. Note the disturbing similarities between this idiot's 'arguments' and the defender's.

Author: Sonicbronyuniversez

 _says the dude who's favorited zero stories. Okay. i think YOU miss the purpose of a review as well. a review is supposed to reflect your opinion on a story or episode. you can't let one thing get in the way, or say that it's all dialouge, or nothing happens, when both of those are invalid. anyway, i plan on changing the format of this story to shut everyone up. but it's so challenging trying to find a way to combine the words into my new format that i may have to delay the story whenever i make a new chapter. so if you want me to mess up my shceduele just to change the format to in your own words, 'a format where crap actually happens'. then fine. but only to shut everyone who defines opinions by the format up. and news flash dude. you're probably not looking hard enough. if you can't SEE something happen, then imagine what it says in your head. that's what i do._

I honestly have half a mind to declare the defender a sockpuppet account for this guy. The blaming readers for not being 'imaginative enough', the missing of the point that their story broke the rules and refusal to take responsibility... it's exactly the same.

My response: And right after I defused this whole 'you have no stories faved/written so you can't review' nonsense with one of your mindless defenders, I have to do it with you, too. Real quick, Ebert's Law. Look it up. I don't have to have written a story to critique it, directed a movie to review it, and so on. The fact that you do not know about this is proof of how stupid you truly are (not that I expected much in the way of IQ from someone who ignored rules that were RIGHT IN FRONT OF THEM, but still...).

And, no, writing proper prose is not challenging. It's only 'challenging' to you because of how dumb you are, and how lacking you are in skill. Note how this PM is actually using proper punctuation and grammar- take notes, sweet pea. ;)

Oh, and by the way, I find it hard to imagine a scene when there are NO DESCRIPTIONS. You know, *descriptions*? Those things that actually establish where a given scene is taking place and gives the reader a mental foothold to paint the picture? Those things you apparently can't do because, again, you're lazy? Yeah, those are kind of important. Even the worst writing advice in the world will tell how important they are. And for you to try to shift the blame onto your readers and claim they 'aren't imaginative enough' is frankly appalling. Perhaps it is YOU who is not imaginative enough, but thanks to your overbloated ego you are unable to see this. You'll grow up. Until then, learn to write some proper prose. And punctuate correctly. I didn't say this in the review (and why would I?) but I saw several instances of the letter 'I' improperly capitalized. I recommend taking some writing classes. 'Til then, ciao. -The Dragon's Jaws

 _face palms)good lord, you're almost as bad as gracekim.(takes hand off of face)look dude. i don't wanna be a jerk or anything, but i DO put effort into my stories. just check out the reviews on my stories, and you'll see someone who DIDN'T like the story, but saw effort put into it. you're just not reading the story because you don't want to judge it by anything other than the format. there're plenty of writers out there better than me, and i don't have a bloated ego, no matter how blind you are. and like i said in the previous message(the section you clearly skilled), i'm working on the format to get people like you to shut up!_

First of all, disclaimer: I have no idea how gracekim is, but if they do anything like me, perhaps I should get in contact with them. Let's now see my reply to this drip, shall we?

My response: If you're putting 'effort' into your stories, I'm not seeing it. Writing 'character:dialouge' takes no effort. Writing scenes, describing things, actually punctuating *correctly*- that's what takes effort. I also said this to that defender, but I could not rightly give a shit about what others think about the BS you write. They are lemmings, mindless drones, eating up whatever shit they see, rather than actually having any taste. Worse than that, they are complacent, and apathetic. Unfortunately for you, I'm not.

And I 'skilled' it (I think you were looking for 'skimmed' there- your vocabulary needs work, too) that part because everything you're saying begs to differ. If you really wanted to change it, why haven't you done so? Personally, I think you're just saying that in order to keep the watchdogs off your back. Clearly it's not working, so why you persist is beyond me. If you're going to do it, you would have deleted the stories and rewritten them from scratch, not updated less than a day ago. Do not lie to me, child.

All this is irrelevant, however, as you seem to be missing the main point, namely, that you should not have done this in the first place. It truly, truly baffles me that you missed rules that you HAD to agree to in order to even post a story. Are you that dumb? Actually, stupid question, as I think we've firmly established you are. So, either do what you say you will, or get off the site. Simple as that.

 _did you even bother to read line one? or take it into account that i'm fifteen, and don't have as much experience in writing as adults? i also have another defense. i plan on becoming a cartoon creator one day, and if you say script format can't be cartoon worthy, then your review is truly the most pointless on my stories, period._

Good luck getting a job in _any_ field with your retarded attitude, kid. His defence is a hardly a defence when it misses the point that chat/script format _is banned on this site._ It doesn't matter that it's used out in the real world, all that matters is that it's not allowed _here on this site._

My response: Honestly? No. I see chat/script, I call you out on it. Why should I bother to even give it any of my time when it's breaking the rules? Hmm? I don't care how young you are, that excuse does not fly with me. Besides, would you get with that with your teachers? Parents? I don't think so.

And yet again, you missing the point by a country mile. Sure, script format may be used for cartoons, but it's not allowed here. Why you continue to not get this is... almost amusing.

At this point I did block them. They wanna play the goalpost-shifting game? Fine, just don't expect me to play along forever. But, as a special bonus, I have copy-pasted their entire profile, both to serve as an archive, and to make fun of it through MST-ing. Mostly to make fun of it through MST-ing. While MST-ing isn't allowed in stories, profiles are a whole different ball game. As always, my commentary is in bold.

* * *

I make fanfics on , Lies. Lies. Filth and lies. He's here to break the rules of FFN. and wattpad. i Lack of capital letter. make fanfics on some of my future anime work, some other stuff i plan on making, and a number of other things. so, yeah. if you dudes wanna see a fanfic writer who tries to put in loads of variety Yeah, if you love stories without any descriptions whatsoever. and keep his viewers entertained, then i'm Lack of capital letter. one of those people for you. so check out my fanfics if you like, and you'll hopefully like them. And please don't annoy me about the format. I'm sick of people doing that, so I set some ground rules when reviewing my stories Lack of period. Seriously, no wonder this fucker writes in a style that takes no skill at all to do. Proper punctuation is not exactly his friend. And does anyone else feel it rather defeats the purpose of a _review_ to have _rules on reviewing?_ Sounds to me like he's got a rather thin skin.

1\. The format can't define your opinion on the story itself, no matter how much you want it to That might be true normally, but on FFN... it kinda does. What should affect you is what happens to the characters, not how that is written. Really? Then by that logic, I should find the most poorly-written story in the world 'enjoyable' (and I wouldn't). I find it retarded. Someone's projecting their own retardedness onto others, methinks. ;) So no, 'it's written like a play' when it clearly is..., or, 'change the format' or, 'it's unfinished', or, 'The characters are all flat as paper because of the format' Well... they are. No descriptions therefore means no character traits are shown. His stupidity is frankly baffling, and especially, 'the story's bad because of the format', It's breaking the site's rules at the very least, and that's what matters to me. or, 'nothing happens and it's just talking' Really? Tell me how. In my experience, talking doesn't really mean much is getting done., because believe me. stuff DOES happen, and you're just dumb if you think otherwise.. There's that projection (not to mention attempted dodging of their own shortcomings) again... As long as you review without the format bothering you, it'll be fine. Well, I won't, and since you clearly 'couldn't let it not bother you', that's why you've ended up here.

2\. If you wanna mention the format, then you must explain your opinion as well, keeping the first rule in mind of course to do this. Why should I have to..? Again, putting rules on reviewing is fucking _retarded._ It does nothing but make you look like an insecure, thin-skinned dictator who can't handle the slightest notion that you might be doing something wrong.

3\. Keep in mind that i'd Lack of capital letter. We're running into a theme here... prefer you to not question my tolerance of critisism. In other words, 'I'm a whiny little baby whose _pwecious wittle ego_ must not be damaged..!' I can handle it just fine No, you can't. as long you don't define the story by the format. I believe a story should be defines by WHAT'S written. Not HOW it's written. Well, FFN's rules define the story by how it's written, therefore I will too. Simple as that.

4\. All requests for stories are open, so feel free to request a story on a show or movie, and I'll consider doing it. But don't tell me which format I should use. I mostly do stories on alternative route to cartoon or animated movie.

5\. Please read the entire chapter of a story before posting your review. If you do so, then we'll be okay. However, if you complain about the format after reading five seconds in, then I'll know if you skipped all the way through just to complain about it. As anyone who actually cares about upholding the site's rules would, and they'd have every right to do so, too.

6\. Don't complain about any of these rules. There's that dictatorial attitude again. Like I said above, with this kind of behavior, he's not likely to find work anywhere. I can handle criticism just fine, but I don't want to see you go against these rules. Doing so will only hurt your chances of having a good time with me. Aside from the wording there sounding kinda creepy, why would I _want_ to praise him? Just keep these rules in mind, and we won't have any problems. And also, the format does NOT define a story, no matter how much you want it to. Thank you, and enjoy my stories.

7\. Feel free to favorite, follow, and review. all thoughts are welcome, Except the ones he doesn't like, of course. and i'm sigh... And one more missing capital letter for the road, I guess. more then happy to see your opinions. as long as you don't let the format ruin the whole experience.

That's pretty much it. I hope you follow these rules, enjoy my stories, request plenty of stories for me to make, and I'm sure you'll love it here. And I hope you've enjoyed your stay, dear reader of this profile.

* * *

Well, I knew this 'Wall of Shame' would grow, and grow it has. This is a rather interesting/convoluted situation, so read carefully. It came to my attention (via the forum TAPIR) recently that a plagiarist by the name of SallySmith59 had stolen a story from a user named AdmiralBobbery (the stolen copy has since been taken down), but was spamming them with literally _hundreds_ of Guest reviews. Why? Begging that a fictional character get fictional currency. I'm not kidding. Obviously, in addition to being a plagiarizing piece of shit, SallySmith59 has obvious mental problems, and if there's one thing I hate _even_ _more_ than a plagiarist, it's a fucktarded plagiarist. Naturally, I sent a message of support to AdmiralBobbery via review, letting them know they were not alone in their awful and undeserved situation, and who contacts me? Not AdmiralBobbery, but the plagiarist, SallySmith59 _, still_ ranting about giving a fictional currency to a fictional character!

My message of support to AdmiralBobbery: AdmiralBobbery, I should let you right off the bat that this really isn't a review, but more-so words of comfort. Needless to say, I am utterly horrified at what happened to you, and I know you do not deserve it. I'll admit, I can't exactly empathize with your situation, given how I have no stories, but I can at least share the burning desire you undoubtedly have to see the decapitated head of the fucktard spamming you on the end of a sharp stake. If not... well, at least take solace in the fact that one person wants your plagiarist and spammer to face punishment by death for what they've done, and know that person is me.

In my eyes, plagiarizing another user's story or stories on this site is the most abhorrent act one can make on FFN, and I want to see all who do so disemboweled, preferably by my own hands. Add onto the fact that your plagiarist is spamming you as well with the hundreds of Guest reviews you've gotten, and it's quite clear they have actual mental health problems and need to be put out of their misery. You do have allies. You are not alone in this fight. I hope you know this, and if you didn't... well, now you do. -The Dragon's Jaws

The message SallySmith59 PM'd me: _You gotta tell AdmiralBobbery about poor Princess Shroob getting some coins as consolation prize if she doesn't win he's making her upset because she needs to go home with the money because I love her you love her he loves her and everybody loves her._

 _Tell AdmiralBobbery please I'm sorry for stealing his story I didn't mean to.  
Tell him Princess Shroob won't lose she will take home the coins.  
_

 _Help me._

As you can see, they addressed none of my points and given how they're rambling about a fictional character like they're a family member or something, they're quite obviously insane. And I very much doubt they're sorry or remorseful in the slightest for what they did.

My response: So... the one who needs to be lobotomized crawls out of the woodwork themself. Interesting. Let's get one thing out of the way: You are subhuman filth. I do not care about giving a fictional character a nonexistent currency. I only care that you plagiarized a story, have very obvious mental illness, and therefore need to die. The only thing I will 'help' you with is putting you down.

Harsh, yes, but it's what plagiarists deserve. In fact, you know how it says on the top of my profile that 'I'll be nicer towards you if you're mature?' Well, plagiarists waive that. You steal someone's else's story? Then it's no more Mr. Nice Dragon.

EDIT: More proof of their insanity. I love when plagiarists get what's comin' to 'em. :)

 _No I do not I WANT PRINCESS SHROOB TAKING HOME ALL THE COINS TELL ADMIRALBOBBERY NOW (smacks The Dragon's Jaws' face). DON'T YOU DARE SAY NO. I DIDN'T PLAGIARIZE HIS STORY I WANT HIM TO WRITE PRINCESS SHROOB TAKING HOME THE MONEY. HE MADE HER UPSET YOU HAVE TO CARE AND IT WASN'T MY FAULT (smacks his face)._

 _I'M NOT A FILTH I WANT PRINCESS SHROOB TO WIN. HURRY TELL HIM OR HE'LL MAKE HER UPSET. DON'T PUT ME DOWN I WANT HIM TO WRITE PRINCESS SHROOB TAKING HOME THE MONEY, HURRY UP NOW._

My response: Yep, you're insane. I'd recommend getting some help. Keep on 'smackin' my face' sweetheart, I only feel amusement, not pain. I couldn't care less if a fictional character gets 'coins' or not. I'd wonder why you fail to grasp this, but then again, you're insane, so I'm not wondering at all.

Oh, good old SallySmith is just the gift that keeps on giving! Her most recent plea needs to be seen to be believed. Hence why I'm posting it right now.

 _Can you at least make a story of a Mario Archive about Princess Shroob win the money please I'm sorry._

My response: Oh, my dear, delusional little fucktard... You must be mistaken. I'm not a writer on this site. Never have been. Never will be. I'm a flamer and rule-enforcer. I hold fast to my belief that you are insane, and need to put either in a coffin, or in a mental institution away from everyone else. And of course, where you cannot steal stories.

* * *

Next up on my growing list, we've got a _real_ hypocritical, arrogant piece of shit for you all today. User: St. Elmo's Fire Story: s/12590899/1/Sburbian-Slaughter-Dave Crimes: Chat/Script, swearing in summary

My review: You... You do realize that the three people who reviewed this previous to me weren't trolling you, right? You do realize this legitimately IS breaking the rules... right? I know, trolling is what you're used to getting, judging by the reviews on some of your other stories, but they (and I) am not trolling. Chat/Script IS against the rules. Swear words in the summary of a story IS against the rules. You DO realize that... right? -The Dragon's Jaws

 _Yes, I am aware. I am not concerned. I am not violating the spirit of the rules, and it's been up for several months without a takedown._

I'm sorry, 'spirit of the rules'? What? Does this ninny actually think the rules do not apply to him?

My response: So... let me get this straight... You... tell others not to use chat/script format in your reviews (and yes, I've seen them), and yet you do the exact same thing and when called out on it you claim you're not violating the rules. Hypocritical much?

 _No, because I understand why the rules exist and why I am not in violation of them. In my reviews, what do I say after "Script format is banned on this site," every time?_

Oh. Of course he doesn't. How foolish of me to even consider that. This one is a _special snowfwake,_ after all. To clarify, his reviews are all copypasta bullshit repeating the same thing over and over again, while occasionally pointing out others are violation of the rules he also apparently thinks he's above. Say of me what you will, but you can't accuse my reviews being copypasta, nor me of being a hypocrite.

My response: You say, "You're an author, not a screenwriter," but I don't see what that has to do with you breaking them. To me, this just sounds like someone trying to move the goalposts. I don't take kindly to that.

Also, this may seem out of nowhere, but how old are you? To give the excuse of, 'the rules apply to everyone but me," doesn't exactly say good things about your mental maturity. Are you so stuck-up you can't say, "Oops, I fucked up, let me fix that real quick?" And before you say, "Yeah, but you'd outright kill plagiarists if you met them IRL!", I only say that because that's what they deserve. Society has no use for and will not miss thieves. For as much of a jackass as you are, if you were being plagiarized, I'd STILL come to your aid. THAT'S how much I hate them.

* * *

This one is from months ago, and is rather... interesting, to say the least. I was seriously debating whether or not to put this one up, but my hand has been forced, as you'll see.

Author: emosrthebest

Story: s/12922499/1/Emos-Super-Smash-Brothers-2-Revenge-of-Zelda WARNING: TROLL FIC, NSFW

My review: ...Good heavens. Judging by this, and your apparent reaction to being told this is against the rules, I can only assume you're a troll. Sadly for you, I don't have any stories you can leave a nonsense review on, so you've basically got no choice but to PM me. Or, review your own story again, if you want to show you're an utter coward deserving of a painful death. Either way, this should not exist, so make it, your other 'works', and yourself disappear, if you'd be so kind. -The Dragon's Jaws

Words of Stupidity: _Bitch_

That's it. That was their first PM. A run-of-the-mill troll with a capital 'T', and not even worth replying to. Still, I decided to test my luck...

My Response: Terribly sorry I wasn't able to reply to you yesterday, but I was feeling a bit ill. That out of the way, really? One word? I almost feel insulted at the lack of effort on your part. I want a good argument, a good debate, something to *really* give the old mind grapes a workout! If you can't deliver that... well, I'm afraid there's no point in corresponding with you. One word just doesn't do it, m'dear. Now, once more, from the top! And with feeling this time!

Honestly, it should have by all rights ended there. However, it did not.

Words of Stupidity: _listen its not mine falt taht dumb ppl hate on my stroys when im just want too have fun and write stuff and express my creativism so y dont u ppl stop being gay hater fags and go get laid you stupids, my storys IS GOOD you y'all are just tasteless_

Like I said, 'troll'. My reply destroys pretty much everything the idiot says and then some, so I'll let that do the talking.

My Response: Well, so it actually can write more than one word at a time! I'm somewhat impressed. Your spelling needs serious work, though- see me after class.

Hmm... Going by the spelling (or general lack thereof), various nonsensical 'arguments' that don't have a single leg to stand on, but I'll get to that, and complete lack of any self-awareness, yep, I'm gonna go ahead and label you a 100%, pure, inbred troll! Now let's get to dissecting those 'arguments', shall we? I'll correct your spelling as I go along.

You have it as: "listen its not mine falt taht dumb ppl hate on my stroys." What it should be: "Listen, it's not my fault that dumb people hate on my stories." My counter-point: Yeah... I'm afraid it is, in fact, your own fault. The rules were right there in front of you before you hit the 'post' button, which is an action. by the way, you should have thought twice about before doing, for reasons I'll get to, yet you chose to ignore them. Not our fault you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar where it shouldn't have it as: "im just want too have fun and write stuff and express my creativism."What it should be: "I just want to have fun, write stuff, and express my *creativity*." My counter-point: And you can indeed express your 'creativism' in many ways that don't break the rules, such as having a summary without an f-bomb in it, or not having hilariously badly-written porn. To come back to what I said above, you really should have thought twice about posting a fic, or even creating an account. Accounts on this site cannot be deleted, did you know that? So that means when you inevitably get bored of trolling and leave here, your account will still be up. In other words, that record of when you were young and stupid will still be up. To encounter such a thing later on in your adult life- I can't even IMAGINE the mortification! Honestly, it's better to blank your profile as much as you can and then leave before you suffer that fate. What you have it as: "y dont u ppl stop being gay hater fags and go get laid you stupids, my storys IS GOOD you y'all are just tasteless." What it should be (gonna do my best with the first half of that sentence... hoo, boy what a whole lotta nonsense!): "Why don't you people stop being gay hater fags and go get laid you idiots, my stories are GOOD! Y'all are just tasteless." My counter-point: Seriously, please, try another insult other than the played-out, done-to-death, 'fag', PLEASE! I beg of you! Even if you called me a 'sack of shit' at least it'd be one I haven't heard before! Not only are you an idiot, you're an idiot who can't even come up with original insults! That, in and of itself, is insulting. Besides that, we have, once again, the classic 'lack of self-awareness' going on. Look, don't you feel even a BIT of humiliation and/or shame for sending me a PM THAT badly-written? If not, well... I can't see you going very far in life, my dear child. Having thoroughly torn your 'points' to shreds, I now bid you farewell. Think about what I said about accounts not being able to be deleted on this site, m'dear! It may save you a lot of embarrassment in the future.

Words of Stupidity: _Well guess what bitch my story is still up and I have it all saved and ready 2 reupload if it's took down and I'm not going anywhere you prep fucker. Shut up and go suck a dick you nigger ass shit for braids_

As you can see, not only are they a troll, they're an unrepentant and _defiant_ one, too. For those who thought my saying that they 'deserved a painful death' in my review was too harsh... I got news for ya: It wasn't. I didn't bother correcting their spelling in my next reply, though I assume they meant to say 'brains' where they put 'braids'. Seriously, people: misspelling things on purpose does NOT make you sound 'gangsta', it just makes you look _stupid._ Like sarcasm, it's just one of those things that doesn't translate to written text.

My Response: Ah, have I struck a nerve? I think I have! And I'm not going to let up the pressure. Too bad for you.

No matter. To be honest, I kind of hope your story stays up, believe it or not. That way, when you get bored and leave, you'll suffer the 'fate worse than death' I detailed above- being utterly mortified later on in your life when you recall what a twit you were in your younger years. Which I guess begs the question in your mind- 'what happens if I reupload it?' Well, then it gets deleted AND the admins more than likely ban you.

Yes, I forgot to mention this, but there is one way to get accounts deleted, and that's to get them administratively deleted. Again, though, I'm kind of hoping that doesn't happen to you. You're far more deserving of the fate I detailed. Oh, the thought of you desperately trying to login to your account to delete everything you posted here before a job interview and failing to do so- it makes me chuckle just picturing it! However, that thought SHOULD, if you have a shred of self-respect and dignity in you, utterly TERRIFY you.

It should terrify them even more now that these PM's are public.

Words of Stupidity: _Are u fucking stupid? How tf would anyone even find my page? My full name isn't even attatched and bitch font act like u fucking knoe me. Ik I'm not that smart but I'm not that dum. Fyi I already hav a job stacking pallits 4 days a week for cash bc my parents r on drugs so they don't work and I weite all my storys from my friends house and dont go home v often bc my parents beat me and my brother up so I'm pretty much living my own life allready so srry and stop assuming things abt me u ass_

Little word of advice: Do not EVER try a pathetic sob story on me in an attempt to garner sympathy from me. The attempt will fail, and I will call them out as the lies they are. Frankly, I couldn't care less if your house burned down or you're suffering from terminal brain cancer. You broke the rules here. Real Life has nothing to do with that, so don't use your stupid and made-up personal problems as an excuse.

My Response: Employers go over everything with a fine-tooth comb these days, and who could blame them? You wouldn't believe the sorts of things people post on FaceBook. For example, I read a YouTube comment recently where the commenter said they found out they were the product of an affair by reading a post by one of their oh-so-loving 'parents' on FaceBook.

Yeah, nice try with the sob story... but I'm not buying it. I've seen too many boy who cried wolf 'I'm-going-to-kill-myself-because-of-some-meanies-on-the-internet' situations on here to EVER believe a sob story again. And, just a piece of advice, if you REALLY are that seriously in trouble (I doubt it) get off the internet. It's the worst place to escape from the world. Just... before you do, take your stories with you. Please. Also, learn to spell. Again, please.

This next message from them is... actually kind of incredible to the point where it shocked even _me._ I don't how exactly I did it- maybe I pissed them off enough to the point where something in their brain rebooted, I don't know- but they began _typing in correctly spelled sentences!_ I know, right? What are the chances?

Words of (at the very least, _correctly spelled)_ Stupidity: _How about you SHUT THE FUCK UP. I'm literally posting my stories for fun bc writing is what I love to do. I didn't fucking ask you to "check" or "correct" my story or what the fuck ever bullshit you think you're accomplishing right now. You're just as pathetic as me. You come on here and write essays in my fucking dms telling me I suck as if it's doing something. I know I suck and I have problems I don't fucking NEED YOU TO TELL ME YOU PRESSED FUCK. At least im young and I'm trying to work on my grammar and writing. I know that if I try real hard one day I'll get better and be smarter and become a better person, you think I'm not disgusted by the things I say sometimes? I am and I wish I weren't such a bitch sometimes but I get carried away. But nothing is gonna save you from being a narcissistic piece of shit who thinks s/he can police other people._

Of course, shocked as I was, I still was having none of their bullshit about 'becoming a better person'. If they truly wanted to do that, why wouldn't they just delete their shit and leave the site, hmmm?

My Response: Oh my God. It seems I've... angered you enough to shock you into spelling correctly! Happy days are here! Drinks all around! Seriously man, at this point this you should realize: I'm getting more and more entertained, and you're just getting angrier and angrier. I guess you're just a glutton for having your arguments brutally deconstructed and destroyed. Ah, well, if you want that, I'll be happy to deliver! ;)

Ah, but if you say you're 'working to improve yourself', then why post what is so obviously a troll-fic? I'm getting mixed, contradictory messages from you. Your PM's are saying one thing, but your stories are saying quite the opposite. You have a drive to better yourself? Then you can start by taking down all your stories and rewriting them so they're better. Actions speak louder than words, child. Remember that.

You certainly aren't showing that you're disgusted by the things you've said to me. Again, mixed messages here. Note how I've barely called you any names (other than 'm'dear' and 'child', of course) yet you've thrown curses at me from literally your first PM. You should know, insults are the lowest rung on the Hierarchy of Disagreement (look it up). I knew I shouldn't have wasted my time with such a... base life form, but much to my own foolishness, I did. Also, to put the cherry on top on this, I assume you're familiar with the Cold War phrase "Better dead than red"? Wouldn't be surprised if you weren't, but I'll leave the research to you. Anyways, in my eyes, better a narcissist than an idiotic, screaming child like you. Hell, better dead than an idiotic, screaming child like you.

P.S.: I see you didn't mention your sob story again. Guess it WAS a lie after all.

And that was the end of that, for about a month, at least. To give you a timeline of events, his first message came to me on August 20, 2018, and all the above happened over the course of two days, ending on August 22, 2018. This next PM got to me on _Setember 20, 2018,_ long after I thought they were done.

Words of (again, thankfully, correctly spelled) Stupidity: _Oh, I don't see your message at first. Yes, I can type properly, I just don't put much effort into it because this is the internet and I really don't care about spellchecking, I mostly just write this stuff for myself. No, my personal issues weren't lies, as much as I do regret telling you then. A lot of things have actually happened in the past month and I haven't been able to get online for a while because of them. It sends you merely take issue with the fact that I'm "stupid", I don't understand how that affects you in any way but I guess to each their own. I have changed a lot since the last time I messaged you in terms of my demeanor, I was actually serious about changing myself and I'm in the process of doing so. But I really do hope that you personally find peace with yourself, you seem to be very upset about many things, much like I was (and still kind of am, people don't just change overnight. ) and I hope you find time to do some self reflection and perhaps therapy, both have very much helped me._

My Response: Oh, now isn't this interesting? First you were all 'l33t speAk too cool for school 'cause I'm a TROLL, brah', then I seemingly shocked you into spelling correctly, and now you're all Buddhist monk spouting BS about 'finding peace within yourself'? Don't make me laugh. This is just a ploy to get me to let my guard down, and it's not going to work. After all, if you TRULY had owned up to things, you would have deleted your trash and left the site. You evidently have done neither. Now stop waffling on and spouting fortune cookie nonsense and make an actual point, otherwise you're still being what you were from the start: a headache-inducing waste of my time.

They then just replied 'Ok' and I thought nothing more of it, thinking it was over. Then, just a few days ago as of my typing this, on December 4, 2018, I received the following, the reason these PM's are now up on my profile:

Words of Stupidity: HI FAGGT MY THARAPEST MADE ME WROTE THT SHIT BUT NOW IM NOT IN THARAPEY FUCK U KIL YORSELF

Old habits, as they say, truly do die hard.


	8. The Agonist

**The Agonist**

Joined Apr 20, 2009, **id: 1908138** , Profile Updated: Sep 2, 2009

I humbly welcome you to my profile. If you've found yourself here it is most likely due to one of two reasons:

1\. You received a less than flattering review from me regarding one of your stories posted on this site and are wondering what kind of cruel, inhuman creature would do such a thing.

or

2\. You visited hoping I have my PM feature active so that you may "tell me off" for telling you the truth. If this is the case then by all means do so. I always enjoy seeing what sort of wit and wisdom you can bring to the conversation.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

" _On the outskirts of every agony sits some observant fellow who points." -_ Virginia Woolf

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Frequently Asked Questions

Q: I'm confused by your review. Are you insulting me?

A: If you are confused about a comment I may have left on one of your stories I'm going to assume that you are lacking in either intelligence or basic reading comprehension. Either way, you have no business posting your 'literature' on this site. And yes, I am insulting the rubbish you chose to put on display for all the world to see and admire. Deal with it in a mature way, please.

Q: Why do you have to be so rude/mean?

A: I am neither rude nor mean. I'm honest with my opinions. There is a difference. I simply know what I like and what I don't. Unfortunately for you, if you are the one asking this question, you posted something that fell into the latter category. If one of your stories catches my eye and I read it and find it a terrible waste of space, I will first give you, the author, the benefit of the doubt as everyone has an off day once in a while. If I look back at your other works and find them equally lacking, I will leave a comment and it may not always be the warm, fuzzy type of comment you want to hear.

Q: Don't you know that the review button is supposed to be used to say "nice" things about an author's story?

A:This always makes me laugh. Allow me to educate you. The review button is meant to be used as a tool to offer concrit to writers in an attempt to help them better their skill. Concrit may include suggestions on how to improve plot, flow, structure, etc. The problem is that too many of you aren't receptive to this type of helpful advice. Instead you choose to lash out at those who attempt to help you better yourselves. You have become too reliant on reviews that stroke your pathetic egos and basically consist of "OMG...I LURVE YOU!111! PLZ UPDATE SOOON!". It leads you to believe that the trash you post actually warrants praise. Not so, my friends. Not so.

Q: Do you only leave negative comments? Don't you have anything good to say?

A: No I don't only leave negative comments. If I happen to stumble across a good story, which is a miraculous thing, I do not hesitate to lavish praise on the author in hopes that it will spur them to write more and thus crowd out the terrible fics that are clogging various fandoms. If you received a positive comment from me then I thank you for taking the time to put together a well written, fantastic story. Gods know we need more of them.

Q: Why did you pick on my story?

A:Is your spelling and grammar atrocious? Does your sentence structure and spacing leave much to be desired? Are you abusing the English language? Are you using established characters who are completely OOC? Could your original character be seen as a Mary Sue/Gary Stu? Are you self-inserting? Is your plot complete garbage? Are you review whoring? Are you using real people in your story? Is your story irrelevant to the fandom its posted under? If you answered yes to any of these questions then you've found your answer. These are but a few of the offenses that may earn you an unpleasant tongue lashing.

Q: Are you here just to get off by making other people miserable? Do you give any helpful advice?

A: First of all, I do not "get off" by hurting other people's feelings. Quite the opposite. I have absolutely no problem assisting anyone who expresses an interest in improving their writing ability. In fact, I have the utmost respect for those able to admit that they may need a bit of help. I believe that there is no excuse for mediocre writing on this site. You have too many tools at your disposal for that to be the case. This site offers a document sharing and beta system where other authors (who are hopefully better than you) offer their time and services in order to help you get your writing up to par BEFORE you post it. There are also many different forums and communities that you can visit where others will gladly offer their opinions and suggestions to improve that which you have written. Again, this should be done PRIOR to posting. I would also suggest to many of you that you learn to utilize the Spelling/Grammar Check software included in many of the word processing programs on your computers. Most programs also offer a Dictionary and Thesaurus that wouldn't hurt many of you to take a gander at.

Q: Who are you to talk? You don't have any stories posted!

A: Tell me, do movie critics actually make movies? Do food critics normally own their own restaurants? No, they don't. They know what they like and were lucky enough to land a cushy job telling the rest of us about it. The same principle applies here. I have an opinion and a right to express it. You consented to allowing me to express my opinion of your work the second you posted it to this site. If what I have to say hurts your fragile, little feelings that is your problem and I fear you may be suffering from lack of self-esteem issues that may need to be addressed by a professional.

~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~

Mailbag

Occasionally I receive what I affectionately like to refer to as 'love notes' from people who's stories I have reviewed (on this site or some of the other sites I like to visit). Sometimes I'll receive one that is just too good to keep to myself. I'll be posting those here for all to enjoy so please stay tuned.

~O~O~O~

Author: twilightlover-simmy

Story: 'the cullens continue'

My original review:

 _Were you in a terrible hurry while you were writing this? It would appear so. You may not be aware of this but proper capitalization and punctuation are very basic writing skills that you should be familiar with before attempting to post this thing you have written. You switch POV so often that it makes me want to ram knitting needles into my eyeballs. It makes your story appear choppy, inconsistent and hard to follow. It would also appear that you are a bit of a review whore. Begging for reviews in exchange for more of this -whatever you want to call it- makes you appear cheap and tawdry._

Her response:

 _hi i know everyone has there own opion BUT you critisise every little bit you  
find wrong_

 _if you find what i write annoying and maybe a little idiotic WELL i find what  
you wrote to me idiotic and annoying_

 _why bother reading it if your going to just hate it?  
i want revewis so i try diffrent tatics to get them  
have you got a problem with that?  
If you do just stop reading  
i would never do that to someone  
i try and i know im not that good at editing so just shutup!_

After explaining to her (I'm assuming) that some criticism s/he may receive might not want to be what s/he wants to hear and inquiring as to whether or not s/he'd rather get praise for a job well-done instead of empty flattery, s/he said this:

 _i'm not a lost cause i just got an editior  
yes i dont want bad critsisom but i dont want it that detailed  
you dont have to be rude!_

At which point my head had begun to pound so hard from trying to decipher her poorly written responses that I simply thanked her for taking a step in the right direction and got down on my knees and prayed to every deity I could think of that s/he would follow through.

~O~O~O~

Author: twilightlover-simmy

Regarding: Reviews for chaps 22 & 23 of her masterpiece

Chap 22 Review:

 _You're killing me. Truly you are. Please, either fix what you've written or delete this slag heap you call a story and start over. It is a glaring eyesore and has no business gracing the same space as some of the better written stories here. Also, I'm begging you, quit extorting people for reviews. As I've said before, it merely makes you appear to be an attention starved harlot._

Her Response to Chap 22:

 _Hey i took your crap before i get it!  
can you just leave it?  
stop reading if you hate my story that much!  
there is a diffrence betwwen giving me construtive criticim and just being  
rude to me you are are being rude!  
so can you just go away!_

I don't believe you do "get it". If you did you would have cleaned up the mess you've made. Instead, you keep adding to the festering pile.

Chap 23 Review:

 _Why do you bother writing? Haven't you ever heard the saying that if you're going to do something to do it well? I'd guess not judging from what I've forced myself to endure by sifting through this thing you call fanfiction. Also, your blatant extortion you resort to in order to garner reviews from your readers continues to amaze me. As I've said before, your review whoring does nothing but make you look like an attention starved harlot. Please, cease and desist._

Her Response to Chap 23:

 _hEY IVE GOT SOME NEWS FOR YOU you seem like an older person im am younger  
than 13!  
so it is considered as cyber bullying if i get one more insulting reveiw from  
you i am reporting you ok?_

Oh, really? Well, I'll think about it... There. I've thought about it.

My Response:

 _Perhaps it is I who should report you for spitting in the face of this site's guidelines which you have agreed to follow when you posted your story. If by some chance you have not taken the time to read them or have callously disregarded them, I have reposted them for you here. I also believe that by you stating to me that you are "younger than 13" you are in violation of this site's policies as you must agree to being 13 years old or older in order to create an account(a policy put in place for your protection). The following was taken directly from the site's guidelines._

 _Here is a list of conducts that should always be observed:_

 _check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one._

 _all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability._

 _the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing._

 _proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a  
disregard for the language itself._

 _Please try to understand that these guidelines are there for reason and are meant to be followed. Thank you._

Sadly, I'm sure we're only going to see more of the same from this aspiring author-to-be.

~O~O~O~

Author: twilightaholic77297

Story: 'madness, madness and more MADNESS'

My Original Review:

 _A bit of advice..._

 _Please, do everyone a favor and run this through a spelling/grammar check. There is a spell check feature in the document manager portion of this site so there is absolutely no excuse why you should have so many incorrect spellings. There is nothing more distracting to a reader than trying to read something and having to stop every other sentence to try to decipher whatever drivel the author is trying to convey. Learn how to properly use punctuation. You need to learn how to use a period and when to stop using commas. If you are unable to do these things yourself then please, for the love of everything sacred, find yourself a beta to wade through this and attempt to make some sense of it before you post. It is the very least you could do to show your appreciation for those simple souls who truly do want to read this._

Good, solid concrit. Is it really so hard to ensure something is readable before you post it?

The Response:

 _well im sorry, i do use microsoft word that does happen to have spell cheak!_

Hmm...peculiar. They must be using the ghetto, bootleg version.

My Response:

 _It does or it doesn't have spell "cheak"? Even on the off chance that it doesn't (which I'm sure it does as I've never seen a version of MS Word that didn't) that is still no excuse to be lazy and outright sloppy. There are tools available on this site that allow you to check spelling BEFORE posting. Check your document manager. Its there right where you upload what you've written. All you have to do is open your document and click on the little icon. It isn't rocket science. You should be more concerned about fixing your errors than getting defensive. At least you'd be doing something productive._

A good attempt at being polite on my part, I believe. Apparently, twilightaholic77297 didn't believe so.

Her Response:

 _i'm sorry if im english but myenglish isn's PERFECT but not eeryone is PERFECT especially is it is grammer but i'm not very smart but i have my friend's guidence with my stories, but as i said not everyone is PERFECT, that even means you, miss priss_

Yes, I couldn't understand the incoherent babbling either...

My Response:

 _I'm not exactly sure what you said in your last message to me. It was rather confusing to say the least. As to the point you brought up, you're correct. No one is perfect and I have never claimed to be. Far from it. We are all human and therefore we are all flawed. Flaws are something you work hard at to overcome, not wallow in and make excuses for. You seem to be doing the latter. Is it really too much to ask that you at least put forth the effort to attempt to write a coherent piece of fanfiction? I've said before, the tools are all right there for you. You're just apparently too lazy to use them._

An accurate observation in my opinion.

Her Response:

 _USE THE TWO THINGS IN UR GODDAMN HEAD CALLED EYES, and read with them please and also please pick up on a book of teenage slang then you might understand so you can go and thog ma hone beyore_

My eyes have suffered enough abuse at your hands, thank you. I'll pass.

My Response:

 _No, my Dearest. I have mastered reading comprehension. Unfortunately, your long run-on sentences, mashed together words, spit-in-the-face of punctuation attitude and incorrect spellings barely qualify as written language. There is no slang there, just a poor attempt at defending your own inadequacies. Please, invest this energy in something productive like repairing whatever that -thing- was you wrote._

I am not fluent in gibberish...I apologize.

Her Response:

 _mashed togever words?! long run sentances?! written language?! HELLOOOO go jump off a cliff plz u will do most of us a favour plus i think haveing a life would help some people use diff methods to write we arn't all clones or robots we are different no one really likes people that read their story and review without at least 3 nice comments, so loosen up a bit mancare o i signor ciò che mai, or in a diff language pierda o la Sra lo que jamás_

 _gracias pierde priss_

AH! I think we've found this one's problem. They are one of 'those' who thinks the review button should only be pressed with the intention of leaving warm, fuzzy comments full of false praise. Also, note the desperate attempt to appear more intelligent by switching languages near the end of the response.

My Response:

 _Gods Almighty! It has learned to speak in different languages but has yet to master basic English! What IS the world coming to? I believe you need to educate yourself on what the review button was truly intended for. It is not a way for people to leave "nice" comments about the work of others although praise should always be given where praise is due. It allows people to submit constructive criticism which allows the author of the story to improve their body of work. Your body of work happened to be an eyesore. Instead of attempting to insult me, which you are failing at miserably, you may want to take a step back and examine what it is that I have so graciously pointed out to you. Others may not be so kind with their words._

Alas, they did not get the hint...

Her Response:

 _awwww ive not yet annoyed u yet pierde priss well i will continue and i will succseed trust me i always win pierde priss así que abandona justo becasuse que hago la mayoría de la defently victoria_

Mmmkay. At this point I grew bored. Happy hunting twilightaholic77297, happy hunting...

 _don't worry at all i am happy hunting, i have people behind me_

 _your beloved friend_

 _twilightaholic77297_

The "people" who helped you put together this slop, no doubt. I can't wait to make their acquaintance. Sadly, I didn't have to wait long.

~O~O~O~

From: Sophie Whitlock Hale Cullen

Purpose: In defense of twilightaholic77297's drivel.

 _Hello Mr/Mrs The Agonist_

 _I have reason to believe that you have left a slightly unpleasant review onmy friend twilightaholic77297's story (madness, madness and more MADNESS!). I am sending you this message on her behalf. Not that she asked me to, but I am not going to stand by and watch complete strangers criticise my friend and her work. It is not her fault that she cannot spell. A great many people cannot spell. In fact, the great poet Benjamin Zephaniah is dyslexic, and therefore finds it hard to spell, but it never stopped him being famous. Also, your review hasn't even got the slightest bit of praise, which I think you will find is known as flaming, which is in fact frowned upon by many fanfiction writers. And might I add, if you have not published any stories, what is the use in even being a member of_ _.Net_ _? Of course now I suppose you will read my stories to see if you can find fault with them. Go ahead. Flame me all you like, I don't care. But flame my friends, and you will feel the pain. Because this is a world where friends stick up for one another, even in the cyberworld._

 _Thank you, and leck mich dock!_

 _Sophie Whitlock Hale Cullen_

 _P.S. leck mich dock means up yours in German_

My Response:

 _Dearest Sophie-whatever your name is,_

 _I find it quaint that you would come to your friend's defense. However, you aren't doing her any favors by approaching me on her behalf. While it is true that there are many people in the world who have difficulty spelling and some are quite famous, there is no excuse for the poor quality of work your friend has chosen to unleash upon an unsuspecting community._

 _Regardless whether or not your friend has issues affecting her ability to properly use the English language, I'm going to assume that she does in fact have the capability to engage the spelling and grammar check tool in her word processing program. I have seen lower primates on the Discovery Channel trained to utilize basic computer functions with ease so I'm sure she'd have no problem following suit. Perhaps, if this is an issue, you can offer her your services and click on the little icon for her? If you are such good friends I figure it would be the least you could do to help ensure her success in the fanfiction community._

 _If your perception of me is that I'm a flamer, then so be it. I read with a critical eye and am quite blunt when it comes to critique. Your friends story is, quite simply, a mess. Instead of being proactive and addressing the issue, she chose to immaturely decline concrit. It is a problem many on this site have. It is not my problem. It is yours._

 _I don't believe I will subject myself to the horror I'm sure your posted fiction consists of. I'll let the poorly written profile you've made for yourself speak for the quality of your other work._

 _I also think its cute how both you and your friend feel it makes you seem more intelligent by swearing at me in different languages. So, in the spirit of this little charade I'll leave you with this:_

 _Mangia merde e morte._

 _Ciao,_

 _The Agonist_

~O~O~O~

From: Edwards Best Mate

Purpose: Another of twilightaholic77297's wonderful friends.

 _You are a retard, you accuse Twilightaholic77297 of spelling apologises in her summary about her spelling. then, in your review, you mis-spell decipher. you put you are going to accuse people of spelling mistakes, check your own first. well, i suppose i should let you off, after all, you are american._

 _Edwards Best Mate_

Rather than be offended, I actually find myself pitying you as it is so obvious that you and your friend share the same difficulty when it comes to mastering written language. I now have a new appreciation for Ms. Sophie Whitlock Hale Cullen. She at least put some time and effort into her response. Perhaps you and twilightaholic77297 should get together with her and let her assist you both in learning how to put together a proper sentence, yes?

My Response:

 _How adorable you are! Again, as I stated to the poor, pitiful specimen that PM'd me yesterday, I think its quaint that you are all coming to your friend's defense. Sadly, despite my misspelling of a single word during a heated typing session, you friend is and will forever remain the greatest example of how the school system in the United Kingdom is failing the youth that live there. How can someone fail so miserably at using basic English? Do you people not study proper sentence structure in school? Do your teachers not require that you learn to spell the simplest of words correctly? Have you no one there to guide you in learning the relatively easy task of clicking on the spell check icon when using a computer? If twilightaholic77297 is an example of your best and brightest, I fear for the future of your country. Believe me when I say that you aren't doing your friend any favors by encouraging her laziness and failure at life in general. If you were truly her friend you would offer to help her improve, not defend the garbage she sloppily threw together. THAT'S what friends do._

I apologize if anyone was offended by the preceeding response. Please know that I am in no way, shape or form insulting the United Kingdom or the people that live there. It is a wonderful country (I've been there a handful of times) full of wonderful people and I've made some really good friends there. I am well aware that these three are the exception and not the rule. I was simply trying to make a point. Thank you.

~O~O~O~

From: torchic101

Purpose: None that I can see, other than to be irritating.

 _Why do always have to be mean? Can't you just say you hate it and leave it at that? You don't have to be such a testa di cazzo. You can say our stories are a piece of stonzo in your opinion. You say some author's are a gran' disgraziato. I'd love to read your stories, what is your story writing user name? Until I see if youcan do better, mangia merde e morte. Get a vita. Have a nice day, cretino._

Yes, it is amazing that so many people with the same mental insufficiency were able to find each other in the teeming masses that make up this site. I'm so happy that you have friends twilightaholic77297! Good for you!

To torchic101:

 _Siete un degenerato. Prego cessi e cessi. Siete imbarazzante voi stessi._

 _Grazie._

 _The Agonist_

~O~O~O~

From: torchic101

Purpose: Annoyance.

 _You know what? Jedi govna! I bet you can't speak THAT language! HA! Yes I know, I'm such a kid sometimes. But seriously, jedi govna!_

-Sigh-

To torchic101:

 _What reason could I possibly have to want to learn Croatian? Please, get off the computer and read a book._

 _~The Agonist_

~O~O~O~

From: torchic101

Purpose: I still have yet to come up with a reason why this -person- insists on corresponding with me.

 _Mater te sahranila, kurvin sine! I think more people should know Croation because it's on of the smaller countries who people don't give a second look at. Wow, you looked at my PM quickly. I wonder if you're a so-called 'troll' Agonist. Rane te zaletile ljute!_

To Torchic101:

 _Please, give whatever online language translator you've found a rest. You aren't making yourself appear any more intelligent. In fact, you've only shown yourself to be someone who has entirely too much time on their hands. Please, I'm begging you, turn off your computer and pick up a book. You might actually learn something._

~O~O~O~

From: May Whitlock

Purpose: Just another of twilightaholic77297's friends defending her rubbish.

 _Hello.. Or may I start by saying Why? You are rude and well.. Very point of an account is too write storys for the world to read, My friend has had loads of replies for the story of "Wow, I love it .. Write more please." .. As you can tell it isn't about grammer which makes an unique and brilliant story. A critique or too is okay but there is no need to be rude and to be a BITCH okay? And above all my friends have emailed you about this as well. There is no need to be sarcastic all the time. And being rude to my other friends as well as my BEST-friend is WRONG and you should be ASHAMED of yourself. I don't care if you would like to go through all my storys and be rude to them. I don't care because petty people like you shoulden't be in this world as your whole life is getting happy becasue you made someone else sad.. Now this is the last time we are goijg to tell you to FUCK OFF AND LEAVE ME AND MY FRIENDS A FUCKING LONE YOU WASHUP, STUCKUP CUNT. A very angry friend._

My Response:

 _Dearest May,_

 _Surely you can all find something more productive to do with your time. I would like to suggest searching for someone to tutor you and your friends in basic use of the English language and writing composition. It would be more beneficial to you all than the time wasted trying to come up with tired, juvenile insults, which I must admit that I find highly amusing. You are all quite the source of quality entertainment for my friends and I. So, thank you for the chuckle. It brightened our day._

That is about all they're good for. I'd also like to add, pay close attention to how these PMs I've been sent are written. Their stories are written the exact same way: riddled with misspellings, no punctuation and terrible grammar. I'm supposed to overlook this? I think not. So please, I'm begging anyone reading this. If you're going to post a story on this site, take the time to do it right! DO NOT FOLLOW THE EXAMPLE THESE PEOPLE ARE SETTING!

~O~O~O~

From: May Whitlock

Purpose: A simple time-waster.

 _Hello again,  
Wow, I'm stunned you actually have friends, Only due to the big and rude mouth which is sadly attached on your head.. Hmm.. -tuts- I am quite fed up really, myself,Sophie and edwards best mate all are trying to help our friend and you .. Well you don't know the word friendship do you. Only picking up something you had sent my friend.  
"If you were truly her friend you would offer to help her improve, not defend the garbage she sloppily threw together. THAT'S what friends do." .. Well that is not what I call friends.. Friends are there when they are needed most, there to stand up for them which is what we have done. We are TRUE friends.. You on the otherhand .. Well I'm still thinking of what you possible are. I'm glad you find us funny, Only that well, we kind of think your funny and still I ask myself the question "Who is this pathetic moron?" Then again.. Maybe you ask the same question nearly everyday. this isn't a GAME! And well if you think it is.. Your playing on your own. I will always defend my friends because they are apart of my life and I love them dearly.. THAT IS TRUE FRIENDSHIP! And what the hell do you mean by "DO NOT FOLLOW THE EXAMPLE THESE PEOPLE ARE SETTING!" Well for your information I am not supid.. I know exactly what that means.. And also for your information There is nothing wrong with OUR storys.. They are funny and it doesn't matter what problems are with it. Above all I would like to see what story you can write, it will be fun to see if you have it to be a "Perfect writer." and please for God's sake just leave us alone_

How deluded.

My Response:

 _Ah, but it is you and yours who keep contacting me with your pathetic tripe. Surely you all realize by now that nothing you can say will ever change my opinion of the garbage your friend chose to present on this site and that you are all wasting your time with these petty, juvenile responses. Quite frankly, I find that you and your friends are beginning to bore me. You all need to get off the computer and pick up a real book, READ IT and learn how to write properly. Learn how to spell. Learn how to get a coherent thought across using written language and THEN you may be worth my time. Until then you remain, simply, a joke._

I know. Its amazing. All because I asked someone to run their work through spell check. Apparently it would be such a monumental undertaking for twilightaholic77297 that everyone she knows has to weigh in on the subject. I really shouldn't be surprised as they all seem to suffer from the same problem judging from what I've seen.

~O~O~O~

From: Shakespeare herself, twilightaholic77297

Purpose: A poorly written attempt at insulting my nationality.

 _i'm asuming that you're american which would explain the use of the poorly written american language. i am however english, therefore knowing how to use the language correctly. This would explain why you idiotic descendents cannot understand the way my story is worded. Get yourself a goddamn oxford english dictionary and spellcheck yourself!_

Yes, I am American. Here in America, we don't speak 'American'. We speak English, apparently better than the English do if your example is to be believed. I'm sorry, but I don't believe you are going to find any allies among the publishers of the Oxford English Dictionary.

My Response:

 _Perhaps it is you who needs to pick up a dictionary. Since you are apparently unable to do so, I've helped you a bit._

 _fase (face) Your spelling actually refers to PASSOVER._

 _wispered (whispered) This isn't even a word._

 _minuits (minutes) Again, not a word._

 _minuites (minutes- you aren't even consistent with your misspellings, I repeat... NOT A WORD)_

 _heald (held) This is a term used in the art of WEAVING._

 _couse (cause) Your spelling refers to GOSSIP._

 _favorate (favorite or favourite depending on your preference)-sigh- NOT A WORD_

 _FRM (from) While acceptable in chatspeak...it isn't acceptable in a fanfic._

 _This is only your first chapter. I ignored your distracting lack of punctuation and disregard for capitalization and merely focused on misspellings. Please, stop embarrassing yourself by sending me these messages. You're merely fueling the fire._

Her Response:

 _i like talkin to you i can get rid of anger plus people can still understand it your just a posh poof_

The only people who have any clue as to what you're talking about are your fellow illiterates.

~O~O~O~

Profile Love: This little gem was pulled from twilightaholic77297's profile but has since been deleted.

 _"If you ever ge a review from The Agonist then all you just have to dois reply saying how you are english (that is if you are) andhow that person is American and tell the person to pick up an oxford english dictionary, because The Agonist is atually American so if you are reading this the agonistthe UP YOURS"_

Its quite laughable. I'm not sure whether or not to be flattered or insulted as this huge run-on sentence is nearly incomprehensible. How witty you are!

~O~O~O~

Author: trinity-cullen

Story: This masterpiece is no longer available for public viewing.

My Review:

 _A_ _quick question..._

 _Do you still have a beta? If so, you may want to fire them and find a new one before posting another chapter. A good beta reader would never let so many capitalization and punctuation mistakes make it into the final draft of a chapter before you posted. These mistakes are easily fixed simply by running what you've wrote through the spelling/grammar check available in your word processing program. Nothing irritates me more than people too lazy to utilize the tools laid out before them. Perhaps you could find someone willing to come to your house and click on the little icon for you if you are unable to do it yourself, yes?_

 _It would be one thing if it appeared you were actually trying to avoid making mistakes. However, nearly every sentence you wrote is lacking proper capitalization and punctuation which, unfortunately, is one of my biggest pet peeves as it is incredibly distracting to anyone serious about trying to read your work. I do hope that you consider finding a more reliable beta and go back and correct some of these gross errors in sentence structure to make this thing more tolerable to read._

I don't believe I was asking too much, was I?

Her Response:

 _1\. thank you for your advice.  
2\. i dont have a beta rite now, cuz the beta i had was well lazy, and she didnt help much. i know my grammer sucks ass and i know i dont capitalizeanything but that how I write, and if people dont like it they dont need toread it.  
writing is something someone should be able to do WITHOUT being judged for how they write. personally i think the story with more errors is alot more fun to read, and you get to see the original side to the story. but thank you for your advice, but so far the people that have read my story havent complained. so i dont see the need to change it_

You should have left it at "thank you for your advice". I would have thought no more about it but no...

My Response:

 _Perhaps you aren't aware but posting your writings in a public forum with a review function is akin to asking people to judge what you wrote. If you prefer to read stories cluttered with bad spelling, grammatical errors and no punctuation that is your prerogative. It is not showing the "original side" of a story. It is what we call a rough draft and it is NOT a finished product and should NOT be posted as one. The people reading your story and posting their "OMG...this is sooo gud!" reviews are not doing you any favors by feeding your perception that this type of writing is acceptable. Just because they aren't complaining doesn't make what you've done good. You may not see a need to change it but you may also never be seen as a person serious about the quality of their work. I hope you pay more attention to the important details  
in other aspects of your life._

Am I right? I thought so.

Her Response:

 _ok well how bout this, how bout YOU write a fucking story, and lets see how much shit i find in yours, i only post my stories to see what people think of it, not to see what kind of errors i have, i know my errors, im not blind, i use the spell check, i use the little tools laid in front of me, i just CHOOSE not to use it for myself cuz thats not my style, that might be your style but it sure as hell isnt mine. so get over it, if you dont like my gramatical errors dont fucking read it, if you see it dont read it. if ur so against gramatical errors then dont read the story. damn. picky ass bitch._

Such a filthy, filthy mouth you have. It goes well with your poor spelling and bad grammar.

My Response:

 _If by chance I did write a story, I would take my time with it to ensure that by the time it was ready to be posted that it would be a good experience for my readers. I would proof read. I would spell check. I would get a beta to see if they could catch anything I missed. Then, I would proof read again. You are insulting the people who read your fiction by forcing this "style" of your's upon them. It is not a style. It is an excuse for you to be lazy. Fortunately for you, the people who read your fiction don't seem to have very discerning taste. I suppose the old addage is true. Birds of a feather certainly do seem to flock together._

I'm sure you all have noticed this trend as well. Trolls seem to gravitate toward trolls. Its one of the unwritten laws of the Universe.

Their Response:

 _id like to see that, oh and if ur gonna use the fucking space bar use it  
right. i mean damn way to many fucking spaces_

I can see how you would feel that way since you yourself find the space bar such a difficult thing to master.

My Response

 _The only space in this conversation is the ever growing vacuum between your ears. I am writing you off as a lost cause. Go ahead and continue to mass produce those painful to look at, painful to read, sloppily put together, jumbled masses of words you call fanfic. I'm sure you will be able to find some admirers among the bottom feeding trolls out there. After all, they will read and review just about anything._

 _"Yer soo Awsum! Plz update sooon!11!" Sound familiar? Get used to it. Its the only type of review you're ever going to get with a positive spin as any respectable fanfiction connoisseur with good taste would avoid these stories like the Bubonic Plague. Truly a waste._

Some people you just can't reach.

~O~O~O~

From: I troll with flamers

Purpose: To put on display to the world just how ignorant and racist they really are.

 _You're going on my blacklist. So just go die. Everyone hates you. You want to know why? Because your a nigger ass. Have a nice day:)_

Of all the ignorant, racist comments. I am utterly appalled at your use of language as everyone here should be. From what I have been told, this is quite a normal comment from you. I am so glad that you have chosen to show us all what an ignorant person you are. It lets us all know that you aren't worth our time or effort. However, mark my words...someday you will spew this venom at the wrong person and you WILL regret it.

~O~O~O~

From: If. . .

Purpose: This is one of twilightaholic77297's many multiple personalities.

 _ciao, my friend, i happened to of stumbled across your profile and read it, i have spotted that you flame quite a lot and FYI you spelt concrete wrong in your profile so don't flame my amico when you can't spell your self_

Concrete? Surely you can't be serious, are you? What bloody reason could I possibly have to be discussing pavement in my profile? It is called "concrit". That, my dear friend, is short for constructive criticism. If you are unfamiliar with that term then you have absolutely NO business being here and making a nuisance of yourself.

~O~O~O~

From: Unique Cullen o.O

Purpose: ANOTHER of twilighaholic77297's alter egos.

 _il mio caro amico, non posso sembrare trovare questo Twilighter77377 o qualunque è persona o la sua storia_

No, my dears, I didn't even bother trying to figure out what she was going on about here because, quite frankly, I didn't feel it was worth the effort. It was a completely unprovoked on my part, I assure you. If only she expended such effort working on her stories...

~O~O~O~

Author: vegetasfan14720

Story: 'Lethal Intentions'

My Review:

 _My Dearest vegetasfan14720,_

 _While browsing through this wasteland known to some as the AVP fandom, I stumbled across this -thing- you've written. I read your "overview" and have since decided that I should have stopped there as it would have preserved both my time and my mental health. Both of which were strained by sifting through this rubbish you call fanfic. My question to you is this: Why? Why have you chosen to pollute this category with such pointless drivel?_

 _Let's begin with the description of your main character. I'm not sure the effect you were looking for but the visual I get from your description is of an obese woman with a skewed body image who may very well have an issue with chronic depression that may need to be addressed by a professional based on her seeming obsession for the color black and apparent inability to form healthy relationships with the opposite sex._

 _After the first atrocious paragraph, the rest of your story then seems to spin out of control and into the depraved realm of your own deluded, masturbatory fantasies of rape and xenophilia. There is no depth to your plot, nothing to warrant a continuation of this sloppily thrown together jumble of words. To be blunt, this story lacks the substance needed to hold an audience captive. It seems merely to be an outlet for your own subconscious sexual frustrations._

 _Your writing itself desperately demands attention. While I saw no gross misspellings of words, there were spots with improper punctuation and sentence structure. You need to start a new paragraph EVERY TIME someone new speaks, not just when the notion strikes you. You also wrote your entire second chapter in eye-bleeding bold print. If your goal was for your readers to suffer eye strain and migraine headaches, you've succeeded. Bravo! You must be so very proud._

 _I would ask that you save the innocent from this horror you've composed and either turn into something halfway readable or get rid of it altogether and never speak of it again. Your attention to this matter is greatly appreciated._

This review is a bit more harsh than some I've given. However, I stand beside my critique. The entire thing reads like a deluded fangirl fantasy. No substance. No real plot. Just badly written, gratuitous sexual situations starring a rather Sue-ish main character and her sadly under developed Predator counterpart.

Her Response:

 _You know what? It is people like you who really piss me off! If you got something to say to me put it in a message not a review you ass hole! I should really lay it out on you and then some. Do not tempt me to do worse. "After the first atrocious paragraph, the rest of your story then seems to spin out of control and into the depraved realm of your own deluded, masturbatory fantasies of rape and xenophilia."  
Who the fuck do you think you are? You don't know me at all like that. So instead of being condescending prick. If you want to say something I'll be more than happy to 'discuss' my "mastorbatory fantasies" with your punk ass. I'm usually descent, but don't piss me off! You have no right. For your info that was my first in a long time fic after a long hiatus and writers block. Sostick that up your tight ass. Come 'talk' to me when your not being a prick.  
Thank you._

 _Ragards,_

 _Vegetasfan_

Notice how the only thing this -person- seemed to get out of my review was my dislike for their unrealistic, overdone depictions of sexual activity. I suppose it only goes to show where their concern truly lies.

~O~O~O~

Author: random hyper person

Purpose: Profile comment.

 _Holy shit. I read your profile... one question: WHAT DID YOU DO TO PISS twilightaholic77297 OFF?! And LOL cconcrete?! Haha that was stupid on twilightaholic77297's part... 'You spelled concrete wrong.' XD I don't really like you cause you seemn like your only purpose is to put  
other people down, and you seem to think yourself better than others, and you seem self-centered... but hey I don't really know you so I can't really say anything... But I do think your smart. Can you just come up with insults like that outta no where?! Cause I know I can't... or it would at least take me a couple minutes...XD So you may seem like a totally bitch but hey... your a smart bitch! XD_

 _What did I do? I simply suggested running her work through a spell check. Apparently, in idiotspeak, that is a declaration of war. I will not even get into the entire 'concrete' fiasco. I'd rather just pretend it didn't happen as it pains me to believe that someone can be so dense._

 _You know what they say about opinions. Everybody has one and you are entitled to believe whatever you wish about me. I'm sure the people I interact with on a daily basis wouldn't classify me as self-centered or a bitch. But, as you've said, you don't really know me. As for my skill in the art of insults, I've been told by those who have known me since I was wearing diapers that I've always been a cheeky, little moppet._

~O~O~O~

Believe it or not, not all mail I get is hateful responses from reviews. Here are some positive notes.

~O~O~O~

 _Letter #1_

 _It's always nice to receive an encouraging review and I appreciate you for taking the time to read and respond. I read your profile, so I doubt you're shy about leaving honest responses. In case you find yourself following this story in the future, I wanted to let you know that I handle critique well and would love any advice you might have. I'm here to improve, after all. :)_

 _Thanks again!_

 _You're quite welcome. It was well deserved praise. I do plan on following your story in the future and look forward to your next update. Keep working hard! It shows!_

 _Letter #2_

 _On reading this, i am sure you will expect it to be some sort of hatemail! Alas no! it is actually a thank-you pm for having the "balls" to tell authors the truth about there storys. I have tried doing this myself on several occasions, but i must say i gave up as they all seem to want to believe that they themselves have written something worthy of the gods. So once again many thanks for your constructive reviews to people who actually deserve nothing less than a hugh kick up the backside for the crap they write._

 _P.s I appologise if my writing and grammer offend you, i dont pretend to be a writer simply an avid reader! (hence the fact i have no storys), but if you feel the need to review my pm then please do not hesitate to do so, in fact i will look forward to it._

 _Hmm...while I could pick on you for some of the grammar, spelling and lack of proper capitalization in your letter, I won't. You seem to already know that is an area you need to work on. If by chance you DO decide to post fiction in the future I'm putting you on the Honor System. You have to promise me you'll push that little Spelling/Grammar Check button and find a good beta to double check your work for you. Promise? Good! Thank you for your letter and best of luck in your future endeavors!_

 _Letter #3_

 _Hello!_

 _This might surprise you to hear... It's so very nice to see a constructive critic amidst all the flamers on this site! You know what it means to give real literary criticism and do not go ad hominem. I am honored to see that. Even as the quality of writing degenerates, so too does the art of critique in the form of flaming. I salute you. You deserve a medal._

 _If you should ever read my stories, whatever you say will be appreciated greatly. My ears will always be open to real criticism, as it helps me grow as a writer and improve._

 _Thank you very much. As I believe I have stated before, I do tend to read with a critical eye. While some may believe me to be harsh or mean-spirited, I feel that it is important to give constructive critique even though it may not be the warm, fuzzy review an author was hoping for. The purpose of this site is to give aspiring writers feedback to improve their work. Some are more open to this type of feedback than others. This is clearly evidenced by some of the more immature replies I have received in response to reviews I have left._

 _I am unsure if you will be visiting my profile again, but on the chance that you do, I wanted to let you know that I have looked over some of your work and you do seem to be heading down the right path. Writing is like exercising a muscle. The more you do it, the stronger it becomes, so keep writing!_

 _Letter #4_

 _After reading your whole profile, all I can tell you is three words..._

 _I love you._

 _I know that I'm not one of those highly commendable authors, but at least I have an open mind. At least I actually do my best to make my newer stories understandable and not "eye killing" or whatever you call that. And I am so glad to know that there are at least thousands out there who are stupider than me, even if I'm probably younger than around seventy percent of them. xD_

 _If you ever stumble across my profile and read my old GA fics, I only kept them because of their sentimental value to me, those being my first stories, after all. I reread them last week and noticed how horrible -horrible- those were. Which is why I've promised to revise all of them quickly when I have the time._

 _Oh. And if you'd want to give me constructive criticism, please do so. I want to know how I'm faring with my writing and stuff. I promise to be open to all the words you'll give, even if I'll find it insulting at one point. :))_

 _Sorry for this somehow long PM... but I thank you in advance if you do help me._

 _I've had a sudden influx of people asking me to look over their work and leave them comments on ways that they can improve. I'm flattered, I truly am. It does my heart good to actually see that there are those of you out there that do want to do better. While my schedule at the moment doesn't allow me to sift through every word you've written, I do try to make myself available to those seeking a nudge in the right direction whenever I can. I'd like to give props to all of you out there who are taking the initiative to make your writing better by seeking out others to help you. Good for you!_

 _Letter #5_

 _Hi,_

 _Having read one of your reviews on "the cullens continue" (which, might I add, was gravely in need of some criticism after it's unwarranted love-fest), I was interested in checking out your profile. I simply must say "Bravo". Not only am I in full support of your critique, but I also found some of the correspondences which you've posted on your profile to be highly entertaining... and since it takes a lot to make me laugh now-a-days, good work._

 _Keep it up!_

 _Thank you very much. Its good to know that this profile is good for something!_

 _Letter #6_

 _Mr./Ms. Agonist,_

 _Having received a reply to a message sent from my co-author and co-editor, I was inspired to inspect the genius she has applauded so lavishly (for, you see, she seldom praises... well, anyone)._

 _Having found and read through your profile, I must congratulate you - just as she did. So many stories on this site are - unfortunately - positively horrible and require much needed criticism... hopefully for the betterment of both the writers and readers. Alas, there are so very few of us that can be truly honest in their remarks and share constructive criticism without flaming. Thus, the work that you have preformed on this site is a misunderstood service and in extremely short supply._

 _I congratulate you once again as I close. Please do keep the critique rolling from your tongue. Simon was always my favorite judge from American Idol, and you remind me of him in stunning clarity._

 _There are not many people on this site that truly know the difference between a flame and concrit. While my comments may sometimes be harsh, some might say rude, there is constructive advice in there for anyone willing to see passed the wording. The problem being that few choose to do so._

 _Also, I am humbled by the comparison to Simon. I adore his blunt honesty. Thank you._

 _Letter #7_

 _Thank you so much for your honesty. Not many people have the bravery to tell people how bad their stories are and I think it is great you have. It really annoys me when people don't spell check or use proper grammar so I usually just ignore the stories. Unfortunately, there are way too many Twilight fan fictions like this.  
I just want to say well done, and good for you. The replies you have received which you have put on your profile really made me laugh because they prove what you were saying but I don't think it's very fair that people leave an honest opinion and all they get back is abuse. A better response would be "Thanks, I am going to try and improve on spelling/grammar/terrible plot/whatever is wrong with this story" so that fan fiction can be better for everyone.  
Well done, I think you are brilliant for leaving such honest reviews. I really hope that some people will listen to them in the future._

 _Thank you. So do I. I really don't ask for much: check your spelling/grammar, have a coherent plot and believable characters. In short, make your fanfic readable! Unfortunately, judging from the angry mail I receive on a near daily basis from authors, that isn't going to happen anytime soon. If I can get just one person out of many to take a step back and really look at their work and find ways to improve, then I feel my time here has not been wasted._

 _Letter #8_

 _Hello,_

 _No, I am not here to send you a ridiculous review reply or PM about how "cruel" your review was. I agree with the way you review._

 _You tell the truth. Some people think their stories are fantastic because they recieve a few reviews that say "WHAT A GREAT CHAPTER! UPDATE SOON!" and in actual truth, the work needs to be redone. I can tell you many stories that need work, because believe me, there is alot of it._

 _As I am all too painfully aware. Unfortunately, there are those so caught up in the amount of the praise they receive that they are unable to see just how imperfect their body of work truly is. It is a sad state of affairs. Still, I believe that honesty is indeed the best policy when it comes to dealing out critique. It is up to the author to take it for what it is worth. Thank you for your letter._

 _Letter #9_

 _thank you so much for reading my story and giving me your advice. I wrote this story as as one-shot, but now i'm thinking of continuing it or at least rewriting what i already have and making it a little longer. What you said means so much to me especially because i am a very inexperienced writer and i really wasn't expecting many people to read it. thanks again for reading! :)_

 _You, my dear author, are most certainly welcome. It is always a pleasant surprise when I stumble across a truly talented writer. I wish you nothing but the best of luck in your future endeavors and hope that you will continue to grace us with your wonderful work. Thank you!_

 _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

 _The Worst of the Worst_

 _Here you will find some of the worst offenders that I've come across in my fanfic travels. All have worked hard to fail in various areas and earn their spot on this list. Are you in need of a good chuckle or just a glutton for punishment? If so, you've come to the right place. Check back often as I'm sure this list will be added to frequently_

 _Congratulations to tain89 for being the first to make this list! Very rarely do I come across a reviewer who is more irritating than this one. Tain89, you give new meaning to the term "Troll". Congratulations once again!_

 _Ah, Chickietwilight16! Welcome to the list! This prestigious, young author wrote a story called 'Things I Do to make you smile'. In this literary masterpiece she inserted herself into the pathetic, dismal plot which was peppered with incredibly poor spelling and grammar. Alas, this story did not make the Best Seller's List. Instead it was met with less than stellar reviews by readers who actually cared about the quality of work presented on this site. Said reviews resulted in the author deleting the story and reposting it to rid themselves of the less than positive comments. Unfortunately, Chickietwilight16 did not count on the passion and ingenuity of her critics and continues to receive well deserved negative reviews to this day. Bravo, Chickietwilight16, bravo!_

 _It appears our good friend Chickietwilight16 has been quite the busy, little bee! In all her infinite wisdom, she has seen fit to found a community where others such as herself, suffering from low self-esteem and a lack of reading comprehension, can all come together and comiserate about the evils of "flaming". I am also truly honored, as she has dedicated a small blurb in her profile to my 'stupidity'. How lovely! I can't even bring myself to be bothered by such pointless drivel seeing as the entire rant, littered with misspellings and grammatical errors, is quite laughable. That aside, I still stand behind my critique. You're story (Yes, YOUR story...you DID write it) was atrocious Chickietwilight16, completely atrocious._

 _Twilightlover-simmy has found herself and her story, 'the cullens continue', on our list for "just not getting it". Her blatant disregard for site guidelines is utterly appalling. Her refusal to put forth any effort whatsoever on her part makes you worry for the youth of today. What are schools teaching our children? Apparently not spelling, grammar or sentence structure. Good work twilightlover-simmy! Your laziness really paid off!_

 _Twilightaholic77297 and her gaggle of friends are making my list a bit late but better late than never, kiddies! I'm not even going to go into detail about why they're here. If you've read any of the garbage posted above that I've gotten from them (if you were able to understand any of it) then you already know why. I have been told by quite the reliable source that twilightaholic77297 has sought out some assistance for her writing. I pray that this is true. If the rumor is true and you're reading this, twilightaholic77297, know this: I'm proud of you. I don't get to say that often._

 _Torchic101 and their continued abuse of online language translation programs are both annoying and time-wasting. As a matter of fact, I'll leave it at that simply because I don't want to waste any more time on them. Congratulations torchic101!_

 _Get off of Fanfic bi. received less than stellar reviews for a story they wrote. Instead of being mature about it and cleaning up the mess they made, they chose to take those reviews and post them into another author's story as a chapter. Yes, folks...Get off of Fanfic bi. hacked into another writer's account and made a complete mess of their story by implying that the negative reviews were received by the author and that the story would be discontinued. You asked me when I confronted you about this issue why the reviews for your story were so bad. I'll tell you why. You deserved it. How dare you think you could have gotten away with this little charade. I will be watching you._

 _~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~_

 _I hope you've enjoyed your stay,_

 _~The Agonist_


	9. Wicked Crazy

**Wicked Crazy**

Joined Mar 22, 2010, **id: 2298940** , Profile Updated: Apr 8, 2012

You're probably here because I flamed you. If I did, please, use this soapbox when you vent your frustrations. If you're not here to bitch, I offer you a chair and a box of popcorn. Whichever the case may be, welcome! I am Wicked Crazy (both in the figurative and literal senses), and this is my humble abode.

If you've made it this far, you've probably guessed it: I'm a flamer, but that's not all I do. If I like a story, I do give positive feedback as well. That said, if I flamed you, I had good reason. It meant your story was terrible, and in most cases, I probably couldn't even finish it. It was likely ladened in Mary Sue, dripping with self-insert nastiness, and reeking of grammatical and spelling fail. I only try to help you see what you've so horribly screwed up with your piss poor attempt at fan fiction, and possibly at life. If your skin is too thin to take a little harsh criticism, maybe you need to look at yourself and ask if you're ready to show your work to the world.

When I first was in in the process of initiating this account, a very simple question was posed of me: why am I here? Well, I created this account because of all the pure crap floating around on this website that's detracting from the good stories here. I won't apologize for my actions, as I feel that ridding ffnet of one crapfic at a time seems to be a necessary service these days. It's one I'm happy to help provide. For those of you who _don't_ suck at writing, I also take flaming requests. So, if you've found a fic so vomit-inducing that you feel the compulsory need to gouge your eyeballs out with a fork, shoot me a PM. I'll see what I can do, especially if I'm familiar with the fandom.

I will _always_ leave a signed review, for I feel that those who flame anonymously are cowards. If you want to take the time out of your day to troll me, by all means, go for it. I need something to laugh at, so why shouldn't it be you? I'm also sorry to report that you're not going to offend me in any way shape or form by your responses. I'm not the sensitive one here, remember? If you feel the need to complain, go do it to someone who gives a damn. Perhaps that means whining to a family member or an equally atrocious "author" on this site, because all I'll do with your responses is laugh and delete 'em. If you're going to post your story to a public forum like this site, that's your choice. It's also well within my rights to tell you exactly why I think you should stop writing any kind of fan fiction until you learn how not to exact butchery upon the English language.

So, it's pretty simple. I tell you that your shit sucks, and you whine back to me and give me all sorts of pathetic, juvenile excuses about why I should be nice to you and your so-called fic. If you hate it, by all means, let me know. I fully intend of leaving the PM here open so you can do just that.

Finally, I have not posted my real works here because anyone I flame is both A) unlikely to read my real work anyway because it has a plot that makes sense, is in character, and is grammatically correct, and B) probably is not mature enough to be objective once flamed anyway. I don't support that, "If you haven't written, you can't review" because I think it's a load of crap. One doesn't have to be a filmmaker to know if a movie sucks. For me, it's a moot point since I _have_ written, and written quite a bit for various fandoms. As I can use proper grammar and spelling, that should be proof positive enough.

Questions? Comments? I'll lend you my soapbox so you can clamber up on to it. It'll give you the best vantage point to tell me why you think you work _doesn't_ suck.

* * *

Idiotic Ramblings:

Author: Primesbaby007 ( u/2283523/Primesbaby007)

The "Story": Hidden Secrets s/5820410/1/Hidden_Secrets

My review:

 _I have just one question: do you actually think this is good? Because really, it's not._

 _This is one of the worst stories I have ever read. It completely REEKS of Mary Sue self-insert, and there are so many grammar mistakes, I can't make heads or tails of it. I can't even progress beyond the fourth chapter because I have this urge to gouge my eyes out with a fork after reading this terrible piece of work you're trying to pass off as fan fiction._

 _Have you ever heard of canon? I doubt it, since your "story" systematically rapes everything that is canon about this fandom. The magical healing powers Athena has ranks right up there with some of the most retarded things idiotic authors have come up with. Also, her name is just Mary Sue to the maximum degree. And for god's sake, Transformers' canon is the easiest to manipulate, as long as you put some thought into what you're writing. Oh wait. That's right. Sorry. Putting thought into a story would require effort, something you're clearly unwilling to do._

 _Perhaps we should give this story to hospitals, for they can give it to their patients when they have to induce vomiting. Your Mary Sue self insert is predictable, as is your story line. There is absolutely NOTHING in this waste of my time that is original, and nothing that even comes close to being exciting._

 _So you don't insult this fandom further with this pointless drivel, take this story down and flush it down the toilet because that's where it really belongs. Don't post anything else until you've learned how to write, pulled your head out of your ass, stopped fantasizing about Optimus Prime as your husband, and come back when you're original. You dumb us all down with this crap. Go troll the Twilight or Harry Potter fandoms where this type of inconsequential nonsense gets squees of delight. Perhaps that's more your age, maturity level, or possibly both._

 _To use your own horribly redundant grammar, this story is a tremendously tremendous...amount of FAIL._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

I actually receieved two separate replies. Apparently the author's love for redundancy carries forward to reviews as well. Note the atrocious grammar and lack of spelling ability.

The first:

 _A response to your review at r/5820410/_

 _Listen you little poor excuse for a human being, your entitled to your opinion as sorry assed as it is. But if you think for one minute I am taking the story down or stopping your sadly misinformed or highly deluded. Your remark about thinking I am with Optimus Prime or whatever the hell you said sounds extremely immature. Try your lame remarks on someone who cares, I wouldn't stop writing fanfiction if Megatron himself showed up demanding it (That was sarcasm just in case your tiny mind can't understand that. Oh and if this is Robert the grey trying to be funny NOT LAUGHING your highly unstable get a life and stop trolling people's stories._

And the second

 _A response to your review at r/5820410/_

 _Oh yeah one more thing your wasting your time telling me to take it down it stays and I will finish it and add others -  
have a nice day_

The so called "author" blocked me before I could respond, but just the completely laughable nature of her childish ramblings was quite sufficient to make me giggle at work when I opened my emails. I dunno. She seems to think I was wasting my time, but I thought it was pretty hilarious!

I recently discovered that Primesbaby007 apparently does troll profiles, so I'll post my reply to her here. She's too much of a coward to unblock me, though she's perfectly at home spamming my inbox with her replies. It's of no consequence though, as I find it typical of the shit writer that she is to be able to dish it but not take it.

My reply:

 _My, my, my! Aren't you just a sensitive little fanbrat! You should add 'insult slinging' to the undoubtedly long list of things at which you are no good. It ranks right up there with writing Transformers fan fiction, going one sentence without cursing, and using proper grammar._

 _For the record, I am NOT Robert the Grey, though I fully agree with his review._

 _The only thing that is 'deluded' around here is the fact you think this conglomeration of retarded ramblings even remotely qualifies as decent fan fiction. And you obviously care about my, "Lame ass remarks," because if you didn't, you wouldn't have bothered responding. By the vile language and pathetic attempts at verbal insults, I think you very much care what people say. Don't bother denying it, really._

 _As far as your claim that this story is not a gratuitous self-insert, let's examine the evidence, shall we? First, let's talk about your penname. Instead of choosing something to reflect your personality or your personal style, you chose 'Primesbaby007'. Either you want to be with him, or you want to be his child. Which is it? Secondly, you've used the tired 'Damsel in distress' storyline, the one that has been beaten to death a million times over. Most people wouldn't write those unless they themselves wished to be saved by whatever random character you little fanbrats drool over these days._

 _Finally, there's your horribly laughable OC. 'Athena' is the best name you could come up with? Come on! She wants nothing more than to hump Prime's leg, and try to use her ridiculous magical powers to ward off all evil. And, while we're on that subject, please tell me why someone who took on The Fallen and Megatron at once, alone, would need help from a human to defend himself from a mere insect like Starscream? Optimus Prime doesn't need her help, so clearly you've written her in to appease a deep feeling of longing in you. If anyone needs a life, it's you, my dear. I have a very busy one, thank you very much._

 _I just find it amusing that, at the first sign of someone not kissing your ass, you resort to childish name calling and insults because you can't take the criticism. I'll toss in a couple of points for at least recognizing I'm entitled to my opinion, but if you don't like it, why don't you try writing a quality story instead? For someone who is so unduly sensitive about their own work, you certainly aren't shy about trying to insult others. Fortunately, it just comes off immature and childish. It's quite amusing to me, I assure you._

 _The faster you face the fact that your sad, pathetic drivel is not a quality story, the easier it becomes to fix it. Admitting you have a problem is the first step to recovery._

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

After I received Primesbaby007's responses, she felt the need to "unleash" one of her little friends on me. It was never really that fair of a fight.

The Fanbrat: Smokes91 ( u/2269928)

The review, from "Hidden Secrets"

 _Yo you two sorry cases. Robert the Grey and Wicked Crazy... Yeah I'm talking to you two. Leave Primesbaby007 alone. let me explain some things. One, can't u see. It's their first story. BACK OFF! Two, fanfic, fic as in fiction. not supose to be all that believable. Three, if you don't think it's all that great then say. "Hey not to good. Could be a little bit better. But nice try" You don't have to be suck jerks about it._

 _Honestly it's people like you that the world be do without._

 _Story was great. luved it. Keep going._

 _Smokes91._

 _ps. Don't worry about them, they're just jealous._

My Reply:

 _A response to your review at r/5820410/_

Smokes 91:

May I have the name of the school district in which you attended secondary school? I would very much like to write them a scathing letter detailing the abhorrent failure of their English system. Not only are you incapable of writing anything even remotely close to be considered passable, you are also apparently incapable of recognizing a good story. Perhaps though, you're the exception rather than the rule. I can only hope the latter is the case. I'm sorry. Are those words too big?

To quote you, "Leave Primesbaby007 alone."

No!

She posted this insult the Transformers fandom on a pubic site. I am merely exercising my right to tell her exactly what I thought of it. If you view that as being a "jerk," I guess it's your choice. But I refuse to kiss the asses of all the "authors" who don't know a goddamn thing about writing. Most of them haven't even mastered simple grammar and spelling, let along the proper way to structure a story. Those same "authors" (it's in quotations because I can't even begin to call them authors for they are so terrible) are the ones who go completely defensive when someone actually calls them out for writing and posting a shit story. If you and your thin-skinned little friend can't take the harsh reality of criticism, then perhaps you should take leave of this site and come back when you've both learned how to write a proper story or when you've both graduated first grade, whichever comes first.

Actually, no, I can't see that this is Primesbaby007's first story. Nowhere in her pathetic ramblings that she's trying to pass off as fan fiction does it give any mention of her being a rookie. That, however, is a moot point anyway because, "It's my first story," is not a valid excuse for poor writing. Get a fucking beta reader, preferably not one like yourself who will do nothing but kiss the ass of a piss-poor writer. There's a whole bloody section dedicated to them. Trust me, there are plenty of people willing to help her write story that is not so drenched in fail.

Your claim that fan fiction is not supposed to be believable is laughable at best and shows your complete lack of respect for the fandom and fic in general. Yes, it IS fiction, but it's FAN fiction, you moron. In case you've missed this little memo, there are rules we follow in fan fiction, rules which go by the name of CANON. Canon is not just the systematic rape of a character's name, which is exactly what Primesbaby007 has done. Canon is what's been established by the real deal, and that's something you apparently are too dense to realize. Your friend absolutely makes a mockery of all that greatness that is canon because she has some disturbing fantasy about humping Optimus Prime. Why else would she write the most horribly cliché Mary Sue self-insert as her main character, and pairing to Prime? If you want to write a story that's so terribly out of character, go troll Fictionpress for a while and get this garbage off the fan fic boards. It's just a waste of space.

 _Yes, clearly I'm jealous of a grammatically atrocious, boring, flat, predictable story with a Mary Sue self-insert for the ages. Oh yes, I'm just green with envy! The only thing I'm jealous of is your ability to stomach such a terrible story. A turd out of my ass could have crapped out random words to form a better original character, plot line and grammar than that. I stand by everything I said in my review of her "story" because it was awful. I still believe "Hidden Secrets" should be given to hospitals to induce vomiting. Yes, it's that disgusting!  
_

 _Please, by all means, continue to troll me. I find your half-assed attempts at insults hilarious._

Signed,  
Wicked Crazy

Apparently, Smokes91 realized they were out of their league, which was a smart move. I'd have torn them to shreds and not thought twice about it.

The reply:

 _One it wasn't an insult._  
 _If this Primesbaby007 is actually who is it? Primelittlegirl23 or whatever. Then she reviewed her own story._  
 _Ididn't mean to insult you, if that's what you took it as._

 _I can't believe I'm doing this..._

 _But... I'm sorry. Hope you can forgive me._

 _My bad..._

 _Smokes91_

~O~O~O~

Author: Mr. Shue's Clan - Jonny xD ( u/2307131/)

The "Story": Ambitions,SecretsTemptation -Note- Sadly, that title is exactly how it's written in the story. ( s/5860418/1/)

My review:

 _Mr. Shue's Clan - Jonny xD:_

 _What. The. Fuck. Is. This. Crap?_

 _I don't give two shits this is your first fic. It sucks hardcore, and I aim to tell you precisely why._

 _The litany of things wrong with this "fic" is too disgusting to really even type out. For you to post something so awful, you really must have mental troubles. And the fact that you've gotten positive reviews for this abomination just shows how dumb people really are. But, let's start with the basics, shall we?_

 _Writing your first fic does not give you license to create the most profane, disgusting, vile piece of fan fiction to ever pollute these boards. But, that is another issue in and of itself, so I'll set that aside for now._

 _No, writing your first fic does not excuse the mockery of grammar, spelling and punctuation in your work. "You" is spelled Y-O-U, dipshit. "U" is chat, text or IM speak. It is not appropriate to use here. And would it kill you to invest in some grammar lessons? Really, those of us who have graduated first grade English can better use syntax and punctuation. You must be proud._

 _You (take notes there) cannot even manage to get the title correct. You (again, take notes) see that big long key between the alt and backslash buttons, or between the two command keys if you have a Mac? That, my dear, is called the SPACE BAR, and it is a revolutionary new invention designed to put distance between words. That distance allows your reader to distinguish one word from the other. It's a stunning new development, and I urge you to try it._

 _Actually, no. I don't. I honestly don't want you to try and write any more, because this story is beyond shit writing. It's both shit writing and disgusting. Stories are not to be written as an all-out screw fest, especially when what you're writing is so unbelievable it defies words. All you're doing in this foul mockery of fiction is watching the characters bed hop from one person to another. Are we all to believe that every Glee character is a nymphomaniac, sex-starved two-dimensional idiot? Or that he wants to screw everything that moves?_

 _This story is sick, twisted and drenched in pedophilia. I have no trouble with slash whatsoever, but this fic didn't just step over the line, it blew it away with a bomb. You should not only be ashamed you wrote something this fucking awful, you should stop writing all together until you can grow the hell up and learn what's appropriate and what's not. This, my dear, is what we define as "reported."_

 _So let's recap, shall we? The following is a list of things at which you have failed. And I remind you, that by posting this story on this site, you agree to adhere to FFNet's terms and conditions These are, by the way, copied and pasted directly from the TOS._

 _1\. "Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty." (Fail)_  
 _2\. "Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission." (Fail)_  
 _3\. "Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself." (Fail)_  
 _4\. Rating: "Content is only suitable for mature adults. May contain explicit language and adult themes." (Fail! Big time!)_

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

Their reply

 _A response to your review at: s/5860418/1/_

 _on my comment it says DONT i repeat DONT! ... Leave really nasty comments... why the hell would u ... yes i said it u... by spelling with a fucking U ya prick... I didn't ask u to look at my story... i didn't even ask u to search it... but lets face it u must have searched it up for a reason...and ur the fucking peado...ya mad redneck bastard...ur just jealous cause u cant write stories or your just a mad retard... u can choose_

oh and btw... i only write my stories for my friends... and they certaintly aren't stupid... and btw i get A's in English all the time so suck on that ya mad toupee wearing poof ...

your just a fat ass... that would rather spend his time ... annoying people and bringing them down for what they write

GO FUCK YOURSELF ya big fat redneck poof

 _I hope u get AIDS_

My response:

 _Mr. Shue's Clan - Johnny XD:_

 _Boo, hoo. I'm crying. Wait. No I'm not!_

 _You sir, are nothing more than an idiot. If you get As in English, I fear for the future of Britain. Your PM proves, in spades, what a complete and utter moron you are. Your parents must be so pleased at your level of stupidity. You know, you should ask for a refund since you got such the short end of the gene pool in the intelligence department. I feel sorry for someone who will go through life with nothing but a four-letter word vocabulary and an inability to properly process thoughts. Profanity-laced insults are the last line of defense for those who can't formulate a coherent thought or sentence. You fail in debate skills. It's so elementary it's amusing._

 _I will review whatever the hell I choose and whenever I feel like doing it. I don't care what you put in your comment, especially since the entire summary of your "story" (and that's in quotation marks because I can't even begin to call it a story) is nothing but professing your idiocy to writing in general. YOU posted this spastic dribbling of words to a public board. I didn't make you. As it is a public board, I have the right to tell you exactly what I feel about it, and what I think about it is that your story is nothing but pure sh/t. Not only does this story cross the line of content not allowed on FFNet, it is a complete and utter mockery of the goodness that is Glee. Nowhere in your mass of incorrectly punctuated chunk of misspelled words is there anything resembling a coherent plot. And, not one single character from the show is even remotely close to acting like themselves. It's called 'in character." Perhaps you should try researching it._

 _I only wished I hadn't seen this retarded, pathetic story. It just happened to be the first story on the top of the list when I opened the Glee archive. As I had no idea of the content, since there was no summary, I clicked on it in hopes of reading a decent bit of work. In your case, I was sorely mistaken._

 _Since I don't want to waste my time on the mentally incapable like yourself, read my profile as to why there are no stories here. But, just in case you have trouble going from top to bottom and left to right, I will tell you that I DO write. I just won't post them here because moronic little fantards like yourself would do nothing but revenge flame them._

 _If you only write stories for your friends, I urge you to keep them there. FFNet has enough fcktwits like yourself clogging up the boards, detracting from the good authors who take their time when they write and take pride in their work. But please, your infantile attempts at insults will only serve to amuse me and my friends. Continue, by all means!_

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

 _The author finally replied, and it was just as failworthy as the first:_

 _Hi..._

so if its sooo retarded and whatever... then why do people like it... hmmm

plz tell me that and if its a good enough reason

then i shall... and i promise you this

Never ... in my life... right a story ever again

 _ok.._

 _They asked, so I answered:_

 _Mr. Shue's Clan - Jonny xD:_

If that's the best you can come back with, please, do yourself a favor (or favour) and stop right now. You're just further embarrassing yourself with your idiotic and juvenile responses.

Your story sucks hardcore, plain and simple. I cannot be any clearer on that point. It's bloody TERRIBLE. The three people that have liked it (and I guarantee it's only those three) have the collective intelligence of a gnat and the maturity somewhere around that of a newborn. I'm also not convinced you didn't review your own story, for the style, prose, horrible spelling and all around terrible writing of the first reviewer, Mr Schue's Clan -Colfer, is eerily similar to your own. That in itself is sad. Whatever the case may be, the three asspats you got from the reviewers who left you positive comments are from the type of people who wouldn't know a good story if it ran them over. They're also the ones who couldn't pass second grade, or in your case, Key Stage 2, for they have yet to master even the most simplistic concepts of the English language.

Believe me: anyone with half a brain (about 90 of the fandom) was disgusted and outraged by your story. Most are just too nice to call you out on it, which is where I step in. I've received two separate PMs this afternoon, thanking me for flaming your story. Those two authors are, like myself, sick and tired of pathetic, moronic little fanbrats like yourself positively ruining fan fiction for those of us with maturity, basic understanding of plot, story and character elements, and the ability to formulate a proper sentence. All three of those things are actions at which you fail. Miserably.

Now, put your listening ears on and concentrate so you can comprehend my words. Since you posted this sh/t to a public board, let me tell you how things work. As I stated before, you have the right to post it sh/tty as it is, and I have the right to flame it. That "review" button is just that: a place to give one's thoughts. It's not a, "Glowing praise only," button. And even though fan fiction is based on the make-believed, it DOES exist in the real world. In the real world, little child, people do not have to be nice. They can be harsh, and they can be right, as it is in my case with you. Either way, you should get down on your knees and be thankful someone like me even took the time out of their very busy day to post you a response.

Continue with your infantile insults and highly questionable logic and debate skills. I'm still waiting for you to send me a PM that actually makes sense.

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

 _I guess he had one more round of badly composed insults in him:_

 _Whatever dude... i will do what i like... u can't stop me ... so leave me alone ..._

Dont message me ever again

Dont go 2 any of my stories ever again

Dont even look up my pen name ever again

Just pretend u never knew me and can u take me off your profile please

 _tht's just pathetic_

 _And of course, my reply to that:_

 _Mr Shue's Clan - Jonny xD:_

I still maintain you're a disgusting perv for getting off on child porn. I hope this sites admins man up and boot you and your friend.

That said, your hypocrisy knows no bounds. I cannot go to your stories, comment on them or message you, yet you have the balls to tell me to take your stupidity off my profile? You sound like a whiny five year old who was just grounded for hitting his sister over the head, but who won't admit to being in the wrong. And believe me, if I can go a good while without having to see any of your filth polluting the Glee fandom, I'll be quite thrilled, thank you very much.

Oh, and for the record, your comments stay on my profile until you give me a compelling reason to pull them down.

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

Some people just need to learn when to quit. This one keeps coming back for more!

 _but if u put my story up on your profile... won't people look at it and like... read it and probably like it_

 _and ... im 15 years old... your probably like 30 odd... deal with it_

And my rebuttal, proving yet again that originality is something on which this author doesn't quite have a solid grasp:

 _Mr Shue's Clan - Jonny xD:_

I put your response and link to your horrid story up on my profile for two reasons: One, people who are sick of shit fic like me come to a profile like mine to look at and be entertained by those who have the mental capacity of a tapeworm, and two, so other flamers can look at it and laugh.

If you're 15, you've just admitted what I've known all along: you're an immature, obnoxious little troll who can't even legally view the subject matter about which you write. Believe me, I'm "dealing with it" by being entertained by you!

Signed,  
Wicked Crazy

~O~O~O~

Apparently, fanbrats come in bunches, which is exactly what happened here. While I was PMing with Mr Shue's Clan - Jonny xD, he found it necessary to sic one of his adoring fans on me. Yet another poor soul who stuck their finger in the cookie jar...

The Fanbrat: Mr Schue's Clan -Colfer ( u/2286731/)

 _Hello, Wicked  
I am writing you this letter to say i am not pleased by your strongly worded review you left on my friends fanfiction.  
Ye sit was his first fan fiction and it did have some flucks but cut the crap as you have not wrote any fanfictions, i beg to differ to see who is the one to talk and i would like it very much if you apoligized to him as he deseves it at least.  
Next time think of the arthour before yourself thank you.  
From, Colfer_

Note the spelling and grammar are equally as atrocious as his "friend." My reply:

 _Mr Schue's Clan -Colfer:_

Welcome to the real world, little child. Perhaps you should try reading before you stick your hand where it doesn't belong. It's liable to get bitten off.

No, I will not apologize to your friend, and if you think I actually owe him one, you're as delusional as he is. If anyone owes an apology, it's your friend for inflicting upon the Glee fandom such a complete waste of space and time with his work. And believe me, I AM thinking of the authors when I write my flames. I'm thinking of the authors that don't suck and how thankful they are when they read what I've written!

Let me tell you how it works here, so perhaps you can have a better understanding. This is a public site, and as such, I am allowed to tell him what I think of his work when he posted it. If he wants only asspats for his "story" (and I use that term loosely), then he should keep the stories to the people that will do just that. But, this is the real world, and in the real world, people don't give praise when it is clearly not due. I have the right to speak my mind, as harsh as it may be. The faster you accept that and move on, the better off you will be.

You clearly did not take the time to read my profile, as if you had done it, you would see that I do write. I've read and written fan fiction for ten years now, and it is all posted under my real account, the name of which you will never receive. Why, you ask? Well, moronic little fanbrats like your friend would never truly be able to be objective when reading it, and would commence with nothing but revenge flaming. I don't object to flames, as I've received both positive and negative reviews on my work, but the poorly written flames you would undoubtedly give would not hold water to the real bits of flames and concrit I've received over the years. Couple that with the fact that I can coherently write and speak in English without massive grammar, spelling, prose and syntax errors riddling the PM qualifies me to review your friend's "story." He is outclassed, plain and simple, and so are you.

Tell your friend to get a beta, preferably not one like yourself who will do nothing but kiss the ass of an author with no talent and even less respect for the fandom. I also told your little friend that I've received two separate PMs today from authors in the Glee fandom, thanking me for flaming such a horsesh/t story. I'm not the only one sick of so-called "authors" ruining the fandom by detracting from the stories written by people who have taken their time, know English and can characterize properly.

As my review was not directed toward you, I wanted to make this quick unless you want to stir it up with me as well. I'd highly advise against that. Really, think long and hard about it before you respond to this message. I'm giving you leeway now, but I will not be as nice with you should you continue to stick your nose where it doesn't belong.

Signed,  
Wicked Crazy

~O~O~O~ _  
_

This shitfic from FFNet's resident pedophile seems to keep garnering me hate mail. Bring it on, bitches! You're all fucking pathetic!

The Fanbrat, Reduxed: irwinf145-plainandsimple ( u/2320854/)

The "Hate Mail":

 _what the fuck makes you think that you have the right to strike people down like that and fucking get away with it you redneck bastard._

 _people like you just make me sick. honestly what gives you the right to criticise people like that considering that you yourself have no stories written and if you are so good and know exactly what should be written then hers an idea fuckin write it yourself you arrogant cunt._

 _oh and justso that i get this straight you say thatyou dont likepeople who leave nasty comments anonomusly yetyouyourself when signing it signs "wicked crazy" last time i checked that wasnt a name_

 _sincerly_  
 _IRWINF145_

I couldn't resist fucking with this one. She's just _that_ stupid. So, I replied.

 _irwinf145-plainandsimple:_

 _-Yawns- Is that the best you can do? Good lord, a six year old has better insults that than. Oh wait. ARE you six? That really wouldn't surprise me, given how horribly your "hate mail" was written. You suffer from the same affliction as the author over which you seem to be fanbratting: the inability to use the space bar._

 _As I live nowhere near the Mason-Dixon line, I fail to see how I can be a "redneck." You must be basing your opinion of Americans on research done from watching "Deliverance." That, in itself, is sad._

 _I'll bet you created this profile last night, and then was just pissed beyond works you had to wait 24 hours to PM me your pathetic attempt at hate mail. LIttle fanbrat, I can just see you chomping at the bit, thinking about all the things you could say. And since your vocabulary consists of mainly four letter words, that's not a lot. I will expand your vocabulary today to include one more word that can completely encompass you: hypocrite. I find it awfully amusing that you dare tell me that I cannot comment because I have no storied work posted to this profile, yet you have absolutely NOTHING on yours. At least I have proven that I can write, by the way my sentences are worded and punctuated by my profile. You, on the other hand, are nothing but fail._

 _Nowthen, what gives me the right? I have the right to comment on your disgusting friend's story because I can spell, I use proper grammar, and I am absolutely appauled at the vile, pathetic story he posted on this website. It's sick, twisted and should be deleted immediately. It also, as I pointed out, violates the site's TOS for smut. There's a reason FFNet doesn't allow smut, and if your friend wants to post something that that, he should take it over to AFFNet. I can assure you they won't be as nice, but I wish him good luck if he tries. If there weren't people like YOU and your friend to make ME sick on this site, my flaming wouldn't be necessary._

 _You obviously replied to my review, so I fail to see how my flame could be anonymous. Your logic fails miserably just like your debate skills, your punctuation, your spelling, your grammar, and your troll-like level of intelligence. But, by all means, please continue. You and your dumb little friends amuse me and you're just another victim for my profile._

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

 _And yes, I am an arrogant cunt. Sorry your juvenile and moronic insults do nothing but make me laugh._

When I got a response, I had to read the sender's reply three times to decode it. I mean, I fluently speak two languages, but "whiny idiot" is not one of them.

 _hold on a minute is that seriously the best you can do. first off people have the right to post what they want in the knowledge that they will be respected. secondly you seem to hate people who use improper grammar and spelling if you can understand it which i assume you can then why does it really matter. thirdly about me calling you a redneck it is called a stereotype and dilligaf where you come from (dilligaf of course a classic song sung by a great comedian called kevin "bloody" wilson and it means Do I Look Like I Give A Fuck)the only reason my previous message has such poor spacing is because my space bar didnt work but as you can see it is fixed now however that dosent matter._

 _the only thing that partially offended me and when i say partialy i mean hardly is how you find it right to call me a hypocrite. yes i have no stories currently posted but that is because i have been a member for a mere 2 days 1 of which i couldnt post anything due to a spam filter but the reason i criticise you about this matter is because you seem compelled to "flame" everybody although you have no clear intention of posting anything the difference between you and me is that i both have intention towrite and alittle thing you realy should invest in and that is manners_

 _about my vocubulary consisting of mostly 4 letter words i shall leave you with this note_  
 _FUCK RITE OFF AND GET A BLOODY JOB ASSHOLE_

 _SINCERLY_

 _IRWINF145_

I'm going to be sad one day when all the little trolls realize that all their pathetic attempts at insults just make me laugh. But, until that day (which I doubt will ever happen), I will continue to wind them up and then sit them down.

 _irwinf145-plainandsimple:_

First of all, I'm not entirely convinced you're not a sockepuppet for Mr Shue's Clan - Jonny xD. You both share the same style of writing fail, so why not? If you are, good lord, that's pathetic. If you aren't, I suggest that, if you start writing, you stay far, far away from any of his influence. His story is fucking terrible.

You're right, at least partially. People on this site DO have the right to post what they want, and I have the right to flame it. I'll give you a history lesson: in America, we call it "Freedom of Speech" or the First Amendment to the Constitution. Still with me? Am I going too fast? Good! The Constitution outlines our rights as Americans. I'm merely exercising mine. You also failed to notice that, while I left a nice, crispy flame, I was also constructive in what I said. I didn't just tell your friend that he should jump off a cliff and die, which is wording many other flamers may have chosen. I actually told him why I thought his story sucked, which is far more than he deserved.

You're missing the entire point of this website, little child. If you don't want to learn grammar as a writer, you will never, ever be taken seriously. Period. The fact that you don't care about yours (and that it sucks all around) tells me you will be another equally terrible shit writer, trolling the Glee fandom. Part of the prerequisites for posting a story requires spelling and grammar perfection. While I understand nothing is perfect, it wouldn't kill fifty percent of the authors on this site to invest in a couple basic grammar lessons. Yes, I can understand a poorly worded, grammatically terrible mess of a story with no real plot and Mary Sue OOCness all around. But, the point is, I shouldn't HAVE to. I respect writing too much to see arrogant, idiotic people like yourselves butcher the English language until it's but just a shadow of its former brilliant self.

I have no problems with new writers who are trying to learn and are willing to take the advice of authors who have been there and done that. Those authors will not get flamed by me. I know it's probably hard for you to get through your very narrow mind, but even as a flamer, I still have standards by which I operate. But it's the writers that think their shit doesn't stink even though it really does, and the ones that, when they don't get, "OMG kewl upd8!" reviews that get my flames. It's also the little fanbrats like yourself who don't know to keep their noses out of others' business that make me giddy with excitement. You guys are so much fun to flame because you're always so defensive. It doesn't take but two words to get under your skin, and I find that amusing.

I live in America, little child. I know what a redneck is. I'm still trying to figure out how you think that's an insult when it doesn't even begin to describe me.

God, the 'Blame the computer' defense. It's almost as pathetic as the Twinkie Defense. So now, an inanimate object is the fault for your irrational stupidity and your ability to grasp the English language? That's rich! But seeing as how your space bar is finally working, perhaps now you should try and move on to using that thing called the period. It works in the same fashion as the space bar, but instead of separating individual words, it denotes the end of sentence. I'd like to know how your grammar teacher let you graduate while writing non-related run-on sentences as you do.

For someone who is trying so hard to convince me they're not offended by my far superior wording and intelligence, I do seem to have struck a nerve with you. Your words and your tone are just affirming what I already know: you're just a whiny little child who picked a fight where she shouldn't have. You ARE a hypocrite because you CAN'T write worth two shits. Why don't you try reading for once. You know, it goes top to bottom and left to right? If you did actually read my profile, you'd find out why I don't post my stories to this account. The fact that you even brought this up tells me two things: 1) You're too thick to even read my profile, and 2) You've got no more insults left. This is always the last road you whiny fanbrats go down when you've nothing else to say. But just the fact that my replies are not riddled with spelling and grammar fail makes me far superior to you, and a better writer in my sleep than you will ever be.

Thank you for proving my points on your stupidity, four letter word vocabulary, and all around ignorance and arrogance. It's hilarious! I'll laugh when I do post a story to this account, as all of you little fanbrats will have nothing left to say except infantile four letter insults. Good luck with that.

Signed,  
Wicked Crazy

This little troll has been trying, in every message, to convince me she's not offended. I'm having a really hard time beliving that, based on the facts that I get her replies nearly instantaneously after I've sent mine off, she's been reduced to four-letter insults of my superior intelligence and writing skills, and that she's simply grasping at straws to find some way to get under my skin. Little child, I'm a flamer. This is a sport for me!

 _boohoo thats so upsetting why would yousay such mean and nasty things. Oh wait i forgot you have nothing better to do i mean come on that was about as insulting as somebody saying they dont like me DILLIGAF._

As for my grammar in this fine country called scotland we dont actually graduate from anywhere exept nursery and university.

Clearly judging by your replies you dont realise just how hard it is to offend me at all i mean a sock puppet of jonny 1) i'm not and 2)i really dont care what you think because he hasnt asked me to do this i chose to.

Moving on to the next topic which is your constant usage of the word "fanbrat" clearly it is you who has runout of insults and instead of conceding to that factyou merely repeat the same insult time andtime again until it loses all meaning and power.

seen as you obviously did so well in school you must have learnt that with every right cimes responsibility inthis case of the right of free speech the responsibility is to both know what you are talking about andremain respectful and considerate to others.

as for any stories i choose to write i probably wont follow the path of jonny as i dont really find stories like that fun to read but i still like his and him because we are something called friends you may not have them considering the amount of time you seem to spend wasting your life away "flaming" people when the real truth is some of them are hurt some arent.

and what is with your policy on no swearing man i mean come on grow a pair then write back.

SINCERELY

 _IRWINF145_

Ho hum. I really think I should dumb down my responses, since it appears they're all going right over her head.

 _irwinf145-plainandsimple:_

Since I work two jobs, I assure you I have plenty to do. It's obviously more than you, since you seem to be able to sit on FFNet at all hours of the day and night, thinking of new and interesting ways to make me laugh at your stupidity.

You've must not made it through nursery school then, because your grammar is about as good as mine was when I was about six. I could at least capitalize and use the period correctly.

As I've said, if you keep replying to me, you are obviously offended. If you truly didn't care, you'd stop your inconsequential whining and justifications. I'm just doing this because I know I'm pissing you off and I think it's funny as hell. The fact that you're doing this on your own just clearly elucidates your immaturity. If he's not a friend, you must be doing this because you feel some irrational need to "get" us flamers. I assure you, this does nothing but make me point and laugh when I get my emails while I'm at work. The fact that you would even read his crap and consider it fic is even more disgusting, and I truly fear for the great country of Scotland if you are to be their best and brightest future.

I use the words that I feel most describe the troll with whom I am conversing. "Fanbrat" sums you up quite nicely, since you have positively latched on to Jonny xD like a little leech who refuses to let go. It's not supposed to be an insult, ignorant child. It's the truth.

"Respectful and considerate" is subjective. You may feel that those words mean nothing but mindless squeeing in response to horribly worded and illogical stories, but I feel otherwise. If you'd actually taken the time to properly process my review, you would have seen that I'm ripping his STORY a new one, not him personally. If I wanted to insult him as a person, I would have said, "You are the stupidest fuck-up this site have ever seen. Do us all a favor and shoot yourself," or something equally as graphic. But, that's not how I roll. As and adult, I feel that it is disrespectful to continue to humor the untalented by showering them with undeserving praise. My flames are harsh, but they are truthful. And, yes, people really DO talk to others this way in the real world and those people are not offended by it. When you grow up, you'll understand that.

If I hurt anyone's sensitive little feelings, I really don't give two shits. People should be writing for themselves, not for reviews. Writers write because they love it, and they DON'T do it for anyone else. Also, most writers would tell you that your fans are wonderful, but it's the critics one should be concerned about. If a writer can please his critics, then he's doing the job well.

Finally, my assumption with the profanity is that the filter for every person's account is activated. I'd rather see 'sh/t' in my text instead of two asterisks. The first time I replied to you, I found that yours is activated. You must have missed that button each and every time you log in. It's only on the first page you see. But by all means, please keep telling me DILLIGAF by constantly (and nearly instantly) replying to each and every one of my messages. My inbox loves your spam, and so does my profile. It makes for good laughs for all us flamers.

Signed,  
Wicked Crazy

~O~O~O~

Let this section below be a lesson for those of you that think hate mail is the way to go. All that happens when you send hate mail is I snark right back at you. It's how I roll, and it's funny screwing with little fanbrats that have the intelligence and matching vocabulary of a tapeworm. This person, though clearly upset at a flame I left, managed to be civil. We ended up having a very good conversation.

The Concerned Friend: Darktiger01 ( u/2210606/)

The "Story": Things Not to Do to the Transformers ( s/5815726/1/)

Their PM:

 _Okay, first off, you need to change your attitude. You call MY friend satanic, and here you are acting like a total Jackass on your own profile! There is NO excuse for what you are doing. YOUR type is the one Fanfiction is better without, so here's a little homework for you to do: I want you to go back to the Fanfiction rules, look at the rule (that you obviously very conveniently ignored) that clearly states to RESPECT YOUR FELLOW MEMBERS, and write it down. Good. Now, I want you to tape it onto your computer screen, and every time you are about to put up a mean, nasty review, look at it and remember me; because if I see one more mean review on any of my friends stories (and I can look at the date that it was posted remember) then I WILL report you; so watch what you say. I don't know if you get a mean, sick, sadistic sense of humor or satisfaction from flaming or what, but no matter what your motives are, it needs to stop. I agree with you that the grammar and other things ARE terrible, and I HAVE tried to tell him so, and even offered to beta for him, as stuff like that drives me absolutely INSANE, but you don't see me going around and acting like a word I'm not going to say as a result of it. Instead, I offer to help, and believe me I've made a lot of friends that way, more than you could ever dream of in your current state of morale, and all because I offered CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM instead of flaming and acting like a jerk. And also, he is only eleven years old, so be nice to him and be glad that at least he is making an effort. Everyone has a right to be one her, and all you are doing is making people hate you. And is that what you really want? I would be more than happy to be your friend if things were different, as you seem mostly like my kinda person, but right now your attitude is in the wring state, and I have no wish to have anything to do with someone who has just treated my best friend like complete and utter crap._

 _Thank you for reading this message, and hopefully it will cause you to think about just how much damage you have really done._

 _Thank you again._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Darktiger09_

I thought the beginning was quite amusing, but since she was mostly civil, I thought maybe she has a prayer. It turns out, I was right!

My reply:

 _darktiger09:_

 _Do you feel better after your hissy fit? Good! I'm glad. Your threats are really empty to me, I assure you. I will tell you right now with 110 certainty that there are people far worse than myself on this site, for the sole reason that I still give out concrit! I have plenty of friends who are much nastier than myself (and yes, us flamers DO have friends - quite numerous they are), so don't think that I'm this terrible ogre in the forest. I'm a mere kitten compared to some of them, simply because I'm being civil to you. Most of them would tear you to shreds without a second thought for sticking your nose into this business._

 _Nowthen, just because I positively refuse to mindlessly squee over and coddle the authors of fic that is terrible, I do not believe it automatically makes me disrespectful. To the contrary, it makes me HONEST, and that is something a lot of people on this site truly need. There was nothing in my review that I did not feel was warranted. My reviews are sarcastic and harsh, yes, but let's get down to the nitty gritty here: they're the truth. There are a lot of flamers on this site that will say nothing about the fic itself, and instead will settle on infantile insults such as, "Jump off a cliff and fucking die for posting this shit," to the author. I, on the other hand, at least gave him the areas at which he failed. As I said, harsh, but constructive none the less. The flames I received for my early work made me a much better author, and I'm more thankful for the handful harsh flames I got than for all the squeeing, "OMG upd8!" reviews combined._

 _I get no satisfaction from reading crapfic. I flame on request only, and most of my requests are from readers who are NOT flamers. They're just as tired of the ignorant, arrogant, copycat and clueless authors that so pollute this site as I am. Had your friend not written a strictly listfic, the person who linked me to him wouldn't have needed to do it, and I'd have likely let him be. I don't troll for badfic. It's simply too painful._

 _Oh, and if your friend is really 11 years old, he is in violation of the site's TOS for being too young. Site's rules state one must be 13, and there's a reason for that. I don't disagree with you that people have the right to be themselves, and I respect that. But, just know that since it's a public place, it's also well within my rights to tell him what I feel. If either of you dislike that, I suggest you go start yourselves a private blog or forum. In his case, that might be for the best to let him grow up. If he's too stubborn or pigheaded to listen to someone that clearly can structure a proper sentence as it appears you can, than he's likely too immature to be on this site anyway._

 _I'd suggest you learn to let your friend fight his own battles. Perhaps the flame will do him good and give him the kick in the pants he so obviously needs. It did for me, and that's the honest to God truth. It sucks life is hard, but I refuse to treat anyone who posts to this site with kid-gloves. America has enough trouble with the coddled idiocy of Generation Y as it is, and I feel a duty to not add to it._

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

We ended up exchaning a few PMs, all of which were conspiculously abesent of my normal snark and sarcasm.

Her reply:

 _Well, I do agree with you on some things, and you make several good points, but I still request that at least you do not flame him anymore, and in reality no matter how you look at it, flaming is still a very harsh and mean way, but what the hell, I guess we can't all be nice..._

 _(and it was not a hissy fit, I was standing up for my friend, and can you in all honesty tell me that if someone started attacking one of your friends, that you would not at least say SOMETHING in their defense?)_

 _And I completely agree with you when it comes to you not being an 'ogre in the forest' I have seen some quiet nasty flamers, much worse than you! The problem I found with your flame is that you were directly attacking HIM, not just his work, but HIM. That is where I find the problem. While I would not say this to his face, as he is my best friend, I agree with you on the quality of his work, but there is no need to attack him personally, as you know nothing about him, and allow me to assure you, he is very wonderful person, nothing at all like how you made him out to be in your review, as no, he was NOT dropped on his head as a child (as far as I know anyway lol!) and several other things you said were also not needed in the least, and very hurtful to him as an individual._

 _I respect your right as an individual and the right you possess to voice your opinion, but please, as I said, it may be merited to flame their work, but unless you have met the person than please do not say things about them that if you have no facts to back them up on._

 _Sincerely,_  
 _Darktiger09_

And my response to that:

 _darktiger09:_

 _I will be continue civil to you as you've shown a fair amount of respect to me, but I need to make this clear: I will not stop flaming simply because you ask. I appreciate that you've been cordial and have respect for you because of that, but if he has reason to cross my radar again, I will not hesitate. Now, having said that, I'm certainly not going to go looking for his work to flame. As I said, I'm not a troll, and I really do only flame upon request. Repeat flaming doesn't happen often as well, since I try to make my point in one message._

 _YOU personally may view flaming as harsh and mean, but I view it as reality. Perhaps it's because I am an adult, and as such, I live in that world. In my world, what I said is not considered mean. It's considered being honest and being truthful. In the real world, people hear it and give it straight. I'm not going to give asspats to those who clearly don't deserve it, and your friend the shining example of it. I do not, nor will I ever believe that does anyone any bit of good to be given empty praise when whatever it is they're doing is nothing more than embarrassingly subpar at best. By telling him he has any credible talent at all, you're doing nothing but lying to him. Tell me, how is that exactly fair? It does no good, believe me. As I said, my words are harsh, but they are not dishonest._

 _To answer your question with all honesty, YES, I would leave my friend to stand on his or her own two feet. And I do, on a regular basis. Your friend has to have you fight his battles for him, and I will say I think that's absolutely pathetic. But, taking into account both your ages, I'm willing to cut you the slightest bit of slack on that and I will not rip you to shreds for it. I should, but I won't. It's because you've been civil. Just understand that it's not right for you to fight his battles. This is HIS fic, and he failed to listen to you when given advice. What happens to him because of that needs to be his problem. This is one of those life lesson things, one you're failing to let him learn._

 _I think perception is an issue on which we disagree. Personally, I don't say anything on line I won't say to someone's face, so yes, I would say this to his face should I meet him. Now, had I known he was only 11, I may have dialed it down a notch or two, but it wouldn't stop me from flaming him. He presents himself as an arrogant little twit who thinks he knows everything, and until he shows otherwise by contacting me directly, I will view him that way. I think I've proven to you that, though I'm a flamer, I have the ability to be civil and to hold a rational conversation with another person. While he's not going to get an apology because I won't apologize for being truthful, I would be willing to tell him in a not-so-scathing tone what I thought he needs to improve. I even know a beta that would be willing to help him, and she's not a flamer._

 _Again, on your last point, this is something on which we're going to have to disagree. I don't have to "know" someone to tell them their work sucks. Does Roger Ebert know every single person/director/writer/actor whom he critiques? No. And he's given reviews much more scathing in tone and clarity than I. Now, while I recognize those people are professionals, I maintain that this IS a public board. If your friend doesn't like the heat, he should get out of the kitchen. I also don't have to "know" someone to judge them, either. My life, on a daily basis, depends on how well I judge those around me and their propensity for unexpected violence. I'm not going to be specific on what I do for a living, but I think you can read between the lines there._

 _Look, I'm sure your friend really is a wonderful person. He's just a horseshit writer who couldn't take the honest truth. If he wants to be here, playing amongst those of us who live in the real world, he needs to grow thicker skin. It's as simple as that. I'm an unapologetic master of snark and sarcasm, and you guys really need to learn to take stuff with a grain of salt. Not everyone in this world is going to kiss your butt, and nor should they. People have the right to be honest. It's on you to ALLOW yourself to be offended. As you've noted, I could have been a lot worse!_

 _I commend you for your abilities to hold a rational conversation with me. It's been quite refreshing to know that maybe my generation is not quite so screwed. Based on my flames, I bet you thought I was going to be a terrible bitch, yes? :)_

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

Her reply:

 _Hahah, sorry, I fell asleep last night and couldn't answer._

 _I completely agree with MOST of your points, and no, I didn't expect you to be a , and I thank you for also taking the time to speak with me, as it has caused me too see things in a slightly different light, and I thank you for that. I am not against flaming stories that really need it, like that one 'primes baby' or whatever wrote, God that was terrible! I just have a problem when the flamer starts attacking the person themselves, without knowing anything about them. It's one thing to flame the story, and another to flame the person. Thank you very, very much for being willing to express your views, and to listen to mine. You are the first SENSIBLE flamer I have ever met on this sight (and believe me, I've met and talked with quite a few!) and I also share your sentiment, maybe our generation does stand a chance after all!_

 _I enjoyed our conversation immensely, as that is just how I am, and as I said before, I agree with the quality of his work and such, and if possible if you can hook me up with the beta then I will try to get him to actually LISTEN TO HER, I would beta him myself, but my request list is already very full, so I am unable to do it at this time._

 _Some of us live in a harsh world, and I commend you for keeping your head up in it, as it does get rough! I have experienced more of the world than most teens my age have, and believe me I know where your coming from when you say 'not everyone in this world is gonna kiss your butt' trust me, I learned that the hard way and I can understand where you get many of your viewpoints; and yes, you do have the right to speak what you think, and I respect that whole-heartedly. Once again, thank you for chatting, and actually, feel free to put this up on your profile, lol I enjoyed reading the little hissy-fit messages that people sent in! Perhaps this conversation between you and I will show other FF writers that not all flamers are complete and total jerks and , and that it is possible to hold a mostly civil conversation with them, and also that people who have been flamed, or in my case me standing up for a friend being flamed; don't always leap at you with a bunch of dirty language and calling you 'a miserable excuse for a human being' and that crud; and that we too are capable of holding a mostly civil conversation!_

 _It may also cause some other flamers to think about how they word their flames, and also cause the people who respond to re-think how THEY word things._

 _Once again, we may not agree on everything, but I think we both will when it comes to our grammar!_

 _Thank you for your time, and again, feel free to put this up if you wish to._  
 _Sincerely,_

 _Darktiger09_

As I said in my reply, it was quite a change of pace to be able to read someone's thoughts, thoughts which were clearly rationalized, and well-articulated. It's a sharp contrast to the normal hate mail I get, all of which looks like a five year old wrote it.

 _darktiger09:_

 _Lol!_

 _Oh, I don't expect you to agree with my 100. If you did, you'd likely be a flamer as well! But, for the record, there are a lot of flamers on this site I DON'T agree with, and it makes me kind of sad that I'm the first sensible one you've come across. I might be a sarcastic b/tch, but I will always leave some form of concrit in my review. After the anger and shock has worn off of being flamed, some writers have messaged me back to thank me for being so brutally honest. As much as it pains me to slog through all this crap that pollutes this site, I still care about writing in general more than the flame itself. But, I will think about what you said. I suppose it's the least I can do, since you've been able to hold a real conversation with me without resorting to childish name calling and insults. Like I said, had I known how old your friend is, I probably would have dialed it back a notch or two._

 _Now, Primesbaby007 was a totally different story. She was a whiner, a troll and a great source of entertainment for Robert and me, not to mention the fact she writes the most terrible stories in the history of the Transformers fandom. She's cocky, she's arrogant, and she REALLY deserved it. She's the type that will block anyone who doesn't give her an, "OMG kewl upd8!" review. Mercy Rule, a new friend of mine, left a good bit of concrit on her second story and Primesbaby blocked her for it, directly AFTER the author sent her back a haughty reply blasting Mercy's story instead. And it wasn't even a flame! If you want the whole scoop on that, PM Mercy about it. The PM from Primesbaby is hilarious and just fail all around. That's how I met her, since she saw my flame on Primesbaby's previous story and PMed me to tell me about what the "author" did._

 _Speaking of Mercy Rule, she's one of the betas I was thinking about when I asked you about that for your friend. She's fairly new to fan fiction, but I've seen some of her academic writing and it's really good. She's also really patient, but only if someone's working hard and is willing to listen to what needs to be improved. But, she was an English major in college, so she might be able to explain to him in technical terms what he's doing wrong and how he could fix the problems. I PMed her last night after I sent yours off, and she said depending on the time commitment needed, she's willing. If she can't, she knows someone who would. u/2154541/Mercy_Rule_

 _Finally, I have to agree with you that I have also enjoying talking with you, on both the civil factor and the little part that you can properly structure a sentence. It's not often I get mature replies (not that I expect them, since I am, you know, a flamer), so it was nice for once to be able to talk reasonably. While I know we won't ever agree on everything, it was refreshing to be able to both hear your viewpoint maturely and be able to speak my own as well. I think if there were more writers like you, there'd be less need for people like me. Keep doing what you're doing. It's quite nice to see. As a flamer, it's not often I compliment someone, so take that to heart. :)_

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~ _  
_

As much as unoriginal shit writers really chap my ass, I _hate_ , with a burning, seething passion, anyone who is a dirty, rotten plagiarist even more.

The Story (though most of it's been removed): The Problem With Highgrade ( s/5928109/1/)

The "Author": Tubular Turtle ( u/1867221/)

Now, why am I so pissed? Let me explain. This author posted a literal word for word copy of Enji's fic, Into the Fire. I remember reading the thief's version and thinking how similar it was to another unfinished fic I knew I'd read in the past. So, I clicked on the reviews. Lo and behold, a couple of people had already beaten me to it. Luckily, the other two people recognized and remembered the original story's title, which was more than I did. And what did the little theif do? She posted an AN in the story claiming that Enji did give her permission to continue the fic. rolls eyes

 _For all those who are mentioning, yes this is Enji's story, but I did ask a long time ago if I could carry it on. I did not intend to keep these chapters up, they are just up for a few so you get the basic idea, and no, they wont's be as long as they are now...I can't describe that much. Please, just bare with me._

It's obvious someone alerted the original author, who in turn reviewed the story thief's story. The original author stated very vehemently that she did not and would never give anyone permission to finish her work. So, now the little shit has a conundrum of epic proportions. And like the complete douche that the plagiarist is, she took down the entire story and replaced it with this piece of crap author's note.

 _I'm sorry everyone, these chapters were not meant to go up, my brother hacked my sight while I was out of . Town I apologize to Enji as his story was on my computer and saved, but only cause sometimes I can't access internet and need fan fiction. I have murdered my twelve year old brother and yes Enji's story was an inspiration for a story I have written, but as I told Enji I was planning to rewrite the first four chapters of my story, so this is_ _Not_ _her story. Her story was just inspiration for mine._

 _I am sorry for my brother, please forgive me, he will NOT be aloud on my laptop for a loooooooonnnnngg while._

Are you for real? This is just about as lame as the dog ate my homework excuse or maybe the Twinkie defense.

See, what really burns me about this is that this piece of crap author thinks that, by simply changing a few elements of Enji's story, it magically becomes her own. Sorry, sweetheart. That's not how it works. There's a difference between inspriation and stealing, and she's so far on the stealing side, she wouldn't know original if it slapped her in the face. If everyone was able to simple cobble together pieces of work they liked, well, that wouldn't make for very entertaining fan fiction, now would it? The thief fails, not only at writing, but at life. She seems to completely miss the point of what stealing in academia really is. Oh, well. Perhaps when she gets booted from college, she'll have a full grasp of what plagiarism really means.

Now, being that I do actually write, I couldn't let this one go. The shit writers have nothing on thieves who draw my ire! Below is my response. It was rather civil, given how angry I was when I wrote it.

 _Let me be loud and clear: you are PATHETIC._

Of all the people I've reviewed, you deserve these comments more than anyone else. Period. Why? All the other sh/t writers for whom I've left criticism were at least writing their own works. You, apparently, couldn't be bothered. And that makes you, my dear, the lowest common denominator in writing. It makes you a thief.

Your story was word for word plagiarism (if that word's too big for you, it means stealing) of Enji's story. And when you were called out on it, you said you had the original author's permission. Now, magically, not only have you not secured Enji's permission, but you're using the sad, tired, "My sister/best friend/brother/dog did it." Are you for real? Do you really think any of us with half a brain will buy that load of garbage excuse you posted? Come on. Grow a pair (even though you are a girl) and own up to what you did. Admit that you stole. Admit that it was wrong. And never. Do. It. Again.

Believe me, I will be watching you. And if you pull this crap again, I will do my best to sic every flamer on this site on you. Because as much as we hate unoriginal sh/t writers, we hate dirty little thieves like yourself even more.

Now, do us all a favor and grow up. Come back when you're original, and not tempted to steal the hard work of another writer.

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

The Story: Dewi Until Heaven ( s/5902777/1/)

The Author: VeekaIzhanez ( u/1819390/)

I wouldn't go to Spain and expect to be taken seriously writing in their language when my Spanish is demented and terrible. The same goes for fic writing, though this shit author doesn't quite seem to understand that. The only thing she understands is how to hit the 'post' button on some of the most idiotic stories the Transformers fandom has ever seen. And the worst part? She has a goddamn beta reader profile! My dear, being a beta reader means one must actually understand the language first. What a concept, right?

My review:

 _Review whore much? Jesus Christ._

Eighty four stories, and I don't think one of them is any good. Fortunately for you, I don't have the desire to slog through that much shit in one go. You are the prime reason why I think there needs to be a beta reader litmus/stupidity test. Good christ, you can't even fill out the profile correctly, let alone speak proper English. I get that English is not your first language, but I wouldn't try to write in Malay if I didn't have a concise grasp on it. Translation: you need to learn the language before you write, because you sound like a demented six year old with how you butcher the language completely.

Moving on, your handling of a topic as serious as AIDS is appalling, not to mention completely unbelievable in reactions by the Autobots. I'm fairly certain that they would know what the hell AIDS is, and if they didn't, it's quite easy for them to research it. Bumblebee throws a temper tantrum because he thinks he's going to be infected with AIDS? My dear, he's a bloody mechanical being. The two species (that should be your first clue) are quite different in physiology, if you haven't yet noticed.

And after three terribly constructed and cobbled together chapters, all you've managed to do is "write" (and I use that term very loosely) a confusing and pointless story with no real point that's managed to insult even those on this site with the collective intelligence of a tapeworm. All your spastic ramblings of terribly broken English manages to accomplish is to affirm that all you're looking to do is write a horribly cliched, self-insert Mary Sue.

Congratulations. You should be proud. God, do us all a favor and stop cluttering up the fandom with this useless crap.

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

The Story: I Was Born in Georgia, But I Work in Outer Space

The Author: Another Redshirt ( u/2266015/)

My review:

 _Yes, I'll have your special tonight. That's the Star Trek 2009 fic drenched in extra fail sauce with two sides, right? And I get to choose those sides? Great! I'll take the Mary Sue OC and the out of character canon characters as my choices._

If you can't tell, that was sarcasm above. I sincerely hope, for your sake, that this story is a parody or an intentional!badfic. Because if you're really trying, my god man, is this terrible!

This sentence alone, "As soon he was on board, Kirk berated him with badgering questions," announces to the world that this fic is just going to suck, and suck it does. You have your horribly cliche, good at everything, smart as hell, Mary Sue OC Lucy (ZOMG! She's 17 and like a GENIUS or something!), along with OOC every single canon character. The fact that you have Chekov following Mary Sue - oh, I mean Lucy, sorry, around like a lost puppy is pathetic given the character he is. I could go on about the OOCness of the canon characters, but I'd hit FFNet's character limit on review length.

I'm very certain not one element in this horrid waste of my time was even original, nor was anything believable. Your style is terrible, your spelling and grammar are not good, your word choice even worse, the plot is flat, boring and predictable, and the thing crawls along at a snail's pace. I find that interesting, considering you have 14 chapters on less than 8,000 words. Perhaps next time you should take the time to actually do some set-up before you just start banging your head away on your keyboard to create whatever drivel you're trying to pass off as valid fan fiction. Us readers with half a brain prefer an actual thought-out story as opposed to...this.

This story belongs in a deep, dark corner where no one but you sees it. Ugh. Now I need bleach for my brain.

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

The Story: Save Me ( s/5732136/1/)

The Author: BlackMetalHeart ( u/2243330/)

Children like this should just stay hidden in their emo corners and leave the writing to those of us who can properly write a sentence and formulate a thought better than a Neanderthal. I've reread all three (mercifully short) chapters twice now, and I still can't figure out what the hell is supposed to be going on. Not only is she a shameless review whore, but her stories are downright terrible. I did, however, find the quote on her author page to be oddly self-prophetic. She's full of shit if she thinks she can write, that's for damned sure! I'm sure I'm going to get a whining, crying, screaming, temper tantrum-esque reaction, which will only prove to be a source of entertainment for me. I look forward to it.

My review:

 _To quote your profile, "What I lack in Brainpower, I will make up with in BS."_

 _Perhaps that was meant to be self-fulfilling, because I cannot agree with that statement more in regards to this "fic" you're trying to pass off as a story. It is complete and utter bullshit. After three terribly-written chapters which make absolutely zero sense, I can only guess where this ridiculous mash-up of words is supposed to be going. Have you never heard of an outline? This story is like watching someone who's consumed an entire bottle of Southern Comfort attempt to take a field sobriety test. They wander all over the place, slur their words, and generally make an ass out of themselves. This fic is doing much of the same for you, with the pointless ramblings and failure to connect what plot points there are._

 _And, when I say "plot points," what I'm referring to is the boring and predictable story line I can see coming fifteen miles away: Mary Sue gets kidnapped, tortured and abused (which will undoubtedly be written so terribly, it'll induce vomiting), Gibbs comes to the rescue, Gibbs takes Mary Sue into his home, Gibbs finds out who hurt Mary Sue, Gibbs beats up said kidnappers, and Gibbs and Mary Sue live happily ever after. Did I get that right?_

 _Moving on, then to your characterizations. You have the most blatant Mary Sue ever (can you NOT come up with a better name that "Angeal Grace?" Good lord), your character development skills are non-existent, and I've yet to figure out how exactly this is an NCIS story. You cannot develop anything in chapters as short as you've written. My eyes bleed from your rushed, unpunctuated and choppy grammar, spelling and syntax, and my brain is bored stiff at the lack of description in this story. It's like you're writing a summary and expecting positive praise for it. My dear, don't you wonder why you've got only two reviews, one of which is from me?_

 _So, to recap, if what I'm saying doesn't make any sense because my English is better than that of a four year old's, I'm saying this fic sucks. Hardcore. Take it down so you can spare the NCIS fandom from having to digest yet one more shitfic, and spare yourself the embarrassment of having written a horrible, self-insert, predictable, boring Mary Sue piece of garbage. Throw it away, start over, and write something that actually makes sense._

 _Signed,  
Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

I was thrilled to see that Primesbaby007's stories were zapped from existence, most likely by the FFNet's admins. (There is a God, apparently.) But, since we all know that the original account the Transformers fandom's favorite fail-fic writer belonged to that of OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23, I figured it was only a matter of time before she started posting more fail fics under her old penname. For a "professional," she's not very smart.

The Story: Deadly Encounters ( s/6078480/1)

The Author: OptimusPrimesLittleWhore23 ( u/2253454/)

My review:

 _Oh my God. My eyes. They're burning!_

 _I was honestly ecstatic to see that your "cousin" was finally banhammered by the site's mods. And please don't insult this fandom's intelligence further by insisting Primesbaby007 is NOT your other fail fic writing account. Are you so arrogant or delusional that you think people actually buy that you and two separate people? NO ONE believes that you were hacked (that only worked in "My Immortal"), because if anyone in this fandom was ballsy enough to do it, they would have just deleted the whole account, changed your passwords and connecting email address to lock you out, and saved the fandom from your fail. By the fact you were able to log in and alter your profile AFTER your stories were removed tells me you got banhammered. The only thing I can say: it's about freaking time._

 _We all see you fail fics, each one worse than the last (how that's possible is the question of the century), posted on a near daily basis. You obviously missed the whole "quality over quantity" lesson in school. Or, did you drop out of school in the third grade? The latter would be my guess, as you write about as well as Ralph Wiggum would. "Me fail English? That's unpossible!" Yep. Sums it up right there._

 _But, I digress. Con-crit. This story sucks just as hard as your other fail fics, that you so rightfully deleted. It also sucks more than your "cousin's" robo-p0rn. Are you trying to work your way through the ENTIRE book of, "How NOT to Write a Story?" If so, you're doing a good job. This story makes me cringe when I read it. Well, the parts that I can understand, rather. This looks like some sort of short hand summary of notes that you wrote for an eventual story, as crappy as it would be. The dialogue is flat, the characters are terrible Mary Sue self-inserts (reported for that), the punctuation and grammar are non-existent (reported for that, too), and your POV seems to be suffering from ADHD. I'm sure, if you post more of this garbage, I'll be reporting you for smut as well, as badly written as I'm sure it'll be._

 _Your ridiculous attempts to give not only your critics (we're numerous, I assure you) and the site itself the middle finger is so sad, it's almost funny. This is the most retarded idea for a fic ever, and it proves just all the more that you ARE Primesbaby007. (The profiles and the writing style give you away. Sorry, little child.) I can only hope you'll take your own self-insert's advice and, "...Stop and delete the stories or else." Believe me. You'd be doing the fandom a huge favor. In fact, take your crap over to adultfanfiction and troll them for a while. I'm sure they would just LOVE you._

 _Please block me for being truthful. I find it amusing that you are able to dish out the insults (as infantile as they are), but the moment someone doesn't give you an a$$-kissing, squeeing review, you block them and throw a temper-tantrum worthy of a four year old. Whether it's an actual flame, or constructive criticism you so DEARLY need, your immature and review-whoring behavior is laughable at best, and downright pathetic at worst._

 _Go ahead. Report me. Just remember who got banhammered first, savvy?_

 _Signed,_ _  
Wicked Crazy_

I did something I've never done to her after I left that review: I blocked her and her so called cousin. Why? Her replies consists of nothing but four letter words, all strung together in one massive, unreadable block of text without punctuation or spell check. It's to the point that she's just so STUPID that it's not even amusing to screw with her. When you're dealing with someone who's got the intelligence of an aemoeba, there's not much chance for lively debate, is there? Besides, the mental image I get of her, sitting at her computer, swearing at her inablity to throw more four letter insults at me was too funny to resist. Nice try, fail fic writer. You're the laughingstock of the Transformers fandom, though I'm sure your arrogance and lack of intelligence precludes you from realizing it. (Go grab a dictionary if you can't understand my proper English.)

~O~O~O~

This was an interesting one. I flamed this story because the author somehow thought that the theory of "consensual rape" is not only in existance, it is an okay thing to happen. I received two PMs, requesting a flame, and needless to say, I wasn't pleased when I saw it.

The Story: Joyride ( s/6071381/1/)

The Author: TheAlchemist'sDaughter ( u/778391/)

My review:

 _TheAlchemist'sDaughter:_

 _It's quite a shame I have to do this, because besides being likely too mature for , the writing in your work is not bad._

 _I was PMed the link to your story by a concerned, and more importantly, MATURE Transformers fan, quite disturbed by the summary of your story. And before I received the aforementioned PM, I probably would have left you and your little fantards alone had you not included two words that should never, ever be in the same sentence in your summary: "consensual" and "rape". But, since you apparently lack the decency of most the population of this planet, I shall take joy in lighting you up._

 _I think, perhaps, I should compile for you and your idiot friends a graphic list of traumas of rape and rape survival. Maybe I can comb through Youtube and find the most brutal and terrifying victim impact statements on the web. Or, I can get court transcripts with letters read by the family members of those murdered during the act of rape so you can feel real pain, and see just how positively insulting your idea that rape can ever be okay, let alone consensual._

 _For all you fantards who think Your Mom was too harsh: piss off. Random, your hypocrisy knows no bounds. Your Mom was not unduly harsh, but you chastise her for doing exactly what you have just done? "Pushing the boundaries," of fan fiction should be simply that: expanding fic to the best of its ability, not pushing the boundaries of human decency._

 _It's one thing for me to flame you for writing a shitfic, but it's completely another when your insensitivity to one of the most horrific and invasive events that could ever happen to a person is used as a pawn to attract readers. Have you no common sense? You obviously have no shame if you think that's a fine thing to use to summarize a piece of fan fiction._

 _Please, by all means, hate mail me. I would LOVE for all you to stand in front of a real rape survivor and dare tell them that such a thing exists called consensual rape. I'd laugh as they tore you apart with the God's honest, horrible truth for being such idiots._

 _This story belongs on adultfanfiction dot net, and the summary needs to be deleted, purged from any kind of memory, and buried right along with any other horrid ideas you may have had. Do yourself a favor and don't repeat this mistake. It's inflammatory, insulting, and wrong in ways words can't begin to describe. Congratulations for being the Transformers fandom's biggest soulless bastard who dared trivialize such a traumatic, life altering event. You fail the internet._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

The author's reply:

 _You have received a reply from the author, TheAlchemist'sDaughter, regarding the review you posted for: Joyride_

 _Dear Wicked Crazy and all,_

 _I am sorry to have caused all this trouble. By the term "consensual rape", I was referring to something that is hard to explain. I use those two words to indicate a situation that BEGINS as rape (the horrible, traumatic, inexcusable kind) but which, due to latent feelings in the victim, ends as bordering on consensual. I am not saying this ever happens in real life. My fic is not concerned with that. If you choose to see it in a negative light, then it is a plot device, perhaps a bad one. I intended no offence, and certainly no parallel to the real world (it is, after all, an self-aware alien car)._

 _I am removing the term "consensual rape" from the summary._

 _I hope this will end the flame war I never intended to cause._

 _The Alchemist's Daughter_

And my response to that:

 _TheAlchemist'sDaughter:_

 _I accept your apologies and thank you for removing the term. As I said in the only answer to the flame war I apparently started, I received two requests to flame the summary, and three subsequent thank yous for doing so. I will say no more on your story, as I do understand it's not fair to the story itself. Although it wasn't really my cup of tea (robot/human is something my brain can't quite wrap itself around), I do feel a bit remorseful for having to bring attention to a story that was really quite fine in the departments that I normally flame. I do, suggest, that you may take the story over to AFFNet, as I think you're teetering on the border of what is appropriate for this site, and it's rather young average age group. I won't flame you on that, though. I promise. :)_

 _I do understand that your summary was well intentioned, though horribly misplaced. I just hope that you'll consider the ramifications or the meanings behind your words next time so this situation will not repeat itself. I know that YOU as a person are probably a fine individual, and that you meant no harm the way you worded it. It was just the flippancy with which the term was used, and more so HOW it was used that caught the attention of the two people who linked me your fic._

 _I am satisfied that the situation between us has been fully resolved, and I will not flame you or engage in the flame war on your story further. Quite honestly, had "Random" grown a set and PMed me privately, I wouldn't have needed to light her up again on your story. For that, I do apologize. It seemed a couple people did indeed miss my point._

 _I wish you nothing but the best in your future writing endeavors. Should you ever require anything from me, please feel free to drop me a PM._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

That should have been the end of it. Unfortunately, not only did one Random idiot (and that capitalization is not an error) feel they needed to jump down my throat (and make a complete fool of herself with utter lies and tomfoolery), but one particular fantard of TheAlchemist'sDaughter didn't know to leave well enough alone. This fanbrat also is quite possibly the most idiotic human on the face of the Earth. Children, let this be a lesson: resist, at all costs, the urge to play white knight with a flamer! You won't win, you'll end up looking like an ass, your responses will go to our profiles, and you just serve to justify our existences!

 _A response to your review at r/6071381/_

 _Also Wicked Crazy, if you're fighting against consensual rape in books or fiction, you might as well start with the millions of copies of trashy paper back romance novels that are produced every year. Consensual or non consensual rape is a frequent theme in these books where a dashing pirate or count or bandid or whatever takes the feisty heroine against her will. And guess what- they SELL. Because they are all fantasies._

Why do all idiots have to go down that, "Fan fiction is fantasy," route? Yes, I bloody well _know_ it's fan fiction and by extension, fantasy, but when I see something written that crosses the boundaries of human decency, one cannot harbor a logical belief that I would sit idly on my hands and do nothing, right? That's what I thought.

 _Amber Spirit:_

 _I'm sorry. Perhaps you can show me where, precisely, in my flame I gave mention to being a crusader against the evilness -dramatic gasp- of cheesy sex novels. I mean, I wrote the flame, and I'm relatively sure I know what it says, but I'm at a loss to figure out how story involving Transformers somehow equates to dime-a-dozen books._

 _You seem to have missed my point by a few hundred kilometers, so let me back up and educate you again, little child. I have nothing against trashy paperback books, or what others do with the characters in them. That's the author's choice, and readers' prerogative to like them. That's fine. If you could pull your head out of your a$$ for two minutes and re-read what I wrote, you would notice that I DIDN'T flame the story. In fact, I thought the story, though too mature for FFNet, was fine. The writing was acceptable, the plot developed enough for the type of fic it was, and the punctuation was there._

 _What I flamed was the fact that the author would dare even INSINUATE that "consensual rape" can even exist. My dear, you must never have been privvy to a real rape survivor. It is the most heartwrenching thing you can possibly imagine, to have to sit there and listen to the utter depravity of humanity as the victim describes for complete strangers the total and brutal, unwanted invasion of his or her body. Not every rape survivor reacts in the same fashion, but I'd hope that people would have a little consideration for an act, in my mind, is just as heinous as murder._

 _I also read your review, and would like to see your sources regarding this so called poll. Some women get into asphyixiation, some into bondage, but I can theorize the women in your poll would participate in acts such as that with a partner whom they know and trust. "Rape" in the truest sense of the word, is the invasion by a stranger, by force, AGAINST their will. If authors want to glamorize it, that's their sick, twisted choice. I flamed the summary only because I was asked, and because it abhors my sense of mortality to allow any person to think such a thing can exist._

 _Your logic and debate skills fail. Horribly._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

This girl is completely depraved, and her reply to my PM proves that in spades. That's the _only_ logical explanation with which I can even think up for the reasoning behind approving consensual rape. If I didn't think someone would kill me, I'd go out and take a poll by asking every woman I came to on the street if she believed consensual rape exists, and if she'd be okay participating in it. Jesus Christ. The depravity of humanity makes me afraid to live in this world. (And yes, the formatting fail she expereinced is exactly how the message showed up in inbox. I don't write stuff that messy! You know that, people!)

 _I've read your reply and I don't understand what has my friend's story has to do with real life rape victims. It by no means claims that the way Sam reacts is the way the majority of real life rape victims react. Also where did exactly the author insinuate that consensual rape exists? I don't understand; is it because it romanticies rape? Because unlike many other fanfictions out there that have the classic cheesy , got consensualy raped by the main guy but still ended up falling for him, this fic clearly doesn't._  
 _Is it because the author actually used the words CONSENSUAL RAPE in the summary? By definition, consensual rape is a sexual act against the victim's will that ends up feeling physically good. The summary does not state such a thing exists in real world, the same way a male pregnancy warning doesn't say it works in reality as well. The purpose of it is to simply inform the readers or warn them if its not something they would like to read about._  
 _I understand that the fact that its a rape, it means that by definition it can't be consensual since rape is a painful and forceful act (the same way as male pregnancy since its males) However, the term is well known, especially on fanfiction net and is used to define exactly what Sam went through in the story._  
 _It's obvious consensual rape is attractive to many females and is their number one fantasy. As I said before, romance books are full of them, so are straight or yaoi mangas. These consensual rapes are unrealistic naturally and have nothing to do with reality._  
 _What does this have to do with Transformers story? Well this is a Bee/Sam story which can be seen as slash which has a largely female fanbase. Of course, concepts that are attractive to females (like fantasies used in trashy or not so trashy romance novels about being forcefully dominated) would be used in it._

I almost didn't reply, because I feel like I'm wasting my skills on the mentally incapable, but this went above flaming. I really did want to know why she thinks there's any kind of justification in her words!

 _Amber Spirit:_

 _I feel nothing but immense pity for a someone who will go through life as quite possibly the most exponentially stupid human on the face of the Earth. In case you're too dense to comprehend that, I'm talking about you. The fact that you cannot do one simple thing like reading (you know, it goes top to bottom and left to right in the English language), fully spells out why your "debate" posts fail so horribly._

 _For the THIRD time, I flamed the summary, not the story. Could you possibly digest that bit of information this time, or should I pin the memo to your forehead? I didn't read much past the first couple of pages of the story because human/bot isn't my thing. I didn't give two sh/ts what Sam went through or what 'Bee did to him, as OOC as I discovered it was. If you actually read my review, you would have seen the first thing I said was that the writing was fine. Your ignorance and stupidity are both truly shining through there. I don't care what writers choose to write about in their stories. The point is that it's THEIR story, and their choice to take it in whatever direction they see fit. I have never once flamed on the story's CONTENT, but rather on the execution._

 _However, I flamed this summary content for two reasons: One, I was asked to do so by two people, and two, because though I understand fully this is fan fiction, the grotesque notion that a woman (or man, for that matter) can be consensually raped was appalling to me on a level for which I have no words. Again, go back and try and comprehend my words. Where did I mention anything about the story in my flame? I'm still at a loss to how you jumped from what I wrote in my flame to thinking I was against all types of bondage or bot/human relationship stories. My dear, they're not for me, but I don't care. If you write like sh/t, I WILL tell you, but story line is up to the author._

 _You truly need to get off the computer, get away from fan fiction and manga, and get yourself into the real world if you even entertain the notion of consensual rape existing. In the most simplistic senses of the English language, the term itself is an oxymoron. Sex becomes rape the moment the unwilling party says "no." And when it becomes rape, it, by definition, cannot and will never be consensual. I am not sure why or how that's so difficult for you to comprehend. Perhaps I'm outraged over the wording in Joyride's summary because I live in the real world, deal with the scum of the Earth, and get out of my mother's basement more than once a week. If you decide to join it, let me know because you can't possibly be living in the same one I inhabit if you think there's any validity to your claims._

 _I'm sorry. "It's obvious" that women want to be ravaged and violated in the most profane of ways? What goddamn planet are you living on? Putting aside the fact that consensual rape cannot exist, I would also like very much for you to cite a reputable source to solidify your assertions that women enjoy "consensual rape." My dear, I hold a degree in social work, and in the four years of collective schooling I did to earn my degree, I never ONCE came across the theory of "consensual rape" as something in which a woman is a willing participant. In fact, according to Albert P. Cardarellli in his book "Violence Between Intimate Partners," one of the biggest MYTHS in the sexual deviance world is that, "...women desire, or at least ultimately consent to, sexual and non-sexual violent dominance" (1997). Again, note that I said MYTH there. The only people who believe that your disgusting theory can even hold water are the ones who also believe that rape victims "...bring it on themselves" (Cardarelli, 1997). And while the body may physically react to the stimuli, that reaction has positively NO legal, ethical or moral bearing on the act being or not being classified as rape. I've been to enough rape trials to know that, thank you very much._

 _If this is your pathetic attempt at playing white knight, please do yourself a favor and quit while you still have your shirt. The author and I came to a peaceful agreement, and I have no further issues with her. But, if you want to keep up with this, I'd be happy to tear strips off you each and every time. I needed new material for the Wall of Fail my profile hosts, and idiots like you are just the thing to keep the rest of the fandom laughing._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

I wanted to prove that flamers, though harsh, can still be civil. We are also, as shocking as this may be to some of you, logical, rational people. We care about writing, and telling someone how much they suck to their face is a service we think is necessary. After all, how fair is it to let a person live a lie?

In that regard, I flamed Primesbaby007 quite some time ago. She reacted rather poorly, and kept on writing loads upon loads of fail fics. She seems to have had an epiphany of late, and not only found herself a beta, but has realized her earlier work _was_ terrible. She rewrote one of her stories, and I was pleasantly surprised at the marked improvement in spelling, grammar, plot line, and characterizations. Since she was kind enough to unblock me, I felt it prudent to tell her so.

The Author: Primesbaby007 ( u/2283523/)

The Story: Wild Child ( s/6228770/1/)

My Review:

 _I promise I'm not flaming you. ;)_

 _I am not only pleasantly surprised, but very impressed in the vast improvements I see in your writing. It's a far cry from where you started, and from what I originally flamed. Gone are the run-on sentences, the overly-gratuitous robot pr0n, and the plotless, random dribble that, quite honestly, couldn't even be considered fiction. Most of all, the Mary Sue that was so pervasive in all your work has been successfully reined back._

 _I am pleased to see that you were able to take the advice offered to you, and even though it took some time, the payoff now is clear. As long as keep writing the way you are with the help of a very good beta reader, I wish you nothing but success in your future fiction endeavors._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

Her reply was night and day in difference from the original. I was surprised in a good way yet again.

 _Thank you very much for the review (sorry it took long to reply we had a nasty storm here)_

 _Actually you are one of the people I owed an apology to you and several others helped me see my problems. I was out of line with some of the comments I said to you I wish to apologize now for that. I had seen my mistakes and I still have a lot to learn I am learning from my mistakes because I read from my original copy and then what my beta has done for me and I make mental notes. Tenshi is an awesome beta and yes I can admit my first drafts of my stories were VERY BAD. The one story I didn't even put back up Hidden Secrets because that one was just HORRID I mean put a fork in it it was done lol. But anyway thank you for being honest with me in the past and I hope you can forgive my rude behavior in the beginning. Thank you for the nice review I have to admit I really like KIT she is both sassy and innocent and I think I like her character better than any other I have done._

 _Thanks again_  
 _Primesbaby007_

~O~O~O~

This woman has serious mental troubles, and I am shocked this is the first time I've flamed her. I think she's deranged, and should be locked in the nearest mental institution, far, far away from internet access. She has some convoluted delusion that she's a Cybertronian femme, and is Optimus Prime's mate. No, I'm not joking. Her fics are absolutely pitiful; all of her stories center around being Prime's "wife" in some form or fashion. Not only is she flat-out crazy, she's a plagiarist, too. Add to the fact that her fics are the most horribly-written piles of garbage, and that equals four flame requests to yours truly.

The Story: Optimus and I Together In Battle ( s/6184560/1/)

The Author: -Optimus'Wife ( u/1344396/)

My review:

 _Congratulations on finally realizing your fail fics needed a beta. Your next project? Find one who's not a complete retard._

 _I'll say it very simply: one horsesh/t writer cannot combine with one horsesh/t beta to make a decent fic. The math simply doesn't work, and that little fact transcends to all of writing. All that's accomplished by teaming up with an equally atrocious writer as your beta is more fail fic. She's doing you no favors by increasing your seemingly ubiquitous ego when she undoubtedly showers you with empty praise you definitely do not deserve. Normally, when one chooses a beta reader, it's to compliment the weaknesses one has a writer. Although your weaknesses are, quite frankly, too numerous to even begin to list, it would be prudent to pick a beta that at least can speak English with the minimum fluency of a middle-schooler._

 _Barring that, your fics are still awful. Not even the best beta in the world will fix what you've so horribly defaced by posting your self-obsessed pieces of garbage you're trying to pass off as fan fiction to the public forum. They're repetitive, flat and boring. Honestly, how many times can you recycle the same theme? All four of your posted stories are identical, and I didn't even have to read you latest one to figure that out. Girl meets Optimus Prime. Girl falls for Prime. Prime falls for girl. Autobot and human, through some ungodly screwed up bit of creation that simply boggles the rational mind, create little mutant children. Girl dies, and Prime falls apart over it in the most OOC-ness in the fandom's existence. Somehow, creepy stalker self-insert Mary Sue fail girl becomes Cybertronian, and she and Prime live happily ever after. Did I miss anything? My god, that just makes me want to vomit._

 _Your grammar is a joke, your spelling even worse, and your prose and syntax make my eyeballs bleed. I often wondered if you even know half the meanings of the words you used, including the ones that were only three letters. So many of them were used incorrectly, it was nearly ridiculous. Did you graduate from third grade? You really should be embarrassed, not only for how awful your work is, but also because you're a disgrace to the fandom by stealing another writer's work, claiming it as your own, and refusing to own up to the theft when you've literally been caught red-handed._

 _You fit several molds here: sh/t writer, troll, whining crybaby, and plagiarist. Why don't you do this fandom a favor and piss off until you've learned to write, have come up with more than one plot, found yourself some qualified mental help to work through your sick obsession that Optimus Prime is your husband, and finally, until you've learned that stealing is wrong._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

I had to run her reply through the universal translator that is standard issue equipment for all flamers. We use the setting for "dumbass" the most, and reading her reply nearly broke mind. Really, I have never had so much trouble reading three sentences in all my life.

 _Subject: re: Your review to Optimus & I Together In Battle_

 _A response to your review at r/6184560/_

 _look you have the right to your own apion but ( chapter two is being eted by my beta reader okay . I worked herd on the story here and I am going to put more in to it . Thanks for your apion and Have a nice day . Bonita Prime_

It was clear to me that any response I would grant her would be way over her head and a waste of my time, since she lives in a nice little bubble in which she thinks she's married to a fictional giant fighting robot. Good Christ! _  
_

~O~O~O~

Before I was PMed the link to this story by a few concerned readers, I didn't think any story could possibly be as bad as this one was being described. But, just when I think there can't be any more fail than the last story I flamed, one more fic comes along that eclipses my expectations. Below is...something. I'm not even sure what to call it. All I know is that the fic sucks and the author is a whining review whore that thinks the 'review' button is synonymous with 'kiss my ass because I'm KEWL!' I guess it's my job to tell her she's wrong. She's _very_ wrong. This is the longest flame I've ever written, but it sadly needed every bit of space it took up. I could have kept going, but I just couldn't read one more word of a fic this fucking awful.

The Author: darknekogirl16 ( u/1616055/)

The Story: We Need Your Help ( s/5790651/1/)

My review:

 _I don't even know where to begin. Your fail fic has stunned me speechless._

 _You, my dear, are a bright, shining example of how the school system in this country is failing its students. Although, in order to be failed by said system, one first must be a salvageable project. I'm quite sorry to report that I don't believe your writing falls into the aforementioned category._

 _I've been told that you whine, cry and throw shitfits when your readers don't positively melt into a pile of goo in their reviews. I'm here to tell you that your stories don't deserve the positive praise, period. In order to deserve such accolades, one must first write a quality story (yours isn't) in which the storyline makes sense (yours doesn't), the characters have depth (yours don't), and the spelling and grammar are at an appropriate level of correctness (I didn't even make it through the first sentence before I found multiple mistakes)._

 _So you can't accuse me of, "ZOMG meeeeean!" let me elaborate, even though it's highly likely my honest words will go right over your head, or will bounce off your insanely large, praise-whoring ego. This is the most ridiculously boring fic I have ever had the displeasure of being linked. You are literally putting me to sleep. What little I can understand of your story, since your grammar, spelling and punctuation is more terrible than a spastic four year old's, is amounting to you and your fantarded little friends self-inserting themselves into one of the most predicable, idiotic, and cliché storylines that exists in ANY fandom. It goes like this: criminally retarded fangirls fall into random fandom, fangirls meet the object of their fantasies, the canon character, who, in a bout of sickness-induced OOCness falls for or becomes best friends with said retarded fangirls, the group is attacked by the mean canon antagonist (also incredicbly OOC), the group uses some lame super powers that do not exist in canon to defeat the universe's evil, and all is right in the world when the group lives happily ever after. And, of course, the story has to crawl along at a snail's pace, because how DARE us readers come here to read fan fiction about our favorite canon characters? No, we want to read three chapters of your self-insertion fantasies. Really, how foolish it must be of me to expect fan fiction on a fan fiction site._

 _You have three OCs, all undeveloped, all atrocious Mary Sues, and all completely predictable. You completely ignore even the flimsiest notion of canon, which, for this fandom, is pathetic entirely independent of the other factors that have made this story suck so horribly. What little interaction or appearances there are with the canon characters are not even close to the same zip code as how the canon characters would talk and act. I hardly think Jazz would politely say, "Can you please step out so I can transform?" That's just not how he rolls._

 _Now, your story would still suck, but it might not suck so much if you'd invest in a couple of grammar lessons. How you could have graduated high school with spelling and grammar like that is the reason I say the school system failed your writing abilities, or serious lack thereof. I learned the basics of grammar in grade school. Things like using periods and question marks correctly were part of our daily lessons. And, we also learned that it's considered proper to capitalize the first word of each sentence. It's not a suggestion, it's how grammar works. You can't just adhere to the laws when you feel like it; they're there for a reason, so sane, decent writers like many on this site don't feel the overwhelming urge to pull their hair out by the roots when they try to slog through a fail fic like yours._

 _Finally, there is NOTHING that annoys me more than little, whiny, pathetic review whores like yourself who feel the only way to get recognition for their failwork is to post their two or three sentence author's note as a separate chapter. Do you know what happens when you do that? First, you piss off a very large chunk of the fandom, and you attract people like me. Why? It's quite simple: by posting your author's note as chapter, you've just pushed everyone who has actually worked at their stories down one place on the front page. People who put work into their writing, ones who've spellchecked, used proper grammar, and have put one iota of thought into their writing deserve all the time they can get on that front page. I also can't forget to mention that you violate the site's terms of service, a TOS that implicitly states that notes only chapters are not allowed._

 _If you can't take a little bit of harsh honesty, I suggest you crawl back under your rock until you're ready to hear what people really think of your work. You claim to be 20, and it saddens me that you've been coddled so long as to think you have talent as a writer, when you clearly do not. Legal adult or not, I suggest you develop some thicker skin, learn English so you're at least semi-fluent, read and understood the site's terms of service, and come back when you've properly taken and passed the Mary Sue Litmus test. Believe me: the fandom, and our collective blood pressures, will thank you._

 _Oh, and please sic your idiotic little fantards on me, since it's abundantly clear you can't fight your own battles. (That's part of being a big girl, too!) I always get a kick out of toying with idiots in large groups._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

Never, in my year or so of flaming, have I ever received so many requests to flame a story as I got for the one listed below. It's no secret I hate shit fic, but people who do lazy shit like this stupid asshole deserves every single flame she gets. Why, oh why, do people feel it's appropriate to not only break the rules, but to possibly spoil the movie for others, and then whine about it when people tell her they don't like that? Fucking retarded is what I think about shit like that.

The Author: Sarrasi ( u/2665500/Sarrasi)

The Story: Tranformers: Dark Of The Moon ( s/7087394/1/)

My review:

 _People like you piss me the fuck off. But that's okay. That's what the 'review' button is for, and I plan to exercise it._

 _Let's get one thing straight: your puny one-sentence note, purporting to disclaim responsibility for the undoubtedly hostile reactions this shit-fic will garner does *not* excuse you, nor does it lessen the right the fandom has to flame said shit fic. Expecting people not to read this after seeing that one sentence is akin to telling someone to duck while simultaneously expecting them not to look up at the object flying toward their head. It's just human nature, and as a responsible person-oh wait. Nevermind. You're not responsible._

 _Why, you ask? Not only are you *blatantly* violating the site's TOS by posting your A) Non-story, B) Non-story chapter author's note and C) Spoilers for the new movie, you're ruining the excitement for the people who want to see it for themselves. And that? That is really, really uncool. Perhaps you could be bothered to actually, you know, READ the site's TOS before you posted this piece of shit? That'd be nice. It might also show that you have more processing power between your ears, above that of a fly._

 _I also find it quite amusing that you're only willing to leave the, "OMG ur teh gratest fur posting this," reviews up as if you're some sort of a hero for posting up this crap. You must have some sort of an egotistical need to be the center of attention for you to do something as selfish as what you've done here. Your author's note (well, the first part of it, since what you posted isn't a story) dares people to read on so they can be upset, and then react predictably. That, my dear, is what we call baiting. You've baited people into reading your unconfirmed postings just to get a reaction out of them. And you know what? You have. I've gotten more requests to flame this piece of shit than I've received for any other story, and that says something._

 _On that note, your author's note (reported for that, by the way) as "chapter" two is laughable at best. Personally, I like that it shows you for who you really are: a lazy, two-faced, hypocritical, self-centered idiot who can dish it out but can't take it. You should know that if you dare post something like this, you're going to get flamed. It's a fact of life. I find it amusing as well that you dare call out your flamers for going after you when, "There are truly terrible stories out there which are pure cr*p!" True, I've flamed a lot of them, but you know what? They're actually STORIES, and even if they suck, the authors have at least made a half-assed effort to write something semi-original. You, on the other hand, are on the same level as the trolls and the plagiarists._

 _Finally, there is this one, little tiny fact you're forgetting: movie novel tie ins, unless the movie is based off said book, are *rarely* direct parallels of one another. Think about it: I know that's hard for someone like you, but if the movie's novel, which has already been released, was exactly identical to the film's script, why would anyone go see the movie? The studios could save themselves millions of dollars in production costs and advertising if they wanted only to make a book._

 _The next time you feel like it's appropriate to post something this lazy and self-centered, think about it. The rest of the fandom will thank you, and you won't find people like me knocking at your door._

 _Signed,_  
 _Wicked Crazy_

~O~O~O~

I think I've found the most idiotic fandom on the internet. Worse than Twilight. Worse than Naruto. Worse than...anything, for that matter. And that fandom? Big Time Rush. For fuck's sake, have we regressed so far as a species to for people to be *this* dumb? Case in point, the little fanbrat I flamed below has been causing quite a stir on the Literate Union and Critics United boards, as he, about a month ago, claimed to have cancer and was given - get this - exactly _three days_ to live. So, in honor of him and his terrible, terrible death sentence, his equally retarded little friend BigTimeRushBTR (yes, the pennames for these fools are utterly original) posted a non-chaptered author's note as a story, claiming that "James" (FootballandBTR) was dying and would like to see some cancer-related stories written for him. He and his little friend eventually stopped (though they didn't fess up to the whole thing being a fallacie, which would have been nice).

Anyway, one would have thought that after being flamed from here to Cybertron and back again, these two morons would get it. Not so much, I found, when I received a request to flame FootballandBTR's numerous (and preposterous) rulebreaking, Gary Stu/Mary Sue, grammar-raping, plotless wastes of time.

The Author: FootballandBTR ( u/3453843/)

The Story: Some Bullshit Story I Can't Be Bothered to Name ( s/7861972)

My review:

 _Aww! Look, everyone! The lying little fantarded twat who made a miraculous recovery from cancer is back! And he's - gasp - breaking the rules and being a general idiot! Oh, what a shock._

 _Let me tell you something, little punk, NO ONE believed you for one moment that you were sick. (Well, no one with something called common sense, which is a concept that hasn't yet managed to penetrate your obviously thick skull.) What you're too idiotic to realize is that not only did you make a complete and utter mockery of everyone who has fought and beaten such an awful disease (and thereby pissing off a lot of people in the process), you and your little Big Time Rush fanbrats also became the laughingstocks of the forums. I have to admit I haven't seen this much desperate attention whoring in a really, really long time._

 _Nowthen. On to your "stories". I've read the first five stories on your profile, and shock of all shocks, two of them are describable as nothing but useless wastes of space. Little child, there are reasons non-storied author's noted aren't allowed to be posted as actual fics. I'd go over them with you, but I'm terribly afraid your mind wouldn't grasp it._

 _Why, you ask? Oh, let me tell you! Most normal people, when they've managed to catch the attention of numerous flamers/con-critters, would start wondering what they're doing wrong. Instead, you put your fingers in your ears and scream, "La, la, la, la!" while you continue acting a fool because your *speshul*. You know the rules. You've read them, as indicated in the first story listed on your profile. And yet, you insist on acting like a whiny child who got caught with their hand firmly entrenched in the cookie jar because you feel some twisted sense of entitlement._

 _Personally, I'm rather fond of your review whoring. I think it's funny that it's always the crap writers who insist on validation of their work by demanding so many reviews before releasing the next chapter. Do you do it because you know you suck, or is there another reason? And then there are the whining and crying author's notes. Why can't you and your idiotic little friends just admit you were wrong, take down or fix the offending stories and move on? Do you do it because you want to stick out your tongue and spit at those telling you you're breaking the rules? Little child, that's exactly what it looks like. But, you don't get that. I forgot. Your *speshul*._

 _So, let's recap, shall we? Your stories break the rules, they're annoying, you are a shameless review whore and a bald face liar. The truly sad part about you is that, while your work is far from original, it wouldn't be all that bad if you'd actually put some effort into writing. But since I can see it's more important to you to ignore your writing on a writing site, by all means - please continue to show is your immaturity. It's amusing._

Signed,  
Wicked Crazy


	10. Fatality of Mortality

**Fatality of Mortality**

Joined Feb 5, 2008, **id: 1493267,** Profile Updated: Mar 11, 2010

The Flaming Capacity

Greetings, my friend. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Fatality of Mortality, previously known as Ghost of Beethoven, and I'm a no-bullshit flamer.

If you wish to bitch and moan about how I conduct myself, please do not hesitate to PM me. I love showing off your stupidity to the rest of the site. ;) If you'd rather brave a public confrontation than a private one, feel free to do it here. It's a forum I visit from time to time and any and all crybabies are welcomed.

* * *

The Reviewer Revolution

 _I have joined the review revolution, post this in your profile and join the revolution!_

I, _Fatality of Mortality_ , do solemnly swear to review every story I read, both enjoyable and atrocious. I will give credit where it is due and will never leave a review that reads like "gr8 job! i luv this so much so plz update asap!11". I recognize my right of freedom of speech, and I acknowledge that I am entitled to my honest opinion - not that of the majority of your readers. I also promise to enforce the rules of this site and will not hold back on reminding you that by posting your work on this site for everyone to see, I am allowed to review how I see fit and if you do not like it, you can either leave the site or limit the viewing of your work to only your friends and family.

* * *

The Writing Rules

\- Use correct spelling like you actually graduated first grade. _(Or that you at least know how to use a spellchecker.)_

\- Use correct grammar/punctuation/capitalization like the intelligent person you're supposed to be.

\- Write a correct summary. _("I suck as summaries" is not a summary, dipshit.)_

\- Write a Mary-Sue. _(I dare you.)_

\- Give your story a proper title. _("Untitled" or improper capitalization will not tolerated.)_

\- Do not abuse the emphasis tools _(Bold/Italics/Underline/combination of the three)_. ( _I will rip you a new one for attempting to blind me.)_

\- Do not come into my fandom, thinking you can get away with your shitty attitude or pathetic, half-assed attempt at fanfiction.

\- Do not blatantly disregard the site's more-than-obvious Rules/Guidelines. _(No one is above them, including you.)_

\- Take/decline Constructive Criticism maturely or you'll be shown to be the ungrateful little shit that you are.

\- Do not try to take me on for you will fail miserably. _(I'm a Flamer, therefore my common sense and ability to catch you in your lies and bluffs are much more superior to your own.)_

\- Do not write about sex if you have no idea how a penis works or which hole the vagina is.

\- Do not write Slash if you can't even keep the characters in-character in a normal romance fic.

\- Do not act like you're the hottest thing to ever enter my selected fandom because you're not; I am. _(And I do not plan on stepping down from my throne any time soon.)_

\- Do not demand reviews in exchange for updates. _(Prostitution should be confined to street corners and away from our respectable fandoms.)_

\- Do not attempt to scare me with your crying to the administrators, thinking you're the first or last to do so.

\- Instead of raping my eyes with poorly-written PMs and thus proving to me just how completely useless you are, actually listen to me when I explain why I flamed you.

\- Do not listen to your Troll 'Viewers unless their praise is actually constructive and not "omg this was grate!" or "update soon!1!"

\- Do not immaturely question my motives for you will not be able to fully comprehend the depth of my reasoning _(i.e. "omg why did u flaem me?!1 ur so meen u no that!?1!")_.

\- Mind your own business. _(And that includes letting your BFF or favorite author fend for themselves. You insult them when you stand up for them because it then leaves me questioning if the author is mentally retarded or is just too much of a coward to confront me themselves.)_

\- Do not bait me with your "NO FLAMMZ ALOWD!11" _(I consider it a direct challenge.)_

\- Keep your ego in check or get out.

\- Your feeble arrogance makes my much more powerful arrogance laugh, so you can stop lying to yourself when you think or say you're better than me.

* * *

The Blocking Rules

I make it a point to let those I tear down defend themselves with their usual whining. In fact, I expect it. However, I will not stand for trolling. Do not PM or spam me, acting like an immature dumbass who thinks it's cute to be annoying and childish. (i.e. _Narakus-Unseen-Mistress_ :"Yawn! Bore me... blah blah blah!")

I'm mature when I PM you, so the least you can do is attempt the same. If you can't, especially if I've warned you a first time, then I'll block you and move on. I have more important things to do than to waste my time on teens/adults who want to act like seven-year-olds.

If you happen to be a friend or a fan of an author I've flamed and you're coming to express your outrage, I will respond with something similar to "mind your own business" and then block you. You were not the one I flamed, therefore what you have to say is of no importance to me.

* * *

The Reiterated

 _"u hav know lyfe!"_  
Yes, I have no life.

 _"how cann u flaim meh win u oviuosly cant writte urself?!1 were r UR stroies!?"_  
Do you honestly think I would be stupid enough to post _anything_ under this account? That I'd be stupid enough to not _realize_ the repercussions of flaming? If you do, then you're just hopeless. I already know that all of you want the opportunity to "give me a taste of my own medicine", but because you can't, saying something like "he can't write stories" to your BFF is apparently the best thing you can come up with.

 _"itz ovious u hav deppresion issues!1!"_  
The only thing that saddens me is how thoroughly ruined this site is due to the extreme neglectfulness/laziness of its staff. Most (if not all) of you have reported me to the administrators and yet I'm still standing. Your haughty threats of reporting me, truly thinking that the staff has your back, makes me laugh so hard that it actually brings tears to my eyes. That's how "poor" my self-esteem is. However, I appreciate your concern over my well-being nonetheless.

 _"ur juz jellous!"_  
I'm never jealous of those I flame because those I flame are shitty writers.

 _"u looser! u r juz sum droppout hwo oviously fialed n stuff!"_  
Yes. That would probably explain why my grammar and syntax are better than a good two-thirds of those on this site.

 _"u r juz a bullie! leeve meh aolne u bullie!"_  
I've never physically or mentally abused anyone in my life. If you sincerely believe that that's what I'm doing to you with my no-bullshit reviews, then you might want to rethink _me_ being the one who has a self-esteem issue. By posting your work on this site, you've allowed any and everyone to comment (unless you've disabled Anonymous Reviewing) on it, including Flamers. And because I flame for a reason, if I've brutally knocked your story down, then you deserved it for one or more previously said reasons. You've posted your story on this public site for a reason: to be recognized and to get lots of awesome reviews. If this is not the case, then you shouldn't have any complaints when I suggest that you keep your work private. After all, not once did it say in the site's Rules/Guidelines that every review has to kiss your ass and love your story.

 _"im knot a torll! UR a trolll!"_  
In order to be a troll, I would have to be sitting on my ass all day long, flaming random stories with things like "this sucks!", and just being an overall irritant to everyone. The last I checked, I only flame on request and when I have the time, use personalized flames, and I'm an overall irritant to those who consider me a troll.

 _"butt dis iz my 1st stroie!1!"  
_ Then congratulations on receiving your first flame.

 _"im a foreigner! giv meh a brake!1"  
_ There are enough Americans who can't write simple, average stories as it is, so I would really appreciate it if you didn't contribute to it. Get a Beta-Reader, study harder on the English language, or just write in your own language, please.

 _"I'm in Spacal Ed in other words I'm bad at Grammer and spelling"_ (copied and pasted from inudemon02's profile)  
I don't care if you're missing both eyeballs and half your brain. Get a a goddamned Beta-Reader or stop posting your awful shit.

 _"i dnt hav spel chek so leev meh alone!11!"_  
already provides one for you. Use it, dipshit.

 _"o yea?! wel, mi frends leik mi storie!1"_  
And as you can see, I am not your friend, therefore I have the balls to tell you that you can't write for shit.

 _"i waz depresed wen i rote dis!"  
_ Then get put on Prozac and hire a therapist. Clearly, writing isn't helping your emo problems.

 _"What do you know? I'm_ _the one who has thirty degrees from ten different colleges!"_  
Am I supposed to be impressed with your memory capacity and your stamina to read long, boring books on the social culture of humans? Well, I apologize, but I'm not. Book smarts are not, and never will be, the equivalent of pure, "natural talent," so you can kindly take your thirty degrees and shove them up your ass. Writing is for those who do not _ever_ need to spout out their education level as a way of defending themselves.

* * *

Rules/Guidelines of  _(copied and pasted directly)_

 _Entries Not Allowed:  
_ \- Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.  
\- One or two liners.  
\- MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.  
\- Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.  
\- Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.  
\- Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

 _Writer's Responsibility:  
\- _Spell check all stories and is no excuse for not doing this. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.  
\- Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.  
\- Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.  
\- Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.  
\- Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself.

* * *

The Shit List

\- BestWriter2004 _(Troll)_  
\- Blackhorse1 _(Troll 'Viewer/Liar)_  
\- Chezara _(Suethor/Deluded)  
_ \- CFighter _(Retarded Troll 'Viewer/LMAO-worthy)_  
\- Corona 1 _(LMAO-worthy; Fucktard)  
\- _deepblue1028 _(Suethor/Fucktard)_  
\- DragonSpawn2183 _(Fucktard/Utter Fanboy)_  
\- ForeverMegatron's _(Suethor)  
_ \- futurcag _(Fucktard)_  
\- Gaara's-pandachan101 _(Suethor/Fucktard)_  
\- Helena-Vasquez _(Troll/Crybaby)_  
\- Hiruma'sgirl101 _(Suethor/Shameless Self-Inserter)_  
\- inudemon02 _(Shit-Writer/Troll/Rule-Breaker)  
_ \- jetfiregirl _(LMAO-worthy/Fucktard/Retarded Troll 'Viewer)_  
\- Lightchild12 _(LMAO-worthy/Retarded Troll 'Viewer)_  
\- _(LMAO-worthy/Fucktard)_  
\- Miss Claire Cullen _(Attention Whore/Rule Breaker/Crybaby)_  
\- Narakus-Unseen-Mistress _(Canon!Suethor)_  
\- Nola1 _(Retarded Troll 'Viewer)  
\- _nothing for nothing 1 _(Fucktard/Shit-Writer/Troll)_  
\- OptimusDaughter _(Fucktard/Anti-ConCrit)_  
\- OptimusxElita4ever _(LMAO-worthy/Silly Fucktard)_  
\- Phoenix13 _(The "Transformers/Beast Wars" fandom's obvious Snob)_  
\- quitter _(LMAO-worthy; he left because he couldn't take the flames)_ _  
_\- RubyXRaven _(Suethor)_  
\- SkYzLiLLGuRLiEE _(Plagiarist; Troll)_  
\- ShadowShock _(Coward/Fucktard)_  
\- stained pearls _(Fucktard)_  
\- Storm Blue Lightning Saix _(Retarded Troll 'Viewer)_  
\- Taki-kun _(Plagiarist)_  
\- Terra and Bouldarian AHEM j00 _(Fucktard/LMAO-worthy)_  
\- The-I-Hate-Club _(Troll Flamer)_  
\- The Real Optimus Prime _(Suethor/Shit-Writer)_  
\- Unique Cullen o.O _(Fucktard/Troll 'Viewer)_  
\- Valamon _(Suethor)_  
\- Vanny Pegasus-Ketchum _(Fucktard)_  
\- WEALLSCREAM4ICECREAM _(Troll)_  
\- XXXbloodyrists666XXX _(Troll)_  
\- xLadyxFelinex _(Fucktard; Anti-ConCrit)_

* * *

Fucktarded In-Depth

 _CFighter:_  
\- Came into the _Transformers/Beast Wars_ fandom and started Troll 'Viewing, particularly attaching themselves like a leech to the author, _scienceteacherSE_. They show their true Troll 'Viewing skills by kissing the author's ass, saying _"Well, we were all warned about the beginning in the descript"_ when said author thought she could get away with breaking the rules by posting graphic scenes of rape and violence under a "T rating." They also like to talk big, but they have _yet_ to actually grow a pair and confront me with their beef like everyone else. Talking shit in their profile, but not answering my PMs proves that they are a coward at best, only showing their face when their favorite author and I get into an arguement.

 _DragonSpawn2183:  
_ \- Bashes pairings and certain characters in the Naruto fandom, going into detail on how _this_ couple will never work and how _that_ character is stupid. Fanfiction is fanfiction. As long as it's well-written and related somehow to the fandom its listed in, it doesn't matter what it's about. It's one thing to say you don't _like_ a certain pairing or a certain character, but it's another to outright disown them as possible, likeable fanfiction material. That's not an opinion; that's just ignorance.

 _futurcag_ _  
_\- Says this at the bottom of her profile about Flamers, _"I am tired of the immature attitudes of the people on this site that seem to get their kicks and thrills by flaming other writers and causing arguments both here on the boards and through personal emails."_ She has convienently forgotten to mention that she, a "mature" 34-year-old, was flamed because she posted a long note _(not a story, like it should have been)_ in the _Transformers/Beast Wars_ fandom, telling everyone that she and _Mischievous Crystal_ were on "good terms" again after some big blow out over their less-than-desirable story ideas. She learned the hard way that no one (not even her) is above the rules, and that no one rightly gave a shit about her problems.

 _Narakus-Unseen-Mistress:_  
\- Has twenty-two stories, all in the _Inuyasha_ fandom, and all of which are distasteful, plot-less, rushed, and boring. In her story _"Escape"_ , she tells her readers in her author's note about how said story was written for an anonymous "flamer" who had claimed that they had read all of her stories and had said that "they were all the same". While I seriously doubt that that anonymous reviewer was a Flamer (merely someone who didn't leave her praise, thus she must have figured that they were a Flamer because of it), I do agree with what they had said about her work. In her stories, Kagome is constantly depicted as either a foul-mouthed whore who has sex at least fives times in each chapter, or is shown to be a _submissive_ whore who allows herself to be molested by any character, and then has sex with them . . . at least five times in each chapter. The sex, while it is not written so horribly that it makes me second-guess my own sex life, is painfully boring and hardly varied, and because of how frequent it happens, I've reason to believe that it's just the author's way of venting her own sexual frustrations and fantasies. I've also come to learn that when she gets a review that isn't worshipping her, she makes it a habit of posting another poorly written story in "dedication" to that reviewer. (She dedicated the one-shot "Sin" to me, but I feel cheated because it wasn't personally written for me, but merely an "old" story she managed to dig up from her pile of refuge.) In the end, this author is a Canon!Suethor, cruelly stripping Kagome of everything in-character and making every Canon male in the fandom fall instantly in love with her in stories that are clearly written with no direction or point.

 _nothing for nothing 1:_  
\- Not much is quite known about this troll, but it is clear that she is incapable of writing decent fanfiction, doesn't possess even the basic levels of human intelligence, and is need of real friends rather than her imaginary ones. Her recent profile update is laughable at best being that it's all about "the flamers she wants to get rid of", including myself. It's quite curious as to why she hates me seeing as the others listed on her profile have actually flamed her whereas I have not. In actuality, I didn't even realize she was plaguing this site until she took it upon herself to troll me with spam. All I did was simply, and rightfully, brush her off as a retarded child in need of special attention. It's clear that she didn't appreciate it when I blocked her for being a waste of my time and a waste of inbox space when she continued to be a dipshit. Also in her profile, she has responded to her flames with things like this: _"Shut up, You troll. Let's see if you can do any better. If you stink, too bad. Don't babble about how bad i am. Shut your diarrhea mouth or i'll sew it up, you little stupid puppet."_ She also stupidly believes that respectable, intelligent critics/flamers like myself would actually bother ourselves into making a forum about her in retaliation when she created a member-less forum against us flamers, also known as "I Hate Flamers! Club". Someone kindly needs to inform her that she is being delusional into believing that she is actually a force to be reckoned with when the cold, hard facts actually speak that she is just an immature child who is not, and never will be important enough for that kind of attention. She is merely a troll with shitty stories and has yet to out-grow the censorship of profane words, likely taught to her by her parents like usual.

 _OptimusDaughter:_  
\- Has some sort of mental problem and an ego the size of the planet. After kindly requesting that she properly format the title "I'll watch over you tonight" (because I wanted the _Transformers/Beast Wars_ fandom to look tidy), she PMs back with the most unbelievably hostile response that not even any of my flames have received before. What was really entertaining was that after she was flamed in response to her unwarrented hostility, she took down both her stories in order to save face after I told her that people would now see how horribly messed up she really was. She then posted this at the bottom of her profile: _"Also, I fear to tell you this in case some cold-hearted people choose to use this to their advantage, but I am a highly-sensitive person and can be hurt easily. My only request in this matter is that if and when you ever give me any constructive criticism, that you are gentle when telling me what you do and do not like about my stories and where you believe I need to make improvements. I appreciate all negative and positive feedback, as long as it's honest, but please be gentle as I am very sensitive."_

I do not believe that she is "sensitive" but more that she is a psycho. She is so full of herself that instead of admitting that she was wrong, she lies in an attempt to make me out to be some sort of monster, claiming that I was not gentle, "constructive", or "honest" in my first review. "Highly-sensitive" couldn't be farther from the truth unless I tacked on "in the head" at the end.

 _ShadowShock:_  
\- It would seem cowardliness is quite a common trait here on . Allow me to explain myself: I received a message a while back, asking to check out and review a story that was promoting a message against Mary-Sues, clichés and Cybertronian/Human romance fics. I supported the formers, but not the latter, and that was the whole reason why I was asked to investigate in the first place, as well as give my opinion on the author's skills. Plot-wise, I thought it was all right; grammar-wise, it needed a bit of improvement, and I said so in my review. ShadowShock is quite a shock indeed, for she left a large, praising review that was basically telling the author to ignore all of her critics while kissing her ass the whole time. I particularly enjoyed this last bit at the end of her review, _"And finally, please don't take Fatality of Mortality to heart. If one cannot write a critique without oozing poison, they really weren't trying to write an honest critique. Those who can, write. Those who can't, flame."_

I've quite a lot of problems with this author. For one, her account is quite old, but disturbingly she still hasn't mastered the ability to leave real reviews or figure out what is constructive criticism and what is a flame. For the former, I enjoyed in her review how she didn't mention all the things that needed to be fixed - things that are universal, no matter where the hell you live, like needing to use proper punctuation. It would seem that because _she_ can read it just fine, it must mean there are no grammar mistakes being made. How horribly conceited of her. I know someone who can read things in all bold format and another who has no problem reading massive, single blocks of text . . . but that doesn't mean it's correct.

For the latter, I would love for her to point out where my review turned into a flame because I _know_ I could sounded much worse. She must have read my profile first, realized I was a flamer and instantly became another biased twit before she reviewed, so I'm guessing I could have been praising the author and I still would have been seen as a nasty flamer. As for not being allowed to express my opinion because I don't have any stories published on the site . . . quite curious. I believe I'll post one so that I can then put this ignorant thought to rest. Because according to the wonderful ShadowShock, only the opinions of those who have stories can be taken into consideration. Never mind if the story is a piece of shit, just so long as you have one, right?

I also want to point out that she is a coward for she has blocked me, possibly immediately after she published the review. Why? Because she felt I was going to retaliate? Well, I would have, but not in the way she has clearly assumed. I wouldn't have touched her stories, but she's biased, so of course she would have thought as much. I can still put her in her place because I have over ten accounts at my disposal. But I'm lazy and I'm not exactly in the mood to explain myself to such an ignorant person. I don't believe she deserve such enlightenment, actually. She can remain in the dark while the rest of continue to grow in our maturity and intelligence.

 _Texanlady:_  
\- I'm quite disappointed in someone as moralistic as this woman. Despite how open-minded she is about issues that _shouldn't_ be issues in the world, she is quite repulsive and immature toward the rules of this site, her reasons for writing and _any_ form of con-crit she gets. I should have realized that I was dealing with a childish woman when she had boo-hoo'd in her A/N about someone like me putting her on my Favorite Authors list. What adult does that, complaining when someone they dislike likes them? She sounds very much like a girl in first grade whining, "STOP IIIIT!" to a boy who keeps staring at her because he knows she doesn't like it. Not to mention, for someone who abhors my style of reviewing, she has made sure to make me popular (in a good way, probably much to her chagrin) by going on about horrible I am in her A/N, telling her readers to not visit my page . . . and then gives out my profile name. It's obvious that she was hoping to get her dedicated fan group to rise up like an insane mob and attempt to force me off the site all because she was offended that I was impressed with her morals. Apparently they didn't agree because the ones who _did_ contact me were supportive of my reviewing methods.

Out of sixty-four chapters, I have counted six that are just massive Author's Notes and thirteen where a third of the content is an author's note, including her recent one where she childishly dismisses my 'flame' on her need of a reality check. She has recently agreed to take them down due to another reviewer's words, but says it may take a while because she's "rather busy". The last I checked, deleting chapters takes only a few seconds, and if the woman can write massive chapters, she can take a few minutes to delete shit that she already knows is against the rules.

* * *

OMGLMFAOWTF?-ing Moments

"Jazz gets spanked. don't say this story sucks beacause you all know I am better than half the writers on here! Including technostatic07 and HopelessRomantic17! they're both trolls! and they both suck at writting unlike me! ."  
 _- WEALLSCREAM4ICESCREAM's story summary._

"I will NEVER. And I mean NEVER Flame anyone for writing a Mary Sue. They're an important part of writing as far as I am concerned."  
\- _piece from Gaara's-pandachan101's profile._

". . . for all the assholes hating on my story, GET OVER YOURSELVES. You know this fic is kickass and that you're so damn envious that you can't find anything better to do than insult me. Y.D.I.W., you need to get a life. Don't bother reviewing my fic again or I'll block your dumb ass. Don't read my fic if it's not to your liking. I'd really like to see you come up with something better than I have. My fic is entirely original, dickweed. Quit hating on it. I also don't see how my love for Ash Ketchum has anything to do with this fic. If anything, it would have something to do with my fantastic Pokemon fic, not this one."  
\- _Author's Note from Vanny Pegasus-Ketchum._

"Ok what the hell are you talking about your pyhco and yeas my story was sick in the beggin but if you would of read the end you would of saw the rrason why he married his my storys gone I don't know why"  
\- _BestWriter2004 's review reply to his own story._

"yes, i did ask for NO FLAMMERS so i would call that ABUSE, yes i reported the flammer and i am letting all the PPL no i AM GOING TO KEEP WRITING AND THERE MIGHT EVEN BE A SEQUEl. I DIDN"T RIGHT THe STORY FOR SPECIFiCLY U ( the person who flamed me.) so really idc wat you say and am going to finish my story. idc wat ppl think of my story i just care wat i think about it and LOVE it so far, thanks 4 giving me some pointers but you don't have to be so mean about it. just letting people no i a going to keep writing this story!"  
\- _Barbarolover122293 's review reply to her own story._

"shut yer fat round _(mystery curse word)_ up merrypissmeoff! just because you can't write or submit a story doesn't mean you can make fun of others who actually have some writting talent. your nothin' but a scared little whimp who has nothin' better to do than to make others feel lower than yourself. i'm very sure that you bashed my oneshot because i bashed YOU!"  
\- _Maiko-DarkAngel 's review reply to her own story all because of this review: "Even your own writing needs work."_

"WOO-HO GO ME FOR WRITTING THE BEST FIC IN THE U.S. REIGION! (in my opinion of course.)"  
\- _Maiko-DarkAngel 's review to her own story._

"Okay, first off, if you steal ANYTHING from my fanfics, I swear I'll f ing kill you. I HATE theft, and I won't let you off the hook easily, if at all."  
\- _Chezara 's statement of delusion in her profile.  
_

"Don't you dare make up a I Hate Nothing For Nothing 1 club, or i'll report you. If you want banned, go ahead. You'll see you made the wrong choice."  
\- _piece from nothing for nothing 1's profile, believing that anyone would actually consider her a threat._

"HEY! NOBODY EVER FLAMES MY STORIES, EVER! I AM REALLY MAD AT THOSE WHO FLAME MY STORIES. IF NOBODY HAS ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT MY STORIES, DON'T SAY ANY THING AT ALL! AND YOU FLAMERS ARE NOTHING BUT MEANIES! i DON'T LIKE YOU FLAMERS. GRAH! IF YOU ANGER ME ONE MORE TIME, I WILL SEND HATE MAIL TO YOU. AND I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT THAT TO HAPPEN. SO STOP! SO YOU FLAMERS BETTER NOT FLAME NO MORE."  
\- _nothing for nothing 1 's review to her own story when she was rightfully flamed. Her age shows, and I'm quite sure she's not thirteen, the age requirement that's mandatory for registering. If anyone needs to be banned, it's this little brat, for she shouldn't even be here._

"Please stop flaming me. I'm only young and i'm trying to inprove. Please stop. I know i'm not good, but i need your help. Please." _  
- nothing for nothing 1's sudden change of heart after I flamed one of her stories, partly because it was a piece of shit, but mostly because _she _was_ being _a little_ _shit._

"Fatality Of Moratily: I'n not a brat, or a troll, or a retard, or anything else you called me. How dare you list me on your list! I have blocked you and don't whine to me to tell me to unblock you because i won't. Ever." _  
\- piece taken from nothing of nothing 1's profile. Irritating little shit, isn't she? I sense hitting a nerve somewhere._

"Watch out, you flamers, because you might be on my flamers list, too. Let's see if your the cake for the flamers list." _  
\- from nothing for nothing 1's profile, because she's really 'got us on the run now' . . ._

"If you want lyrics, you've come to the right place. You have a request, send me a PM and i will look it up and copy and paste it into my profile. I don't do rap, or mean music."  
\- _from nothing for nothing 1's profile, because she believes everyone is a dumber shit than she is and that we can't possibly know how to just google the song title ourselves and simply copy the lyrics from one of the thousands of sites it'll list for us._

"It's funny how you flamers reply to me on your profile. I laugh so hard i choke. I will annoy the heck out of you flamers as much as i want, and all you can do is get over that i blocked you."  
\- _from nothing for nothing 1's profile. As you can see, I'm allowing her to assume that I can't get around the block she has on this account when I've about ten more at my disposal. I do believe it's going to be a lovely day when I decide to finally pop her little bubble of arrogance by PMing her and flaming her other shitfics. I'd have done it already, but I'm extremely lazy, and so far she's yet to do anything that would rouse me off my ass to do said flaming. She continues to remain only an irritating roach._

The Bitching and Moaning

Author: Mrs. Charles Lee Ray ( u/1513781/)  
Words of Stupidity: "Dear Ghost of Beethoven, You have no idea who you're f.u.c.k.i.n.g. with, do you? Well, now you are being politely informed that you are dealing with a serial killer. I am going to claw your throat open, grab your internal organs, and hang them by miscellanious hooks on the ceiling. All while singing "The Dead Body Man" by ICP. Best Regards, Your Favorite Serial Killer, Mrs. Charles Lee Ray"

My Response:  
Dear Mrs. Charles Lee Ray,

LMFAO!

Sincerely,  
Ghost of Beethoven

P.S. It's wannabe-juggalos/juggalettes like you that make the genius of ICP look like a joke to the rest of the world.

* * *

Author: -XcarlieX- ( u/1819689/)  
Words of Stupidity: I thank you for your review. harsh maybe but completely down to freedom of spech. This little flaming session has inspired me, so please keep reading and reviewing a story you hate Report it some more I'm not that bothered. Your times being wasted. My emo outburst was that an emo outburst and im actually laughing at it my self, I was annoyed now I'd didn't realise people that much without a social life exsisted. Finding your little statment really gave me a laugh so please continue! God klnows I could do with it. Actually one of your little friends posted that outburt on his/her page. Which resulted in ALOT more people reading it. You people seem to be under the impression that our works(the people that you flame) actually care. Its a WEBSITE! not reality, I believe you are the confused one. A few sucky words about a crappy story that I don't care if gets taken down from a bunch of sado's telling me how much I suck at writing. Hahaha, really funny.I do you post this on your own site with the rest. I will give you something to do. thank you for honestly making my day and please tell all you our flamers, I'm looking forward to wasting their obviously valuable time. PFFT. HAVE A NICE DAY!(OH NO CAPITALS, GRRR!)

My Response:  
Dear -XcarlieX-,

I highly doubt that the reason you decided to take down that non-storychapter had anything to do with you realizing how much an "emo outburst" it was. If that were true, you would have taken it down when "flameplz" had responded to it. You took it down to save face, and probably with the hope that it would remove our flames at the same time.

Your "logic" and "understanding" equals that of a mental patient or a rabid rat, my dear. If they don't, then you surely act like they do.

For one, I don't believe for one instant that you're eighteen (or nineteen, as you've suddenly changed it in your profile). It can't be possible that a sane, legal adult would act like a six-year-old little girl throwing a public tantrum after being denied a new toy. If it IS possible, then you should know that you are a disgrace to your age group and that you are insulting another UK individual on this site who is merely SIXTEEN and has the maturity level of three times that. Not to mention, her work is truly spectacular. I even hear that she is working on a book with the intentions of publishing it. You can't even dare to say the same, can you? You, who can't even follow simply-formed rules or write in proper story format rather than chat/script format (also against the rules and have been reported for).

There is something not quite right with you. You're a very mentally unstable and it shows in your work and how you conduct yourself with others. Not to mention that your attempt to sound intelligent has fallen way off its mark.

Yes, this IS a website. Which resides in reality. Not in your fantasy land, where little Carlie can get away with anything and everything she does, especially breaking any and all of the rules, and not even get a slap on the wrist. In reality, however, you are required to follow those rules that you enjoy ignoring. You are no more special than anyone else here, despite how much you clearly think otherwise.

You should also know that bluffing with things like "I'm leaving these flames up so everyone can see how much a dumb ss you are" makes us more experienced members laugh, for you clearly haven't realized (or maybe you have?) that you can't remove signed reviews unless you actually delete the whole story. We flamers know this site like the back of our hands, and for you to assume that you do as well is outrageously hilarious. If anyone is having a good time here, it's us. We are masters at creating games around your mind, constantly experimenting and seeing what words will bring about which reactions and vice versa.

For most, we're here to help. For the few like you, we're here to have fun.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. Until you can at least MATCH your maturity level with your supposed age level, please stay in your own country. We Americans have much bigger problems to deal with than to have childish nineteen-year-olds coming over here and giving us more grief.

P.P.S. I am immune to blocking, my dear.

* * *

Author: Heartstones ( u/1845263/)  
Words of Stupidity: Fatality of Mortality, You have no life at all, if all you do is flame selected people for their bad grammar and storylines. I haven't written a story, but you've flamed stories that I've liked. If you can't see past your own nose and actually know what humor is, then I sugested you stop being a fucking retard, think about the people you're hurting and getting a life with real friends that you can tell your problems to. Really, it will seriously help if you get off that high pedistal you call 'natural talent', and realise that not everyone can be as smart as you. Do you enjoy hurting people? Think a bit before you answer that queation. Heartstones.

My Response:  
Dear Heartstones,

I need to inform you that the opinions of a biased little twit who wouldn't know quality writing if it slapped her across the face are not taken seriously by me. You're thirteen and probably haven't read anything outside the Twilight and Harry Potter fandoms. If you did, you would have realized that Twilight, itself, is a piece of shit.

I would also like to point out that you don't have to be a genius to write lovely work. If you believe otherwise, then you are a dipshit, my dear.

With that said, I would also like to say that you are a dumbass, period, for assuming that I flamed those stories because of their quality. If you had actually READ what I said in my flames rather than immediately jump to conclusions at the first curse word you saw, you would have noticed that I flamed her because she was breaking the rules by posting non-story chapters.

Please mind your own business if you can't even get your facts straight.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality.

* * *

Author: Erica Snape ( u/1650987/)  
Words of Stupidity: if you are such a smart ass then were is your story? or are you afraid that nobody will like it?

My Response:  
Dear Erica Snape,

I must inform you that trolling me with your ignorance is unacceptable. You have been blocked. I understand that it might be dreadfully difficult for you to spare a few minutes of your busy life to do so, but please, actually read what's in my profile before you go bothering me and wasting my time with your low-leveled intelligence.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality.

* * *

Author: ginny'snumber1fan ( u/1777370/)  
Words of Stupidity: okay, i am fine with flaming in reviews. you are so ignorant, and then you accuse other people of being ignorant! ever heard the phrase...don't like don't read? you should take that advice, unless flaming is your only hobby.

My Response:  
Dear ginny'snumber1fan,

I apologize for your incompetence and the lacking ability to at least sound intelligent. I ask that you please refrain from bothering me further with your childish ignorance if this is the best you can offer. The "don't like, don't read" argument shows me just how shallow your reasoning is as well as gives me an idea of your mental capacity. It's not flattering.

You've read my profile and I'm assuming you've read my flames, and clearly they bother you, so allow me to speak in your own words: If you don't like it, don't read it.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: ginny'snumber1fan ( u/1777370/)  
Words of Stupidity: you're a jerk, enough said.

My Response:  
Dear ginny'snumber1fan,

You have been declared a troll by resorting to immature, pitiful responses to a fight you initiated. "You're a jerk" - What are you, five? Grow up, kid. Don't pick fights with those who are obviously more intelligent than you. You have been blocked for wasting my time.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

* * *

Author: nothing for nothing 1 ( u/1509409/)  
Words of Stupidity: I'm flaming you for flaming other pepole.  
Number 1: I'm giving you a dose of your own medicine. Let's see how you like  
getting flamed.  
Number 2: Just because you don't have a life does not mean you can just bop  
with pepole whenever you want.  
Number 3: You don't derserve good reviews. I will never give you a good  
review because you don't give good reviews enough.  
Number 4: I hate your story. You can just get over it because your so-called  
flamer friends can just get a life. I give you a one fat star because your  
story is stinky.  
Number 5: Don't you dare flame my fics or i will report your butt to  
fanfiction. Your sorry fat flamer head will be as sad as a big pile of trash.  
Number 6: Your stories stink like garbage. What did you have to join  
fanfiction for? Go back to english class and learn your head off. And don't  
ever write your garbage again and leave us alone, you fat butt-head hardcore  
mojo.  
HaHa!

My Response:  
Dear nothing for nothing 1,

You have been marked as an obnoxious troll in need of friends and more love from Mommy. Please grow up and find your purpose in life. Being a wannabe flamer by using a "copy and paste" flame against someone better than you with its contents ragging on stories I don't even possesses is proof that you're mentally retarded. Please enroll in Special Ed before you hurt yourself by thinking too hard. :)

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality.

Author: I troll with flamers (nothing for nothing 1) ( u/1509409/)  
Words of Stupidity: You remember me? I was only pretending to be sorry. Let's jsut say that you need to stop babbling about your sockpuppets, trying to showoff. No one gives a shit about your sockpuppets. Hi, my name is Fatality of Mortality, and I have no life at all, and everyone rejects me. Sucks to be you, ne, ugly poohead?

My Response:  
Dear I troll with flamers,

You have been blocked for being a waste of my time and a complete annoyance. I suggest that you please get some help because your mental instability and utter incompetence are getting on my nerves, and for you to believe that you are actually a force to be reckoned with is hilarious at best.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. I apologize for using so many big words. I know how difficult it is for you to understand them, but unlike you, my intelligence is just too great to be controlled.

Author: Screw You Flamers The Second (nothing for nothing 1) ( u/1946862/)  
Words of Stupidity: Hi, there. You thought you could block me? Well, think again. This is my sockpuppet accont, and thier's nothing you can do to get rid of me. Everytime you block me, I will create another sockpuppet. How do you like those apples?

My Response:  
Dear Screw You Flamers The Second,

It takes maybe ten minutes to go through the process of creating a new e-mail to create a new account on this site, and then to find me and e-mail me a message that I just delete after I'm done using it.

At the same time, it only takes me ten _seconds_ to copy and paste your account's ID number into the Block User box and hit the button. By all means, spend your clearly bored life creating new accounts over and over again. You're doing nothing that would ruin my life. The difficulty level of dealing with your obnoxiousness is non-existent.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

* * *

Author: White-Rose09 ( u/1969783/)  
Words of Stupidity: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! DOES IT MAKE YOU FEEL AWHOLE LOT BIGGER TO HURT OTHER PEOPLE BY CUTTING THEM DOWN! YOU AND p2bF ARE SUCH BITCHES. THERES A REASON WHY ITS CALLED FANFICTION YOU KNOW... IF YOU WANTED BETTER STORIES YOU SHOULD HAVE WENT TO THE BOOK STORE. DUH! GOD YOU MAKE ME SICK! OH AND BY THE WHY... HOW DO YOU LIKE THEM APPLES BITCH! -

My Response:  
Dear White-Rose09,

Your PM sent to my main account, Fatality of Mortality, shows just how immature you are. The abuse of the capslock key and explanation marks are used only by those who are so unintelligent that they're unable to express their emotions through larger words and wit.

Please refrain from harassing me with your stupidity. I don't waste my debate skills on ignorant children.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

* * *

Author: Unique Cullen o.O ( u/1798390/)  
Words of Stupidity: YOU NEED TO GROW UP, she does not put authors notes througout the story only at beggining and end. and there are other words out there instead of sware words, because there are very young children on this site, you for example, GROW UP!

My Response:  
Dear Unique Cullen o.O,

For one, please improve your ability to spell before you decide to argue with someone more intelligent than you. "Througout" is "throughout", "beggining" is "beginning", and "sware" is "swear".

And please, don't try to fight me on the rules of this site because you're only making yourself look like more of an idiot.

In my review, I copied and pasted the rules directly from the site's guidelines. Of _course_ one can put notes at the beginning and end of each chapter because it says you can, dumbshit.

If you had actually pulled your head of your ass and read more carefully (but I'm assuming your reading skills equal that of your writing skills), it said author notes are "never (to be) as individual chapters." Your drama whore author has broken this rule multiple times, including telling people of her 'current stats', which are laughable, and then crying about the flames.

If this is all you can offer me as a fight, then please, go back to your hole and mind your own business like you _should_ be doing. I profoundly hope that your boast about "being at war" with two flamers doesn't include me because you're ridiculous, as are your attempts to insult me.

Come back when you have something that isn't at troll-level intelligence. Until then, don't waste my time.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: Unique Cullen o.O ( u/1798390/)  
Words of Stupidity: those author notes as chapters is to say SORRY FOR NOT UPDATEING READERS THE  
RESONS BEING ARE...

My Response:  
Dear Unique Cullen o.O,

. . . Your absolute incompetence is offensive beyond belief. My dear, that's what the goddamn PM system is for, as well as her fucking profile. If she is so worried about her readers throwing a fit about her lack of updates, then she should send a note to everyone who has reviewed it/favorite it/put it on alert (or, if there are readers who are truly concerned, they will message HER). If she doesn't want to do that, then she should do what every other author does and just put a note in her profile. I promise you, little girl, anyone who truly gives two shits about her 'story' and why it hasn't been updated will go there and look.

Now, allow me to explain _why_ it's against the damn rules to put author notes as separate chapters: it's unfair to the fandom's other authors and it's deceiving to those who have been waiting for real updates.

Everyone deserves maximum spotlight time on the front page because they worked hard to earn it with their new chapter (though not Miss Clair Cullen and anyone else who writes in script format - it takes little talent to write just dialogue), but if everyone thought like you and your selfish bitch friend, then no one would have even an HOUR on the first page of any fandom because everyone would be 'updating' their stories with author notes, pushing down onto the next pages the stories that have been updated with actual chapters.

Not to mention, people who have been waiting (and possibly for a long time) to read the next installment of a story feel cruelly deceived, their hopes and excitement up high when they see that it's updated, only to learn that it was just an author's note as to why the author is basically taking their sweet ass time updating.

Anything else that you would like to be thoroughly educated on?

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: Unique Cullen o.O ( u/1798390/)  
Words of Stupidity: HOW. DARE. YOU. CALL. ME. LITTLE. YOU WANKER RETARDADO, DESAGRADECIDO. SEA  
AGRADECIDO USTED DON' T ME CONOCE PERSONALMENTE! good day, or should i say encima el suyo más flojo Unique Cullen o.O P.S. encima el suyo más flojo means UP YOURS LOOSER!

My Response:  
Dear Unique Cullen o.O,

Vous n'êtes pas le seul l'un qui peut parler une langue différente, enfant stupide.

Grow up, brat. I've every right to call you 'little' because that sums up everything about you: you have little intelligence, little common sense, little maturity, little reasoning and little respect for spelling. "Looser" only has one 'o', fucktard.

You have now been blocked for being a waste of my precious time. I've other things to do than to put up with your silly tantrums. Getting offended for being called 'little' is hilarious in spite of everything else that I have used as insults. Either you are looking for any excuse to back out of this because you clearly underestimated me, or you're so outrageously stupid that 'little girl' was the only thing you could comprehend in my past replies.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Anonymous: On Your Side ( r/4948621/2/1/)  
Words of Stupidity: Interesting. Interesting. Fatality of Mortality seems to be a slight variation of the typical flamer. You'll have to be on the look-out for their type from now on. Obviously, they've yet to write a single fic, but still feel entitled to dish out insults and foul language to other authors. In addition, they've failed to notice that you didn't name the name(s) of any or all flamers. You could have received the flames via PM.

Ignore or report this uninformed/abusive fool (who is unfortunately one of many) and carry on with the story.

My Response:  
It is clearly unfortunate that in this world, dipshits will encourage others to also be dipshits. All I can say is that while I may not have a story to show that I am capable of using basic grammar (though I would think that those who possess even a pinch of intelligence would notice that I _can_ due to my well-written reviews), at least I'm registered with an account one can respond to, rather than being a coward and hiding behind the Anonymous status where one can't give you a proper ass kicking for your ignorance. :)

Also, no flamer sends their flames via PM. How moronic and uniformed _you_ are, _On Your Side_. It is obvious you didn't read her A/N thoroughly, nor did you bother to actually read past my real flame to see the other comments. She quoted things from the reviews of her critics, which she calls her 'flamers'. In short, I know who and what she's talking about, and you are just speaking out of your ass. Please keep your stupidity to yourself from now on.

Author: JadeTarma ( u/38672/)  
Words of Stupidity: If you are, truly, a 'good' critiquer, and not just an avid flamer, then I challenge you to prove it. Write something, a story, either true or fiction. Prove that you do actually know what you are talking about. In your profile, I saw plenty of favorite authors, but not a piece of work that was written yourself. I firmly believe that one cannot offer truly constructive criticism unless one has actually written a piece of work oneself (pages of picking at another author's works do not count). ~JadeTarma

My Response:  
Dear JadeTarma,

Allow me to first inform you that "critiquer" is not a word. It's "critic" in the sense that you wanted to use.

Also allow me to inform that I _have_ written something for the Transformers/Beast Wars fandom back when scienceteacherSE had nothing else to use against me except for the simple fact that my account was absent of fanfiction, but I had made the decision to not submit it. All I would receive would be biased reviews. (Example: You. You're going to be looking specifically for errors rather than enjoying the story, so what is the point? I don't purposely seek out horrible fiction. I just happen across them and therefore if I think it's bad, I will exercise my right to tell the author exactly that.)

I don't wish to put her down now because we are finally on agreeable terms with things, but I will tell you the same thing that I've kept telling scienceteacherSE: I don't need to write a story to prove that I can do just that: write. I am allowed to voice my opinions on any story here, whether I'm encouraging, neutral, harsh or flaming, without needing to back myself up, just as I am allowed to voice my opinion on a film or someone's cooking skills. Do you mean to tell me that you can't say a movie sucked because you, yourself, haven't produced one yet? Or that you're not allowed to be a food critic until you've created a certain dish perfectly yourself?

Do understand how ignorant and blatantly stupid you are, yet? Because that's the logic you're trying to use here - one can't ever be opinionated unless they can create something similar and better.

Come back when you've something more original to use against me, and I implore you, try to come up with something that hasn't already been thoroughly explained in my profile.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. Those who are on my Favorite Authors list are not there because they've written something I've enjoyed (most of them have blank accounts as well). They're there because they are either flamers, critics, or people who support me. Maybe you should have visited a few of them to figure out such a simple, common link.

Author: JadeTarma ( u/38672/)  
Words of Stupidity: Dear Fatality of Mortality,

I apologize, as I had not seen your first review of "Mary, Quite Contrary." And, no, I am not "On Your Side." When I review, I always either am signed in or at least leave my pen name so that the author has a chance of finding me to contact me if necessary.

As for "Mary, Quite Contrary," I originally read it over on MariaShadow's live journal where the formatting separating the paragraphs looked fine to me. I had no problems following the story, nor telling when different characters were speaking. So the clumping that you pointed out, I think, is more the result of an ongoing problem here on FF.N. I've experienced this formatting problem myself (everything looked just fine in Word, but looked like crap after I uploaded it), and I've seen many authors complain about it as well.

However, I do object to the name-calling that many flamers use. I understand that you will disagree on this point, but I find calling people ignorant, stupid, or any variation there of both rude and offensive, and often counterproductive. If that makes me thin-skinned, then so be it.

Sincerely,  
JadeTarma

My Response:  
Dear JadeTarma,

Blaming the poor formatting on the site is a pathetic excuse and one I refuse to acknowledge as a pass.

One, if it truly is the site's fault (which I doubt it is - it is probably with converting certain files from certain programs because with livejournal, you have to copy and paste the story whereas you have to upload the file here), then it's not something so major that every other story here is suffering from it and in which case is not an issue so severe that the staff wouldn't have immediately tried to fix already.

Two, there is a tool called "Live Preview", where it shows you immediately and exactly how the story looks on the site before it's ever loaded into the fandom. This is meant to be used to catch and correct any mistakes such as haywire emphasizing (where the chapter might have ended up in all bold or italics), bad formatting and spacing, noticeable grammar/spelling errors, etc.

Three, even after being notified that there was something wrong with the formatting, MariaShadow has yet to fix it and has even had the audacity to pass it off as something "they're taught in New Zealand" where scienceteacherSE has gone back, researched it and found it to be a lie.

So please, my dear, don't make excuses for a lazy author. I know this site and how it functions very well. MariaShadow deserves everything she gets at this point because she's a little snot who can't turn down con-crit maturely and has to make a big deal out of it and spew out lies. So, I refuse to be 'productive' with such a person.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. You may find name-calling offensive, but I find lazy and arrogant authors offensive. We can leave it at that.

Author: ChaosHex ( u/1017768/)  
Words of Stupidity: Wow for such an interesting name you do like to talk a lot of shit.

Are you compensaiting for some deep emortional scar, or are you the arrogant reperessed, stressed bitch you love to appear as? Let me give you a tip get laid; you deffinatly need it!

What is with the whole I'd be stupid to post under this name, well if your not courageous enough to post your own work in the forum of your own making your a coward.

As for the bad spelling and grammar, not everyone absorbed the ditionary and memorises book on the construction of a sentance. Yeh i disslike the spelling errors and grammar mistakes, yet litracy has this niffty idea called constructive critacism, you may want to try it after you have been laid. Just a thought, since I don't your Nobel prize. You probably have studied the works of william shakespere at school at some point. You know the dead english dude from elizabethan england. He is accredited for bad grammar, spelling and ten's of made up words yet we reguard him as one of the best writers of all time...

As for my own work if you want have at it, its all old and I will rellish anything you can dish out. Might be nice to hear a new point of view.

Oh and before you reach for your moral soap box I was merely browsing authors names and looking at the cool ones. Yours is the title of a poem by bipolar friend wrote to pass his A levels. Thought it could be interesting to see what you loked to read... I found an arrogant represed blatant challenge. After all if you think your that good you wont mind a little return for such a colourful profile.

One last thought for some one who likes their english you may want to chand yor wording from 'Fucktard' makes you seem imature as well as angry, atleast use a vocabulary to back up all those strong words of yours.

caio Chasohex

My Response:  
Dear ChaosHex,

Because my time is limited these days, I'm going to make this quick, though with your limited intelligence, this will probably be a waste anyway.

It is very obvious that some people 'don't absorb the dictionary' because you are clearly one of those said people. However, you should know that this site provides a unique tool called "the spellchecker". It's quite amazing, really.

It corrects your spelling errors.

Unbelievable, isn't it?

Also, along with your inability to use a simple spellchecker, you don't seem to know basic grammar, either, especially certain punctuation, including the comma ( , ), the semi-colon ( ; ), or colon ( : ).

In the end, you are an audacious little twit for even DARING to reprimand me on ANYTHING when you cannot even spell your own user name right.

Please take your ignorance elsewhere because I only explain my reasoning behind flaming to those who are at least of average intellect and have some ounce of common sense. Based on your PM, you haven't met such simple requirements.

P.S. Here are your spelling and grammar corrections:  
compensaiting (compensating)  
emortional (emotional)  
reperessed (repressed)  
deffinatly (definitely)  
ditionary (dictionary)  
memorises (memorizes/memorized)  
sentance (sentence)  
Yeh i disslike (Yes/Yeah/Yea, I dislike)  
litracy (literacy – though, in this sentence, it's 'literature')  
critacism (criticism – please do not give me lessons on con-crit when you can't even spell the word)  
william shakespere (William Shakespeare)  
elizabethan england (Elizabethan England)  
reguard (regard)  
rellish (relish)  
loked (liked)  
represed (repressed – I enjoyed how you spelled this word two different ways, and each time was incorrect)  
english (English)  
chand yor (change your)  
imature (immature)  
atleast (at least)  
Chasohex (ChaosHex)

Stay in school, dumbshit. You 'deffinatly' need it.

Author: ChaosHex ( u/1017768/)  
Words of Stupidity: "Ohh sorry sugah, dont mean to intrude on your on your bitching.

Some of us have something called ADHD my particular type means that my spelling and grammar arn't quite perfect: and you will find that their isn't a spellchecker on a PM. You my need to brush up on your computer skills there. Also please don't correct my english spellings you do realise that they are more correct than the distorted americanism that you corrected too.

Still think you need to get laid though!

May help your angar issues and abrasive personality.

Try to work on your grammar and punctuation also because no matter whick side of the Atlantic you are on "you don't seem to know basic grammar, either, especially certain punctuation," does not work you have an extra comma between grammar and either. Any other way and your flow is all wrong. William Sakesphere and Oxford university are either and example off, or have studied the art of the English language. They tell us that no matter what the content of your writting as long as you have propper punctuation and flow even the worst spelling ever can be accepted.

For your refrence my user name is only capitalised in the middle to ephisise and the true actual spelling is Chaoshex as cited by the British museam and Bambridge Scollars in refrence to the cures upon the temple of Sekhesh, Abydos. If you even realise who that is with your limited scope of the world.

As for school I'm in the top percentile and achiving a first. Thanks for your support.

You may want to actually spell your swear words, to do otherwise is quite childish.

oh i wonder if you learn to spell in english would you mind cheacking my essays over you seem to be quite good at it."

My Response:  
Dear ChaosHex,

You seem to have a fixation with my sex life. Are you attracted to my 'arrogance'? Sorry, my dear, but I'm happily taken. And my libido is satisfied nearly every night. Thanks for your concern though. :)

As for being "ADHD" . . . unless you have a parasite eating your brain, there's no reason for you to not spell better than a seven-year-old unless you didn't get the proper education or you just don't give a shit. A few mistakes might be one thing, but this is ridiculous. If you're so weak that you have to defend your shortcomings with something that a good portion of the human population has, some more severe than others, then you need to know that I don't believe such a bullsht story that you are "in the top percentile and achiving a first". You cannot have it both ways.

And please, don't talk to me about how this site works when you clearly don't know that there is a profanity filter that prevents swearing and crude words, thus I have to use the "" to get around said filter. Some people have theirs turned off, but most don't, so I just generalize that everyone has their filter turned on. Also, you need to get out past this site and learn a few things yourself, such as figuring out that there are internet browsers, including Mozilla Firefox and Safari, that have an automatic spellchecker built into them when you type.

The commas before and after "either" are correct seeing as it was used in the form of "as well" and "too", and correct grammar asks that you bracket those in commas when they're interrupting the flow of a sentence.

I don't know what you're on, my dear, but you are living in a time where English, grammar and syntax have changed dramatically, and it's still evolving. We are taught to read and write a certain way just as Shakespeare was taught another in his lifetime.

Intelligence is based on your common sense and ability to communicate properly. Current correct spelling and grammar is proper communication.

And you seem to have skipped over the fact that you still misspelled your own username. I didn't ask to know the meaning behind it, nor did I ever give you the impression that I care as to why you "captialise" the 'h' in hex. It has nothing to do with your issues with me or my issues with your ignorance.

So, instead of trying to impress me with sht you're interested in and trying to fashion the idea that because I'm not interested in the same things, it must mean I'm incompetent, actually understand that you're an idiot.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

your an idoit for believing me in the first place i dont care anymore. i am  
not getting this site kicked off the internet anymore. i dont about what your  
doing.

Author: The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime ( u/2180032/)  
Words of Stupidity: hay I Did not tell my friend to right you she did that her self But you must under stand that it's a story that is just a story and it's not real ! People right things like this all the time, But i am not trying to be mean. But we have a right too wright any thing we want ! But hun my real name is Bonita Prime and i only think of Optimus as a husband in a fantcy that's it... And if you don't care if you don't like me or my story then stay off my page and leave me alone and Pleaes take me Off your Profile... that is all i ask...Thank You for your time and i am sorry you didn't like my story...THE REAL MRS. OPTIMUS PRIME...

My Response:  
Dear The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime,

You've the right to write whatever you want, but once you post it here, a public site.. it's everyone's game. I've the right to speak my opinion of your writing skills and the content of your story, and both are absolutely terrible. You can't even muster the ability to use correct grammar and spelling in your reply to me.

Leave you alone? Stay off your page? My dear, grow up. I've been told that you've received 'flames' and concrit before, but you keep deleting your stories and ignoring the advice handed to you. This is what you get for being a stupid and arrogant and why the only review you have now is mine.

If you can't handle being told the honest, brutal truth, then stay away from this fandom. Even more, this site.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime ( u/2180032/)  
Words of Stupidity:Look the reason i deted the stories is i was editing them and replaced them and I am not geting off of there and to let you know ( Mrs. Optimus Prime is my friend) and I well leave you along...thank you for your time , The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime out...

My Response:  
Dear The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime,

Do not lie to me. I am not at your level of idiocy to believe such obvious bullshit.

One: If the story you have up truly was a 'rewrite', then your skills are more horrific than I'd thought.

Two: "The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime is more of an aquantince to me than a friend. We have talked a couple of times but I never saw her more than an aquantince, she said she wanted to be friends. As she has said we are friends I have never felt we really were." - Mrs. Optimus Prime.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: Bumble Bee's wife ( u/1344396/)  
Words of Stupidity: Ok listen. You need to stop wat your doing and leave other ppl alone. I read one of your reviews that my friend linked me. You just need to grow up and smell the roses. These stories arent real. They are just want ppl want to write down. They arent ment to be real. If you dont stop i will see to it that Fanfiction is kicked off the internet. I will make sure that the ppl on here will blame u for getting it on the internet. If you dont stop i will also get the law involved. You know wat...ppl like you make me sick casue you are making fun of ppls stories. They worked hard on making these stories, and ppl like you have to ruin it for others. I tell you wat. If i hear that you did this to other ppl, i will make sure that Fanfiction is kicked off the internet and you will be the blame.

My Response:  
Please tell The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime to confront me herself and to keep her annoying, yappy pet securely locked up in its kennel and hidden away in the basement. It's embarrassing her, giving people the impression that she's a coward and can't stand up for herself.

Thank you.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. -You'll- be kicked off the Internet long before this site ever sees a similar fate. However, if you're able to pull it off, I will only thank you. A fresh remaking with stricter rules and vigilant administrators is what this forsaken place needs.

P.P.S. Notice how I was able to spell 'people' correctly. Take notes.

Author: Bumble Bee's Wife ( u/1344396/)  
Words of Stupidity: I will tell them not to take it if...if you stop telling people that they cant write stories. The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime didnt tell me to write it i read it and wrote you. I know what your doing, and its not right. Just tell me that you will stop telling people they cant write and i wont get Fanfiction taken off.

My Response:

Dear Bumble Bee's Wife,

I've the right to speak my opinion. If you or your friend don't like it, then please take your boo-hooing elsewhere.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Morality.

Author: Bumble Bee's Wife ( u/1344396/)  
Words of Stupidity: I dont care if you want to do anything you want. But the stories people write ARE NOT REAL! Get it through your head. People write them casue they want to. You might not care if it hurts them but they do. I will repeat the stories ARE NOT REAL.

My Response:  
Dear Bumble Bee's wife,

I apologize. It would appear your intelligence doesn't seem to sit much higher than your friend's. You see, there is -nothing- simple about writing, especially when it comes to fanfiction. If you consider writing easy, then chances are your work is between sh/t and mediocre.

When it comes to fanfiction, there are many rules you must follow, both written and unwritten (but understood by any respectable author):

1) You must use proper grammar, spelling and syntax (an actual site RULE/GUIDELINE). Please try finding for me a published author where their books read like they're illiterate. You won't. But your friend clearly is.

2) Plot. Your friend's story is so cliché it is actually painful. This is how the plot basically goes: Human girl gets hurt; human girl's future romance interest rescues her and human girl falls in love; human girl gets turned into a cybertronian by unknown reasons and love interest falls in love with smitten girl; they confess their love to one another; both get married; they have a baby and live happily ever after.

And here's the punchline! The author you keep trying to defend did ALL OF THIS... in three, not-so-long chapters. And they were terribly written chapters at that, including bad grammar, misspellings, unrealistic and flat dialogue, and improper paragraph structure.

3) Canon. Your friend RAPES everything canon in her Mary-Sue self-insert about Optimus Prime, and even the other characters who were unfortunately brought into the 'storyline'. I am all for human/cybertronian romance fics, but not if everything that makes up a character's personality is tossed out to follow the plotline the author created for her OC. It's supposed to be the other way around.  
\- The Autobots do not have, or have any need, for human currency (money), but if anything, they use 'credits' or even energon as a way of currency in their own culture.  
\- They're robots. They don't 'blush'.  
\- 'Girlfriend'. This is a completely different race, more intelligent and advanced than our own. 'Girlfriend' would not be in their vocabulary, especially coming from one as mature as Optimus. MAYBE Bumblebee, because he's so young.

So.. has your minimal intelligence grasped what I'm saying? Probably not.

I flame people because, yes, "OMG DAT IZ NOT RITE! OPTIMUS WOULD NEVAR DO DAT!1!".. not because I ever thought this fandom was real... but because Optimus truly NEVER would do that.

Fanfiction is not the same as original fiction, dumb ss. If she wants to write about human/robots falling in love with robots and not even bothering to use the canon already provided for her.. then she needs to write an original story and toss it over at .

Get it through your head, please. I know more about this fandom and how it should go more than you ever will, and I will not change what I do because YOU don't like it. You seem to have it in your mind that you're more important than everyone else here and that I should listen to you no matter what.

Please busy yourself with kicking this site off the Internet like you kept threatening me you would do. I'm still waiting.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: Bumble Bee's Wife ( u/1344396/)  
Words of Stupidity: Ok listen. i am not going to get fanfiction kicked off...i just want you to stop hurting people. The Real Mrs. Optimus Prime is redoing her story. And thats what it is A STORY! Its not real and never will be. Just get it through your head they are STORIES. There not real. They are just stories that people want to wirte. You just have to get it through your head they ARE STORIES NOT REAL. Your just one of those people who like to hurt people. Just think of it this way if i wanted to i could hack you page and get you kicked off. I will if i have to. Now stop telling people they cant write.

My Response:  
Dear Bumble Bee's Wife,

You have been blocked for being an obnoxious little child, repeating yourself over and over after I just explained that I realize this fandom is not real, but you must go by its canon or you might as well be writing an original story. You are also blocked for continuing to stick to your massive threat of having the ability to kick this website off the whole Internet, but at the same time you still haven't proved you can and you are actually backing out of it after realizing you underestimated me. You've already been told that it is no skin off my nose if you can pull it off; that I would actually appreciate it if you did.

So therefore, I will continue what I do as I've been doing it for nearly three years, and so long as I've authors supporting me and my reviewing tactics, I will always tell myself that what I'm doing is right and for the better good of this forsaken place.

I'm doing this for the authors who respect their fandoms and respect the art of composing a story. Putting trolls like you in your place is simply a bonus.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: Bumble Bee's Wife ( u/1344396/)  
Words of Stupidity: your an idoit for believing me in the first place i dont care anymore. i am not getting this site kicked off the internet anymore. i dont about what your doing.

My Response:  
I didn't believe you. That's the point, you little dipshit. Try picking fights with those who write PMs as illiterate as yours. You won't win against anyone who can structure sentences properly. :)

* * *

Author: OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23 ( u/2253454/)  
Words of Stupidity: Get one thing straight before you go shooting off your mouth to me get your damn facts straight! First off I am a writer I have three books out magazine articles an e-book and I have a book being made into a movie. Now, these little fan fictions are just that little stupid stories because I like the Transformers. I could care a less about what you think about the fan fiction story but when you start putting me down personally get a clue. Go to my blog all my books are listed there and next time ENGAGE YOUR BRAIN BEFORE OPENING YOUR MOUTH AND PUTTING YOUR FOOT IN IT. Do not and I mean EVER try to embarrass or cause a problem with my stories anymore because your tiny little opinions are starting to annoy me greatly.

My Response:  
Dear OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23,

I do not care if you have a planet named after you. I refuse to allow you to disgrace the true professional writers by assuming you can slack off here. You know nothing about writing fanfiction because it is completely different from writing original fiction.

There is a complex thing called "canon" in the fanfiction community, something your simple-mindedness has yet to recognize.

I saw your blog, kid, and it means nothing to me after seeing the shit you put on this site. After all, if you would submit pieces like that, where it reads like you never passed fourth grade, then your original work can't be that far off: Boring with little detail, flat characters and unrealistic dialogue and emotion.

Anyone can get their shit published.

Doesn't mean you can actually write.

You should also know that I didn't find you on my own. I had people send me a link to your profile, requesting that I give you a reality check, which you so dearly needed. So I'm not the only one here who feels the same way about you.

Only one who needs to get a clue is you. Keep you crap off this site until you can actually learn how to write and to stop exaggerating yourself. You're not a professional writer until you can fucking write like one.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23 ( u/2253454/)  
Words of Stupidity: First off that pairing was the only one I did with the actual humans from the movie the others I did were with my own characters and I had the reviews of people who liked them. So flatly kiss off if I want to write a story with The Transformers I fully intend to do it SO BACK OFF and shut your mouth about my work professionally you know absolutely dick about me and my books. You need to get a clue I am no kid as you so stupidity put. Since I am new to this particular site keep YOUR mouth shut. I was going for something completely different in that story and also to answer your remark that anyone can get their stuff published no that's not true only someone who pays to have their work published can get ANYTHING published. I did not have the money for that when I started as a writer I got in because my work was good not because it was lame or sucked whatever it was you said. Since you never read my books SHUT IT - Since one of them is being made into a movie then that means it was liked and since the paperback has been now made into hardback means its reached the highest peak to be changed from paperback to hardback. So do not attack me without your facts you low class little glitch unless you know exactly what your talking about. And if, I want to write a Transformers fan fiction I will do so so basically what I am saying to your feeble mind is LAY OFF! I noticed you copy and pasted the letter on your profile tell me something who the hell are you that you think you have the right to tear apart anyone stories. This is FICTION people can create any type of story using their imagination that's the whole idea SO BACK OFF!

My Response:  
Dear OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23,

I apologize. It would seem you missed the whole issue in my flame where I brought up how you didn't even use correct grammar, spelling, and syntax in your story. A professional writer would understand the very basics of the English language. Not you, of course. You can't even use correct grammar in your username. You even have missing commas and periods in this message. Disgusting.

"... also to answer your remark that anyone can get their stuff published no that's not true only someone who pays to have their work published can get ANYTHING published."

Based on the shit I read, you're either lying to me when you say you didn't have any money.. or you're still exaggerating to the maximum because being 'new' to this site is not an excuse for your pathetic writing. Your 'talent' doesn't just take a hiatus when you start writing fanfiction. You utilize what you have, and this is what I saw: no knowledge in canon, and the work was flat and boring.

Your work is mediocre. Describing it as 'good' is probably pushing along lie. I don't have to read your books to know this based on what I read.

Twilight was a horrible series and yet it's published. Your argument means little compared to what you actually published here.

You shouldn't listen to those who give you asspats. Most of the time their opinions are biased and/or they don't know quality work when they see it.

I know quality when I see it, and I didn't see it here.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. Empty, childish demands like "keep my mouth shut" and "back off" make me laugh. Grow up.

P.P.S. When did I EVER ... flame you on the 'plot' of your story? I didn't. I flamed you on your terrible grammar and your ignorance when it comes to canon. This is not fiction, little girl, where you so stupidly think anything goes. This is FANfiction. Fiction is original work. Here, good fanfiction follows reasonable canon in the fandom. If we didn't want canon, then we would be reading your damn books. You failed at writing good fanfiction.

Author: OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23 ( u/2253454/)  
Words of Stupidity: Okay miss I am better than everyone else and can flame anybody and 'think she can get away with it' (which by the way you can't) First off, get a clue stop calling me little girl or stupid jack ass remarks like you made. My books are published by a top notch publisher, I also have an editor and everything to go with it including an agent. I also notice your quick to start bullshit but you yourself haven't written a damn thing let's see could that be because either your afraid of flames yourself? Or let's see perhaps your lacking in the story telling department knowing how much you talk shit it's probably both. Now, understand one thing I will be writing Transformers stories regardless of what you say because pretty much your words and put downs don't mean a whole hell of a lot to me. Oh and one more thing I did not have a planet named after me LUNASTAR is my pen name for that fantasy series it's Italian for Little Moon. You know, I have had a lot of REAL reviewers who loved my Real work and a few negative ones which I can accept because not everyone likes different tastes. What I find completely rude and not necessary are people like you; who think they can tear down others by their words I have seen you do it to other writers and quite frankly I find you obnoxious and think you have the right to say whatever you like and you don't; your not even a paid reviewer your so wanna be who has hurt several people on this site. People who I know personally and are friends with and myself frankly I am not hurt I am pissed and that my dear was where you made your mistake. After this last letter do not attempt to write back or review any of my work because I will block your sorry ass.

My Response:  
Dear OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23,

I will use whatever name I wish when talking to you. If I want to call you 'ignorant snagglesnatch', I will. But I haven't reached that point yet. Right now, you're just being a bratty child, thinking you can make me change my mind and apologize to you all because you have a few unknown books published out there. And yes, I CAN flame anyone I want. But I don't. I just flame the shit-writers, rule breakers, and trolls. Would you like to know which category you fall in, or can you manage the answer on your own?

'Top notch publisher' ... I highly doubt it. As for having an 'editor' and 'agent': so do most others. You do not impress me, kid. You should stop trying before you hurt yourself. You ruined yourself by that sh/t you submitted here. What, did you think we'd let you slack off all because you have a couple of books out there? Or were you just half-assing it 'cause you were just trying to promote yourself? If you were, then you obviously made a poor choice in promoting yourself with something that wasn't written well. Look at the damn messages you send me. Did your keyboard NOT come with a fucking ENTER key?

As for not have any stories on this account: Please read my profile. I assure that all your answers will be there. I don't bother explaining myself to idiots who like to point out the obvious to me.

Lunastar? ... My dear, I don't care. I'm just awed at how you're so stupid that you couldn't recognize such heavy sarcasm.

'Real' reviewers. You wouldn't know a real reviewer. Meyer has a lot of fans, including middle-aged women and boys, who don't know what quality is. Again, it proves nothing. It's your critics you should be considering. But you're an egomaniac, completely set in the belief that because you're published, it MUST mean you're a talented author.

"You think you have the right to say whatever you like and you don't..."

Oh, I apologize. I thought I was living in the United States of America. You know, with the first amendment being 'freedom of speech', or were you not awake in history class as you weren't in English class? I don't need to be paid to have an opinion, and I don't need to be paid to express it.

"After this last letter do not attempt to write back or review any of my work because I will block your sorry ass."

Again, read my profile. You will learn that I'm immune to blocking. You will soon learn that if you submit anymore terrible writing. :)

By the way, your dear friends can't write for shit because 'good' and modest writers don't end up on my profile. If you think they can write, then you are only proving my point that having fans who say you're good at something really doesn't mean you are. It's the critic's opinion that should always matter.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23 ( u/2253454/)  
Words of Stupidity: Quite frankly I am finding you a waste of time now I don't give two shits what you feel about me or my writing I know my writing is good I have had celebrities endorse my work and have been on TV shows, so please do not think you are dealing with some little nobody. I did not ruin myself by coming on here if you think your going to 'scare me off' get a clue I don't scare. I will post anytime I want and no one is immune to blocking so put up of shut up

My Response:  
Dear OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23,

It doesn't seem me that I'm too much of a waste of your time if you still see fit to continue trying to convince me that you aren't a mediocre writer. And believe me, as far as I'm concerned, I AM 'dealing with a little nobody' because for someone who claims to have so much publicity ... I've never heard of you.

I don't scare you? Well, pardon me and my excellent observation skills. You seemed right quick to take down all of those stories after you read my review, clearly afraid I was going to critique every one of them. Lucky for you, I don't have the patience to read so much crap in one sitting.

And I don't need to 'put up' to an obvious hard-headed idiot. I am immune blocking. Give me a reason to prove you wrong, kid. However, chances are if you do put your stories back up, I won't be the only one flaming you.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

Author: OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23 ( u/2253454/)  
Words of Stupidity: I am going to stop you right there you wouldn't have heard of me or my work because as I can plainly see you have a pentagram on your avatar which tells me your a witch of some sort. While it is true I write hard fantasy as well as Sci fi I also write Christian supernatural stories which expose Devil worship. So even if you did recognize my name you wouldn't have bought anything of mine because of the subject matter. And actually no my new stories will not be on this screen name purposely because of your bullshit and your little group of flame throwers. I have other stories for the Transformers which only use the robots with my own Characters but if you think I plan on telling you which name I am using think again. You know something I feel sorry for you if all you have time to do is hurt people and act like some know it all instead of doing something constructive with your life than hey more power to ya!  
So you just cant stop making remark like kid and whatever else you said let me ask you something how old are you?

My Response:  
Dear OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23,

Now allow me to stop YOU right there. I said I haven't heard of you, and when I googled you, half the links that came up were from sites I've never heard of, and the other half said you were removed.

My beliefs do not restrict what I read, and if anything, they would not have stopped me from picking up your book and flipping through a few pages to at least satisfy my curiosity .. had, you know, any of the stores within a fifty-mile radius of my home knew about you, as well.

Up until I was linked to your profile, I've never heard of you. Whether I would buy your book or not doesn't change that.

As for putting your stories on a different account and thinking that I won't ever find you because you won't tell me the new account name: You forget that I didn't find you on my own. Chances are the one who linked me to you will link me again. Not to mention, I've the simple ability to cruise the first few pages and find you myself.

Continue to underestimate me. It's all right.

Sincerely,  
Fatality of Mortality

P.S. Attempt to use periods and commas, and even the ENTER key, in your next response and maybe I'll allow you the knowledge of my age.


	11. Robert the Grey

**Robert the Grey**

Joined Mar 12, 2010, **id: 2286443** , Profile Updated: Jul 5, 2011

Robert the Grey: Telling the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth, so help all shit-writers since 2010.

Hello, there!

If you're reading this, then it most likely means that I hurt your delicate little "feelings" and didn't kiss your ass in a review. If that's the case, then boo-hoo! I don't care! The people that come to this site are here to read fanfiction, not the random jumble of words and horrible grammar you crapped into your keyboard. Go ahead and PM me with your pathetic complaints, if you wish, but I will just laugh at you. If you try to spam me or troll me, I will simply block you, and that will be the end of it. But seriously, you fuckwits should all get down on your knees and thank whatever you worship that someone took the time out of their busy schedule to actually give you criticism, instead of bitching and moaning about it.

That said, I'd like to add that I will leave a positive review, if I feel a story warrants one. If I feel that a writer is honestly trying, and not just being an idiot, then I may leave advice and words of encouragement. Unfortunately, the site is clogged with lazy bastards who couldn't pass a Spelling and Grammar Test if their lives depended on it, so the stories where the writer is honestly trying are, sadly, few and far between.

* * *

 _My Complaints_

 _Mary Sue/Gary Stu-_ What the hell makes you people think that your character has to have godlike power and beauty, and no flaws whatsoever? Despite what you think, it doesn't make your character interesting. It makes them boring and annoying, because it isn't believable. There is no need to use ten pages to describe how your character looks and what they wear, complete with comparisons to sunsets, rainbows, etc. There are hundreds of Mary Sue/Gary Stu Litmus Tests on the internet, so there's no excuse for this crap!

 _OMG!Tru Luv-_ Everyone loves your character? That's a pile of bullshit! No one is universally loved, not even Jesus Christ. Romance is NOT the be-all end-all, and it doesn't solve all the world's problems. If your story revolves around "Random Bishie meets the Mary Sue/Gary Stu and breaks up with their original boyfriend/girlfriend", you should go bash your head against a brick wall, because that's not even remotely realistic. People do not fall in love in a week, let alone a day. It takes time for a realistic relationship to build. And unless you're some kind of sick sadist or masochist, stop hooking people up with villains! Villains are the way they are for a reason, and it ISN'T because they're "misunderstood" or "just need love". If, for some fucked-up reason, the villain fell in love with someone, it would only end in tragedy.

 _OOC-_ I'm willing to put up with a little OOC-ness, because with some situations, there's really no telling how a canon character would react. After all, it IS fanfiction, so there's no telling what kind of situation the author may put the characters in, or how they interpret the character. However, if you're trying to shoehorn a canon character into doing something completely stupid, like "Sephy bcums a nise gye and is n lurve wit me", then you need to back away from the computer and give up writing, or go plague with your crap, because it's not fanfiction anymore.

 _Spelling/Grammar Mistakes-_ With so many spell-checkers out there today, there is no excuse for this! Between that, and an honest beta, anyone with more than a first-grade level knowledge of English should be capable of stringing together a sentence. There should be punctuation at the end of EVERY sentence, and only one form, not multiples. Multiple exclamation points do not get your point across, they just annoy the hell out of the reader. A new paragraph should start after someone speaks, so that everyone knows who says what. No, chatspeak and l33tspeak are not acceptable. If you'd bother to read the Terms of Service, then you'd know that. Also, your titles and your summaries should be correct, both in their spelling and their grammar usage. If either of those are wrong, then it just makes the story look bad, even without people reading it.

 _Rape-_ Why...OH WHY do people feel the need to use rape as a tool for drama? It is a horrifically traumatic experience, and should be taken seriously, not used by all of the shitty writers out there. Leave it alone! Your terrible fanfictions depicting rape are a slap in the face to all real-world survivors of such things.

 _Sex-_ If you are under the age of sixteen, or have no experience with such things, stop trying to write sex scenes! You'll only mess it up, and make yourself look like an even bigger moron. And no, there is no such thing as "Magical Healing Sex". Like romance, it is not a cure-all for everything, ESPECIALLY not rape trauma. Besides that, writing pornography is against this site's Terms of Service, and you will be reported. If you feel the need to write graphic pornography, take it to an adult fanfiction site.

 _Pointless Pairings-_ This goes right along with my OOC complaint. Pairing characters up just for the sake of them being together is wrong, and violates canon. Just because Tidus and Yuna hooked up, and Wakka and Lulu hooked up, it doesn't mean that Auron and Rikku were meant to be together! And why is it that you people come up with the most idiotic couples? Are your lives that boring? And while we're on the subject, I have nothing against yaoi and yuri. It's only when someone makes two normally heterosexual people fall "in lurve" that it becomes annoying. Don't you think that if they were meant to be that way, the original creator would have made them that way? And one more thing: INCEST IS WRONG!

 _Angst-_ No matter what your angst-muffin tendencies tell you, life is not that bad. Most of you writing fanfictions are spoiled little bastards who have absolutely no idea what true suffering is. Why don't you try living in Somalia for a year, and then come back. Until then, save the pointless whining for your little emo blog-page.

 _Self-Inserts-_ First of all, this violates the Terms of Service. Secondly, you (and your friends) falling into whatever world just because you want your lust object of that world is not a story. It's just a self-indulgent masturbatory aid that would be better off kept in private where only you have to look at it.

 _Review Whoring-_ Are you really that starved for attention? If so, you should really go seek out some sort of help. When you whore for reviews, all you're doing is debasing yourself and your story. It's not the quantity of reviews you receive, it's the quality. Just because a story got ten thousand reviews doesn't make it the best thing ever, because ninety percent of those are just "kewl upd8" ass-kissing that doesn't tell you anything.

 _Don't Like, Don't Read/No Flames-_ How is anyone supposed to know they don't like something if they don't read it? And saying "No Flames" is just asking to be flamed. If either of these are in your story's summary, then most people will just pass on by, or will look at it just so they can flame it.

 _I have Dyslexia/Cancer/Assburger's/Random Disease-_ Having something wrong with you is not an excuse to be a complete moron. Besides that, ninety percent of you dumb-asses that claim to have some kind of illness are just liars. The only thing wrong with you is an inability to own up to your own shortcomings. If you try to claim some illness as the reason why your story is horrible beyond belief, then you fail at life, and should be dragged out into the street and shot for the good of humanity.

 _You can't judge! You have no story!-_ Of course I can judge your story. Movie critics judge movies, and they haven't made any movies of their own. Food critics judge restaurants, but they don't actually own one themselves. Anyway, why in bloody blue fuck would I put my stories on this page for all of you to "get revenge" on? You'd only bring your hatred of me and my "flames" to the story, so there's no point in allowing you to see any of my work.

 _Plagiarism-_ If you really want to piss me off, plagiarize someone. If I catch you, I swear to everything holy that not only am I going to report you, but I'm also going to round up every other plagiarist-hater I can find and work to bring you down. Just because you fail so badly at life is no excuse to steal someone else's hard work. Even shit-fic Mary Sue writers are a thousand times better than plagiarists! They might be shit, but plagiarists are the disgusting low-level lifeforms that feed on excrement, carrion, and any other disgusting thing you can think of. If you can't even write your own damn story without stealing it from someone, then go bash your head against a brick wall until your pulse stops, because humanity is better off without you!

* * *

 _Helpful Tips_

So you say you're one of those people who are genuinely trying, but don't know what to do? Well, here's a few tips that I gave to someone who asked, and I've decided to share them with all of you.

-If you're truly looking for advice for your stories, the first thing I suggest is finding a good beta. A good one will read through your story/chapter and tell you exactly what's wrong with it, and how to fix it, if it can be fixed at all. A bad one will just tell you that everything's all sunshine and daisies, mostly out of fear that they'll hurt your feelings. I would offer my services as a beta to you, but unfortunately, several obligations, both in real life and to other people on the internet, prevent me from doing so at this time. I can talk to a couple of people I know and see if they're interested, though.

-A second thing you can do to help improve your writing is read some good books. Sorry if you're a Twilight fan, but those books don't count as good books. The first one is mediocre at best, and the rest of them are garbage. Those books are really only good for showing you what flat, uninteresting characters are like. Anyway, go to your local library and, if the people working there are decent, they can point out some books for you in whichever genre you choose. As you read the books, pay close attention to how the author describes the situation, how they convey emotion, and most importantly, how they tell the story. You don't have to (and shouldn't) try to copy their style, but it should give you a good idea, as far as how a story is told.

-A third thing is to proofread your work and use a spell-checker. When you write your chapter, it is a good idea to stop and use your spelling/grammar checker every couple of paragraphs or so. Even then, you should go back and reread what you've written, because even the spell-checker will miss things. Once you've finished your chapter, leave it alone for a couple of days, then go back and reread/proofread it again. If, after that, you feel confident about it, send it to your beta. If they like it, then you can go ahead and post it. If not, see what's wrong and try to fix it. If you don't have/can't find a beta, you can still post, but I'd recommend that you leave it/proofread it at LEAST three times before you post your chapter.

-Fourthly, if you write OCs, the various Mary Sue/Gary Stu litmus tests out there are your friends. They are a great tool in helping you develop a well-rounded character. Another trick to add to this is to have a flaw for every good trait/power your character has...and not flaws as in "She's too beautiful" or "He's insanely popular". For example: your OC is pyrokinetic, but maybe she burns herself every time she uses her powers, or he's a hacker genius, but is either really ugly, or maybe afraid of people. The powers and beauty may be cool, but the flaws are what gives the character depth, and makes them interesting.

-Finally: research, research, research! Research is an absolute key for writing good fic! Not only will it help keep you from looking like you're talking out of your ass when you refer to a subject, but it can also help you keep the canon characters in character. OOC-ness will kill an otherwise good fanfiction almost as quickly as a Mary Sue...and the two tend to go hand in hand. If you've looked at any of the stories listed in the "Wall of Shame" on my profile, you'll see that's most certainly true.

* * *

 _Review Corner_

This section is dedicated to the reviews I've left and the responses I've received from various shit authors who want to bitch about what I said, as well as the few decent ones who can actually write coherent sentences and respond in an adult manner.

The Story: _Hidden Secrets_ by Primesbaby007 u/2283523/Primesbaby007

My review: _  
Oh dear. Apparently, everyone that's reviewed this are either blind, not native English speakers, a bunch of liars, or have never actually read a decent fanfiction, because this is just plain terrible!_

 _First of all, your character is a Mary Sue of epic proportions. What parent in their right mind would name their daughter Athena? I know you're just trying to make her "extra special" by giving her a goddess' name, but it's really just making her flat and boring. Her magical healing powers that work on robots are really unbelievable, and the fact that she's Starscream's daughter and lives in the emo corner only add to the Mary Sue-ness of the character. "Oh woe is me, for I have no friends!" Give me a small break._

 _I'll give you props for at least having some ability at spelling, but your grammar is completely atrocious. I've spotted all kinds of inconsistencies, redundancies, and flat-out unintelligible sentences that would make anyone with half a brain flinch. I bet you were/are a real disappointment to your English teacher, aren't you?_

 _The plot is unoriginal beyond belief. There are at least a thousand other fics in both the movie category and the cartoon category with the same "I want to fuck the Boss 'Bot" idea, and they're all utter crap. What is it with everyone that wants to hump a thirty-foot alien robot? Better yet, what makes you think that Optimus Prime would even want your Mary Sue character in the first place?_

 _The characters are so OOC that it's not even funny. Wait, I take it back...it actually is pretty funny, because I've been laughing quite hard at the preschool level of characterization that's going on in this "story"._

 _Anyway, you should seriously consider deleting this story, both from this site and from your hard drive. If you have it written down on paper, you should burn the paper, salt the ashes, and have a priest of whatever faith you belong to perform an exorcism so that it doesn't rise from the grave to haunt you. If you still feel like writing after that, find an original plot, an OC that isn't a blatant Mary Sue, and a beta that won't kiss your ass._

 _Peace!_

 _P.S. I didn't plan on asking this question, but it has been floating around ever since I found this story...you're actually OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23, aren't you? If you are, you should go screw yourself for thinking that no one would find you. If not, then I apologize, because her story sucked even harder than this one._

I suspect this person of being a sock-puppet for OptimusPrimesLittleGirl23, and now, judging by her reply, I'm actually even more sure, since she claims that the other person is her "cousin". Here's her response.

 _A response to your review at r/5820410/_

 _Listen shit for brains, lay off my cousin! Yeah, I know Optimusprimeslittlegirl23 she happens to be my cousin and she gave me a good review._

 _How she is Starscream's daughter will be revealed later in the story. The mother herself is from a a completely different world, that same world it will be revealed that Starscream stumbled on and it ended up turning him human. If you read the first part you would have seen that. And trust me, what makes you think Optimus Prime wouldn't want Athena._

 _Do yourself a favor and do not even start messing with me. You may have started it, but I'll finish it I will not take down the story. It's a good story just because your tiny little mind can't understand it doesn't matter to me. Oh and by the way others have liked it. Take your shitty review and shove it - tell me are you really a guy behind that name or that flame tard who messed with my cousin? Oh and yes the powers part she isn't human the autobots aren't human hello it's fiction._

 _I noticed YOU have no stories yourself on here, what's wrong are you a chicken shit like to dish it out but can't take it... Figures._

 _Now my story is staying where it is, so if I were you I would back the hell off and be a nice cretin and crawl back under your rock like all the other little maggots who like to throw remarks at people who can tell a stories._

 _Oh also the remark about my cousin saying her stories suck take a hint butt head she writes professionally has won awards for her writing and one of her books is being turned into a movie. Let's see have I missed anything no guess not okay bye creep don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out...BYE BYE :O)_

Here's my reply:

 _Sticks and stones, babe. Sticks and stones. Apparently, the only reviews you can handle are the ones that kiss your ass. Boo-hoo, you poor little baby! I'm SO sorry I hurt your precious little feelings by telling you the truth! That button at the bottom of the chapter is the "Review" button, not the "Please Kiss My Ass" button. The sooner you realize that, and accept the fact that not everyone in the universe is going to like what you write, the happier you'll be._

 _Despite my better judgment, I read all the chapters of your story, and after slogging through all of your poorly written dialogue, I came to my conclusions, and I still stand by them. Your character is a flat, boring-as-hell Mary Sue, and just because she is an alien doesn't mean that she can't be one. This may be fanfiction, but that means you are writing for the fans of Transformers, which means that there are still certain rules to follow...I don't know if you're familiar with them, but they go by the name of "Canon". Optimus Prime does NOT love your Mary Sue, no matter how much you'd really like to fuck him. The Fallen died when Optimus crushed his spark. The spark is the essence of a Cybertronian's being, and if it's destroyed, that's it._

 _Also, why do all of you whiny brats feel the need to go down the "Where are your stories" route? Like I said in my profile, you wouldn't look at it with an unbiased mindset, so there's no way in hell I'm going to let you come along and troll my real work. At least you haven't gone the "Don't Like, Don't Read" route. Kudos for that._

 _Back the hell off? I am SO scared! What are you going to do, whine at me some more? Troll me? Go ahead, I'll just block you. But I'll be sure to share your immaturity with the rest of the people on this site who are tired of all the crap stories gumming up the works. Also, the only ones with the tiny minds are you and the people who like this crap you have the nerve to call fanfiction._

 _No, I'm not the one behind your "cousin's" unfortunate review, although I dearly wish I was. I happened to see it on the "flamer's" profile, though, and I thought it was funny as hell, and very true. I actually read your "cousin's" fics, before she took them down, and they were so bad that they nearly made me vomit. If she won an award for anything she wrote, it was probably "The Most Vomit-Inducing Award". If her published books are as bad as the utter garbage she posted here, before running away like a little baby, then the only way they'd be made into a movie is if she bought a video camera and filmed them herself._

 _Well, now that I'm done here, I'm going to post your oh-so mature reply on my profile, and share your "work" with the rest of the world, so they can laugh at you, too. Bye-bye, little crybaby! I had a good laugh at your expense._

 _Peace!_

Apparently, the little fool felt the need to reply again:

 _Stick and stones? what are you in high school?_

 _Well, let's see, since this is my story, and I am telling it. Optimus Prime does love Athena and for the sake of the storyline yes she does have alien powers that allow her to bring back dead Cybertronians._

 _I really don't care if you don't like my stories, I already knew there would be people who didn't like my work. That's fine they are entitled to their opinions, that's fine. But you, you have problems serious problems, my advise seek help immediately before you become a complete flaming a..wipe! oh wait, too late my bad; you already are._

 _Your remark about me wanting to screw Optimus Prime, hey if he WERE real (which he's NOT) I'd jump on that just because Prime is hot. I have read many remarks of other females who think he is hot. So let me guess, now I will be labeled as a crazy blonde who wants to screw Optimus Prime. Well, guess what, don't really care like I said not really caring about little cretins who have nothing better to do than flame and throw S... at peeps work._

 _Go a head and post my replies to you not really caring..._

 _MISTY (Primesbaby007)_

I would have replied, but she blocked me, but here's what I would have said:

 _No, I am not in high school. I'm an adult, thank you very much. Just because you and all of your moronic friends still have the mentality of children doesn't mean that the rest of the world is trapped like that._

 _I couldn't give two flying fucks about whether or it's your story or not. My point, which you quite obviously missed, was that you weren't telling it WELL._

 _I honestly don't give a shit if you're a blonde or not. I don't see what that has to do with the price of tea in China. I just think that you, and all the other "I wanna fuck the Boss 'Bot" idiots out there are so thoroughly stupid that you ought to be put out of humanity's misery._

 _Also, if you don't really care, then why the hell did you respond in the first place. If you really didn't care, you wouldn't have bothered to reply, so I guess that makes you a hypocrite, as well as an idiot._

Apparently, she felt the need to sic one of her little friends on me, as well. Too bad they were just as stupid as Primesbaby.

The Idiot: xSkellingx u/1424289/xSkellingx

Their Words: _Whatever may be stuck up your ass why dont you take it out & shove it down your throat? It doesnt make sense for you to be bitching on every elses story and you yourself have no story posted. Why dont you give us an example since your the "expert"? Or wait..you dont have the guts enough to post a story of your own & takes others critisism because perhaps...you cant write all that well yourself. That is sad, truly sad._

Yet another complete idiot who feels the need to throw a fit, since I don't have anything posted on this profile for them to "get revenge" on.

My Reply: _Oh dear...apparently, you must be one of Primesbaby's ass-kissing fans. Why is it that whiny little children feel the need to sic their idiotic fangirls/fanboys on anyone who doesn't give them a "kewl upd8" review? I'll be ignoring you after this, as my review was not directed at you, but I think I'll share a couple of things with you first. I actually DO have stories, and I do receive both praise and criticism for them, and I'm grateful for both. If you had taken the time to read my profile, however, you would realize that I don't keep them under this account, because morons and fools like you would just flame it out of some silly, childish need for revenge. Besides, there is no law anywhere stating that I have to write a story in order to criticize it. If that was truly the case, then there wouldn't be any critics of any sort. Next time you feel the need to open your mouth, why don't you make sure your foot isn't anywhere near it, so that you don't accidentally swallow it._

 _Peace!_

Apparently, not everyone thinks I'm horrible person for calling out shitty fanfiction and exposing it for what it truly is, because I also received a very nice response.

The Reviewer: Rosegrl234

Their Words: _Dear Robert the Grey,_

 _I mean this from the bottom of my heart, I totally love you._

 _Your review for that story was right on, and I nearly died laughing after I read her response on your profile. You and Crazy...oh, damn I can't think of the name! The other flamer, that was just beautiful. Really, I can not even begin to explain to you how amazing your review was._

 _You should really consider putting stuff up on the sight! I know that you'd probably get "shit-for-brains" authors like the one who wrote "Hidden Secrets" trying their best to flame your work, but if you can write stories as eloquently (grammar?) as your response they'd have a hard time finding something to harp on._

 _Peace man! Don't stop flaming! XD_

 _-Rose_

My Reply: _Wow, thank you very much! I truly appreciate it. It warms my heart to get a good reply to a flame of mine._

Sadly, it appears that the vast majority of the so-called "authors" on this site have either never read the Terms of Service set down by the higher-ups, or they think that they're above the rules. The following person happens to fall into one of those categories.

The Story: _Ask Ironhide and Firefly_ by xxIronhideForeverxx u/2180568/xxIronhideForeverxx

My Review: _I'm feeling generous today, so I'm not going to flame you, nor shall I report you without fair warning, but this story is in violation of 's Terms of Service. Script-based stories are NOT allowed, and here's a copy of the TOS, just to show you I'm not pulling this out of thin air._

 _Entries not allowed:_

 _1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc._  
 _2\. One or two liners._  
 _3\. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story._  
 _4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc._  
 _5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q &As, and etc._  
 _6\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries._

 _I'll give you three days to take down/fix the problem before I report it. If you start bitching at me, I'll report it immediately. If your fans start whining and complaining to me about it, I'll send a report for every complaint I get. The rules are there for a reason, people, and if you don't like it, then take yourselves elsewhere._

 _Peace!_

xxIronhideForeverxx responded to me, and I was quite pleasantly surprised to learn that there is at least one writer on this site who can behave like an adult, instead of a bratty child like a couple of previous people have done.

Her Response: _Hi there, this is a reply from your review on my story called 'Ask Ironhide and Firefly'_  
 _I appreciate what you had said and I'm not mad, thanks for giving me the guidelines and I_  
 _apologize for doing a script story, I wasn't thinking about that, so thank you for informing me_  
 _and if you just give me some times, I can fix the script to make it a real story_

 _So thanks again for informing me and I hope you can give me some time to fix it, thanks!_  
 _~xxIronhideForeverxx_

I was really quite amazed by her mature response, and to show everyone reading this that I'm not always "ZOMGMEAN!11", I decided to post my reply.

My Reply: _Wow! In truth, I'm simply amazed that there is someone on this site that is capable of making a mature response to a review of mine, instead of the whining and crying I usually get. You've made me quite happy with your civil response, and have given me some small hope that the site hasn't been completely overrun by fools just yet. Too bad there aren't more people like you out there._

 _A word of advice, though: you may want to take down your story while you fix it, and leave a note at the top of your Author's Profile stating the reasons why it's gone, and that it will be back when it's finished. It may make some people mad, but if they truly like your work, they'll understand and be patient._

 _Also, if you don't have a beta-reader for your stories, and would like some help in that department, you should contact Mercy Rule. She's a friend of mine who does good work. She'll give you an honest critique without flaming, and is willing to help out anyone who she feels is actually trying hard._

 _Thank you again for your civil response._  
 _Peace!_

Unfortunately, while xxIronhideForeverxx and I came to an amicable agreement, one of her fans seemed to feel the overwhelming need to play Batman and leap to her defense.

The Idiot: xxxrodimusprimexxx u/2211989/xxxrodimusprimexxx

Their Complaint: _shuttup the grey guy! who cares rules smrules that shouldn't be one of them I mean really why are they there? all who is with on not obeying that one ruel say "I" no offens dude but I don't think it should be one._

My Response: _No, I don't think I will shut up. While you may not know this, being mentally subnormal, all of civilization operates on rules, and while you may not like them, they are there to make things run more smoothly for the greater majority. If you don't like the fact that the site doesn't allow script-based entries, feel free to leave at any time. No one will miss you, I'm sure._

 _For your information, I had come to an amicable agreement with the actual author of the story, and she actually thanked me for pointing the rules out to her, which apparently displays more maturity than you could ever hope to possess. Since you wanted to gripe and complain, however, I have decided to live up to my word and go ahead and report the story for violating the Terms of Service. I hope you're quite satisfied._

 _Peace!_

After that, I decided to head over to the little fool's profile to see why they felt the need to whine about a review that had nothing to do with them, and I was not surprised to discover they believe themselves to be above the site's TOS. Not only that, but they have quite obviously beaten Spelling and sodomized Grammar, leaving them little more that broken, pale shades of their former selves.

The Story: _things not to do to the transformers_ by xxxrodimusprimexxx s/5815726/1/things_not_to_do_to_the_transformers(Yes, unfortunately, the title is written exactly like that. Sad, isn't it?)

My Review: _No wonder you bitched and moaned about my review to xxIronhideForeverxx's story...you're quite the little rule-breaker yourself. Apparently, you think the site's TOS doesn't apply to you, since you posted a five page long list of garbage. Not only did you violate the rules with this garbage, you've also raped the English language with your atrocious spelling and grammar. Your parents and teachers must be SO proud of you! Have you never heard of a beta? If not, you should seriously get one, and not one that's going to kiss your ass and say everything is perfect, when it quite clearly isn't. If you do have a beta, they should be fired and/or slapped in the face for claiming that this was ready for public viewing. I'd tell you to take it down, but that is most likely going to happen, whether you want it to or not, since I'm reporting it as soon as I'm finished here._

 _Peace!_

Their Reply: _oh...fine i'll obey the rules._

Their reply was rather disappointing, but one of their friend's felt the need to speak up, so I've decided to share it with all of you.

The Complainer: darktiger09 u/2210606/darktiger09

Their Complaint: _Okay, my fingers are tired of typing on this key board, so just go to your fellow flamer 'Wicked crazy' and ask them to show you the message I sent them, and if you want a nice, piping hot fresh version, I would be only too happy to give it to you, and even customized to fit! You are worse than Wicked crazy! Just go look at your own profile and hopefully you will see what I mean, unless of course you are too blinded by your own filthy flamers glory to see it. XXXRODIMUSPRIMEXXX IS ONLY A WHOLE WHOPPIN'ELEVEN YEARS OLD! AT LEAST HE'S MAKING AN EFFORT! GET A LIFE OF YOUR OWN TO MESS UP AND QUIT RUINING OTHERS!_

 _Man now I've gone and gotten myself all excited and outta breath...eh well, it was worth it! ;D_

 _Anyway, I have nothing real personal against you besides the fact that you just flamed by best friend, and I hope that maybe someday soon you will see that all you are really doing is damage instead of good._

 _Thank you._  
 _Sincerely,_  
 _Darktiger09_

I was actually rather flattered that they think I'm somehow worse than Wicked Crazy, but a little irritated by their need to play "Superhero" and try to "save" their friend. Eh...at least their complaint was somewhat coherent.

My Reply: _Apparently, you and your dear friend xxxrodimusprimexxx are too stupid to read all the rules of this site, or you would already know that he/she is not only violating the rules by writing a list-based story, but also by being UNDERAGE! The minimum age limit is thirteen, not eleven, so I was only doing my civic duty by reporting them._

 _Also, to get your facts straight, I'm not really a flamer. You may think I am, because I believe that the rules of the site are there for a reason, and because I didn't kiss your friend's ass with a review, but I was actually being quite nice when I replied to him/her. I didn't tell him/her that he sucked giant monkey balls, or that penguins had a better chance of becoming a writer, or that they needed to go die in a fire, so in reality, it wasn't truly a flame._

 _I looked at my profile, and I didn't really see what the problem was. If someone wants to write and share their idiocy with me, then I have no problem with sharing it with the rest of the world._

 _I have nothing against you, either, other than some very slight annoyance at your need to spam up my inbox by playing Batman and leaping to your underage rule-breaking friend's defense. Maybe it is you who should get a life, since you're so worried about your friend's internet reputation._

 _And on a final note, I don't see how I'm causing any damage. In fact, I think I'm doing this site some good by reporting all the rule-breakers, and calling out any crap-writer I come across. Every piece of excrement I get kicked off this site makes more room for those few who I believe are genuinely trying, and not just posting garbage they randomly crapped into their keyboard. Those people are the ones I'm trying to help, not whiny little children like you and xxxrodimusprimexxx._

 _Peace!_

Well, darktiger09 replied, and I was quite pleasantly surprised by their civility.

Their Reply: _Yes I know, I already had a little chat with Wicked Crazy, and we cleared things up on that end, in fact if you want to ask them to show you the conversation we had, then by all means go ahead. It really changed my outlook on flamers, and their role in the Fanfiction universe, and I do thank you for not calling him any mean names or anything like that, I was just sticking up for him this once, but the next time he's on his own, as he has refused any help from me to make his stories better, so in a way he kinda asked for trouble. And for the record, I have NO idea who sent the whole 'Batman' thing, but it wasn't me! I don't even watch Batman!_

 _Thank you for taking the time to listen, and like I said, please, ask Wicked Crazy to show you the conversation, it was really quite interesting and very enjoyable on my end and, and they enjoyed it as well. I think it cleared things up for both of us immensely, and maybe if you read it you will kinda see where BOTH sides are coming from, and both their viewpoints._

 _Another thing: pulls up a chair, grabs the popcorn and soda okay, I'm ready now, let the flames and whiny little replies fly! .;-D_

 _And if you need any ideas for REALLY, REALLY BAD stories to flame/review harshly, then I have some for you, so just ask! I'm seriously thinking about joining your little 'flamers club' or whatever you guys have up there, if not for giving ideas for stories to flame/review harshly, then just for the sake of reading your reviews/flames and then reading all the hilarious half-witted-or-no-witted replies!_

 _Where do I sign up?_

 _Darktiger09_

I found it quite amusing, as well as gratifying that someone who wasn't originally a fan has seen the purpose that a harsh critic serves.

My Reply: _I read your replies on Wicked Crazy's profile after I sent you my previous PM, and I must say that I'm rather impressed with your maturity. It's really quite refreshing, after all of the whiny responses she and I usually receive. Kudos to you for sharing your opinions in a respectful and adult manner! I know you've already heard this from her, but I'd just like to go ahead and restate that we are most likely the two "tamest" flamers/critics on the site, so your friend was really quite fortunate to run into us._

 _I don't really like calling people names, which is why is why you won't find a whole lot of them, if any, in any of my reviews/responses. To me, if it degenerates into name-calling, then the point of my review has been completely lost. Unfortunately, that turns out to be ninety-nine percent of the time._

 _Oh, and to elaborate, the whole Batman thing is my take on people randomly leaping to someone's defense on the internet...usually at the behest of the person who the review was originally aimed at, but sometimes by people with good intentions. I could just as easily have used Superman or Spider-Man, or any other superhero, but Batman was what first came to mind. Another term you may hear is "White Knight", which I have also used from time to time. While I do respect the fact that you felt the need to leap to your friend's defense, I should point out that doing so on the internet only encourages those who flame just for the sake of pissing people off, and will often bring their attention down on you, as well._

 _We don't actually have a club, but there are quite a few flamer forums on the site that will point out awful stories, as well as quite a few profiles with "butthurt" replies, if all you're looking for is entertainment. as far as I know, there isn't any actual place to sign up to become a flamer/harsh reviewer, although the idea DOES have quite a bit of merit. All you really need is an internet connection and the desire to flame/criticize. Personally, I can only handle so much Mary Sue/Bad Grammar/Bad Spelling at a time, so I don't actively go out looking for things to criticize, but you can usually point bad stories out to Wicked Crazy, and she'll share them with me, if I'm familiar with the fandom they're in._

 _Good luck, and peace!_

The following review is for a story written by some poor soul who is apparently harboring the illusion that they are Optimus Prime's wife. While all writers are at least a little insane, this one is as crazy as a shithouse rat.

The Story: _Optimus Loved Me All Along_ by The RealTrue Mrs. Psychotic Mental Patient u/2180032/The_Real_Mrs_Optimus_Prime

My Review: _Is there any way I can go back in time and unread this, or maybe get a refund, because this is just plain awful! Your spelling is atrocious, your grammar isn't much better, and while I'd love to take the time to point out each of your spelling/grammar mistakes for you, it would take me at least eight reviews to do so. Oh, and your title makes absolutely no sense, considering the fact that you wrote this from Optimus' POV...and by write, I mean slam your head against the keyboard and post whatever popped up._

 _Your attempts at capturing Optimus Prime's personality have failed horribly. Instead of the Autobot Commander we all know and love, you've given us a poorly-written wet dream with Optimus' name tacked to it. The reader barely finds out anything about your OC, except that she is a Mary Sue of epic proportions, which further degrades an already horrible piece of fiction._

 _Then again...all of this is to be expected, coming from a person who harbors a fantasy that they're a cyborg married to a fictional alien robot. You'll probably bitch and whine about this, and go find some little fantards to join you in your complaining, but it won't do you any good. I'll save you some time and go ahead and tell you that instead of wasting your time griping and moaning, you should spend it wisely by taking this down, destroying all copies you have of it, and back away from writing until you can either find a really good beta, or retake your English classes, and actually pass this time around._

 _Since you probably won't read my profile before you pester me with the "Wearz ur storeez?!" argument, let me enlighten you...yes, I do have my own stories, but I don't post them on this account. No, I will not share them with you, because you would only try to revenge-flame them. Even if I didn't have any stories at all, I would still have the right to critique your "work", because of Freedom of Speech and the fact that the idea that someone has to do something before they can criticize someone else for doing the same thing is completely stupid._

 _Peace!_

Amazingly, she never wrote back. Instead, she took down all of her crap, leaving just the insanity of her profile as the only proof of her existence.

Few things piss me off worse than bad grammar/spelling/all around storytelling, but the most major of those would be plagiarism. Wicked Crazy pointed the following story out to me, and needless to say, we are both less than pleased.

The Story: _The problem with highgrade_ by Tubular-turtle u/1867221/Tubular-turtle

My Review: _Consider yourself reported, you thieving little piece of shit. Not only have you stolen someone else's hard work, but you've also posted a chapter that isn't a chapter, or a story, or anything, but a sad, lying little excuse of an author's note._

 _Burn in hell, you little asswipe._

So I've branched out a little bit, and have vaguely wandered into the Star Trek:2009 universe. It didn't take me long to discover a rather god-awful Sue-fic there...

The Story: _Meant To Be Broken_ by Space-Case-Writer13 u/809388/Space-Case-Writer13

My Review: _I hate to break it to you, but this story is fucking terrible! Your spelling and grammar aren't the worst I've ever seen, but they are still quite sloppy and could use more proofreading. No...my major problem lies with the characters. I'm not even a giant Star Trek fan, and even I could tell that you've wrecked most, if not all of the major characters. The worst of the lot, though, is the captain. Last I checked, his name is James T. Kirk, not Jerome the Sexual Harassment Gnome. Sure, Kirk likes the ladies, and he likes to flirt, but I seriously doubt that he would make continued unwanted advances on female crewmembers, especially ones as poorly written as these seem to be. Besides that, I'm pretty sure that while Starfleet allows for sexual liaisons (they are out in space for long periods of time, after all), they would definitely NOT take kindly to that sort of harassment._

 _Another major problem is your gigantic Mary Sue. Yes, I know that McCoy has a daughter, so she's supposed to be canon, but that didn't stop Wesley Crusher in The Next Generation from being a Gary Stu of epic levels. What makes her a Mary Sue, you ask? Oh, the fact that you give her eyes an unusual color, she's smarter than her seniors, and everyone either wants to screw her or likes her gives her Sueness away. The only "flaws" she seems to have are her "ZOMG!Epic" Beauty and the lack of a brain-mouth filter. Sadly, beauty isn't a flaw, and the lack of common sense is not enough to make up for all of her Sue-traits._

 _Speaking of which, why in the world did it take three chapters before Mary Sue...I mean, Joanna, to get in trouble for running her mouth and defying her superiors? I'm no military expert, but I'm fairly sure that she would've gotten in trouble long before now, what with the insubordination and the refusal to give her superiors her name. Your depiction of Kirk may have made him out as a giant douchebag, but he's still the captain, so she'd still have to give him her name when he asked...although I'm surprised he didn't already know it, considering that he IS the captain!_

 _All in all, this story is just bad. You should really consider taking it down and doing a MASSIVE overhaul on it...if it can even be saved at all. Take it down, find a beta (or a better one, if you already have one), and find a good Mary Sue Litmus test before you post. Otherwise, you're just going to attract people who are a lot meaner than I am._

 _Peace!_

Apparently, I'm managing to find the few people on the site who are capable of giving mature responses, because I received yet another one. What a pleasant surprise!

Her Reply: _Robert,_  
 _Thank you for your review. I see where you're coming from and do realize that there are some flaws with my characters, and will work on improving what you've pointed and out. I hope that at some point you post some of your own work as I am curious to see what you write. Best of luck in the future, and thanks again for your review it was insightful._

 _Cheers_

 _Space-Case-Writer13_

My Reply: _Thank YOU for being mature in your response. It's becoming quite rare to find someone on this site who is capable of taking a critique with maturity and poise. Most choose to cry, whine, and generally make asses of themselves, and it is really quite sad. I may post something of my own one day, but it will probably be far off, since I have little patience with revenge-flamers. Thank you again, and good luck to you as well._

 _Peace!_

I decided to take a trip into another fandom...the Harry Potter fandom, to be specific. Sadly, it didn't take long for me to find yet another plagiarist. This particular piece of work decided that copying J. K. Rowling's original work and changing one word in the title counts as fanfiction.

The Story: _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone_ by MrsRobVanDam u/2341875/MrsRobVanDam

My Review: _I don't know who you are trying to kid, but this is NOT fanfiction. This is a case of pure plagiarism, plain and simple. Here's a hint: writing your own, original, story based in the Harry Potter universe is fanfiction! You rewriting the author's original story, word for bloody word, is NOT! You're a thief, and just because you put your little disclaimer at the top of the chapter doesn't mean anything! Consider yourself reported, little thief, and prepare yourself, because I'm about to share your plagiarist ways with the rest of the world!_

 _Peace!_

I'm definitely reporting this, and taking it to others who despise plagiarism as much as I do. I know it's hard for all the idiots out there to come up with something original, but to do a complete copy-paste of the original author's work is just despicable! I'll be sure to share her replies, if she's actually stupid enough to try to defend her actions.

Oh dear...it looks like The RealTrue Mrs. Optimus Prime is at it again. Apparently, she reposts her garbage-fics every few months, thinking that no one with more than a quarter of a brain will notice that she has done so. This time, she's posted four stories, and since I don't have the time nor the inclination to review all four of them separately, I decided to be somewhat nice and review them all at once. I'm just posting her name here, instead of all of her fics. If you really want to read that rubbish, just go to her profile and track it down.

The Author: The RealTrue Mrs. Optimus' Psychotic Mental Patient u/2180032/The_Real_Mrs_Optimus_Prime

My Review: _I'm probably talking to either a sorry excuse for a troll, or someone with the comprehension skills of a brick wall, considering I've reviewed you before, but I'm going to go ahead say everything I need to say here, because I have no desire to repeat myself over the course of all of your so-called stories._

 _Why...oh WHY do you keep doing this to yourself, "Bonita"? Are you some sort of masochist who hopes their stories are flamed? You must be, if you're intentionally writing stuff that is this bad...either that, or the American educational system failed you just a little bit more than most. Of course, there's always the possibility that you're a sadist, and you enjoy inflicting horrible tripe on everyone who comes to this part of ._

 _Apparently, you STILL don't understand that your character is nothing more than a self-insert Mary Sue of the highest order, and that your "stories" are just poorly written masturbatory aids that you really don't need to share with the rest of the world. Also, what the hell happened to your spelling and grammar in these "stories" of yours? There are missing commas, poor use of capitalization, and atrocious spelling all around! Now, if your stories were actually good, a few errors here and there wouldn't be a problem, but not only do you keep making the same spelling/grammar mistakes over and over again, you also keep canon-raping Optimus Prime's character just so he'll suit your needs. You do realize that Optimus already has a sparkmate, right? Her name is Elita One, NOT Bonita. Also, even if you DID marry Optimus, your last name would not be Prime. Prime is a title, not a last name. If you're going to rape canon like that, you could at least have the decency of calling it AU._

 _You honestly believe that you've improved your writing? Well, I call bullshit on that, because these stories are, with the exception of your "sex-fic" (which is reported, by the way, because graphic sex isn't permitted on the site, which you'd know if you ever read the TOS), the exact same things as before. You haven't changed anything, except maybe the titles! Hell, you didn't even take the original title off the top of the one I'm reviewing, for Christ's sake! What, do you think that if you wait a few months, the people who actually care about all the badfic on this site will forget that you exist and go away? Sorry, sweetheart, but that's not how it works, unless your reviewers are troll-flamers._

 _Why don't you delete this pile of garbage you keep trying to foist off on everyone, and actually sit down and try to write something worthwhile? Worthwhile would include:_

 _1\. Sitting down and writing out an outline of the plot you'd like to write._

 _2\. Keeping the canon characters as canon as possible._

 _3\. Getting rid of your horrible Mary Sue, or at least putting in a serious overhaul until she can pass the various Mary Sue Litmus tests floating around on the internet._

 _4\. Proofreading your work._

 _5\. Getting a GOOD beta who will actually tell you the truth._

 _And while you're at it, you might want to change your profile. I'm sorry to tell you this, but it makes you look like a complete psycho, and will attract real flamers and/or "NOHE'SMINERAWR!" fan-idiots who also think they can marry fictional characters._

 _In conclusion, take all of this down, sit down and actually read 's Terms of Service, and try writing something original, instead of jumping on the "Optimus/Ironhide/Ratchet/Whoever is my Husband" story bandwagon. It's just not working for you._

 _Peace!_

Apparently, the little idiot decided to swap over and give her original page to some other fantard who goes by the name Bumblebee's Wife. I have corrected the links, however, so they go to the proper person's page. Also, I've received word from another writer on the site that The RealTrue Idiot of Epic Proportions is also a plagiarist, so if you see her writing, report it immediately!

Well, I've been wandering about a bit, checking out stories, and people's profiles, when I happened across a writer who is apparently having seizures over the fact that one of her stories had absolutely no reviews whatsoever. I decided to take a look, and left her with her very first review.

The Story: _Home_ by Cin70 u/1919527/Cin70

My Review: _You want a review? Fine, I'll give you one, just so you'll stop your bellyaching on your profile. This story really isn't that good. Your grammar is shaky and your characterizations are sub-par. You really should pay more attention to your comma placement, and watch your tenses. Either write everything in the present tense or the past tense, but don't flip-flop around, because it annoys the reader to no end. I do like the idea of Bumblebee and Arcee getting together, but I have no idea why in the world a Cybertronian would need ice on an injury, because they don't have any parts that swell up when damaged. Swelling is a generally normal response in humans, because we're organic creatures and carry a lot of water in our bodies, but Cybertronians aren't like us at all, except in general shape and some mannerisms. I really suggest you find a good beta to help you out, because this story is really just rough-draft quality, at best._

 _Also, if you really want to get more reviews, you should stop begging for them, and spend that energy toward improving your writing. Review-whoring, as it is commonly called, just makes people less inclined to read or review your writing, because it makes the reader think that if you have to beg so hard, then the story must be really terrible. Quite frankly, I'm surprised no one has flamed you for it yet, and I'll admit that I was sorely tempted to do so, but decided not to. Besides, you should be writing because you love to do so, not so other people can stroke your ego. Take some pride in your work._

 _On a final note, if this offends you, and you feel the urge to scream and cry that I don't know what I'm talking about, because I have no stories or whatever, please refer to my profile, as it will give you all the explanation you need. Besides, you really shouldn't throw a fit, because I only gave you what you said you wanted: an actual review._

 _Peace!_

I'd like to think that this was a rather nice review, since I didn't tell her that she sucked, or that she needed to go fuck herself, or anything like that, but who knows what she'll do.

UPDATE: Apparently, Cin70 didn't have the balls to actually reply to what I said, and was apparently too stupid to even understand what I wrote. Instead, she just deleted her story, reposted it, and whined on her profile about how "mean" I am, as if I actually cared that she wants to act like a crybaby bitch the way most of the shit-writers on this site like to do. Dear lord, people this idiotic make me fear for the future of America.

I found out recently that the author known as Primesbaby007 had posted a new story, and I decided to check it out. I was actually pleasantly surprised, because the prose was decent, the OC was believable, and the characterizations were far more solid than they were in her earlier works. Apparently, she had finally decided to listen to what other people had to say, and found a beta in an author known as Tenshi of Light21. I left a review for her, and will post it here to show everyone that I'm not always the heartless bastard people think I am.

The Story: _Wild Child_ by Primesbaby007 u/2283523/Primesbaby007

My Review: _Congratulations on your vast improvement in your writing, as well as finding a good beta. You may not believe it, since I was so harsh before, but I am extremely happy for you. Your spelling, grammar, and characterizations are much cleaner now, and you should be proud of yourself and Tenshi, but don't ever stop striving to improve. Keep up the good work! I'll be rooting for you._

 _Peace!_

Primesbaby007 replied, and I'm very happy to say that she has become much more mature than she was so many months ago.

Their Reply: _I owe you an apology, if it weren't for you, I wouldn't have realized my problems. I want to thank you for helping me see exactly what my writing problems were. Thank you for the review and if it weren't for you and several others; I would never have had the courage to strive and learn from my mistakes._  
 _Thanks once more_  
 _Misty_

My Reply: _You're very welcome, and I hope you'll continue to grow as a writer and as a human being._

 _Good luck, and peace!_

A friend of mine, who shall remain anonymous, pointed out the following story to me. It is pure, unconfined shit, and yet the author seems to think it's the best thing ever, despite several people informing her that it is most certainly garbage. On top of all that, she's a rule-breaker, and thinks that anyone who says her stories are bad (which they are), is being mean.

The Story: _We Need Your Help_ by darknekogirl16 u/1616055/darknekogirl16

My Review: _You've been reported for posting an Author's Note in the place of a chapter! Congratulations! Hopefully, the mods will take this garbage down, so that the writers who are actually trying to write and not just post whatever popped up on the screen after smoking crack and bashing their heads against the keyboard will get the front page time they deserve and you so clearly don't. If you really feel the need to write a note like this, then do it on your profile page, instead of here, since it is against 's Terms of Service. If you had actually read the TOS, you'd know that, and no, the rules DO apply to you, though you seem to think they don't. If you don't like them, then take your sorry carcass somewhere else, preferably somewhere where we don't have to look at this filth._

 _If you have any decency as a human being, you'll take this crap down yourself and step away from writing until you can actually pass your English classes, find a real beta (not just the "ur storee iz gr8" type). Also, you really should learn how to develop an actual plot, and learn how to create an OC who doesn't set off every single Mary Sue detector for five hundred miles._

 _Of course, I doubt you'll do any of that, since that would require common sense, which is obviously something you lack, because otherwise, you would have never posted something this atrocious where everyone on the internet could see it. Your spelling and grammar are on par with a five year-old just learning to write. Your so-called plotline is almost nonexistent, and what little there is meanders all over the place like a drunken lunatic. You've quite thoroughly raped canon with your OOC interpretations of the Transformers, and your OCs are some of the biggest Mary Sues I've ever had the misfortune to run into. The whole thing is so fake and unbelievable that it's not even funny. What did you do, take the Mary Sue Litmus Test and misread the scores, and thought that a high score was a good thing? I know that it is fanfiction, but canon still counts, and suspension of disbelief only goes so far._

 _Why would I say all of this? Because it's true. I mean, you seem to think that you're the best thing to happen to writing since Ernest Hemingway, and that anyone who says otherwise is "ZOMG meeeeeeen!1one!" Actually, no, they weren't being mean...they were being honest. If they were really being mean, they'd all tell you that you should go die in a fire, or that you should kill yourself, or many other truly vicious things. No one has said any of that, not even me._

 _So, to recap: this story is excrement, your characters are Mary Sues, your writing ability is at negative fifteen, your plot is nonexistent, and you've been reported for violating the rules of the site. Seriously, take this down, along with any other garbage you've posted, and come back once you've learned how to string together an actual sentence, and have found a beta with a brain capacity higher than that of a retarded chipmunk._

 _Peace!_

Well, she didn't take the story down, but one of her friends came along to complain. They were really quite calm about it, though, which made me very happy.

The Complainer: Carter547 u/1646739/

Their Complaint: _Sigh! Okay, I'm not here to be mean or anything of the sort, honey, don't get me wrong. I know, Darknekogirl.. her writing abilities isn't the greatest, huh? Well, on the latest chapter, I tried to help some with the grammar and all, but I only looked through the beginning and wrote some. She wrote the beginning and end while I did the filler. Whether I am any better.. well, *shrugs* that's for you to decide, I guess. But the thing is, while DNG isn't an amazing writer, she is a dear, dear friend of mine. The girl means a lot to me. But I am not here to argue with you whether it was right or not. That is your choice, and everyones perspective of right and wrong is different. I just wanted to get that off my chest._

 _Sincerely yours,_

 _~Carter547_

 _P.S.- How come you don't write any stories? You give so many reviews, and I've seen your grammar and criticism, I'd think you'd know exactly what you were doing._

I feel that a mature response always warrants a civil reply.

My Reply: _Oh my. Judging from the number of critical reviews and flames your friend has gotten, it makes me wonder how many people you've written to over her stories. I also wonder if you are a male or female, considering you're calling someone named Robert "honey"._

 _I am rather pleased to see that you came to me in a mature manner, though, instead of the "Waah-waah u fukin suk"-type complaints I've received in the past. To be perfectly honest with you, I didn't even bother reading any new chapters she posted after "Chapter Four". Why? Here are a few reasons:_

 _1\. The first three chapters are barely readable. I know that this is supposed to be fanfiction, and not English class, but one should at least try to write as if their work would be graded by their teacher. I'm sorry to say it, but your friend's work, even with your help, would get a solid D, at best. Really, if the first chapters are bad, then what incentive is there for someone to read the rest of them?_

 _2\. Darknekogirl's OCs are all boring as hell, and Mary Sues. It hurts, but it's true. What little I could glean from all of the near-illegible writing just showed them going shopping, or the one girl lighting things on fire. I know everyone wants their characters to be special, but this attempt really was a flop. A human with powers in the Transformers universe? The Michael Bay movie universe, at that? Sorry, Charlie, but that just doesn't fly. If your pal is going to write in that universe, she really needs to cut out the Mary Sue powers, because they really just boot the reader out of whatever plot there is._

 _3\. Your friend is violating the site's Terms of Service by leaving "Chapter Four" where it is. The chapter sections are supposed to be for the story, not author's notes. Is it really fair that all the other writers, the ones who wrote actual chapters, get their stories booted off the front page a little sooner because DNG violated the rules? Is it fair to give the few fans she has an update notice in their emails, only to find that they're just reading a tiny note? I know I'd be mad, if it was me._

 _I'm sure I probably hurt Darknekogirl's feelings, but I was actually rather civil. She may think I am a flamer, because I'm harsh, but I am a purring kitten compared to the real flamers roaming this site. If she thought that my review was so mean that she had to go tell her friends about it, then she doesn't really have any business writing on the internet until she grows a thicker skin, or at least learns the difference between flames and harsh criticism._

 _Feel free to get your complaints off your chest, as long as you do so in a reasonable manner, but just know that I review by recommendation, so other people besides me seriously dislike your friend's story. Sure, I may go back and check on the writer from time to time, but the first review always comes after someone points the story/author out to me. I don't know you, nor have I read anything of yours, but for future reference, you may want to keep from trying to play Batman. I know you love your friend dearly, and that you want to help her, but White Knighting is not the way to go about it. A real flamer will laugh at you, and then turn their attention to your own work, while continuing to harass your friend. The best thing you can do for her is get her to take it down and rework the whole thing, before the mods come along and banhammer her account for her blatant disregard of the rules._

 _On a final note, I do write stories, but not here. The reasoning is actually in my profile, but I'll repeat it here for your benefit. I don't keep any here because those thin-skinned individuals would show up with nothing but petty revenge on their minds. They would not bother to read the story, or if they did, they would do so with a biased mindset. While it may be amusing at first, I really have no patience for that sort of idiocy in the long run, so I keep my work where unbiased people are free to like it or hate it, as is their wont._

 _Peace!_

It's been a while since I reviewed anything, really...mostly because I've sort of drifted into "Review by Request", rather than sift through the mountains of shit on this site. Still, one person, who shall remain anonymous, asked me to review the following story...

The Story: _Intrusion_ by Kimura ( u/87663/Kimura)

The Review: _Okay, grammatically, this story isn't bad, though the fact that nearly every single sentence is its own paragraph is rather annoying to read. I don't even have a problem with the fact that it's Kirk/McCoy slash, as OOC as that is. No, my problem here is the fact that you seem to think that Leonard McCoy is a huge wimp who couldn't POSSIBLY defend himself without his lover there to protect him. I mean, seriously? Just because you decided a guy should be gay doesn't automatically make him a pussy! I know it's been a while since I watched the movie, but from what I recall, Bones looked like he'd been in bar-fights since before Child-Jim was stealing cars. I'm sure he's picked up some dirty fighting tricks along the way. That, and combined with the fact that he's a doctor, and therefore knows how a human body is put together, would most likely make him able to defend himself with some level of competency._

 _Really, the OOC in this story is just staggering. Not that you can really call this a story, anyway. It's more of a scene of horrific fantasy that you randomly plucked out of your head and threw down on your word processor. There's no real set-up, no rhyme or reason to what happened...hell, you could just sum it up with one sentence: Gay!Jim finds Gay!McCoy hiding in the shower after being randomly raped in a hotel._

 _It's bad. Just bad all around. Oh, and before you get the idea that I randomly happened upon your story and decided to badmouth it, remember this: someone requested I critique this. That means that I'm not the only one who doesn't like the horrible OOC and the rape out of nowhere that you just tossed in here._

 _Peace!_

Here's another story that I was asked to check out. It only has two chapters, but both of those have already told me exactly what the story is going to be about: Mary Sue tagging along with Sam through the first movie and falling "n tru luv 4evr" with one of the Autobots.

The Story: _Transformers_ by FemmeHotshot ( u/2494499/FemmeHotshot)

My Review: _I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but this story is awful. You're only two extremely short chapters into this story, and I can already tell that this is going to be a Mary Sue ego-masturbation fic. How can I tell this? Oh, mostly because of the fact that your first chapter is quite obviously about her being some kind of experiment, followed by your blatant shoehorning of your character into the plot, regardless of the fact that she does not fit in...at all. To make matters worse, you just had to go full weeaboo and give her a "speshul" Japanese name, because no other name would do. That's just the first of your blunders here._

 _Your next mistake? Oh, the numerous spelling/grammar errors that make this so-called "story" hard and headache inducing to read. When someone speaks, you ALWAYS start a new paragraph when someone else is going to talk; otherwise, you just end up with the cram-sandwich that you've already subjected everyone to._

 _Also, if you're going to be too damned lazy to at least check your work before posting it where everyone can see it and wish for eye-bleach, you could at least bother to use a spelling/grammar checker. You DO know what that is, don't you? Even with a good spelling/grammar checker, you should still find a beta to proofread this crap for you. When I say beta, I mean an honest beta who will tell you what's wrong and how to fix it, not one of your squeeing friends who will just tell you your story is perfect. Believe me, this drivel is far from being anything close to perfect, except as an example of how to NOT write fanfiction. If you can't handle people telling you that there's something wrong with your writing, then your skin is too thin, and you definitely don't need to be writing where the public can see/critique the results._

 _Your third and greatest mistake? That would be your word-for-word copying of the movie script, with barely any original thoughts in the mix. Not only is that boring as hell, it's also PLAGIARISM! You can consider yourself reported for that, by the way._

 _All in all, you really should take this down and give it a major rework before posting it again. If nothing else, you should remove it before your plagiarist ways get you banned from the site._

 _Oh, and one last thing, before you (and possibly your friends) think I'm some sort of big, bad stalker who is picking on you: someone came to me anonymously and linked me to this, asking me to check it out._

 _Peace!_

Oh look! I found another thieving bastard who thinks that no one could EVER catch them in the act! Anyway, this bitch seems to think that it's okay to plagiarize someone else's work, provided she changes the gender of the characters.

The Story: _Transformers_ by Sarrasi ( u/2665500/Sarrasi)

The Review: _Wow...let me get this straight. You not only plagiarized the 2007 tie-in novel for your completely unoriginal gender-bending idea, but you also managed to misspell the word Camaro?_

 _Normally, I'd go on and on about your many mistakes, but I just can't get past the fact that you, my dear, are nothing more than a thief, and an obvious one at that. Did you really think that no one would catch you? Are you really so dull and unimaginative that you couldn't come up with your own plotline? I mean, I know that must be hard for you, but hey, even badfic writers manage to come up with a plot of their own, as dull and unoriginal as it may be. You, however, are even worse than they are, since you couldn't even be bothered to do that._

 _You should really be ashamed of yourself...but that would just take precious time and energy away from stealing someone else's hard work, wouldn't it? Anyway, way to absolutely fail at life, you thieving piece of shit. I'm reporting you for this, just so you know, and I hope your stupid ass is permanently banned from the site._

 _Rot in hell, you miserable bastard._

* * *

 _In Closing  
_

If you've made it this far and don't like what I've said, then feel free to go fuck yourself with a railroad spike. If you are here because you're just curious, then thanks for stopping by and have a nice day.


	12. ZadArchie

**ZadArchie**

Joined Mar 27, 2016, **id: 7686342** , Profile Updated: Jan 5

 _Welcome to my profile! I'm glad you've sought me out. You're probably here for one of two reasons. The first is that you're probably a reader, or former reader, of my work, and right now you must be asking, where are all your stories Zad? What happened? Well, long story short, I just have not been happy with this website or how it's maintained. So, in a form of non-violent protest, I have opted to no longer post stories on this site. I may come back, but that's only if the admins ever start bothering to take care of the many, many glitches that occur on this site on a regular basis, and I don't mean their typical Band-Aid solutions. I want to see actual updates to this site that fix some of the problems._

 _But, I digress. If you still want to read my stories, you can find me on Archive of Our Own (AO3):_

 _: / / archiveofourown users / Monstradamus / works_

 _I will also occasionally post temporary stories for WA writing challenges. These stories will only remain on this site until the competition has been judged. They will then be moved to AO3 after._

 _The second reason you've probably come to this profile is probably less pleasant. You're angry about a review I've given you on behalf of the organization Critics United, of which I am a moderator. Please understand, I'm not here to be a "wannabe cop" or to ruin your fun. In fact, I'm on your side. Unfortunately, the admins of this site have laid out some rules that will likely never change in the future, and unless we as writers follow them, we will lose our stories. I don't like to see that happen. So, my comments are meant to be a warning to help you avoid that unpleasantness and maybe try and find a solution to the problem rather than being yet another victim who gets their stories deleted. Please, please, please feel free to ask me any questions regarding these reviews because I want to help you in any way I can._

Special Notice:

 _There are also a select few of you who chose to use the review section on my stories as your personal message board to send me links to rule-violating stories. I have tolerated you up to a point. However, after talking it over with my fellow Critics United members, I realize that what you're doing is a huge insult to me and my work. If you have something to say about a story that violates the rules, it really isn't all that hard to get a throw-away email account and using it to review and use the Tipline on the Critics United forum like everyone else does. So, from here on out, I will no longer listen to your guest reviews if they contain a link to a story. They will be deleted post haste._

* * *

Favorites List:

These are the reasons why I picked the stories that are on my favorites list. They are also ranked by what I consider my most favorite to the least.

1 - The Golden Voyage by TheGoldenVoyage - Finally an MTG work ends up on my favorites list, but it not only ends up on the list, it blows that list out of the water. This fic won me over in the very first chapter, something which has never happened, and that is the mark of a really great writer. Every sentence in this story is purposeful and gives incredible visuals for the already beautifully designed worlds of MTG. Golden captures the horrific mechanizations of the world of Phyrexia in a stunning display of excellent writing skills. It is at once apparent that the author is a gifted sentence crafter, and has been practicing for some time. My only disappointment is that they have not shared this gift sooner. I still find myself struggling to accept the older descriptions of magic portrayed in the earlier books (i.e. describing magic in terms of color), but I'm getting used to it, and it doesn't take away from this fic. WotC, if you are ever lurking around FFnet, you need to hire this author post haste!

2 - One Thing Leads to Another by katorgator - I believe kator has quite a bit of popularity in the Teen Titans fandom, so I think it goes without saying that this is a good read. For one, the characters feel real, more three-dimensional if you will. True, there are a few small moments where the characters feel a little OOC, but those are few and far between, and I'll forgive them for the sake of what the author was trying to accomplish; that relationships are hard work and never always easy. Second, this work addresses a few questions I've always had about addressing the tragic pasts of our heroes. Not only does kator keep to the pasts within the comic books, but deftly works them into the cannon of the TV show, which is not an easy task. I know I would never want to tackle it.

3 - The Measure of a Titan by General Havoc - While certainly lengthy, this story has warmed a soft spot in my heart. Right away, I can tell how much time and effort Havoc has put into this work. Their ability to enter the minds of each Titan true to form is not only a testament to their devotion as a fan, but also their skills as a writer. Conversations within this story are meaningful and really bring out the best in each Titan. Let's not forget the fantastic writing of their OC, Devastator. Devastator is not too much one way or the other, keeping them in that fine line between Mary Sue and Hood Ornament. Also, because of Devastator's existence, we get to see a new side to episodes we already know. It's not a rehashing that so many authors do that bores me to tears. It's actually a whole new perspective with distinct changes made because of the existence of their OC. Devastator is not some Mary Sue to come in and say all the lines and do all the stuff the other characters did, nor are they a house plant who just stands there and watches everything as we already saw it. Fantastic all the way around, and I highly recommend it.

4 - Mosaic by CrystalRei - I've gotten to where I really enjoy collections of one-shots, and this is one of the best I've read. Crystal excels at reader immersion and worldbuilding as these stories help add layers to the Pokemon universe. And don't get me wrong, bite-sized drabbles are fun to read, but these are meaty one-shots that really pack a punch. Even more exciting is that the majority of these stories focus on what happens after the games, which I don't see a lot of in this fandom. It looks at the after game story and picks apart some of the key components of the canon. You'll have to read them for yourself to understand.

5 - In Regret, Always by Igenlode Wordsmith - I don't know why, but I'm always drawn to the dark, nitty-gritty kinds of stories that just open up a wound and stick a finger in it. That sounds disgusting, but that's this kind of story, and it's wonderful for that reason. Every sentence Igenlode writes comes with purpose. Not a word is out of place. It's raw and bleak, yet it captures so many feelings at once. I never reallly thought I would like Phantom of the Opera fanfic just because I was satisfied with the story as it was, but between this and Shadowcrest's story, I'm starting to question that decision.

6 - And Justice For All by darkaccalia520 - I would first like to stress that I never expected to have a story I was fandom-blind to end up on my favorites list. While I know next to nothing about SeaQuest, I find myself pulled in further to this story the more I read. From the get-go, dark draws us in with the almost immediate death of one of the lead canon characters, and builds something much more complex from there. The amount of research that went into making the details of this story really shine shows as we read about the _classified_ experiments of the UEO. Suspense is simply dripping from this story as each chapter makes us question who's really the villain and makes us wonder when the crew of the SeaQuest is going to figure it out. It was all the double-crossing in chapter 13 that earned this story a spot on my favorites list.

7 - Well Spent in Lankhmar by VStarTraveler - I was truly pleased when VStar introduced me to this fandom. Never before have I seen a high fantasy of this caliber before. And if VStar is really doing this fandom justice, then I look forward to reading it for myself. The stories evoke memories of Arthurian legends, Norse myths, and fairy tales all rolled into one. The odd-couple opposites of Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser are a fantastic blend on an old cliche. And the adventures they go through are nothing short of fun and exciting. This fic in particular really got several chuckles out of me as it presents a rather humorous tale, not all that unfamiliar from stories I know about the Norse gods Loki and Thor and their antics. I highly recommend any of VStar's _Fafhrd and the Grey Mouser_ tales.

8 - Of Love and Flowers by ArkTaisch - Yet another WA challenge piece, and actually the winner of the challenge, makes its way onto this list. Ark is a kindred spirit in their love of mythology, and it clearly shows in this fic. Each segment reads like a little mini-myth, all strung together in one narrative to tell a story about true love and what some would do to have it. At the same time, they have a very clear sense of how myth and folktale represent the inner workings of the psyche, and in this case, showcase the Cupid and Psyche element of facing the unknown. There are not enough words to describe just how pleased I was to read this, so you'll have to read it yourself.

9 - Methuselah by baja-king - This was a story that just had it all. It had mystery, political/philosophical statements, intriguing characters, and a heck of an ending. I love how this story ties sci-fi and history together so well with an idea that just really works. Plus, there are so many references to other ideas that keep this story interesting. My only disappointment was that it was only a one-shot. I would have loved to see more.

10 - Rose Blossoms by rebecca-in-blue - I'm always a little wary of stories that feature LGBT characters, not because I have anything against it, but because sometimes they can turn out so wrong and become a gross misrepresentation of our experiences. This story, however, was very far from that. A tale about expectations and what we see in ourselves, this story wonderfully puts together one individual's experience. I simply loved it, and I loved how a trans character was portrayed in this. It felt real and beautiful, and I'm glad to have read it. Of course, rebecca does not disappoint as an author. Her writing is just simply stunning, and I hope you take the time to read some of it.

11 - Feelings by bearhow - What earns bearhow his spot on this list has more to do with the growth and changes that have come to his stories over the course of time. I had the pleasure of reading the original "What Are You Feeling" a while back. I was rather impressed by the story and decent use of his major OCs. In fact, we both came to love each other's OCs. However, bearhow decided to make some major changes, and this end result did not disappoint. Not only has he improved upon the use of the OCs, but has also created a more intricate and complex story as a result. I recommend this and all the Dragon Knight series in his profile.

12 - The Non-existent Quotient by Shadowcrest Nightingale - This would be the second time I pick a story I'm fandom-blind to as a favorite, and the first time I pick an entry to a WA challenge as well. The dystopian, speculative fiction feel of this story is just too good to pass up. Shadowcrest's greatest strength is their ability to show and not tell to express the unique aspects of this setting, which has a very Orwellian feel to it. Second, there's never a dull moment in this story. You want to keep reading to find out what happens next. Finally, not only does it meet the expectations of the challenge it was written for, but exceeds them. It's not just one character we're reevaluating, it's an entire society, and that in of itself is a great accomplishment.

13 - Life is Wonderful by TheCartoonFanatic01 - Short, juicy one-shots are something that can easily sucker me in, and that's the case with this story. My Jungian alarms were going off from the get-go when Cartoon introduces a sense of collective consciousness between their two characters. More importantly, they nail the Mewtwo voice that is philosophical and having an existential crisis quite well. But, it's the surprise ending that wins this story its spot on the list today. I wasn't expecting the turn they took, and I was pleasantly surprised.

14 - When There's Trouble by Obvious Ghost - I can't tell you how much I love this story. Obvious is able to cover a wide range of writing genres and perspectives in each of the famous episodes of the beloved Teen Titans series. Some chapters read like free verse poetry, some like fairy tales, and still some as some killer backstories for some awesome villains. As I said, he uses a lot of character perspectives. Cyborg gets some serious love, and I think that's awesome, considering how little he got in the TV series and here in fanfic. Now, on first glance, you'll notice Obvious commits the grave sin of incredibly long A/N's. However, I think that is what makes this story so great. This was his first time watching the Teen Titans, and getting to hear his perspective and excitement reminds us all of what it was like our first time. These A/N's just enhance this story. It was, however, his chapter on the episode, "The End Pt. 2," that earned his place on my favorites list.

15 - Truths by Kdibs227 - There is a shorter version of this story on Kdibs profile, which you may want to read before diving into this one. The first story felt like an inside glimpse into the secret life of the Teen Titans, and it was delightful. This extension provides a short story for each of those 100 "secrets." Every one of them is just simply adorable, and true to character. Even more, while the secrets feel out of order, they follow an overall story of the lives of the Titans from start to finish. Also, I may not be a big shipper, but if you like BB/Rae stuff, this is the story for you.

16 - Night Terrors by Kevlar Masquerade - This story is a one-shot, but that does not take away from how genuine it feels. Kevlar addresses an aspect of Starfire's past which has always been swept under the rug, and in a classy and sensible way. At the same time, we see how these scars of the past play out through key moments that we all remember from the Teen Titans series. I don't know why, but I enjoy reading this one again and again. Be sure to check it out.

17 - Tamaranean Rhapsody by Saint H - This is my top humor pick. I'm sorry, but I laughed so much reading this. It was not at all what I expected when I first read it, and I was delighted that it wasn't. Also, rarely do we see any stories involving just Cyborg and Starfire, so more power to Saint. Really, if you need a good pick-me-up after a bad day, this is the story for you.

* * *

Made-Up Word Challenge:

I have issued a challenge on WA, and you can check it out here, under post #11. Anyone who participates is automatically added to my new community, and the top 5 entrants will be recommended here.

1- The Price We Paid by dtill359 - Taking the theme and really running with it, dtill really instills meaning into their choice of word. That is not to say that other entrants did not do so, but that dtill finds a rather special way to do so. They make it a ritual, and give real culture, myth, and tradition to it. Furthermore, the story isn't solely about the word, but rather the word is an element of the story. Following the adventures of their characters in just another average day was a real treat.

2 - Captivity and Silence by Venomheart the Dreamer - Chapter two is where the challenge begins. Beautifully stylistic and encapsulating a unique mindset, this story hits a lot of right notes for me. From beginning to end, we are reminded of how the character, who's POV we're in is part of a collective and how they are individual, yet the same. It's this collective conscious which strikes a chord with me, especially from my perspectives in Jungian psychology. Furthermore, how the collective minds feed on love and attention, and also have their own mythos for understanding their world, makes this use of the made up word unique and clever. A must read.

3 - The Ybuwyn Contract by ShockDreemurr - I've read Shock's work before through WA challenges, and one of the things I enjoy about their writing is how they manage to incorporate video game elements to their stories. Typically, when I read fics based on video games, I prefer them to have as little ties to the game elements, but in Shock's case, it adds a certain charm to it. This story is no exception as they incorporate the element of essential text for how to fight creatures. And let's not forget that Shock's able to add in several of the made up words from this challenge, creating a vast setting with a new feel.

4 - The Cazoova Casserole by Starpool2 - An entrant that can make any word taste good, Star makes us want to take a taste of Cazoova. Trying new things is always hard, but their characters help give us a chance to see how that plays out. The fact that each character comes from other countries also means that Star had to add a little extra flavor (pun intended) by working with tricky accents. Yet, they somehow manage to keep it together. Well done!

5 - Mothers by Abbra063 - Chapter 7 is technically the entry, but on the whole, this is a cute story. Exploring the personalities of the mothers of the main characters of this fandom is an interesting concept and is pretty well-done here. As to the actual entry, Abbra takes a rather unique spin on the challenge rules. While never actually expressing what the made up word was, she does explain it as being the creation of a child's imagination. Aww... All the while, she does so while keeping very real and down-to-earth personalities for her characters.


	13. MrGoodyTwoShoes 2

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Been a while since I get a random angry PM but yet here it comes.

You and your kin are nothing more than bullies. Bunch of self-righteous pricks. The rules you ''enforce'' are pointless, outdated and simply dumb. If you want to make FFN a better place, you should be reporting actual trolls and flames, like the infamous _. But no, you brigade people who violate even the tiniest of rules, while your kind breask the exact same rules. And then you harass anyone who tries to stand up to you. As far as I'm concerned, you all can go rot in hell.

Yup the old "u r bullies" and "u r mean" and "u break the rules" type of message. Of course, before even replying I checked them out and yet no stories on their account so they can't be mad over a review. Decided to reply anyway even though I figured they were a hit and run type.

 _If you don't like the rules of this site perhaps you should consider going elsewhere. Just because you don't like the rules and think they are "pointless" doesn't mean they should be ignored genius. It's not your site nor do you pay to use it's services._

 _and if we are the "bullies" you think we are then we haven't we been shut down after all this time? If the self righteous white knights like yourself have been reporting us with the claim of being "bullies" then wouldn't the site have done something by now?_

 _Also, feel free to point out where CU members are breaking the rules of the site. I'd really like to see it._

and surprise surprise, they responded.

Please, even the mods ignore those rules. And funny that you should say ''it's not your site nor do you pay to use it's services''. I'm gonna ask you this, who the hell gives you assholes the right to play god and mass report other peoples stories on this website? And please don't be delusional, if anyone here are ''self righteous white knights'' its Critics United. You all give Critics a bad name. Actually, you're not even real critics. The reason why the website doesn't remove you scum, is because like I said before, It doesn't really give a shit. Also, please, you harass, intimidate and threaten authors. That's bullying. I'm gonna ask you this, have you ever wondered why the majority of FF hates CU? Btw, I don't wanna go ''somewhere'' else. I love this website. I love for what it stands. But you pricks are shitting on the very soul of Fanfiction. ''Unleash your imagination'', well its a good motto, but then when people actually take the time to unleash it, your kind comes and says: ''This story is breaking one of our trivial rules'' Stop writing and delete this story or we will harass into submission'' Look, if you really want to make this a better place, you can do it by reporting actual troll accounts, flamers ... As for CU breaking the rules of the site, c'mon, you know that happens. Maybe you're just blind. Either way, have a nice day.

so ya, the basic "you know you did it" and "you know you're wrong" without any sort or proof or evidence.

 _Actually, I do not. You are going to have to tell me and point out exactly where CU members are breaking the rules. You know, show proof and evidence to back those claims of yours and not simply go with listen and believe._

 _I'd be more impressed if you actually got something instead of what I'll expect you to do: present nothing and just try to say something akin to "everyone knows you do it, don't be dumb"._

 _Once again, the mods don't care yet somehow the rules are still in place, enforced and they remove stories and ban people who break the rules and also maintain the website. I suspect your statement is not right and I really do think you are just speaking for yourself and not anyone else here. Which leads into your claim about people hating the group. The funny thing is that either the majority have never heard of the group or have no issues with us. It's only a very small, tiny yet vocal group of butthurt little child that seem to think they speak for all and that the rules don't apply to them._

 _Oh, and no one form CU actually demands people delete things much less threatens any author. Move to another site or place, yes but not just outright delete or we'll harass. If you're going to come at us with accusations at least make up something that can be real instead of just lying through your teeth. Unless you're one of those dim types that can't tell the difference between an actual CU member and someone working on their own._

 _So ya, you're going to have to present some evidence to back those many wild claims of yours or you're just another liar lair pants on fire type._

As I said, I'd be shocked if they came back with any evidence though I wouldn't be shocked if they are actually blaming us for the work of others.

Edit: and low and behold they replied and yup, pretty much what I expected.

Wow, what a mature response. ''Butthurt children'', ''only a small tiny group of people''. I really pity you. Its one thing to be a self righteous prick, another to be completely ignorant. Literally 95% of people who use this website hate you and your merry band of idiots. But I won't go into any further arguments with you. Cause you're stupid or just playing dumb. You're blind in both eyes, if you actually believe all that stuff that you just typed. And before you type something like this: ''Hhaahha, you have no evidence to support your claims, so you gonna run with your tail between your legs'', I actually could write an entire novel about all the hypocrisy, harassment, lies, bullying, and hate that you assholes do. But I won't do that. Instead I suggest you go on Google and do some research for yourself. Btw what the fuck is with that last line: ''liar, liar pants on fire'', what are you 8?

didn't bother replying because I've got better things to do than to play duck and dive with someone who is just full of hot air. Just doesn't surprise me they wouldn't even produce a single thing, not even one name of someone they think that's with CU and broke the rules. That's all, they had to do but couldn't/wouldn't even go that far.

Reply Jan 5 . Edited Jan 10 #1,452


	14. Chat V8 (members only!)

**ZadArchie**

Since our tipliner is gone, I'll move the conversation over here.

Yeah, you can bet I'm not helping them now. I'm usually a nice guy about people who aren't that confident about reviewing when they send me PMs. But since this one threw a temper tantrum because I wouldn't do it the minute they snapped their fingers, I stop being a nice guy.

Reply Feb 4 #2,831

 **Cha's Aegis**

It merely amuses me now, but it's funny how some idiot will be raving at us for being so ebil in pointing out rule violations because they should be able to do whatever the hell they want, but will come running to tattle on someone else because what they wrote is sooooo much worse.

Regardless of depravity, a rule violation is a rule violation as long as it fits what the **_SITE_ **admins say since they own this playground. Just because child rape is so much more disgusting than a typical MA smutfic doesn't give the smutfic a pass.

Despite my own disgust at the story, I'm not a dog to obey someone else's command. If you ain't signing my paycheck, forget it. So I don't blame you at all, Zad. They basically bit the hand that fed them, so they can expect to starve from now on. They feel this writer's work is that bad? Then they should get off their ss and start spamming the report feature.

Reply Feb 4 #2,832

 **Venomheart the Dreamer**

My interactions with SK007 have been pleasant. They moved their story off the site in the morning since it was late when they posted. My interactions with Brutus far less so (at least, they grudgingly changed their story to fit site rules after proclaiming that they'd never change.) The interactions I've had with Brutus leads me to question their parenting skills. A review they wrote to a story leads me to question their moral values.

Reply Feb 4 . Edited Feb 4 #2,833

 **julyza**

Wow, can't believe I missed all this! This 'yeah I did it ,but this dude did something worse' thing is pretty childish, I wonder if Brutus thought that trying to redirect our attention to SK007 would really work? I mean if they got a review from us, that means we will remember about them once we click on their name.

Reply 22h ago #2,834

 **MrGoodyTwoShoes**

and not only does it seem brutus already has an axe to grind with us, as indicated by their profile referring to us as the tired and cliched "bullies", but it also seems someone else is trying to stir the pot by copying and pasting everything here into their review section.

I guess bored children and pathetic fools will always do what they do but really mr copypasta, can't you at least do something more creative than that?

Reply 20h ago #2,835

 **ZadArchie**

I genuinely hate the people that just try to poke the bear further. And you know those are the kind of people that just enjoy watching chaos ensue, like burning ants for the sake of seeing what will happen.

Reply 20h ago #2,836

 **Cha's Aegis**

Eat tu'sh Brutus has plenty of "I hate CU" clubs out there to pick from, so he can have fun with that. Not like any of us gives two f##ks.

I guess if you've got that much time on your hands to post stuff that anyone can easily come in here to see in the review section (which is another violation, spam reviews, btw) you've got time to fix your rule violation in your story. But, of course, that's just too much to ask.

Y'know, I'd love to just hang out with everyone here and just shoot the breeze about stuff other than dealing with these **entitled** ninnies, but the site admins aren't likely to go back to how things originally were. They're eager to shoot us messengers when we didn't make the rules and we don't enforce them.

Reporting **ISN'T** enforcing.

Pointing them out **ISN'T** enforcing.

And they wonder why we laugh at them then ignore them.

Reply 19h ago #2,837


	15. Critics United Mission Statement

CU Administration

 _ **Critics United Mission Statement**_

Critics United is a collaborative union of reviewers whose purpose is to assist the administrators of with enforcing the site rules and improving the quality of the work posted.

We offer honest, blunt criticism and reviews regarding stories and their adherence to the rules. We are not a flame group intent on starting flame wars or arguments with other members. We will defend the content of our reviews, but do not seek to start wars for the sake of arguing. **We are not a bully or vigilante group**. **We do not target specific writers and will only focus on one of their stories even if they have more than one fic in violation.** We are not in the business of hunting trolls. We will report on identified trollfics at our discretion, but nothing more. Trolls will merely open another account if one is removed. It is better to ignore them.

More than one member will leave additional reviews on a story if we feel the writer did not get the message with their first warning. We do not accept excuses such as _"Everyone is doing it!"_ or _"This site's motto is to inspire creativity!"_ or _"Rules are made to be broken!"_ Every person who joins does so for the _**privilege**_ of posting their work, it is not a _**right**_. Therefore, the established rules and T.O.S. we all agreed to should be respected or appealed through the proper channels.

Some of our members will gladly assist writers who would like help improving their writing. **Our purpose is not to see fanfics deleted, but to see the quality improve, which in turn increases the enjoyment of all members of .**

 **CRITICS UNITED MEMBER RULES** :

1\. CU members are independent and have their own reviewing methods. Targeting and harassment is not allowed. All members _**must**_ leave signed reviews on the violating stories they find. _**No anon reviews**_.

A member will not criticize or undermine the work of another. Respect the fact not everyone is going to see or do things the way you do. If one member has an issue with another member, they will address it privately via pm or ask a mod to mediate.

2\. If a member spots an outside issue that may possibly affect CU, like another forum is badmouthing the group or any of its members, they should bring it to the attention of a mod and not attempt to handle it themselves.

However, if one feels up to the task and thinks a quick PM can solve an issue then they should feel free to do such while still giving a mod the head's up so that everyone is on the same page.

3\. When new members join they must post an intro in the _'Our Members'_ thread. They must at least report on all the latest stories in the _'Stories in Violation'_ (SiV) and _'Clean Sweep'_ (CS) threads. Members are not required to participate in any of the forum threads, but must post in at least one thread once a week; notifying the mods that they are still active. This is our roll call and helps us know who's still a member without requiring a pm.

4\. If members don't plan on participating in any of the remaining threads, they must notify a mod if they think they will be inactive. We'll just stick a simple, highlighted note saying _'On hiatus'_ in their post in the _'Our Members'_ thread until they are active again.

If a member is M.I.A. for at least a week without notice, the mods will assume they are no longer a member and will be removed from the roster. It is not the job of the mods to check up on members. If they do, it's at their discretion. Otherwise, they will merely send the member a request asking them to remove the statement that you're a CU member and the link from your profile.

5\. If members will be active in the remaining threads and are expected to help maintain the peace and not contribute or ignore when participants are getting a little wild. The threads are there for fun, but the forum is not a messenger service. There is a difference, which has blurred in recent years. We need to encourage participants to post comments of substance, not 'Omg! That's so kawaii! diz iz kewl! rofl' That is perceived as idiotic as it looks. Use your words, people, don't abuse them.

6\. Members are free to visit other forums and participate in other groups. However, if you act on behalf of CU, you will be held accountable for your actions if it brings unnecessary drama back to the group. We discourage attempts to reason with _**any**_ anti-CU forums. That said, if you can diffuse or clear up any misconceptions without being caught up in the drama that said group has then feel free to give it a try.

Sometimes misunderstandings happen regardless of how careful you are, though. So try to give a mod a heads up if something happens so we can help diffuse the situation.

7\. No badmouthing of other forums or groups on the site will be tolerated, nor will there be any talk about trolls, specific or vague, is allowed in the forum.

Our current policy regarding trolls is what we call the three I's: _**Identify, Isolate and Ignore**_.

We will treat trollfics like any other violator. However, if it's clear it's a trollfic, members can skip reviewing them and bring them into the SiV so they can be reported by all members.

8\. There are at least two mods active at any given time. It is not necessary to just go to one all the time for problems and questions.

Right now it's Goody and Warg who are around so those two are the ones you should try and contact.

9\. If a story violates the rules and a CU member warned them and the author refused to change it, has responded back angrily, or simply ignored the member completely, the story gets put in the SiV.

After a story is posted in the SiV it's up to all membersif they report. Reviewing is optional unless the three review limit by three separate CUers has not been reached.

If a writer has multiple violations, we will only deal with one at a time. It gets too close to harassment and bullying otherwise. Usually if they lose one story to the site admins they'll change the rest. Not always. When they continue being obstinate, we continue dealing with each of their remaining violators in turn.

We _**don't**_ target writers, regardless of how stupid and annoying they are.

We _**don't**_ indulge in flame wars or the drama. This isn't high school or a middle school. Try to take the high road when dealing with an angry writer or site. It annoys them further if you're being calm and they're turning into an incoherent, blathering ranter. It also keeps you from getting in trouble with the site admins.

Mods will deal with infractions at their discretion. We may give a warning or we may not. We may ban on sight and we may not. Depends on the situation. We are a working concrit group, not a babysitting service. We don't have to deal with angsty drama if we don't want to.

 _ **VISITOR RULES**_ :

1\. Non-CU members are welcome to lurk and post in our forum except the _'Stories in Violation'_ and _'Clean Sweep'_ threads. You can report and review on those stories if you wish, but you can't post any comments in either thread.

2\. We expect a certain level of maturity from our visitors. Please don't swear worse than with words you can easily find in the Bible. (Assuming you're not an atheist or agnostic.) So anything in the area of the F-bomb and beyond is verboten. The site admins have made it very clear on this issue. If you must swear, edit the swear words with something along the lines of, "sh*t", for example.

We won't tolerate playground behavior, insulting or abusive behavior. Writers complaining about reviews on their fics by members are allowed to express their anger accordingly. However, their posts will be edited to conform to the forum rules.

Treat people like how you want to be treated. If you act like a drip then you'll find yourself treated accordingly.

3\. Do not come attempting to be part of our movement without joining or otherwise represent yourself elsewhere as being a CU member. If you're interested in joining then message a mod.

However, if you're only interested in socializing or being a part of CU for whatever perceived status you think you'll glean out of it without doing the work, then please keep walking. We don't need dead weight.

4\. If you know of a story that's in violation of the rules and have attempted to reason with the writer, then please feel free to post it in the _'Tip Line.'_

We ask that you at least leave a review on the violating story. It shows you did try giving the writer a heads up.

If you suspect the story is a trollfic, then don't bother reviewing. This is the only exception. A review feeds the troll the attention they crave.

We also won't discuss trolls in any other thread. A mention or reference is one thing, but trolls like to lurk in our forum. Talking about them feeds them.

5\. Don't go stirring up trouble elsewhere and draw that to our doorstep. We aren't a sanctuary for the damned and we don't clean up other people's messes.

6\. Debates are encouraged, but all out wars are not. If it's getting heated between you and another member/visitor, take it to the pms. When in doubt, don't worry, a mod will tell you.

7\. Forums are not a messenger service. There is a huge difference, so unless you have a comment of substance, do not bother posting. A simple greeting just to see who's around doesn't cut it. Either wait until someone stops in or post a comment with your greeting that might start an interesting conversation. There's always something worthwhile to say, even if it's just about the weather.

"Racing" around, "throwing" weapons and such will not be tolerated. It's difficult to follow or participate in a conversation when two or more individuals are horsing around like that. This is not an RPG or LARPing forum.

Any topic besides anything related is welcomed, but horsing around like that is not a conversation.

8\. _**No double posting**_. There is a little gear icon you see next to the reply link when your post shows up that will allow you to edit what you've posted. It's there to be used and we're used to rechecking posts.

9\. If a CU member asks you to stop doing something, do it. They aren't obligated to explain why to anyone except a mod.

10\. No randomly creating threads. Even members have to run new thread ideas by a mod first.

Again, we will handle infractions as we see fit to protect the group. We're pretty easy going most of the time, but will quickly enforce the rules if the need arises.

 **A Golden Rule for both CU members and non-members:**

 _Do Not g_ o to another mod when the first one doesn't do/give/answer how you want. We do talk with each other behind the scenes, so if one says no the rest will too. This also has the effect of making you appear to be a trouble maker which could get you banned from our lovely forum.

Topic Locked Aug 19, 2010 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Aug 19, 2017 #1


	16. We are not harassing anyone honest

Cha's Aegis

Since we get a lot of folks questioning we aren't just harassing them or making up the site rules, I decided to stick the site Guidelines here for the lazy ones who can't be bothered to look them up, much less read them. It's also a quick reference for our members and fellow reviewers.

 **Community Etiquette** :

does not filter content and is an open system that trusts the writer's judgement. However, there is an inherent responsibility that falls to writers as a result. Here is a list of conducts that should always be observed:

1\. Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. If you do not have a word processor that has the spell checking feature, use a search engine such as to find one.

2\. Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors. No one is perfect but it is the duty of the writer to perform to the best of his/her ability.

3\. Respect the reviewers. Not all reviews will strictly praise the work. If someone rightfully criticizes a portion of the writing, take it as a compliment that the reviewer has opted to spend his/her valuable time to help improve your writing.

4\. Everyone here is an aspiring writer. Respect your fellow members and lend a helping a hand when they need it. Like many things, the path to becoming a better writer is often a two way street.

5\. Use proper textual formatting. For example: using only capital letters in the story title, summary, or content is not only incorrect but also a disregard for the language itself.

 **Content Guidelines** :

Version: 11-20-2008 The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories but never as individual chapters. is not an archive for non-fanfiction literary works. Please visit to publish your non-fanfiction literary works. Do not upload chapters, series, or segments of a story as separate entries. In order to submit a 5 chapter story, for example, use the 'Create Story' page to submit chapter 1, and then use the 'Edit/Upload chapter' feature in the left menu, after login, to submit chapters 2 through 5.

 **Entries not allowed:**

1\. Non-stories: lists, bloopers, polls, previews, challenges, author notes, and etc.

2\. One or two liners.

3\. MST: comments inserted in between the flow of a copied story.

4\. Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

5\. Any form of interactive entry: choose your adventure, second person/you based, Q&As, and etc.

5\. Chat/script format and keyboard dialogue based entries.

 **Actions not allowed:**

1\. Multiple entries of the same material. There can only be one copy of any unique story on the entire site. No exceptions.

2\. Rewriting names of characters/locations of one story in order to upload to multiple categories.

3\. Copying from a previously published work (including musical lyrics) not in the public domain.

 **General rules:**

1\. Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions.

2\. Entry must be given the proper rating. No exceptions.

3\. Entry must be placed in proper category. No exceptions.

4\. Chapters of the same story are not allowed to be submitted as separate entries. All chapters/segments must be grouped together using the 'edit/upload chapter' feature in the left menu.

 **respects the expressed wishes of the following authors/publishers and will not archive entries based on their work:**

Anne Rice, Archie comics, Dennis L. McKiernan, Irene Radford, J.R. Ward, Laurell K. Hamilton, Nora Roberts/J.D. Robb, P.N. Elrod, Raymond Feist, Robin Hobb, Robin McKinley, Terry Goodkind

 **Failure to comply with site rules will result in the removal of stories and/or suspension of account.**

I will not post the Terms of Service (TOS) because they are simply too long, but it's highly recommended that you read them as they legally support these guidelines. Here's the link to the TOS.

If you do not agree with these rules and want to change them, get a new category started or to report abuse, go to this link for site Help.

Topic Locked Feb 16, 2011 . Edited Feb 16, 2011 #2


	17. Our Members

**CU Administration**

Here is the section where each of our members gives a brief description of why they joined. This is mainly just for me to keep organized who is in our movement. One post from each member, this isn't a chat section lol.

Well I might as well say why I started this group. I used to grow so annoyed when a fic was breaking the rules and the other refused to take it down, but I didn't have enough back up in order to have it removed. Not only that, but I found that me, Gaaras1Girl, and TheRealGoodyTwoShoes were the only critics I had seen in a long time. I wanted to band together ciritcs from different fandoms so we could work together in order to help those who want it and remove the garbage that has locked up the archives.

 **If you have not gone through the process to become a member with me, then you are not a member so don't post here until or if you become a member.**

 ***Hiatus can only be up to four months. Longer than that, membership will be revoked and the author can come back once they have more time.**

Reply Aug 19, 2010 . Edited Jul 16, 2012 #1

 **Whimsical Symphony**

Hello, my fellow authors. I'm Whimsical Symphony, but I know that name is awfully long, so you may call me Whimsical or Symphony, either is fine. I was invited by Jewel to join just recently, and I can safely say I'm glad to be here. I'm from Canada, and I am seventeen years old. Whether I am male or female is kind of irrelevant, though, I can tell you it probably isn't your first guess (this is assuming that you speculate what most people do about my writing style).

People consider me slightly eccentric, nonetheless patient and helpful. When treated with respect, I will treat you with respect in turn. When I receive a scathing review reply, however, I don't sit back and take it. Although this account is relatively young, I have been writing fanfiction for a long time under a different penname. After realizing that my stories weren't as great as they could be, I took a break and started to lurk on the site, while working on my own original stories to up my writing skill for four years. Now, I started again with a new penname, and though there's always room for improvement, I can say I'm much better than before. I'm going into Political Science Co-op or Criminology next year for undergrad, and I'm aiming for Law in graduate school.

My reviews tend to be rather long (between 600-700 words on average). I try to be as polite as possible and find at least one good aspect of it to comment on before moving on to what needs work. I will work directly using quotes from the story, copy paste them into the review, explain what was wrong about it, and attempt to give suggestions on how to fix the error. When commenting on what I like, it's the same sort of format where I'll copy paste a section of the story and explain why I liked it and what was effective about word choice, syntax, sentence structure etc. I find it limits the amount of angry authors when I clearly give them evidence. It works for me so far, and really, I consider myself a gentler concritter, that is, until someone provokes me with an angry review reply. If calm, I will respond calmly.

Fandoms I dabble with are most of the Final Fantasy's (VII in particular, as it is my favourite), Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, Tales of Symphonia for games, and too many things to name in the anime/manga fandom. I also do Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and the Inheritance Cycle in particular for books, although there are more. More about this is on my beta profile.

W. Symphony

Reply Mar 22, 2012 . Edited by CU Administration, Jul 20, 2012 #2

 **MrGoodyTwoShoes**

For those who don't know of me I am MrGoodyTwoShoes, one of the founding members of CU and returning at the request of Son of Palpatine to help him get Critics United back to where it should be.

My reviews are impersonal by design and usually are always about the rule violation the author has committed along with a suggestion on how to fix it. I also generally bring in lots of stories to be reviewed so your work load just went up a notch. ;)

Reply Oct 13, 2012 . Edited Aug 2, 2017 #3

 **Cha's Aegis**

Yo! Heard you missed me, I'm back! ;P

Can't claim to have been a founding CU member, but I'm pretty damn close. I was coaxed out of retirement by Palpy to come on back and lend a hand. I had no choice, he was begging, crying and carrying on and so I finally just caved because he wouldn't let up!

So here I am, back in the saddle.

What to share this time...I'm, well...old enough to be the oldest member of CU and being among the true vets on this site. Fanbrats like to try throwing that against me, but who's the bigger loser? The one who loves writing and reading fanfiction as a hobby they indulge in while having a life, or the ones who are doing it as a passing fad until they get bored or graduate into the real world?

I'm fairly nice and pleasant to talk to, even if we don't agree on certain things, but will become a sarcastic, evil incarnate to unreasonable, hypocritical idiots talking out the side of their mouths or site rules are clear, they are easy to find, so there are no excuses.

If you want help continuing to write the type of stories you like, I will happily do what I can to help you. Otherwise, I will report your ss to the site admins until your violation is gone. Respect those who own this site and give us a place to post our stories for free and respect their rules. You don't own this site, you don't have any rights here and you can't ignore the rules just because you don't like them. If you can't hang with that, get the f*ck off my fanfiction.

Reply Oct 13, 2012 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Oct 22, 2017 #4

 **Question42**

I'm Question42, another transplant from FR. I try to keep my reviews as impersonal as possible, but I can get a bit harsh when I've dealt with too many idiots in a row. I like to give writers the benefit of a doubt just in case they really didn't understand the rules. However, I snap the second someone tells me they understood the rules but broke them anyway.

I spend a lot of time in the Misc. Books category, so I deal primarily with One Directioners and original fiction. But I am an avid reader and I love good old-fashioned family tv shows, so I can tackle stories in many, many fandoms.

I am ready to get to work with Critics United.

On Hiatus

Reply Oct 26, 2012 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Nov 11, 2015 #5

 **DarkSiren49**

Hello, I am DarkSiren49. I was originally asked to join CU by Jewel back in 2012, but due to a move and lack of computer, I could not join at the time. Thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes, and my life being kind to me so far, I am now a proud member of CU.

I joined the site back when I was thirteen with the old, embarrassing, stories to prove it. As I grew up, and my taste in what I read, and wrote, became picky for quality, my love for the site became almost non-existent thanks to all the Mary-Sues, Q&As, and other immature writing here. So I left the site, temporarily, and began wondering through the works at fictionpress. But the call of this site could not be ignored forever, and I began the slow process of becoming, once more, acquainted with it. Started with lurking about, dropping a review here and there, to becoming annoyed with how many rule violations there were cluttering the site and hiding the gems of it.

My reviews vary from kind, to apathetic, to even strict if the case calls for it. I try to keep my warnings short and to the point, but if I find something of interest, my reviews become longer than I originally intended. I love to help people out in any way that I can, even if the person is stubborn.

Though I know many fandoms, I no longer have much passion for posting fanfiction here, or anywhere for that matter. No. My passions have been more directed to helping the admins clean up this site. Even pulling some all-nighters to reporter older, abandon, rule violations. I usually linger around the Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Soul Eater, Blue Exorcist, and Rise of the Guardians.

Reply Jul 11, 2013 #6

 **WargishBoromirFan**

Hey again! Huh, you lurk long enough and eventually you get pulled in. Warg, here, of Lord of the Rings, Wolf's Rain, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, Red Vs. Blue, Discworld, Animorphs, and Avatar: tLA/LoK fandoms, most of the time, with a number of others on my occasional reading list, finally jumping in to join after a couple years of watching this forum from Jewel, Cha, and now Goody's invitations. I don't usually review unless there's something specific I have to say about a story, whether that's a metaphor that made me squee or block paragraphs that killed my eyes, but most violators will offer very specific things to comment on, usually with the specific improvements that can be made.

Reply Dec 3, 2013 #7

 **Teufel1987**

Hello,

I have chosen Teufel1987 as my moniker/pen-name, you may call me "Teufel" (pronounced "toy-fell" if you are interested), "Mr Teufel" if you want to be formal

...and "Lord Teufel" if you are interested in feeding my ego *grins*

I have been reading fan fiction since 2006 and finally got around to getting myself an account in '08 (I know, right, it took me long enough!)

As my profile picture indicates, I am a bit of a stickler for good grammar, punctuation and spelling (in stories) and not afraid to be blunt about it ... and occasionally dry and sarcastic, but I try to be as nice as possible. Though I am a bit fond of what I like to call "casual language"

...others call it "profanity".

But be assured, that I will try and keep the swearing to a minimum.

I generally read _Harry Potter_ Fan Fiction, though I have read some _Narnia_ , _Animorphs,_ and _Lord of the Rings_. After years of beta-reading, I finally came around to writing my own stuff, which I think has given me a greater appreciation for other writers.

How I ended up joining CU: well, I stumbled across Critics United after a slight misunderstanding regarding an anonymous reviewer pretending to be from CU, and after some socialising, thought it would be a good idea to join!

Reply Jul 21, 2014 #8

 **ZadArchie**

Greetings fellow writers/reviewers/readers!

I'm ZadArchie, but Zad is just fine. I love mythology and depth psychology, and any stories that pertain to that sort of symbolism can easily win me over. I mostly read in the Teen Titans, Magic: the Gathering, and Five Nights at Freddy's fandoms. I love writing and discussing ideas with anyone, so always feel free to drop a line if you want someone to discuss OC's, unpopular pairings, and symbolism with.

Anyway, moving on to my reading and reviewing habits. When I review your work, I am not only interested in helping you improve, but I want you to learn how to make yourself a better writer on your own. If you have a multi-chapter fic, I try to make a point to review every 5 chapters. When it comes to matters of violations of Terms of Service, I am, by no means the end all be all authority on that. However, I know a violation when I see one, and I will give you a friendly reminder about it. The key term is friendly. I'm usually a nice guy about it. As a writer, and through events in real life, I've been there. We all make mistakes. No one is perfect. However, I try to fix my mistakes, and I do expect that same effort from others. Believe it or not, ToS issues are usually a quick fix that do not involve changing the integrity of your whole story. Don't worry, I will also make suggestions on how you can accomplish those quick fixes, if you ask nicely. I will speak to you like a critically thinking adult. That's a good thing. It means I respect you as a fellow author and human being.

Reply Oct 3, 2016 . Edited Feb 16, 2017 #9

 **Metal Navy**

I'm Metal Navy, and I'm big in following the rules of the site, and I'll point out any violations you may have. It's your job to fix it. When I review a story, I usually like to say the good things and what I like. I'll try to tell you any tips I can provide and any mistakes/flaws you can improve. If I don't like a story, I'll say it flat out, but that doesn't mean that there isn't an audience for the story.

Whenever I do get to read a story that isn't in violation, it's usually a Kingdom Hearts fic or RWBY fic most of the time. But I know a lot more fandoms than those including Final Fantasy VII and so many more. I'm glad to be here.

Hiatus

Reply Jan 3, 2017 . Edited Aug 31, 2018 #10

 **julyza**

I am Julyza, but y'all can call me Julie. I like to sandwich the violation in between an honest compliment and 'Mary's' spamming drive me here. I am Mexican-American ,Asexual and love writing romance fics. I believe in giving minorities and LGBTQA representation , so my fics often have ocs be either or both.

Reply Oct 13, 2018 #11


	18. WargishBoromirFan 2

**Keep in mind that this was posted today. 2.7.19**

WargishBoromirFan

This has got to be the dumbest Smile and Nodder I've dealt with in a while. Sometimes I think it wants to improve, but every step has been like pulling teeth. When Goody first reviewed our S&N, it was writing in "playwright" form to be "unique." (Read: straight script.) After being told to use "he said"-style dialogue, the fic got an upgrade to this style:

"Character" The line of dialogue, no punctuation beyond the occasional comma (cartoony melodramatic actions in parentheses and you expect caps or periods or question marks ha you must be dreaming)

I don't have the review anymore, but I can at least tell you how it started:

 _"This..." Warg trailed off, running a hand over her face. "This is not going to work. Do you not know that the quotation marks go around what was said? Did you not know that actions can go in the same paragraph as dialogue?" She paused to give an example. "Technically, a paragraph can keep going until someone else says something."_

The rest might not be one hundred percent of what I'd written, but I carried on long enough to try to give the kid an example of how to use a quote tag and an action beat, but you think it listened?

I'm sorry, I'm trying my best, you see it's like the text part but I'm trying to reverse it so I don't end up in trouble, so what do you suggest I do? I can't completely change up the format, I know it's completely different then I had it originally, give me a break, please just try and help me out here, I know it's completely different and I'm sorry, but it's not easy for me, and I know how much this means to you, but it's hard to get a grasp of what to do, I just hope your enjoying it, and I hope you understand, if your confused I get it, just please try your best to understand what's going on, I just want a unique story that's all, I didn't know about the no about the no script rule, it's my fault that I didn't read it, I'm just trying so hard to do the right thing, the reason why I changed the text to that is because so I don't get in trouble, I know your trying to help me, I'm still trying to edit out my other chapters, but please don't report on me, it'll mean a lot to me, I know I'm stubborn, but I'm not arrogant, just help me understand what you guys want, please?

I actually got that one twice, plus the following, all in separate messages:

I understand your concern over me, and I appreciate it, but I'm still going to write stories no matter what, I hope you understand and thank you

I went ahead and made two responses to the two original messages, figuring that yes, this is gonna be a grade-A idiot when it's acting this put upon when my review already broke down how to quote diaogue, but there's no reason for it to start acting like I abused it. It's not that the story was "confusing" so much as not worth the eyestrain, but of course it must be too deep and speshul for us normies, man. By this point, I'd also realized that it had two non-story chapters out of about twenty-two begging for ideas from its readers, the second of which mentioning that it "hadn't gotten a lot of feedback" to the first round of begging. The entire story also had two reviews: mine and Goody's.

 _You really can change the format, you know. It may not be a quick fix, but it's merely a matter of "control F" and searching for quotation marks. Bad formatting shouldn't be what makes a story "unique." That just makes it an eyesore that no one wants to put in the effort to read, since you didn't put in the effort to make it legible. You can get a beta reader to help you with the grammar if you don't understand how it works._

 _The other thing that really does need to disappear is the non-story chapters begging for readers' ideas. Non-story chapters and interactive elements in the story section are both against site rules. If you want to get help and ideas, once again, contact a beta or try a forum like Writers Anonymous. Good luck._

* * *

 _By all means, keep writing, but read and edit, too. I gave you the examples to show you how to fix your work so it's legible and all right with site rules. You just need to put the quote in quotation marks and use verbs. It's not that hard. Ninety-five percent of fics on this site can show you the way to do it. Good luck._

All I got back in response to the first thread was

Yeah I guess your right

Figured that the kid had a long road ahead, but might be able to do the right thing with a good beta. I did not plan to be that beta. The kid was desperate for feedback, though.

So Boromir, do you like my story and what do you think of it? ( aside from the grammar that is )

For an appropriate quote: " _When heads fail, bodies must serve." -_ Boromir Hurin II, _"The Ring Goes South," Fellowship of the Ring._ Hand me my White Cluerod, this one's head has failed.

 _The grammar is honestly too terrible for me to get into the plot right now. Script format is hardly conducive to deep characterization, let alone vivid imagery, interesting subtext, or poetic word choice. Ask me that after you've at least demonstrated that you've figured out how to use a period, maybe even by either my proper penname or the nickname already given to you, because I can ask my Boromir muse, but don't expect glowing praise. The current description I'd quote from Sam Vimes is "Wanton Cruelty to the Common Comma."_

Then it released a brand new chapter continuing the fic,complaining that reviews calling out its unreadable format were "inconsiderate," with the only change from that original format being that it now had the quote marks around the dialogue instead of the character's name. I did not even manage to complete my review, the stupid hurt so much.

 _Apologies, but I hit the wrong button on my phone and it cut off in the middle of the review, but until you can learn how to use full sentences without the parentheses substituting for verbs and periods, you really just don't need to publish on FFn. It would not take any effort at all to delete the non-story chapters while you're looking to add a new one. Until you can do that much, you really don't need to publish here._

This got me a new, but longest-running PM thread:

Well you are older then me, like 16 years older then me

So, I'm not sure exactly where this writer got this number, since yes, that's how old my account is, but that has little to do with my age versus his. Or what this has to do with the price of tea in China.

 _And I was clearly publishing complete sentences when I was thirteen, so your point is?_

So your about 29 right? Hey I learn something new everyday One does not simply state someone's age when their writing a story ( wink )

The kid (who posts on its bio page that it's seventeen) was actually closer on the first guess, but welcome to the "Who Caresies."

 _See also my profile list about common homonyms, but if you're learning, you really aren't showing any proof of that when you still have non-story chapters, script, and a non sequitur instead of a point in this thread, let alone an excuse as to why your latest update is composed of yet more script. That's not exactly considerate of the other site members and admins, if that's something you concern yourself about. Readers have feelings, too, and the rules are set up to protect everyone._

Relax, I'm just messing with you, and the thing is, you don't put effort into my work, I do

Let me quote that again: **"you don't put effort into my work, I do"** [sic].

Ahem: BWAHAHAHAAHAHAAHAAA!

And I'm sorry if I sound like a jerk right now, but I'm just another story writer like you, and I don't mean to be rude, I tried to change things up a bit for you to enjoy, but it took me months for this story and it's still incomplete, and I'm still in high school and everything, I don't have all the time in the world, speaking of which, I got to do my work right now

Baby's whiny joke didn't land, so now it has to whine.

 _I know that a good story can take years, even if you have the skills. I'm not going to ask you to have it perfect, but use the time you spend on FFn wisely. You spent time trying to figure out my age that you could use to get rid of the non-story chapters. You decided to update with script format instead of fixing the first chapter. You spent time complaining that no one likes your format when you could read the rules and realize that it's not "experimental," it's banned because no one likes script here. Just use some sense, please. Take it down if you don't have time to do it. Good luck._

I was only joking, sorry if I offended you, it was impolite of me, maybe we can start over

 _You could start over by showing some good faith attempt to fix the problems instead of wasting both our time and inbox space with empty words, but up to you._

Here comes the attempt at a tantrum. Tighten your seatbelts, folks, we're in for some whiplash.

You know what, I don't care what you think about my story, and I don't care what you have to say about it, I'm sick of your bull crap, I tried to change it up just to appease you, but I worked on this story for months now, if you don't like it and you think it's a big waste of time then go bother someone else, I don't know you, you don't know me, all you do is criticize, say what you want, say all the things you want about my story, but I'm not going to change it, and if you can't accept that than why don't you just go bug off, but I won't block you, your welcomed here anytime, and you can say anything you want, cause I don't care!

 _If you can accept that you're going to get reported, no positive reviews, and likely kicked off the site with that attitude, that's your choice. You looked at my publishing dates. You've seen that even before I took a hiatus, there are multi-chapter stories that I've had going for years, some done, some of which I would like to come back and finish one day, and some of which will likely remain incomplete, since I'd have to (and in some ways already did) restart from the ground up, since the plot of the latter doesn't hold up to what I can do now. The hiatus was to work on a joint account with a storyline that did not come any faster than those, but did become the most reviewed fic in its fandom and one that I've been proud enough to show family and gotten good feedback from them about. Yes, it takes time and effort to write well, but you can ignore and rail against advice or you can learn from and fix your problems, if not in this fic, then in a future one. Just because this first fic of yours is incoherent and doesn't belong here in its current form doesn't necessarily mean that you have to be the same way. You did at least put the quotation marks around the actual quote in the latest update; I'll give you that was an improvement. But you were told what the rules were when you agreed to them. You were informed of the specific problem with this fic before I came by. I tried to make the effort of demonstrating and explaining exactly how to fix it, and it's fallen on deaf ears, ignored multiple times, and complained about. Your choice. I can show you how to write on the most basic level. I cannot force you to follow that example. But I will see your fic removed if you don't wish to keep up with the requirements of the site that you agreed to. Good luck._

Okay your right, I will change things up in my next story, and you don't report me, deal And I promise I will make it different

 _One rulebreaker puts your whole account at risk. Don't tell me that you'll change; show me by taking down the non-story chapters._

Alright fine, but if you get confused later on, that's on you

Because confusion is all the readers' fault when the format is awful and nobody's changed chapter order ever.

There it's done

To the kid's credit, the entire story was removed, script format, non-story chapters, and all.

 _Good for you for taking it down. Hopefully the next time you get ready to publish here, you'll have learned how to use the site correctly and enough proper grammar to make it readable. Good luck._

It wasn't easy, maybe you can look at it when I post it on watt pad, that's the least you could do

Yeah, hitting the delete button was sure a challenge. Demanding entitled remora much?

Then the kid put up a new "special trailer." To be fair, there are two "said" verbs in the entire fic and no other identifying tags. They don't match in tense, and they aren't connected to the quote. All the action bits are uncapitalized in parentheses, and it would likely kill someone if this kid ever used a gorram period.

 _Glad to see you try to use a verb, though "said" needs something to act upon as well as someone doing it, so you wouldn't capitalize it after the quote. It's part of the same sentence as the quote. What you do need to capitalize is the first word in a sentence, drop the parentheses (these things, which are for adding extra information, not separating out action) and use a period, question mark, or exclamation point at the end of the sentence. Commas cannot do everything. Once you've got the thing doing the action, the action being done, and the thing the action was done to, if necessary, you've got the basic ingredients for a sentence. There are ways to combine these instead of ending there, but it needs more than just a comma alone. That's what conjunctions like "and," "but," and "or" and adverbial phrases that start with things like "if" or "when" are for, as well as semicolons, but I would be happy just to see a period on the end of each line and a question mark on the end of each question, at this point._

 _Furthermore, there's this thing called "tense." Past tense would be "said." Present tense is "he says"/"I say"/"they are saying" etc. Future tense is "will say," though virtually no one uses it for narration. Pick one for the time described, please._

 _Also under non-story content forbidden from the story section according to the rules you agreed to: previews. Trailers count. You can publish when you're ready to publish. Don't rush yourself; it only makes the fic look worse than it needs to. Good luck._

Hey wargish, I want to apologize for the way I was acting before, it was immature for me to act like that, you saying all those things to like child and saying about my story angered me, and I became blind, but now I realized that you were just helping and doing the right thing even though I didn't see it that way, i just thought I wanted to express myself, it's rare for me to express myself, and with you being late in the game while my story was almost done kinda ticked me off, but no excuses right, so we can be friends? 11h agoAlso another thing, in the future, try and dissect what your saying cause it's kinda confusing to read, like don't pile it up, take your time, okay?

Stupid little hypocritical moron...

 _Use periods._

 _Use capital letters at the beginning of your sentences._

 _Don't abuse parentheses._

 _Pick one tense._

 _"Said" tags are part of the same sentence as the quote._

 _That clear enough for you?_

 _Also, trailers aren't allowed._

Okay, okay

But look who thinks it's Clever Dan:

Also nice try, well I read the rules and it didn't say anything about trailers, but it did said about no interactive stories, no non-story chapters, no script format, no copying from other stories, and stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters, geez, for the most cancerous website on the internet you guys have a lot of rules, but it didn't mention anything about no trailers, so I'm good

 _What do you think a "trailer" is besides a "preview?" Check the first line of "Entries Not Allowed" a little closer. If you don't like the site, you don't have to put anything on here._

I was just saying, and besides, I don't know any other site to put my old story on besides watt pad

If you think I'm inflicting this moron on so much as Tumblr, I swear I'm not that evil.

 _So go use Wattpad, if you prefer their platform and rules. But as I have said, as the rules have said, the story section is not the place for trailers._

Okie dokie, but I still want to post some of my stories here, I mean i still want to talk to you and I could probably use some punctuation advice, plus I think I can adapt, trust me, I know what strict is

For the love of Spiroratstar, WHY? Also, DUH! Furthermore, WHY?

Reply 6h ago . Edited 6h ago #1,461


	19. DarkSiren49

**DarkSiren49**

Joined May 8, 2007, id: **1274609** , Profile Updated: Oct 6, 2014

Author has written 3 stories for Saiyuki.

I'm the worst at remembering to change this thing when I have the time too. Then again, I always did find profiles more of a hassle to keep up with so..

Anyway, this old account has, finally, been re-acquainted with its old owner. I no longer have the passion to post fan fiction, anywhere. Nope. My passions have been more directed into helping the admins here clean up this site, and to try to help any user that needs it. The admins do not ask for much, other than for us to follow a few simple rules that, apparently, some people don't have the time to read, or respect to follow. (Though most of their updates are annoying.)

If you have such a problem with the rules, it is not that hard to pick up your story and move it elsewhere.

If you have a problem with a review I left, feel free to PM me. If you are an angry user, you'll just do it anyway so why say no? But a warning before hand, if you have nothing intelligent to say other than "get a life", curse up a storm, or spread rumors about me.. I won't be insulted in the slightest, you are providing me with a good laugh to tell my friends about. Or I may simply just pity you.

 **I am now a proud member of CU. If you wish for more information about the group: Here**


	20. OneUniverse87

**OneUniverse87**

Joined Dec 31, 2014, **id: 6382435** , Profile Updated: Nov 1, 2018

War on Critics United.

Copy/Paste this if you are supporting our cause.

Nothing can stop us now.

We only want to boot CU completely off the site.

For the greater good.

i have decided to share a review from one of the fighters against Critics United from a story that one of the members of Critics United have posted on their page ( **DarkSiren49** poem _Path of Red Roses_ fandom: _Saiyuki_ ).

Proud enemy of Critics United, or should I call them, Cockblockers United.

 **OneUniverse87** chapter 1 . Jul 29, 2018

Aw, that's so nice. It's always great to see someone with a good head on their shoulders instead of someone with "They are trying to take away my smut! They must be savages that need to be stopped!" mind-set.

Oi, DarkSiren49! Keep your dictating "rules" out of the review section! Are you and your lot from C*ckblockers United are trying to purposefully turn this website into a dictatorship? I think that's what you lot are trying to achive, but I honestly think you lot failing miserably at it. This one-shot series belongs to [insert author name here]. This fic is his, not yours! So DarkSiren49, do everyone a favour and kindly piss off.  
Did you here that, guys? We're turning this website into a dictatorship by trying to help get people to follow the rules they agreed to in order to post here! And that you have to own a story in order to say it needs to be changed because it breaks those rules. What sense does that make?  
Anyway, I found these to be golden. The insults that these people throw around are hilarious.

I'm assuming this is the same user who sent me these amusing beauties.

Hey, ***blocker! How many times do I have to tell you little f*** that if you don't lie reading M rated stories, DON'T F*** READ THEM AT ALL! You and the rest of your ***blockers United are not the admins of this, stop telling and boss people what they can do what they can't! I'm pretty sure the actual admins are get so sick and tired to you ***blockers United as much as we do! Do you youselves a favour and stop shove those petty, dictating "rules" over to the review section! The authors of those smutty fics are not going to water them all down and for you, or anyone else for that matter! I put this next sentence to get it through your think skull THAT THE WRITERS ARE NOT GOING TO CHANGE THEIR MINDS REWRITING THIER SMUTTY FICS FOR YOU! I will say this one more time, If you don't like reading M rated stories, then what's the point shoving those so-called "rules" down the author's throat if you hate it one bit? Seriously, just don't read it, it's that simple! You ***blockers United really think you're making a difference on this website, when in reality, you lot are nothing more than an absolut...  
That one, unfortunately, had to be retrieved though my email due to being blocked. The staff reduced the message. The next one was in one of my stories' review page.

Well look who it is, a talentless jackass who thinks he's a tough guy behind his keyboard, bullying and harrassing talented authors who have well thought out fics that are so much better than his. You and your little boyfriends at ***blockers United really think you're all above everyone else, don't you? You lot really think that you're going to make a difference here on this website, by deleting fics that you lot think are bad when your stories are not perfect themselves. No wonder everyone here have called you all out on your bullshit. Yeah, if that doesn't make you and your little SJW-esque group look like right plebs, I really don't know what will. If I were you, you really need to watch your accounts and profiles, because one day if you pick a wrong person to mess with, your accounts are all gonna get hacked! Yeah, dictating everyone with "rules" that I have no doubt you and your group have made it all up, and forcing the talented writers to rewrite their own fics your own way, who the hell do you all think you really are, you bunch of wankers.  
It was hilarious to read.

Now time to break down the latest PM.

Hey, ***blocker!  
It seems to me that this is the only insult they know. If they were aiming for a "serious" feel then they failed quite miserable. Though if they were going for a crying, fire-breathing baby, they did very well at capturing it.

How many times do I have to tell you little f*** that if you don't lie reading M rated stories, DON'T F*** READ THEM AT ALL!  
The real question is, how many times will someone use this same phrase in their attempts at arguing and in their stories. It's quite silly. How in the world is anyone suppose to know if they like the story or not if they don't read it first? Makes no sense.

You and the rest of your ***blockers United are not the admins of this,  
This what? Site or story? If it's the site, I do believe we have made it clear in the past that we were just regular users like anyone else.

I'm pretty sure the actual admins are get so sick and tired to you ***blockers United as much as we do!  
Oh, let's just ignore the fact that the admins urge all their users to report rule violations if they come across them. Not only that, if you use your email to report instead of the site function, and if they send a response back, they encourage you help them keep spreading the word. Like in this response I got from them a few years back:

We have confirmed the abuse and the offending account/stories have been removed. Thank you for the report.  
Please note the deletion is final but due to caching, the stories belonging to this account might still show up on the public site for a few hours.

Please help us spread the word.

Zack

Yes, they must be real tired of people who help them out.

Do you youselves a favour and stop shove those petty, dictating "rules" over to the review section!  
Do us a favor a learn the wonder that is spelling and grammar checker.

The authors of those smutty fics are not going to water them all down and for you, or anyone else for that matter! I put this next sentence to get it through your think skull THAT THE WRITERS ARE NOT GOING TO CHANGE THEIR MINDS REWRITING THIER SMUTTY FICS FOR YOU! I will say this one more time,  
Actually, there are plenty of users who do tone down their fics after getting warned about the rule so as not to be reported. Many have no problem leaving the toned down version here while posting the unedited version elsewhere, or move it entirely to the alternative site if they don't like the rules here. To assume that no user would, or change their mind, is ridiculous to begin with.

If you don't like reading M rated stories, then what's the point shoving those so-called "rules" down the author's throat if you hate it one bit?  
None of us have ever said we hated MA fiction, it's just not allowed here. Really, your asking what the point of a warning about a rule violation is?


	21. Mistypuddle of Skyclan

**Mistypuddle of SkyClan**

Joined Sep 11, 2018, **id: 11197893,** Profile Updated: Jan 28

Hi there.

My name is Misty.

I always give out constructive reviews and tell you if your story breaks any part of the Content Guidelines when necessary, as well as which section they break and offer a solution to the problem.

I always sign in when I give my reviews.

Well, that's all you need to know, so thanks for reading and bye!

Thought it's finally time I've introduced myself. Hi, everybody.

I'm Mistypuddle of SkyClan, but you can just call me Misty. I'm currently a high schooler who is in their senior year in high school. As my pen name suggests, I'm quite a Warriors fan but the fandoms I frequent the most in are the Harry Potter and Hunger Games ones, though I like to occasionally dabble in the 100 fandom too, and the Warriors fandom as well. I mainly use this account to look over other people's stories and provide them constructive criticism wherever I can while suggesting ways for them to better themselves at writing. I also have a writing account on here where I publish my stories on, and I am not going to publicly disclose that information out to the forum for fear that there could be unwanted people lurking around nearby.

Reply Jan 28 . Edited Jan 29 #311


	22. MillionLights

**MillionLights**

Joined Aug 22, 2017, **id: 9642934** , Profile Updated: Jul 1, 2018

Author has written 3 stories for Gravity Falls, and Star Wars.

Hello. I am MillionLights.

I am a fanfiction writer. Fanfiction, as defined by Google, is:

fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc.

This definition is only the very basics of what fanfiction is to the many people who write and read it. What Google and Wikipedia don't mention in their definitions, however, is the sad fact that many fanfictions sound as if they were written by poorly educated gorillas. This isn't what fanfiction is supposed to be, not at all. Sadly, most of the stories that pop up in the search results are not ones that would make the original writers and directors very delighted. Grammar is non-existent, Q&A's lurk everywhere, and spelling went out the window long before the final draft. Thankfully, there are many things an author can do to address this fictional decline. Download Grammarly or use your legs and grab a dictionary. It doesn't have to be so hard, folks.

* * *

Critics United

I am not a member of CU. Do you see my username in the members' section? No? Well, then you know that I'm sure you know I'm **NOT** a member. Now, I know what some authors think of CU, and while I play host to a healthy respect for other's opinions, I really don't care if you think I'm wrong. Critics United is a forum filled with dedicated people that are helping to stop and slow the decline of fanfiction. They are **ASSISTING** the authors they leave reviews to. If you're one of the authors that have a review given to them, get cracking on your revisions or deletes and remember to thank the CU member for their time.

* * *

 **A Few Tips for Good Writing (How Not to Get on My Last Nerve)**

1\. Use proper grammar. Capitalization, punctuation, and throw in spelling while you're at it, will you?

Proper: Tom walked away. He sighed once. Improper: tom walked away he sighed once

2\. Paragraphs are your friends, so use them when a different person starts talking. Don't have four characters talking in the same paragraph. It just really doesn't sound very nice. Also, it's rather confusing, don't you think?

3\. Do not beg for reviews. This does not work as well as you might think it does. It gets annoying over time as well.

4\. Don't make the OC God!like. The OC shouldn't take over the story, otherwise, why have a series?

5\. Don't overpower the main character, or the main character will overpower you. I mean, really, Harry Potter could just snap his fingers and Voldemort would die, his parents would be brought back, and rainbows would shoot out of everybody's asses. And that's something that just shouldn't happen.

5\. Use thesauruses. They were made for a reason. The same word should not be repeated seven times in one paragraph. Do not be a Mary Shelley. Don't be a repetition wretch.

6\. The author utilizes grammatical accuracy when having characters talk.

Proper: "Hey, my name is Emmeline," she said. Improper: "Hey. My name is Emmeline." She said.

7\. There are no horrible, gaping plot holes. Every author has them occasionally. The best notice them and do something about them. Details, details, details.

* * *

 **The Whole Deal With Any Constructive Criticism You May Get From Me**

Today, I'm here to introduce something called the Guidelines. THIS IS IMPORTANT, PAY ATTENTION. The Guidelines are the rules that we, as authors, must follow whenever we publish stories that are (hopefully) coherent. They state a number of things, such as Q&A's are NOT ALLOWED. Yes, you heard me correctly, Q&A's are not allowed.

In addition, reader-interactive stories are not allowed either. Nor are stories in chat/script format. Some authors might not have gotten this critical information, so I'll repeat it in bold, italics, and underline. **_Stories that are: reader-interactive, Q &A's, or chat/script format are NOT allowed on ._** If you have any problems, don't whine about it to me, because that just shows that you break the rules.

If your story has gotten reported for abuse, well, let's just say, you must not have read the Guidelines or my profile in the full. I only report the stories of authors that are ignorant enough to actually ignore these fine rules that we have. If you feel like PMing me, chat nicely, or consider your story reported already.

Hello. I am MillionLights. I'm a high schooler, and while I may not be able to identify a subjunctive on sight, I CAN recognize mistakes. I've been on FF for a few months now, and I've seen a fair few stories that could stand to be revised. I eventually found a few mentions of you guys and decided to come to check out the forum. From what I've seen, this is a pretty neat place, and if you don't mind, I'd like to help out, staring in the Tipline. Thanks, hope everyone has a great day!

Reply Nov 20, 2018 #306


	23. 3blendee (A MAJOR rulebreaker here)

**3blendee**

Joined Mar 14, 2015, **id: 6615809** , Profile Updated: Jan 28

Hey, I'm a guy who's held this username since I was 9. I enjoy writing, I enjoy criticism, and many others. It's currently midnight when I have stumbled upon CU, but I'm already interested in what it has. I started writing on this website at a kind-of young age, and even now, I'm pretty sure I'm still a little young. Hey, no harm in trying, right?

Safe to say, I'm not a good writer. I'm fairly sure I'm breaking some rules that I need to get solving, and it's hard for me to be committed to the "epic journey to writing a big bad book." However, I am trying to improve, and I do have an interesting story about how my friend got mad at me for asking her for criticisms because of it. Maybe I'm just asking too hard.

I will say that I'm confident in my skills in dialogue, though. I think my characterization is pretty decent. I've got a knack for giving people character, I think. I imagine I'd do a good job giving out suggestions about dialogue and all that whenever I pop back around to see what's happening.

I like Touhou. League of Legends is pretty cool, but I haven't caught up. I was in a phase for Skullgirls, then just kinda swept that under the rug. Fire Emblem's nice, Halloween Myrrh for life. I like a lot of anime things, like Fate (If you say Ryouma and Oryou are not the best, we're gonna metaphorically fight about it), Bang Dream, and Drifters and whatnot. Good to meet you all.

Reply Oct 25, 2018 #303


	24. This is how you join Critics United

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Just posting this as a way to makes the joining process easier for the hopeful recruit and those of us that mull over it. It also should help people know what to expect when going through the membership process.

 **Before you ask to join**

\- Try your hand at reviewing before requesting membership. Being with CU isn't easy and you will face lots of heat over it. If you can't handle it, best to stop now before asking to join.

\- Join in on the chat. Get to know people who are posting there, members and non-members alike. Get your name out there but don't be an idiot about it. The more we see how you interact with other members (and they with you) the more it helps your cause in joining.

\- Make sure you're in it for the long haul. If you're thinking you're joining up because it looks cool or fun then you should stop and think about it before asking to join. Being a weekend warrior is one thing but if you know you won't be around for longer than a month then you probably shouldn't ask.

\- Make sure you read over all the groups' rules beforehand and that you know what you're asking to join and how we operate. If you don't agree or like any of CU's policies/rules then don't ask to join. Feel free to ask questions if you're unsure of any of the rules we have.

\- If you have any violating stories you should either remove them or let us know so we can help you make them compliant with the site's rules. If you're unsure if your stories are site compliant, ask and someone will gladly take a look and try to help you out.

 **When you ask to join**

\- Always have links to 2 separate reviews. Try making one something that is a violator as that helps us see how you would handle those type of things.

\- Be honest and be upfront. Do not try to hide anything from us. We will find out and it will hurt your chances on becoming a member. It doesn't matter if you used to flame, target or troll, so long as you no longer do that.

\- Is there a type of rule breaker or violation that bothers you the most? If so then please tell us. This just helps us to know what sort of workload we may expect from you and/or what sort of people you may end up dealing with.

\- Let us know what sections/fandoms you read the most and will be checking the most. Not a biggie but is helpful in knowing more about you.

\- Let us know of any groups/forums you're associated with. While it might not be a big deal to you it may cause you a conflict of interests in the end especially if the groups are not on friendly terms with us or if their philosophies differ. CU doesn't get involved in forum wars so try to keep this in mind before requesting membership. Not all forums agree/like us so we'd rather not create issues for anyone on any side.

\- If your account is less than 6 months old then tell us why it is so. Are you simply brand new to the site or is that a secondary/reviewing account. Some people think they are clever and can cause trouble by setting up a brand new account and using it to try and attack the group.

\- If you are limited in the time you can spend on the site please let us know. That includes only being able to post on weekends. There is no problem with being a weekend warrior but we are not looking for people who are only around for certain times of the year. If you can only post for the summer or holidays then right now you're not going to be added as a member.

\- Do not try using the mods against each other if you don't like the questions being asked of you or the answers being given to you. All the mods talk to each other about the perspective members. Just because I may be asking you a particular question doesn't necessarily mean it's coming solely from me. I could be relaying a question from someone else when I brought your name to the table.

Topic Locked Nov 22, 2014 . Edited Aug 20, 2017 #1


	25. Spirit of Paladin (the founder)

**Spirit of Paladin**

Joined Jun 20, 2009, **id: 1977471** , Profile Updated: Nov 4, 2017

Hello,

Thanks for visiting, but this account will **no longer be active**.

If you are here I hope it is because, in some roundabout way, I helped you somehow.

* * *

I am a founding member of Critics United.

 _I may no longer be with them, but my time with Critics United will be always an important part of my time in and I have nothing but good memories of my years as a member and moderator of the forum._

 _I can only hope that Critics United will continue helping members of this site improve their work for many years to come._

 _Thanks to every member of Critics United._

 ** _Spirit of Paladin._**

* * *

 _Yes, I know that all good things come to an end_  
 _This is just farewell and not goodbye my friends_  
 _And I thank you for it all_  
 _I will never forget_

Hello, everybody.

I'm writing this post because I have a very important announcement for all CUers.

I want to let you know that I'm leaving Critics United. I no longer will be the owner of the forum.

There are many reasons for this but the most important is that my life has reached a point where I can't be a part of Critics United anymore; I am married now, with a full time job and soon I'll have new responsibilities to my family.

I have been a part of CU since it started way back in 2010, and after all these amazing years, my time has finally come to head off to new adventures… I'm not even sure what they are yet, but trust me-they will be wonderful.

It has been a joy to have worked with all of you during my time here, all the members of Critics United and all the moderators have been great to me. I couldn't have asked for better people to have spent time with in this site.

Going forward, MrGoodyTwoShoes will be the new owner of Critics United. I'm sure you all agree that he's the best person for the job, and I'm happy to leave the forum in his capable hands.

I want to thank Goody, Cha, Whimiscal and Warg for all they have done to help keep Critics United going during the years. Thank you guys, you're the best!

And thanks, too, to all Critics United members and moderators, past and present. You all kept the forum and what it stands for alive, even in the dark times (and we've had very dark ones) you kept it going. I can't thank you enough for that.

I wish you great success in your own adventures as members of Critics United!

All the best to all of you!

Spirit of Paladin.

* _Takes off mod hat._ *

Topic Locked Nov 4, 2017 #44


	26. CU Administration 2

CU Administration

Hey guys. Looks like we've got a bit of a case of people trying to blame CU for stuff we don't do but are too naive, gullible and plain dumb to think/see otherwise and rather LISTEN AND BELIEVE than to even attempt to verify if it's remotely true.

Without naming names of forums (no worries though, they stalk this place and all our activities so they will see this) let's address a few things to those that are making said noise and enough that I'm making this statement:

First off: we have known about you and your forum for some time. You can't hide on a public website so since we haven't said anything about you lot that should tell you something, which leads to the second point

We don't care about you, your anti-cu site (dress it up all you want but that's what it is) or whatever games you bored lot are doing to try and rile up folks to bully and intimidate us. You kids are as free as you want to do what you do just as we are as free and we are to do what we've been doing for the last 7 years (and well within the rules of the site despite what some of your more aggressive and lying pals say).

As an official statement on the deal: Critics United does not leave any sort of anonymous messages, reviews, threats or anything else under the sun.

Honestly, I think you've been had. Either someone you contacted is trying to rile you up for their own amusement because they see how easily you lot can be manipulated OR someone within your crew is trying to start something because they know they have nothing to use against us despite how much you lot want to believe it.

Best look within your own house before you start pointing the finger of accusation at others.

Topic Locked Nov 14, 2017 #45


	27. Cha Aegis 2

Cha's Aegis

 **How Critics United Works**

Critics United provides a support structure to site members who were already concritting on their own and advising people their work has violated a rule.

We all have our favorite fandoms we like to read. If a member sees a violator, they will review and at least tell the writer their story is in violation and why.

We do not report their story at this time. The review is merely a warning because there are writers who *haven't * read the rules or simply didn't understand them. Now, if the writer reacts negatively, like cussing us out or telling us to f*ck off, or just outright ignores that first review, then we will bring it to the attention of the group. Each member either chooses to review the story or just report it. The reason for this is there are writers who think that first warning review is a joke or some sort of flame. Usually, when they get more reviews emphasizing the same thing, their story is in violation, they will basically say, 'Ooops, sorry about that!' and then ask how to fix the story so they *don't* lose it.

Then, if we can, we will offer suggestions on how to fix the story. In the event of a writer blowing off the warning, then we will continue reporting the story until it is removed. Now, it takes time for the site admins to investigate all abuse reports. That gives the writer time to think and go about changing their story. If they don't make the effort to make it compliant within the site rules then obviously the site admins will see the violation and delete their story.

We're hoping the recent purge doesn't mean that the site admins have stopped investigating. The time it takes for the admins to investigate is a saving grace. We'd rather stop reporting a story if a writer is willing to get over their anger enough to focus on saving their work.

Nowhere in this process are we bullying a writer. We *NEVER* report unless a writer reacts negatively or completely ignores our review. Most of us give the writer a couple of weeks before bringing them to the group, plenty of time for any busy individual to get our review. To bully someone we'd have to force them into doing what we want. If a story is being deleted then obviously we *didn't* get them to do what we wanted, did we?

The choices from the beginning are entirely up to the writer. Contrary to popular belief, we don't just report stories without notifying the writer in some way shape or form. Never have, never will We have strict standards and procedures we have followed since this group was formed.

We kept in mind that we did *NOT* want to target writers or harass or bully them in any way. If we did that, we'd certainly be going after every story on a writer's account. Our policy is only one story at a time. We feel that if the writer loses one story, they should still have a chance to save their others. Also, if we reported all their stories they could lose their entire account and that would not be fair to them either.

We discourage our members to not go after old fics. If it's more than a year old, we don't bother with it, especially if the user profile hasn't been updated in at least that long. There are plenty of newer stories in violation and it's important to show the writers what they're doing wrong so they can fix things to be compliant within the site rules.

Topic Locked Jun 9, 2012 . Edited Jun 9, 2012 #3


	28. Yemi Hikari

**Yemi Hikari**

Joined Feb 7, 2006, **id: 986305** , Profile Updated: Sep 20, 2018

Author has written 406 stories for Lord of the Rings, Neopets, Harry Potter, Ayatsuri Sakon, Mega Man, X-Men: Evolution, G. I. Joe, Chronicles of Narnia, Pokémon, Winx Club, Redwall, Misc. Books, M*A*S*H, Best Christmas Pageant Ever, Xiaolin Showdown, Avatar: Last Airbender, Horseland, Arthur, Boxcar Children, Rurouni Kenshin, Bleach, Letter Bee/テガミバチ, Darker than BLACK, Yumeiro Pâtissière/夢色パティシエール, Detective Conan/Case Closed, Bamboo Blade, King of Shion/しおんの王, Durarara!/デュラララ!, Marvel, Anime X-overs, Riddle Story of Devil/悪魔のリドル, Misc. Anime/Manga, Digimon, Inspector Gadget, Hetalia - Axis Powers, Naruto, Another/アナザー, Voltron: Legendary Defender, Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet/翠星のガルガンティア, Hanasaku Iroha/花咲くいろは, One Day at a Time, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans, Young Justice, Batman, Misc. Movies, Nightwing, Dragon Prince, Gakuen Alice, Wallflower, NCIS, Soul Eater, Free! - Iwatobi Swim Club, Big Bang Theory, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, Japanese Mythology, Despicable Me, The Santa Clause, and Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.

I wish to clear up a misconception I've seen some people have about a certain phrase. The phrase, " _if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all_ " doesn't mean " _if you don't have anything positive to say, don't say anything at all_ ", it means " _if you don't have anything polite to say, don't say anything at all_ ". Telling someone the truth is not impolite, it is polite.

 **9-11-2016** For something to be fanfiction, it must use the copyright-able elements from another creators work. What constitutes the copyright-able elements though is the canon material, (not including names and tropes), so how can one have a fanfic AU that doesn't derive itself from the canon material? One can't, for, to be called a fanfic the work must be derived from the canon material. By admitting ones work doesn't derive itself from the canon material, and isn't canon, you've admitted you're writing fanfiction in name only. Any writer/reader putting forth the argument that an AU need not be derived from the canon material is in serious denial.

 **7-6-2015 -** What is plagiarism? Many people don't realize plagiarism includes " _copying so many words or ideas from a source that it makes up the majority of your work, whether you give credit or not_ ". Doing this when you give credit is still trying to pass off another persons work as your own. I suggest checking out plagiarism dot org.

 **2-25-2015 -** I have completed taking notes off Softly Snowing, Muggle Ghosts and most of Glitch.

 **2-14-2014** \- I have a list of excuses writers use for not writing as well as they could. I want to say here though that dyslexia is not an excuse for not using spell check, properly punctuating the end of sentences or not using proper capitalization. If you are old enough to be on this site you're able to do these things even if you have dyslexia. Most of all though I want to say that having dyslexia doesn't prevent you from becoming a good writer. Yes... you'll always struggle with grammar and there will be things that you'll never be able to catch. Always put your best foot forward no matter how frustrating it gets to be. Having dyslexia isn't a death sentence on your writing ability. I as someone with dyslexia know this quite well. That also said, there will be things you'll always have in your writing, an odd sentence here and there.

This also said there is a reason I hate grammar nazis. There is a difference between actually helping someone with their grammar and trying to make the person feel stupid. People with dyslexia aren't stupid, their brains just work differently. Also... don't assume that just because a writer has a high intelligence level in their writing that they will be able to pick out the grammar issues you point out to them in vague manners. A person with dyslexia can know what a homophone is, but they aren't able to catch them on their own because of their dyslexia. Don't tell someone with dyslexia that they need to proof read their stories more before posting either, their minds don't work in a manner that allows them to catch errors. Sometimes even reading out loud doesn't help certain writers. Be on the look out for things done on purpose as well, but most of all be specific. Make sure the reader knows that you've read their story as well. Be careful too about nitpicking older works. It's fine to point things out, but don't expect changes to always be made unless the work is in fact hot-off-the-press.

As for everyone else... there is a group of people who are afraid to say anything negative on a review. This includes telling someone where their grammar needs work. If a person throws a tantrum because someone points out a few grammar issues... well, the problem is with the writer and not the person pointing out the grammar issues. Same goes for the people who fill the need to defend a writer against such minor criticisms. They are in the wrong unless the reviewer worded it in a manner to make the writer feel stupid. Those of us with dyslexia need people to leave such reviews as this is the best way to drill in some of the grammar issues. Myself learned the difference between their and there because one reviewer took the time when I first joined the site to repeat it over and over as she read the story as I posted chapters. Actually, don't be afraid to point out things when you see them. Yes... people's feelings get hurt, but...

The phrase "if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything" doesn't mean "if you don't have anything to say that doesn't hurt a persons feelings, don't say anything at all", it means "if you don't have anything polite to say, don't say anything at all". Telling someone the truth is the polite thing to do, but not saying anything with you know their is a problem is not at all polite to the writers who post here. And if they throw a tantrum? Perhaps they're not ready to be publishing. If you want to publish, you've got to accept both positive and negative reviews.

 **5-19-2013**

If you leave an anonymous review that spouts off illogical nonsense as well as obvious misinterpretations of the canon about how Toshiro and Momo aren't foster siblings, how I'm writing Momo out of character simply because I choose unlike many other writers to actually use her flaws in the stories I tell, or accusing me of character bashing her despite the fact I like her and happen to be a Dark Fic writer who likes to whump on her favorite characters your review will be deleted. If you leave a signed review spouting off illogical nonsense you will be blocked. I'm not going to pad my review count with tantrums from rabid fans of the ship or the character, nor am I going to force my readers to put up with them either. I refuse to write fanon!Momo.

 **Bio -**

I guess the best way to start is, I will not give out my e-mail online, even to the people I know on this site very well. I am a very firm believer in the concept of internet safety. I started writing fanfiction over ten years ago, as a way to escape. My original attempt was a Mary Sue, something that I've lost over the years otherwise I would share it. I learned about fanfiction when someone shared a Sailor Moon fanfic with me they had printed off that was well written.

I am a critic, and I am one of the harder ones out there. I do it not to make people feel bad about the work, but to instead push them to become better. First point about this is, if there is _anything_ that I could have worded better, tell me... I won't grow as a critic otherwise. Second, I refuse to leave critique via PM. The review system is not for 'strictly praise'. Third, while I can apologize for going over board and making mistakes, I can't apologize for telling someone the truth, they need to hear. Fourth, if you've gone into a major author's rant, even if I've made mistakes, I refuse to apologize publicly.

 **Excuses Don't Cut It**

 ** _I don't have time –_** _I think, the times that I find it most irritating, is when it comes to hot-off-the-press fanfics, or fanfics that are obviously thrown together in a few minutes. If anyone wants to have people take them seriously here, you should spend fifteen to thirty minutes roughly, per fanfic chapter. It may vary._

 ** _It's just for fun_** _– If something is posted to the internet, it isn't just for fun anymore. You are trying to get praise, for something you did. However, if your fanfic has problems, because it is posted on the net, people are allowed to tell you, there are problems with it. You can't do nothing about it._

 ** _I just don't care... rant, rant, rant..._** _\- I don't need to go into the depth of how you proved otherwise, that you do care, if you rant after that statement._

 ** _I went to preparatory school, not public –_** _Last time I checked, a preparatory school has a better education then a public school, or most public schools._

 ** _I don't make straight A's in my English_** _– Well, at least you aren't making F's either. You don't need to make straight A's, to write good fanfiction._

 ** _I like MSN chat speak, so I use it all the time_** _– This is VERY bad manners._

 ** _Other people like it –_** _Some people will gush over anything, so this doesn't mean you have something of quality. Also, if something bothers you as a writer, change it. People who throw a fit, weren't true fans of your work in the first place._

 ** _Everyone Else Does it._** _Two wrongs don't make something right. Be a role model, and do the right thing._

 ** _AU means "author's version"_** _\- No, it means alternative universe._

 ** _It is my version, so I can do whatever I want too._** _\- Fanfiction work will always be dirivitive of someone elses work, meaning that it will never be completely your own version. If you want your own version, write original fiction._

 ** _I warned that the characters were OoC –_** _It doesn't change the fact that true OoC is bad writing. If a character is OoC, then they are NOT the canon character anymore._

 ** _I asked to be e-mailed what people thought wrong in the fanfic, via PM –_** _The review system is NOT for 'strictly praise'. If you are doing this, so that you reviews don't have any negative ones, something is wrong._

 ** _Not all AUs are based on the canon material._** _Incorrect. For a story to count as a fanfic the work must be based on the copyright-able material, which is the canon material. Thus, admitting ones work is not based on the canon material is an admittance one is writing original fiction one is passing off as fanfic, not actual fanfiction._

 _There are though, a few things that I can deal with. I can deal with people being ignorant and naïve of things, but after being told, they aren't innocent anymore. I also understand that special needs people, and people with English as their second language, struggle. I highly recommend a beta, or a scribe. And then there are the people who don't care, or are really, truly happy, for what they have written. Everyone makes mistakes, consider it, simply a learning and growing experience._

 ** _What Kind of Review is it?_**

 ** _\- Encourage Review:_** _This review type is the kind that will tell the author that the work is good and to keep up the good work. If it is obvious to them though that major improvement is needed, they will either avoid the fanfic entirely or go on to say that it simply needs work. This is the basic review type.  
_ ** _\- Critique:_** _A critique is a review that points out both the good and bad in a fanfic in order to help a writer improve. They TRY to leave some sort of word of encouragement, however even I will admit I forget to do so. And sometimes the only thing one can say is, "I really don't think that one is trying their best._ ** _Note:_** _Just because a review is long, blunt or points out everything, that doesn't make it a flame.  
_ ** _\- Flame:_** _A flame is a review that the whole purpose is to bully the author into never writing again. In other words, the point isn't to help, but hinder the growth of said writer. The simplest type of flame is something like, "A kindergartener would know the difference between their and there," when actually, a kindergartener wouldn't! That one is mild compared to some that I have seen!  
_ ** _\- Gushers:_** _Gushers are very similar to Encouraging Reviews, except the only reason that they are reviewing is because they are receiving instant gratification from ones work. In other words, they don't care about the quality or the amount of work that actually went into it! For example, it may simply be that one is writing their favored pairing that they like the work.  
_ ** _\- Spam Review:_** _A copy paste review that has NOTHING to do with the fanfic. IF it has something to do with the fanfic, it isn't spam!_

 _One some notes on reviewing, the ones that are good are Encouraging Reviews and critiques, while the negative ones are the other three. Flames and Gusher reviews can also take the form of Spam review. The very best one is a combination of an Encouraging review and a critique._

 _This is not meant to sound rude to anyone, but if one can not be mature about the reviews they receive and get mad with being told their work isn't perfect, they are perhaps not ready to be posting their work in a public forum. By this I mean, going onto rants, trying to publicly out the person. There is a proper way to handle the matter, and also an improper way. Though I can see outing someone like Flame Rising, who is one of the WORST flamers in the history of the site. And that is how I came to know_

 **Tips for Writing Good Fanfiction:**

 _\- Know the difference between critiques and flames, encouraging reviews and gushers.  
\- Do not be afraid of rewriting when one isn't happy with an idea.  
\- If one spent only one minute on a piece of poetry or only three to five minutes on a chapter, one did not spend enough time. This includes brainstorming and this is actually suggested by my teachers and famous authors! Also, it is obvious when one doesn't spend much time.  
\- Read, write, practice! Another thing that isn't just me saying it…  
\- It is one thing to take a fandom and improve upon it; however, taking it and usurping a good deal of the original creators work tend to be an insult to the original author and most fans… it is someone else's world!  
\- Have a good knowledge base of the canon. This is another thing that is obvious.  
\- Think before you leap! Don't just jump into an idea one has, think it all the way out. cough Sister Avatar. cough… my own work that I plan on rewriting.  
\- Avoid butchering canon… or bashing the canon in ways that insult the fandom and fans… it is someone else's world!  
\- Keep characters in character; if the character has the same name as a canon character but has a different personality, it is NOT the canon character but an OC disguised as the character. Exception to the rule is an exaggerated or flipped personality, but ALL are that way, it is done purposefully and not done in an offensive way.  
\- Read site guidelines for dos or don'ts. For example, Song Fics that are not in public domain are reportable. Public domain doesn't mean that one can freely get the lyrics off the internet, but that one can use it with out repercussions! For an alternative to Song Fics, see my forum and Neosofics.  
\- On this site, DON'T experiment with font! I apologize, but with the limitations of the site, that isn't a good idea!  
\- Don't be disrespectful… for example, there was one fic, I don't know if it is still here, but they had George Bush nuke all Redwallers._

 ** _Brainstorming Techniques:  
_** _\- Character maps  
\- Outlines  
\- Research  
\- Maps  
\- Charts  
\- Read  
\- Vocab Builders_


	29. CU Adinistration 3

CU Administration

 **FAQs**

These are some of the frequently asked questions CU has gotten over the course of our existence.

Hopefully this will be able to answer your questions you may have after finding out about us.

 **1\. Why was Critics United formed?**

It was founded in 2010 when myself, DarkSacredJewelXoX and the mod Gaaras1Girl were getting tired of trying to find good stories, but due to the huge amount of Truth or Dare, script format, FaceBook fics, etc. We both were critics and were already used to getting the angry authors who didn't want to hear that their story was against the rules. After stumbling upon another author, who once was a mod here, we began sending each other stories that were breaking the rules. After brainstorming the idea, the forum was made and the search for members began. We were tired of all the poorly written rule breaking fics that were swarming the site, overshadowing writing that was allowed to be posted.

 **2\. Why doesn't CU warn the author before reporting their story?**

 _ **We do warn the author first.**_ One member from CU will find a story and review it. Many authors are willing to fix it and admit that they didn't read the rules. Others lash out, others tell us they won't change it, and some just ignore us and continue posting the same way. One of those three things has to happen before other CU members are informed. The story isn't reported until it's clear that the author will not fix it.

 **3\. Why is CU deleting stories?**

 _No site member_ has the power to delete stories. We can only report them. The administrators of the site are the ones who make the final call.

 **4\. Can't you be nicer in your reviews?**

Not all of us leave harsh reviews. Some review according to the situation, not just copy and paste the same review. Some members do have copy and paste reviews for some types of violations. It makes it less personal and more detached. It must also be taken into account that an author has most likely lashed out at a member and at that point, we don't feel the need to be as kind in reviews. Even then, the only reviews you will see from us here in the forum is from rule breakers or those in the Help Topics.

We still have stories that we give constructive criticism on that have no reason to be in the forum. There are also the "Review Request V2.5", "The CU help desk - Q&A thread', and "Not all Critiques are Bad " topics which further prove that CU isn't simply about getting rid of violating fics.

 **5\. Do CU members leave anonymous reviews?**

No CU member leaves anonymous reviews. It is unfair to leave a review that may leave the author with questions and not leave a way for them to get in touch with the author who wrote the review.

 **6\. Why does CU leave reviews calling stories "sh*t fics" or other names?**

It is the reviewer's own personal opinion of the story. We have rendered cursing from reviews, but that doesn't mean an author isn't entitled to their opinion that a story is crap. Reviewers aren't required to be nice in their reviews and CU members are not told how they should review a story. Each has their own personal style, some being harsher than others. The term "sh*tfic coined long before CU was even an idea.

 **7\. Why is CU reporting stories just because they have bad grammar or aren't good enough?**

That is a myth. We only report rule breaking stories; however, poor grammar, punctuation etc. is reportable. Sometimes we'll point out grammar errors, but first and foremost is the rule violation. If the grammar is so bad that a first grader could do better, it's likely a trollfic and will get reported for that.

 **8\. Why does CU gang up on an author?**

Sometimes it takes another person telling the author that they are in violation before they are willing to change it. Our goal is for the author to fix their story (if possible), not to report it into oblivion. Sometimes it flusters the author, sometimes it gets their attention and they change it.

 **9\. A lot of people don't like Critics United. Doesn't that bother you?**

No it doesn't. If we didn't have thick skin, we would have stopped reporting and warning authors a long time ago. After dealing with authors and seeing a trend in responses, it's very easy to let things roll off our backs.

 **10\. Why doesn't CU just report a story and not review them?**

It is completely unfair to come onto the site and find your story has been removed and you have no idea why. Every author has the right to know they are in violation and be given the opportunity to fix it. CU provides that opportunity. There are many independent critics and other movements who do not warn people that their story is getting reported. We do and when it's removed, the author knows exactly why it happened.

 **11\. Is CU reporting MA stories?**

We used to report very few. There was confusion and self interpretation of what could be considered MA. CU has reported bestiality stories and stories when scenes that were clearly too mature for the site. Other than that, due to confusion about what 'M' could contain, we did not report MA fics.

We weren't involved with the mass deletion of MA stories in June because of the fact so few were brought in. However, the site adminis made it clear on the update that stories with sex scenes or scenes depicted too violent won't be tolerated:

 _Fiction MA rated content which can contain adult/explicit content on the site. .Net only accepts content in the Fiction K through Fiction M range. Fiction M can contain adult language, themes and suggestions. Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA and has not been allowed on the site since 2002._

 **12\. There are tons of stories like mine, so everybody does it! Why are you picking on me?**

We're not singling anyone out. We just happened to find your story. As for the 'tons' of similar stories, we don't have that many members and have real lives. Most of us don't go out 'looking' for violators. If you know of stories just like yours, the other writers might appreciate you giving them a heads up their story is violating the site rules. Unless you want us to tell them?

 **13\. Why do you do this?**

Each member has their reasons, but just about all of us love our fanfiction. We love reading and/or writing it. We all know that this site is the best for fanfiction. However we got tired of the rapidly increasing amount of violations. We each decided to do something to help solve a worsening problem. We could've easily ignored things and just continued looking for good stories to read, but felt if we didn't at least try, who will.

 **14\. But the site admins should be policing the site for violations, what makes you think you can do their job?**

We aren't trying to do their jobs. The site admins asked all of us when we signed up for our accounts to police ourselves. The site admins would have to hire a huge staff to patrol this site. They are only making enough money off of advertising fees to cover costs, but it isn't enough to pay for the amount of people needed to check through the hundreds of thousands of archived stories for violations. They would have to charge members a fee to use the site to cover the cost of hiring someone to do that.

 **15\. Do you guys ever disagree on how your group should work?**

That's how we worked out our methods. We argued and figured out what worked best that would make everyone happy and still be within the site rules. That's why some members are harsh reviewers and others are not. We don't all work the same and the group has to accommodate that.

 **16\. Have you ever seen a really good story deleted because of a rule violation, or do you just go after the ones you don't like?**

Yes. There have been some violators that were actually pretty good we reported in our early days that we had to watch get deleted. Those stories are part of the reason why we came up with solutions to most rule violations that we will share with writers who really want to save their stories.

 **17\. Does CU work outside of**

No. Enforcing the rules of every website any of us frequent is not the life goal or focus of every member.

 **18\. Does CU work in collaboration with any other forum?**

CU works independent to any other movement or forum. Any forum or person claiming we collaborate with them is just looking for attention. each forum of critics has their own way of handling stories and although we sometimes visit each other's forums, we are not working together.

 **19\. Is CU reporting stories for being yaoi or yuri?**

No we aren't. A story won't be removed because it's a same sex pairing and none of us have a vendetta against same sex pairings, although some of us do not read it. The reason a yaoi or yuri story is removed is because it most likely has a lemon in it, not because it has same sex pairings.

Topic Locked Jun 9, 2012 . Edited by Cha's Aegis, Mar 1, 2015 #4


	30. Cha Aegis 3

Cha's Aegis

 **Solutions to make violating stories compliant with the site rules**

 _This was written in collaboration with MrGoodyTwoShoes._

We've all faced situations where the author breaks the rule and they want to know how to fix it? It used to be that none of us had any suggestions other than recommending they delete it.

However, there were writers truly sincere in wanting to keep their work without violating the site rules. So through good ol' trial and error, as well as stumbling across the work of some very clever writers, we eventually came up with some suggestions.

So here are some quick, ready made solutions that generally work or put the author on the right path of thinking and working creatively within the site rules. The casual lurker at CU can use these ideas just like our members do when working with writers.

However, there are some violations that can't be corrected, such as plagiarism.

* * *

 **A. Problem** : _Author writes an author's note (announcement/update) as a chapter/story._

 **Solution** : Suggest they move the announcement/update to their profile page. Believe it or not, people will check profile pages, so be ready to reassure the author of that.

 **B. Problem** : _Author posts a Story Idea/Story Challenge._

 **Solution** : Suggest moving the Idea/Challenge to their profile page or even creating a forum for their challenges. If not, there are existing forums with threads to post those ideas in. Writers are always looking for these and do search forums.

 **C. Problem** : _Author posts an interactive poll as a chapter/story._

 **Solution** : Suggest moving to profile page (where there is a poll function) or a forum.

 **D. Problem** : _Author is writing in 2nd person perspective ("You" based)._

 **Solution** : Not much can be done outside of switching to 1st or 3rd person perspectives.

 **E. Problem** : _Two authors, working together, post the same story on their respective accounts._

 **Solution1** : Review both authors, alerting them to the rule about multiple entries of the same story. Suggest they should choose who gets to post it to their account. Make sure the review is exactly the same, word for word, on both stories. **Do not** make the choice for them as to who will post the story. They generally work it out for themselves. Whichever writer does *not* post the story can post an announcement in their profile alerting readers about the story and where it is.

 **Solution 2** : Another solution that has worked well in the past is suggesting to the authors that they open a joint account to publish the work they write together.

 **F. Problem** : _Author posts a list._

 **Solution** : Suggest the author begins writing a group of short stories (drabbles) based off each point in the list with the list serving as a table of contents. Most authors jump at the idea of doing this and usually grow as a writer.

 **G. Problem** : _An internet chat/facebook/myspace/twitter/email/text message story is posted._

 **Solution #1** : Suggest the author re-writes their fic and removes the chat portion where they refer to what went on in the chat without writing any part of the story like the chat room.

 **Solution #2** :Another option is to convert the chat into dialog. However, instead of using the "he/she said" dialog tags, it'd be more like "he/she typed". Encourage them to paint a written picture for their readers so they know what's going on.

 **H. Problem** : _Author posts an interactive character submission sheet (Oc's needed, SYOC Hunger Games fics, etc.)._

 **Solution #1** : Suggest author moves the form to their profile and they have submissions PMed to them via their profile while they write the story.

 **Solution #2** : Suggest they create a forum where they place the sheet and people can submit and continue to interact as the story evolves.

 **Solution #3** : Suggest they delete and repost while utilizing either Solutions #1 or #2. This is to remove the 'evidence' of their story being interactive. However, the more reviews they already have, the more reluctant they will be to do this. So do not push this one.

 _ **Extra note**_ : Just be aware that most reviewers are idiots, so chances are a bunch will still review with sheet submissions despite the author changing how they get submissions. Some authors might need to be advised of this.

 **I. Problem** : _Author writes a story in chat/script format._

 **Solution** : Suggest to the author that they need to write it out as a traditional story following proper grammar rules concerning dialog. Be ready for the excuse of, _"I don't know how to write like that..."_ with the reply of, _"all you need to do is character said this…"_ and so forth. These can be dicey and you may end up guiding them through changing upside is that the "dialog" is already there, it just needs to look like normal dialog and not like chat/script.

 **J. Problem** : _Interactive Q &A/Send in your dare story (usually written in chat/script see above)._

 **Solution #1** : Similar to the interactive character sheet. Suggest the author takes requests/questions/dares via PM and then writes the story around it.

 **Solution #2** : Probably the best idea, take it to a forum where they can interact and pretty much role play to their hearts content.

 **K. Problem** : _Author posts a songfic with copyrighted song lyrics._

 **Solution #1** : Author removes the lyrics and notes within the story where the song in question is "playing" in the background or being "sung" by a character. Author could state in an 'Author's notes' at the end of the chapter suggesting readers look up the lyrics to see why the song was used.

 **Solution #2** : Author removes the copyrighted lyrics. In their profile they can post a link (currently they can only copy/paste the url address as links are still disabled at this time) to the song or in an author's note at the end of the story they can state the name of the song and the performer and suggest readers look it up on YouTube.

 **L. Problem** : _Author has used Real People in a story._

 **Solution #1** : Author changes the names to original characters that share the same traits as the real people.

 **Solution #2** : Author changes the spelling of the name. People still know who is who but they can't be claimed as a "real person" because of spelling difference.

 **M. Problem** : _Non-story essays/rants/opinions._

 **Solution** : Turn it into a story where the characters express the writer's thoughts and feelings through conversations and interactions with other characters. There are some exceptionally clever examples of this across the site and the writer can take it as a challenge to be creative while expressing themselves.

Topic Locked Jun 9, 2012 . Edited Oct 15, 2012 #5


	31. Yemi Hikari 2

Yemi Hikari

now allows people to upload pictures to the site. However, the site does have some rules. If you have a picture that is in violation you have two solutions. One of the solutions is to edit the picture so it is complaint, but you are only allowed to do this if you have the rights to do so, which will be explained in the third post. The second solution and most practical is to find a new picture. I'll note here that there are people on DA who may take a request to create cover art, but be forewarned that they don't have to take your request. If someone creates cover art for you, be sure to thank them. Anyways, here is an explanation of rules two through four.

 **FFnet Cover Art: No Adult Content -** _original article_

This is an essay covering one of the rules for uploaded pictures on and why they have such a rule in place. The rule I'm going to cover in this essay is number two.

Posting adult/provactive images are not allowed will result in the immediate removal of your account.

I'll start off with the fact that while the site admins currently do misspell the word provocative, do not use the fact it is misspelled as an excuse not to obey the rule. This infraction is enough to get your account completely removed from the site and you could lose every single thing you've worked on. Breaking the rule is not worth the cost of losing your account and every single bit of work you may have put into the work.

The word provocative has two meanings that people posting cover art on need to be aware of. ( The first definition of provocative is this. making people angry or excited: deliberately aimed at exciting or annoying people

This isn't to say a person can't make a statement about something. For example, the slogan phrase "Just Say No" was created to remind kids when they saw it to stay away from drugs. McGruff the Crime Dog was created to remind kids that a life of crime doesn't pay. Smokey the Bear's message is to "prevent forest fires". These are used as teaching tools and whenever their images come up the child is given a friendly reminder not to do stuff they shouldn't. None of these images are meant to provoke fear, anger or sadness among an individual.

Have any of you seen those ads trying to get people to stop smoking though? These ads are shown at night for a reason. Sure, they have a good message for people, but the point behind them is to evoke the strong feeling of fear whenever someone picks up a cigarette. Something that provokes a strong feeling of anger are pictures of the KKK. So unlike "Just Say No", McGruff and Smokey all of these images are going to be considered provocative because they are meant to cause a reaction to the extreme.

However, this doesn't mean you can't have an image that evokes some kind of feeling. For example, the characters from Nightmare before Christmas are "creepy" characters but they are also a child friendly kind of creepy. No, the kind of pictures not allowed on the site are the ones that would cause people to go up in arms if they found out such an image was found on what is supposed to be a child friendly site. So it is basically important to keep the images used as G rated as possible. Which I might add goes back to the first rule for uploading images. All the Site Guidelines apply.

Under the Site Guidelines is says this. Entry title and summary must be rated K for all audience. No exceptions.

Now, some people may think along the lines of, "but this rule applies only to the title and summary". However, there is a reason why the title and summary on all stories must be rated K for everyone. This site is supposed to be child friendly and thus the images posted to the site should be child friendly. It doesn't matter that there is a filter that will stop children from finding M rated fanfics when they peruse the archives either. The stuff posted to your profile is not filtered and a child can easily pick up an M rated fanfic to read and still find the image. More information on this later.

Moving on, I am going to cover the second definition of provocotive. sexually arousing : intended to arouse someone sexually

This means "no porn", right? Actually, that is only scratching the surface of what the site admins over at ffnet don't want posted. First, a lot of the artists on this site know full well that you can create an image that arouses someone sexually and it not be a pornographic image. The more skin one shows, the more likely someone is to be aroused sexually. Thus the more skin you show on a character means the more likely someone is to be aroused sexually. On the flip side showing some skin isn't a bad thing either, nor are characters that happen to have a large chest size.

Let's go instead with "would Disney show it?" While Disney does have kissing in the movies they do not show kissing lip to lip on their covers art. The cover art that does depict kissing is like the cover art from the reading book "The Princess and the Frog: Kiss the Frog". Some people may argue along the lines of, "but it is so romantic to see them kissing lip to lip in the picture". The reason people find the picture so romantic is because kissing does cause sexual arousal.

How about clothing that people wear? I unfortunately can't say "if you wouldn't let your kids dress like that" simply because I've seen the videos where parents let their little tykes dress up like hookers or beach babes and let them dance to provocative music. I think it is better to say "would their be a public outrage if you saw a thirteen year old dressing like this and posing like this. If the answer is yes, then your picture is probably provocative. If the answer is no, then your picture isn't provocative so long as the clothes fit.

Absolutely avoid content that is ecchi. One of the things this means is avoiding pictures that show a female's characters panties. There should be no pictures where the female's chest size defies willing suspense of disbelief. There should be no pictures where the female anatomy looks like it is going to pop out of the clothing any minute which goes back to clothes actually fitting. It should look like a female is wearing her bra. No pictures that have a secret joke.

I can now come to the adult content not allowed part. The reason adult content is not allowed on the site is because the site can face legal action as it is supposed to be a child friendly site. Contrary to what some people believe, this isn't a censorship issue but a case of selection. A parent picks and chooses what their children are ready to read while the librarian picks and chooses the books the public is ready to read, not to mention they keep more iffy stuff in the back room.

Not to mention it is a serious legal issue. Over on deviant art Nudity, Sexual Themes, Violence and Gore, Strong Language or Ideologically Sensitive material gets a minor warning or a strict warning. The image is given a filter over it in order to stop minors from viewing it. On top of this they do not allow certain images depicting minors in a certain manner. They would get into legal trouble for allowing minors to easily get a hold of mature content.

Now, some people may be thinking along the lines of "Why can't implement a system like DA does?" An advanced system like that would require lines and lines of coding. Programming stuff like this is in reality no easy task and shouldn't be treated as if it is easy. Not to mention ffnet is free to use and no one has to pay to use the site, which helps to maintain the costs to have a programmer to do advanced programming like this.

\- Keep your pictures to a K rating

\- Don't post anything that makes the readers go "sexy".

\- Don't post violent pictures. I didn't cover this, but I think keeping the pictures to a K rating covers this.

\- Don't post pictures that is meant to strike the wrong cord, like KKK pictures.

Topic Locked Jun 13, 2012 #6


	32. BeachWriter

**BeachWriter**

Joined Nov 8, 2002, **id** **291381** : , Profile Updated: Jan 14

 **Glossary of FanFic Terms**

The world of Fan Fiction can sometimes be intimidating because of the slang terms and abbreviations that get tossed about. With a little help from friends and from the Urban Dictionary, I have put together this list of terms and definitions to help out, although I'm sure I've missed a there are any that should be added, or if I have made any mistakes, please contact me.

* * *

 **Adultfic** \- Fan fiction that depicts sexual or overly violent material. It would be rated PG-13 to NC-17 if it were a movie.

 **Alternate Universe [AU** **]** – A story in which an author will choose to stray from the canon of the show and create events on a different timeline.

 **Beta Reader** \- An editor of fan fiction. This is anyone who is sent a story for the purpose of reading and reviewing a story before it is posted.

 **Canon** \- The events which happen in the fandom. Every person, event, statement, etc. that happens in the show, movie, or book is canon.

 **Concrit** (Constructive Criticism) -A specific type of feedback in which helpful suggestions or edits are offered to improve the quality of a story. Concrit is not a flame, even though it may contain negative comments as well as positive.

 **Crackfic** – A story that is completely random and makes no sense.

 **Crossover** \- A fan fiction which incorporates characters, events, places, ideas, etc from another fandom.

 **Deathfic** \- A fan fiction which deals with the death of a character.

 **Disclaimer** \- A note that acknowledges that the fan fiction author acknowledges the copyrights to the material which they are writing for.

 **Drabble** \- A fan fiction that is self contained and is no more than 100 hundred words.

 **Fandom** \- The activities, canon, characters, fan fiction, and fans of a particular show, movie, book, etc.

 **Femslash** \- A story depicting sexual situations between females.

 **F/F** \- denotes sex between two or more females.

 **Filk** \- A fan fiction that is a parody of a song.

 **Fix-It** -An alternate universe story in which the author attempts to correct or rewrite something that they feel the original canon should not have done or failed to do properly.

 **Flame** \- A negative, hurtful comment meant only to anger or upset a person. Not all criticism is automatically a flame.

 **Fluff** \- A light fiction which is usually just a day-in-the-life piece that is cute and humorous.

 **Gary-Stu** \- Any original male character which is too perfect, too extreme, or otherwise badly done.

 **Lemon** – A story with graphic or explicit sexual content, either heterosexual or homosexual in nature.

 **Lime** – A story with light or mild sexual content, either heterosexual or homosexual in nature.

 **Lulz** \- Laughter at someone else's expense.

 **MST** ((Mystery Science Theatre) – Author inserts of "humorous" personal comments within the body of a fan fiction story. Usually not funny to anyone but the author.

 **Mary-Sue** \- Any original female character which is too perfect, too extreme, or otherwise badly done.

 **M/M** \- Sex between two or more males.

 **MPreg** **(Male Pregnancy)** –Stories with a male character capable of conceiving and/or carrying a child. May or may not include the birth as well.

 **Newbie** \- Any fan that is new to a fandom or list.

 **OC** **(Original Character)** \- Any character that is not in the series and is created by the author.

 **OOC** **(Out of Character)** \- A canon character acting in a way that is totally contrary to how they would act in the original work.

 **Oneshot** -A single story that can be read and understood in full without having read any other prior story.

 **PWP** **(Porn Without Plot)** -A piece of fan fiction that contains nothing more than sexual acts between the characters.

 **RPF** **(Real Person Fiction)** \- Stories featuring a real life person, celebrity, or historical figure.

 **RPG** \- Role Playing Game .

 **Shipper** -Someone who supports a particular pairing.

 **Slash** – A story containing a homosexual relationship featuring at least one canon character.

 **Songfic** \- A fan fiction which is based on a song or includes a song.

 **Troll** \- Someone who deliberately and repeatedly makes inflammatory comments in an attempt to upset other people and create trouble. Trolls try to get emotional responses, preferably as explosive as possible, and don't actually care about whatever point they are making so long as it starts an argument.

 **Vanilla** \- Sex which is ordinary male/female without any kinky stuff.

 **Whump/whumpage** \- Stories in which physical or emotional pain is heaped on a favorite character, often repeatedly and brutally.

 **Yaoi** \- Stories with a male homosexual (m/m) relationship.

 **Yuri** – Stories with a female homosexual (f/f) relationship.

Topic Locked Jun 21, 2012 . Edited by Cha's Aegis, Oct 15, 2012 #9


	33. RarityRoyale

**RarityRoyale**

Joined Sep 25, 2011, **id: 3286464** , Profile Updated: Sep 5, 2012

Author has written 3 stories for My Little Pony, and Code Geass.

 **-Profile v2 currently under construction ;)-**

 **Hello!** My name is Rarity, or Royale, or RR, or my real name Emma. I'm a fifteen year old Aussie girl who likes neat handwriting, cookie dough and the colour orange, and dislikes basketball and aggravating people.

I am a concritter and a proud member of **Critics United.** If you have any issues you want to take up with my group, or you just want to have a look around our forum, please go here.

I also write (or at least, try to write) my own stories, mostly one-shots, although I would like to write a multi-chapter fic soon. Please feel free to give me some constructive criticism, if you have any!

I will try to help out with anything, but my main fandom is **My Little Pony.** Other works that I am familiar with include **Pokemon, Glee, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Azumanga Daioh, Gravitation, Code Geass, Haruhi Suzumiya, Durarara, Happy Tree Friends** and **Battle Royale**. My full anime list can be seen here.

If you would like me to beta or review for you, just send me a message!

* * *

 **Rarity's 10-Minute Guide to Making Your My Little Pony FanFic Freakin' Amazing:**

 _This section is under construction._

 **1) Proofread and check over everything before you click publish.**

This is actually a site rule. _Spell check all story and poetry. There is no excuse for not performing this duty. Proofread all entries for grammar and other aspects of writing before submission. 'Hot off the press' content is often riddled with errors._

They're completely correct. Nobody wants to struggle to get through a story that doesn't make the slightest bit of sense, and it editing doesn't take as long as you think.

Before you publish your chapter, read it to yourself and make sure that everything flows properly. Check for spelling mistakes. If English isn't your first language or you absolutely suck at spelling and grammar, use an online spell checker or find a beta reader who will help you.

And one last note -there will _always_ be at least one mistake you miss, and you will _always_ find it the very first time you read through the story _after_ you publish it.

 **2) If you're writing a 'Human in Equestria' story it better be damn good.**

I'm going to very blunt here: Most 'Human in Equestria' stories are not that great. Maybe the first person to write one was being clever and original but the rest are not. Why? Well for starters, most of them are self-inserts. That is, the human character is basically the author ponified, and that **just doesn't make for good entertainment.** The reality is, **you're boring,** and no one wants to read about your life. That's just the way it goes.

The other reason is that many of them are extremely cliched and predictable. Usually the human character ends up getting together with one of the Mane Six -Rainbow Dash and Rarity seem to be the most popular for this. Other cliche's include: Twilight/Celestia spells-gone-wrong opening up a portal to Equestria, Discord or some other villian returning and the human hero having to defeat them, and incredibly awkward, icky sex scenes.

That being said, if you have a HiE idea that is so _mind-blowingly spectacular and original_ that it will blow every other story out of the water, **go for it.** Just make sure that you know what you're doing and how you will make it work.

 **3) Summary is everything.**

How many times have you seen a story in the archive where the summary is something like this:

 _"16 year old Jim wakes up in Equestria one day and gets the Mane Six to help him find his way home."_

 _"I'm bad at summaries sorry but please read it's about my OC."_

 _"this is my 1st story plz read and reveiw"_

Summaries like this are not going to earn you readers. What will earn you readers is a clear, concise summary that lets us know what your story is about. If you're struggling, try picking out a section of text that best describes the story and use that as a summary.

And going back to point one, **make sure your summary and title are free from spelling and grammar errors!** Each word in the title needs to start with a capital, unless it is a conjunction like 'and' 'the' 'a', etc.

 **Wrong:** pinkie pie and the great sugarcube corner robbery

 **Wrong:** Pinkie Pie and the Grate Sugarcube Corner Robery

 **Wrong:** PINKIE PIE AND THE GREAT SUGARCUBE CORNER ROBBERY

 **Right:** Pinkie Pie and the Great Sugarcube Corner Robbery

Never, ever say any of the following in a summary:

"This is my first story!" -If you say this, people will automatically assume it's bad, and you don't want to scare away readers, do you?

"Please review!" -You don't say? People will think you're begging for attention.

"No flames!" -Seriously? This is just inviting flames in.

"I'm bad at summaries, sorry" -Again, potential readers will assume it means the story is as bad as the summary.

 **And remember to spell check!** Again, if this isn't your strong point, use on online or ask someone to help you.

 **4) If your story features an OC, for the love of Celestia DON'T make them a Sue.**

A lot of bronies like to invent their own original characters, or OCs. It's fun to create your own character, especially when you can actually make them with Pony Creator and similar software. There's nothing wrong with this.

But a lot of peoples OCs are what we refer to as 'Mary Sues,' or 'Gary Stus' if they are male. The short definition of a Sue is a character who is boring. The longer definition is that they are a ponification of the author or who they would like to be. Usually the author has no idea that their character is a Sue until someone points it out to them.

 **Sure signs of a Mary Sue/Gary Stu**

 **-Unusual coat, mane or wing markings:** How many solid black ponies have you seen in the show? I can think of exactly one (Thunderlane), and his coat is closer to dark grey than black. Black would largely clash with Equestria's overall palette. If you want your pony to be solid black, ask yourself just why you want them to look this way. If you answered 'because it looks cool' then you probably have a Sue on your hooves.

Same goes with mane colours. Apart from Rainbow Dash and Celestia, there is no pony who has more than two colours in their mane. If they do have a third colour, it will be in very limited amounts, like Twilight's pink and purple streak in her mane and tail.

If your character is a pegasus, for goodness sake don't give them dragon wings or anything like that. It looks stupid and it would be very unlikely to happen in the MLP universe. Yes, I know that Luna's guards have dragon wings. Why don't you write a story about them instead of giving your own character bizarre features?

 **-Alicorns:** Unless your character is royalty, they should not be having both wings and a horn. If they are royalty, make us _believe_ that they are royal. Enough said.

 **-Dark and tragic past:** Common cliches involve abusive parents, friendless childhoods and accidentally killing the one they love. Please, unless it is absolutely _crucial_ to your character, try and think of different motivations for your characters thoughts and behaviours.

The abusive childhood route is probably the most overused example, as it is a lazy way of showing that your character is shunned or that they have difficulty interacting with other people. And since most people didn't grow up in an abusive home, and therefore have never actually experienced what they are writing about, the description reads as unnatural and unbelievable. This goes _double_ if you're planning on making your character a victim of sexual abuse and have never actually experienced anything like that -some portrayals can come of as incredibly offensive if it is clear that the author has no idea what they are talking about, and most authors don't realise this until someone else points it out to them.

That's not to say that you can't use abuse as backstory, or that only victims of abuse can. Just make sure you do your research -look up stories from victims on the internet and make sure that you understand exactly how an abuse victim feels, and remember this as you write. Realism is the key.

 **-Hooking up with one of the Mane Six, a Princess or a popular background character:**

 **-Everypony loves them/Spotlight stealing:**

 **-The only one who can save the world:**


	34. Yemi Hikari 3

Yemi Hikari

 **FFnet Cover Art: Blinding Work -** _Original article._

In this journal entry I am going to cover the third rule about the art work for cover pages over on . Here is the rule.

Posting purposefully distracting, "blinding" images are not allowed, i.e. images with solid neon colors.

Some people may be thinking along the lines of "but this is a direct violation of my freedom of speech". However, would you say the same thing to someone who creates a billboard on the interstate that was so distracting and so blinding that it caused you to get into an accident? Does their freedom of speech trump safety? There is a reason why the police sometimes hush the media on certain issues. Certain information could cause panic among those hearing the news, as is shown in the movie Die Hard II. I won't spoil it though for the people who haven't seen it.

On top of this, there is a health risk with certain images that people use. Do any of you remember the big news about the forth Twilight movie and how it caused seizures among some movie goers? I'm not speaking out against the movie here, but there was a serious health issue for people going and seeing the movies. I know some people may still think it is a hoax because there were people who had seizures who claimed not to have been effected. However, I am going to point out the fact some of these people were on medication to prevent these seizures while other people didn't have seizures because their seizures were not induced by light.

Well, the same issue goes for the images you are posting to the site. I'm not going to be posting any images with moving graphics because I don't want to cause people problems. I don't know if ffnet even supports cover art with moving graphics. If it did I am going to flat out tell you not to post any as that will be considered problematic right away. Not all moving graphics will cause a seizure but the site admins are going to play it safe as it is a serious health issue.

Actually, this all boils down to a health issue for people. I know that some of you reading this article are going to think, "but it doesn't happen to me". That doesn't mean it doesn't happen to other people. You're basically saying you don't care what happens to other people when you know that your graphic is being posted and may cause problems. Certain images might not induce a seizure, but they can cause a person to have a mild headache. Or they cause a strain on the eyes. Be forewarned that the samples I am linking to may cause an eye strain for some people. They are though, wonderful artwork.

The second type of distracting art work I am going to talk about is art work that uses neon colors. Neon colors are really cool colors I admit, but they also have an effect of causing things to pop out. Sometimes this is a good thing and the neon color actually helps the picture show up. Other times the image will just pop out way too much and will draw the eye in way to many directions. The more neon color used, the more the picture will pop out to the eye. For artists looking to use neon colors in their cover art, less is more and use a neutral color to somewhat neutralize the effect of the neon color rather then black or white. And for example...

The third type of art work that one should absolutely not use is op art. Op art is art work that creates an optical illusion. Optical illusions are done specifically to distract the eye. Same as with the neon colors, not all cause problems for the eyes, but others do. The rule of thumb is don't use solid complimentary colors and don't use solid neon colors. And absolutely don't use images that you can see the illusion of movement or hidden pictures. And for example...

The third type of art work is glittery pictures. I know people are thinking... but didn't you cover that with moving pictures? I'm specifically talking about the pictures that are still but have a glitter effect applied to them. Like this one.

This image is all right because the glitter effect is confined to a small area. However, lets say this was the complete picture and it was covered with glitter effect completely. That would constitute an image which is hard on the eyes for some people and that you shouldn't use.

Topic Locked Jun 13, 2012 #7


	35. RarityRoyale 2

RarityRoyale

 **List of Websites Suitable for Celebrity/Real Person Fan Fiction**

 _(from the Rules and Guidelines)_

 **Entries Not Allowed:**

 **4-** Stories with non-historical and non-fictional characters: actors, musicians, and etc.

As you can see, stories featuring real people are **unwelcome** here at . There are, however, many sites that allow or are especially made for this type of story.

If you are currently writing, considering writing, or enjoy reading stories about your favourite celebrities, please head over to one of these sites instead of here.

* * *

Sites especially for **One Direction** fan fiction:

- _the above and this one are two different sites._

.com

* * *

Sites especially for **Justin Bieber** fan fiction:

/justin-bieber-fan-fiction

.com

* * *

General sites especially for real person fan fiction:

 _-for stories about rock bands such as Metallica, Guns and Roses, Bon Jovi, etc._

 _-for stories about the Beatles._

 _-for stories about J-pop and K-pop singers, Asian actors, etc._

forum _-for stories about J-pop, K-pop and C-pop singers._

.com _-for stories about Panic at the Disco._

jonasbrothersfanfictionarchi _-for stories about the Jonas Brothers._

.com _-for stories about the cast of Glee._

 _-archive of_ _ **slash**_ _fan fiction about various actors and musicians._

* * *

General sites that allow real person fan fiction:

 _-formerly Quizazz._

.com

 _-you will have to wait quite a while to receive an invite for an account here, although stories can be read without one._

* * *

Some of these sites have a very small community or have been abandoned years ago, however there are plenty of stories hosted on them that you can still read. If you join a rather large, not fan fiction specific site like DeviantArt, Tumblr or Livejournal, look around for groups or communities dedicated to the kind of stories you're interested in -you might even make some cool new friends.

If anybody has any more sites that I've missed or should be added to the list, please PM me or a mod and let us know. We'll try to add it when we have time.

Topic Locked Jun 21, 2012 . Edited by Cha's Aegis, Oct 15, 2012 #10


	36. Yemi Hikari 4

Yemi Hikari

 **FFnet Cover Art: Right to Post** \- _original article_

I'm now going to cover rule number four for the cover page art work over on ffnet.

You must have the required permission and rights to use the image that you upload.

Let's say you are writing a fanfic for Pirates of the Caribbean. You think that the coin from the movie would illustrate your fanfic very well and you find this picture of the coin on screenmusings. ( Since you found the picture on the net, that means you can use it... right? Just because you find something on the net doesn't mean it is in public domain though... so no. How about if you screen capped the picture yourself from the DVD you happen to own? The thing is, just because you own a copy of the work doesn't mean you have the rights to said work. You need permission from Disney before you can use any screen cap or partial screen cap for your cover art.

Now, some of you may be thinking... but screenmusings is using screen caps from movies without the permission of the people who do own the rights of the movie. Unlike our use for fanfic cover art, their use actually falls under fair use as they serve the purpose of a database and archive. Also, if you have a Harry Potter fan site you can use the art work to create your layouts because fan sites fall under the category of fair use as they report the sites. The site notes that you can use the scene caps to create fan art, but here is where things get a bit iffy.

When you create fanart from an already existing piece of work, you have to change so much of the original work for it to be considered in fair use. For example... llojleen's picture Harry Potter constitutes fair use despite the fact it looks exactly like the original because the medium is not a photograph but done with pencil and eraser. ( daekazu's Harry Potter vol. V OOTP constitutes fair use because they did the characters in their own style and even added in something at the bottom. (

However, when it comes to art work consisting of photo manipulation, you can't simply crop, recolor or erase background stuff for it to be considered fair use. You have to take the old image and actually turn it into something new. Like niko2137 does with their Harry Potter - Star Wards. ( Or it uses a lot of stock images but still makes something new as with anaweston's Manipulation: V. (

And even saying this, not everything is going to fall into fair use. The people who created the Harry Potter movies can come out and say "we didn't give you permission to manipulate our art work". That's where stock images come in. A stock image is an image that is under a copyright that allows for the free use in other art works out there. niko2137's art work falls under fair use too because it falls under parody/satire use. The safest bet though is to simply use stock images.

I mentioned a couple of paragraphs prior to this that simply recoloring an image doesn't amount to fair use. What if you have an awesome character who looks like Sonic the Hedgehog but has different colors and maybe a spike in a different position? There is a picture of Sonic in a really cool position, so is it all right to recolor the image so that it looks like your character? Actually... no. Recolors are not in fair use because you don't have permission from people to use the picture for recolor purposes. You can draw your character and use a similar pose, but you can't trace the image.

I point you all to the case of Nick Simmons where the man plagiarized heavily from the Bleach manga and other manga/comics. ( He also plagiarized artists on DA and he did this work a published work. Some of the work is traced from actual pictures while others are eyeballed off actual pictures. His comic book called Incarnate happens to have been pulled from publishing because of the plagiarism issues. ( Of course... lets say credit is actually given. Borrowing poses is one thing if you give credit on your art, but tracing and simply recoloring an image is a no go.

Some people may argue... "but I spent so much time on the recolor I did!" And I say to this... "really?" Here is cover art I created by cropping one of my existing art pieces. ( and ( original piece took half an hour to an hour to complete. Cropping and editing the cover art didn't take much time. And here is my fire dragon recolor I did. (

This took me less then a minute to do. Adding basic shading wouldn't have taken up much time at all. A lot of the work, like figuring out the composition and where the lines go is already done for me. The picture looks nice, but most of the work was already done before I created the recolor.

This isn't to say though you can't use recolors of your own work. This also isn't to say you can't use recolors of other people's work if they give you permission to recolor their work. You can't though recolor another work and use it unless you have permission. This includes recolors of existing works.

And now we come to the last point that needs to be made about permission issues. Lets say you see a piece of fan art or a photo you would really like to use for one of your fanfics. You still have to get permission from the original creator to use the piece as a fanfic color.

Asking in a comment on one of their pictures doesn't mean you've obtained permission either. A person can always say you aren't allowed to use their picture at all, or they may have some very strict stipulations for how the picture will be allowed to use. They can always recant their permission to if you do something to tick them off. (Like recoloring their artwork...)

Topic Locked Jun 18, 2012 #8


	37. The leadership behind CU

"If you dont like a Rule... Just Follow it.. Reach on the Top.. and Change the Rule" ~ Adolf Hitler

"What we suffer from today is an excess of education." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Only force rules. Force is the first law" ~ Adolf Hitler

"What luck, for governments, that the people are stupid!" ~ Adolf Hitler

"Tell a lie loud enough and long enough and people will believe it." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Terrorism is the best political weapon for nothing drives people harder than a fear of sudden death." ~ Adolf Hitler

"It is a quite special secret pleasure how the people around us fail to realize what is really happening to them." ~ Adolf Hitler

"We have to put a stop to the idea that it is a part of everybody's civil rights to say whatever he pleases." ~ Adolf Hitler

"By the skillful and sustained use of propaganda, one can make a people see even heaven as hell or an extremely wretched life as paradise." ~ Adolf Hitler

"If you wish the sympathy of the broad masses, you must tell them the crudest and most stupid things." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The greater the crime perpetrated by the leadership, the less likely it is that the people will ever believe their leaders to be capable of perpetrating such an event." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I don't see much future for the Americans ... it's a decayed country. And they have their racial problem, and the problem of social inequalities ... my feelings against Americanism are feelings of hatred and deep repugnance ... everything about the behaviour of American society reveals that it's half Judaised, and the other half negrified. How can one expect a State like that to hold together?" ~ Adolf Hitler

"A woman must be a cute, cuddly, naive little thing - tender, sweet, and stupid." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I'll put an end to the idea that a woman's body belongs to her... Nazi ideals demand that the practice of abortion shall be exterminated with a strong hand." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I am a German nationalist, that means I am openly committed to my Volkstrum. All of my thoughts and actions belong to it. I am a socialist. I see before me no class or rank, but rather a community of people who are connected by blood, united by language, and subject to the same collective fate." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Let me control the textbooks, and I will control the state." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The receptivity of the masses is very limited, their intelligence is small, but their power of forgetting is enormous. In consequence of these facts, all effective propaganda must be limited to a very few points and must harp on these in slogans until the last member of the public understands what you want him to understand by your slogan." ~ Adolf Hitler

"All propaganda must be confined to a few bare necessities and then must be expressed in a few stereotyped formulas . . . Only constant repetition will finally succeed in imprinting an idea upon the memory of a crowd." ~ Adolf Hitler

 **"How fortunate for governments that the people they administer don't think." ~ Adolf Hitler**

"To whom should propaganda be addressed? To the scientifically trained intelligentsia or the less educated masses? It must be addressed always and exclusively to the masses." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Those who want to live, let them fight, and those who do not want to fight in this world of eternal struggle do not deserve to live." ~ Adolf Hitler

"An evil exists that threatens every man, woman, and child of this great nation. We must take steps to ensure our domestic security and protect our homeland." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Life does not forgive weakness." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Great nations do not succumb through lost wars, but rather through racial decay and the destruction of their internal order." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The great masses of the people will more easily fall victims to a big lie than to a small one." ~ Adolf Hitler

"You see, it's been our misfortune to have the wrong religion. Why didn't we have the religion of the Japanese, who regard sacrifice for the Fatherland as the highest good? The Mohammedan religion [Islam] too would have been more compatible to us than Christianity. Why did it have to be Christianity with its meekness and flabbiness?" ~ Adolf Hitler

"Capitalism and Bolshevism are the two sides of the same international Jewish coin." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The Big Lie is a major untruth uttered frequently by leaders as a means of duping and controlling the constituency." ~ Adolf Hitler

"All propaganda has to be popular and has to accommodate itself to the comprehension of the least intelligent of those whom it seeks to reach." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Pacifism is simply undisguised cowardice." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Pride in one's own race - and that does not imply contempt for other races - is also a normal and healthy sentiment. I have never regarded the Chinese or the Japanese as being inferior to ourselves. They belong to ancient civilizations, and I admit freely that their past history is superior to our own. They have the right to be proud of their past, just as we have the right to be proud of the civilization to which we belong. Indeed, I believe the more steadfast the Chinese and the Japanese remain in their pride of race, the easier I shall find it to get on with them." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Theater, art, literature, cinema, press, posters, and window displays must be cleansed of all manifestations of our rotting world and placed in the service of a moral, political, and cultural idea." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Our strategy is to destroy the enemy from within, to conquer him through himself." ~ Adolf Hitler

"By means of shrewd lies, unremittingly repeated, it is possible to make people believe that heaven is hell - and hell heaven. The greater the lie, the more readily it will be believed." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The victor will never be asked if he told the truth." ~ Adolf Hitler

"When an opponent declares, "I will not come over to your side," I calmly say, "Your child belongs to us already...What are you? You will pass on. Your descendants, however, now stand in the new camp. In a short time they will know nothing else but this new community."" ~ Adolf Hitler

"Humanitarianism is the expression of stupidity and cowardice." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Woman's world is her husband, her family, her children and her home. We do not find it right when she presses into the world of men." ~ Adolf Hitler

"A decision by the Fuhrer in the express form of a law or a decree may not be scrutinized by a judge. In addition, the judge is bound by any other decision of the Fuhrer." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Society's needs come before the individuals needs" ~ Adolf Hitler

"Never in this world can the Jew become master of any people except a bastardized people." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Propaganda must not serve the truth, especially as it might bring out something favorable for the opponent." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Democracy, the deceitful theory that the Jew would insinuate - namely, that theory that all men are created equal." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The very first essential for success is a perpetually constant and regular employment of violence." ~ Adolf Hitler

"All propaganda must be so popular and on such an intellectual level, that even the most stupid of those towards whom it is directed will understand it. Therefore, the intellectual level of the propaganda must be lower the larger the number of people who are to be influenced by it." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Cruelty impresses, people want to be afraid of something. They want someone to whom they can submit with a shudder, the masses need that. They need something to dreed." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I looked at [Goering eating sausage] and I knew that what they say was true: that pigs eat the flesh of their own." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I have not come into this world to make men better, but to make use of their weaknesses." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I have issued the command, and I'll have anybody who utters but one word of criticism executed by a firing squad, that our war aim does not consist in reaching certain lines, but in the physical destruction of the enemy. Accordingly, I have placed my death's-head formation in readiness, for the present only in the East, with orders to them to send to death mercilessly and without compassion, men, women, and children of Polish derivation and language. Only thus shall we gain the living space which we need. Who, after all, speaks today of the annihilation of the Armenians?" ~ Adolf Hitler


	38. Yemi Hikari 5

Yemi Hikari

I've not visited you guys in awhile, so there's a lot to comb through.

I mean it's like you have nothing better to do than harass others on this site.

I always find it interesting that these writers talk about having nothing better to do with their time, yet they're the ones who don't want to take the time to follow the site rules. The last time I checked "having nothing better to do with your time" is a phrase used to indicate a person is wasting their time doing useless things. Making an attempt to help another person even when that person doesn't want help is never a waste of time, though at times it can be fruitless. The ones who mention you're wasting their time are more spot on, but it honestly speaks a lot more about that particular person saying it than anybody in the CU because the truth is they're honestly wasting their time doing the fandom thing. Part of following the rules of any site is about being a part of the community, yet many want praise without putting the work in. Not all of them, but the not all of them tend not to be the ones making excuses and instead end up correcting their mistakes a whole lot quicker.

Based on the reviews on this story, how does it feel getting criticized?

I've said this before and I'll say it again. Critique hurts. The fact it hurts does not though justify lashing out at people for telling you the truth. Critique doesn't hurt because your being bullied, but if you think critique constitutes bulling you've got a lot of growing up to do particularly if you're an adult saying that. It hurts because you're hearing the truth about yourself but more particularly in this case your work. What really floors me is the ones I see typically complaining honestly have _never_ gotten some of the critique I've gotten on and offline regarding my writing. Seriously - getting called out for rule breaking is _**minor**_ in regards to critique which in turn makes their question down right insulting but what they're doing is throwing a tantrum.

You probably do this in real life and you decided to do it on the internet.

I was simply going to say that yes, I do call people out for breaking the rules offline and almost used the words "real life" like they did, because yes, I do call people out for not doing what they're supposed to be doing. That happens in "real life" which isn't this fictional ideal these people have made up regardless of a person's position in life. I work with kids so I'm constantly calling them out for breaking rules, but I'm also in a position to punish, yet in that same setting I see kids warning their peers not to break the rules because they don't want their friends getting in trouble because that's what a friend does. In a work setting a boss will come down on those who don't follow company policy but on the other side employees can warn their fellow employees or even report behavior including the behavior of their bosses if it breaks the law.

That's how real life works - you don't get to do whatever you want because that's anarchy. For society to function it needs rules, but to say "it's not fair" because you don't get what you want really means you're being self-centered.

More importantly here - the internet **IS** a part of **REAL LIFE**. The fact they think it is not means this person thinks the whole internet interaction thing is just a game when it's not. Fanfic writing isn't a game; if you dig into its history back when it started as a fanzine that the vast majority treated it as a serious endeavor. Of course, back then someone under the age of eighteen was also a major anomaly given that fanzines were a function of conventions and the vast majority of those who went were adults and not kids. Most fanfic writers still think this way, but I've found those who treat it as a game don't last long or grow out of it.

Reviewer four has not reviewed my stories before, but apparently, they dislike my writing enough to vent about it in another person's review section and I think managed to echo the sentiments of everyone else "please rate it M."

People really shouldn't make assumptions regarding another person's writing without actually checking it out. I've had people claim I'm jealous of the number of reviews, yet if you look at my stories you'll definitely find plenty which have more reviews than the stories in question. Some claim I dislike AUs when I call out work for being original fiction and not fanfic, yet I've written quite a few AUs and have quite a few on my favorites list. Also, saying they "like" a story has no merit when everyone knows Twilight was well liked yet very poorly written and pretty much amounts to "I like trashy writing over those who are putting a serious endeavor into what they write."

I'm sorry, I'm trying my best...

I'm dyslexic and as someone with dyslexia I am going to say they're lying not only to you Warg but themselves. Saying they are is insulting to those with an actual learning disability because we're at least able to get things such as proper end punctuation and quotations right.

I can't completely change up the format...

Bull and yet another insult to those of us with a learning disability. There is a nice chapter replace system.

I just hope your enjoying it...

Except how can anybody enjoy it when the grammatical errors they have effect readability of all things?

I'm just another story writer like you...

I hate saying this, but I don't consider people who refuse to do the most basic grammar in their stories without having a VERY good reason for breaking the rules of which the rules of the site trump those reasons every single time to be writers. Writing is about communicating and part of that is using proper grammar in the most basic sense.

Alright fine, but if you get confused later on, that's on you Because confusion is all the readers' fault when the format is awful and nobody's changed chapter order ever.

As someone with dyslexia I find this response of theirs insulting. There are certain things such as an overuse of pronouns say - when both characters are a "he" that ends up confusing me, but it's not my fault as a dyslexic reader but that of the writer. I'm simply more likely to get caught up on the poor grammar because I can't take for granted what other readers do - the ability to instantly realize which "he" the writer is referring to, yet I bet sometimes they're wrong and don't even realize it at the time of reading.

It wasn't easy, maybe you can look at it when I post it on watt pad, that's the least you could do

Well, having stories which break grammar rules isn't against the rules over there. This said, don't expect a ton of readers or for that kind of story to win any of Wattpad's contests. I kind of find this amusing because there is sometimes a writer who asks if they can write without using capitals in their story and my imediate response is, "why would you want to do that" and "do you even understand what kind of message that conveys to the reader regarding the voice of the narrator?".

The fact this one didn't get the fact a "trailor" is a "preview" yet they're supposed to be seventeen? Sounds more like something a seven-year old would say. Which, I know that when we typically find under age users in the past they've been between the ages of ten to twelve - don't be surprised if the age starts getting lower what with kids getting tech which can connect to the net at a younger and younger age and the adults in their life not really thinking that fact through. Let me emphasize the not thinking it through part here as I'm not talking about parents who don't care what their kids are getting up to but more of they don't realize what is going on.

As the Father of one of the children they've gone after I'd have to agree that the way they handle critiquing needs work.

If I were a parent of one of these rule breaking children I'd be cracking down on the child for their blatant disregard of the site rules. The fact they capitalize the word father makes me wonder if it's really a parent of a child or the child themselves.

I try to teach and edit where authors need it.

I doubt they understand what this even means. As someone who does both fanfic and original fiction I wish to point out that even if you're indie publishing your work there are rules the publishing companies put forth which the writer needs to follow.

What they of course left out is that up till very recently, as I did double check, had MA explicit material that could be considered child porn o their own account. If this person is truly a parent of someone here not only would it explain said child's actions (though I don't recall dealing with them as given the outrage later this guy would have come in screaming bloody murder is so) but really makes me question their parenting skills if they think posting MA explicit material is ok as long as they do it.

I honestly doubt this one's a parent, but I guessed this even before you mentioned this Goody. I guessed as soon as I saw the word "father" capitalized. I'm reminded of the writer who tried telling me they weren't under aged despite the fact their OC was the very specific age of ten and three-quarters which is something I only see with younger kids unless of course the writer is talking about the character in the sense of how the child thinks of themselves in that manner and in no way was the writing _that_ sophisticated. I mean, the canon characters who was obviously an older teen wouldn't have flirted with a bunch of girls the age of ten if that were the case.

But if they are a parent - egads on letting their child write MA content, or did they not even bother reading what their child wrote? Because the response I typically see when parents find out their child is writing MA content is to pull their child from the net and ban them from writing fanfic completely. The one exception was a thirteen year old who comes from a country with very lax laws regarding MA content who was more than willing to hold off on writing such content but was pleased as punch when I told them they didn't have to cater to those who wanted MA content with their stories and should instead write the stories they wanted to tell.

I overreact when I see children subjected to bullying or abuse.

Going with the idea that this isn't the parent - the kid doesn't know what bullying is.

If they are, they sound like the parent who will push for the schools to do away with first place rewards for students and have only participation ribbons because their child not placing in the top three constitutes bullying. These parents are in the minority but make life miserable for all other parents and the children who aren't their own.

I'm not a violent person but that doesn't apply to child molesters or child pornographers.

You can't claim you're a non violent person if you know you would go after even those mentioned. Their statement regarding a knife furthers this statement as pepper spray is the more reasonable option, but it would be extended to ones own bodily harm and those of any other person being attacked, not just children. Add to this - Gibbs from NCIS will tell you there are other reasons for carrying a knife on you that don't involve maiming a person as knives are very handy tools.

They decided to ignore my warning about 2 child porn stories, well all except for the one I dislike the most which I find funny. and now the lying begins. What they leave out is that in the tipline they were told:

They also ignored the fact their child was writing MA content. Add to this, I'm going to add simply labeling something as child porn doesn't make it so. I mean, having two kids have sex with each other with no detailed description is definitely not child porn, but this person reminds me of the people who filed false reports of pedophilia against any one who shipped two consenting adults together in their story because of the major age gap between the two characters. If it was something similar it is very doubtful this person is a parent of someone old enough to have an account.

I find it difficult to believe that my little rule breaking matters more than what I had to report. Makes no sense to me.

From the sounds of it it was also one of those cases of them claiming it was child porn and it wasn't or you didn't bother checking the stories to double check simply because they'd not bothered reviewing.

That part is concerning because the last time I heard something similar the guy who said it tried to stab his daughter to death(poor girl was left disfigured and paralized), and it wasn't even for the 'reason' he said he had his knife.

This. Just, this.

I refused to respond to them any further after that. I've had people take advantage of my kindness, and that's usually the last thing they get to do before I cut them out of my life completely. Honestly, Goody, the fact that they still keep at it proves they have learned nothing and still do not know how to act like an adult.

I agree with your decision, but have had to do it a few times in the past.

A real parent not only would've turned the flamethrower on full blast in a review for each story, but they would've also been making the rounds of not only us but all the writing forums on this site to get help in taking that crap down. They aren't doing any of that, so I don't believe it.

I'm reminded of the parent who caught their child reading M content which they weren't supposed to only to find out it was MA. The certainly did a lot more than this parent did.

Oh, I believe they're a parent, but the standard for being a parent isn't much. Paraphrased somewhere from r/childabuse, "B*tch the only qualification you have for being a parent is having unprotected sex."

Sadly, there are a few of those out there. If they are, they do deserve a call out for their parenting particularly when I see parents struggling with their autistic children being unfairly called out for not parenting their children properly when in reality they are. The fact the child is having an off day doesn't mean squat, but this idea of "nobody criticize me because it's my right to decide how I parent" - there are many right ways to parent and in that you shouldn't receive criticism, but in the very many wrong ways you should.

The previous MA story they had, of what I recall of it, had a self-insert, with the kid in that story stumbling into his bedroom while he was having sex with someone. Maybe, it was autobiographical in a way. It involved custody rights, and he's currently divorced. Does traumatizing a child this way fall under parental negligence or is it a common accident?

Ah. So they may very well be a parent, in which case if the other parent were to discover any of this - yes, it would fall under parental negligence. While there may not be anything this parent can be held criminially negligable for it can still be used in a custody rights case by the other parent as grounds for the child not to live with the parent who is going off on us. The other option is the child is both personas and dealing with the fact one of the parents is in someway neglectful and it is a cry for help.

Underage online harassment is not tolerated. And this isn't your first time doing it either. I warned you against harassment and cyber-bullying, especially against minors under the age of 18 is illegal but you are continuing to do this.

So, did anyone else notice this person doesn't realize that harassment and cyber-bullying is illegal regardless of whether the person being victimized is under the age of eighteen or not? They're also still working with the legal wording for laws involving cyber-bulling because they don't want the chance of someone not actually bullying or harassing getting caught up, but lawyers aren't going to want to take the latter cases on due to the fact they don't want to be the one setting the prevention of cyber-bullying back.

Interesting, you either have admin privileges to ffnet server or you are in direct contact with the admin. Either you're one of the admins posing under a sock account or have the hear of the admin. So then, which is it? ffnet admin or some random turd given admin privileges by the admins or in direct contact with admin? It's amazing how much information profiling leaks out or give away without people realizing.

What the...

I'm quite sure the admins wouldn't appreciate this accusation, but this person apparently doesn't realize that anybody given admin privileges is an admin so their is no or about it. However, you don't have to be an admin to call someone out for the rules let alone report them.

n any case, regarding your weak defensive argument, I would also make the case of saying that you don't have a leg to stand on yourself considering one of your own CU members Cha's Aegis has posted the same assert as what I posted to you above?

In any case, regarding your weak defensive argument, I would also make the case of saying that you don't have a leg to stand on yourself considering one of your own CU members Cha's Aegis has posted the same assert as what I posted to you above? Cha's Aegis: "You do realize what you're doing is true harassment and can be reported?" (#2,846)

Taking what Cha said out of context is taking what Cha says out of context. Even I knew they weren't referring to someone within the CU without looking at the context, so how did I know it was taken out of context? I remember a few times we've pointed out that attacking CU members and those like me who follow is in fact harassment and bullying, but unlike them nobody is threatening to report them to the local authorities for what they're doing. Filing false reports is also a legal matter.

Constructive criticism is about positive/negative feedback regarding a story or narrative. It's not about pointing out if someone broke the 'provisional' rules of this site.

The word provisional doesn't mean what they think it does. They think it means "not needing to be followed" when in reality it means "arranged or existing for the present, possibly to be changed later". The fact the rules haven't been changed for over ten years though says they're not likely to be changed, but even if they were you still while they are in place have to follow the rules.

I'm also going to argue that is a part of positive/negative feedback - calling someone out for following the rules or not. If the rules aren't there to ensure quality of writing they're there to ensure the site doesn't get sued. This said, I think they should look up the actual definition of a review because that proves what you're doing falls under it, but it falls into the site guidelines regarding how reviews are to be used. So, yeah, no.

If you think someone is breaking the rules, either pm the author your concerns or click the Report button and move on. Simple as that.

I used to do that. People are less likely to do something about a story which breaks the rules.

Have you counted the amount of reviews you have posted over the years leaving multiple reviews? It's a rather alarming amount of review spam that have "nothing to do with the story" and yes, even "insult the author" by publicly humiliating and embarrassing them by posting their responses segments in the "Worst Review Responses, Notes and Shout Outs. V2".

I'll start with the second part and point out that no author is publicly humiliated as there is a rule not to identify the writer by their name, but some of us will also edit out anything fandom relevant if we know it is a small fandom and that would in turn make it so they're easy to find. The only way they get publicly humiliated is if they manage to out themselves as the person, so that's on them.

As for the first argument, there are writers who _feel_ embarrassed and humiliated simply because someone pointed out they misspelled the word "their" or "there". Not that I emphasized that this is a feeling and feelings have no basis in a court of law in regards to a harassment or cyber-bullying case. This also missed an important fact regarding harassment and slander cases. Harassment needs to be repeated against one individual for which the CU has rules to prevent it, but attempting to gauge in a civil conversation via PM doesn't constitute more than one incident. Slander on the other hand can only be brought forth if what is being said is untrue, but slander is an important element regarding cyber-bullying cases. Calling someone out publicly regarding their public behavior isn't bullying.

From what I can see, Cha's statement was said in a self-deprecating manner but I digress.

(...)

Again, it's taken out of context, but the deleted comments are shown as being deleted so the context is still there, yet to make such an assumption screams they went in with a bias, so no, just no.

No, you said that 'constructive feedback' is about pointing out if someone broke the rules. That is not a review, that is forewarning under the best of circumstances and at worst, passive aggressive threats depending on how you or any CU member word their responses in a certain way, by delivering an ultimatum "If you don't, we report!" diatribe which is why you should not be using the review section at all. In fact, I'm highly curious as to why the ffnet hasn't dealt with this as this partially breaking the ToS in itself.

I've started actually reading the ToS because they've started bringing that in and no, but the fact they had to use the word "partially" screams they know they're wrong about this. A person is never "partially" breaking the rules as that is a physical impossibility. You are either following them or you aren't.

They also sound like they're saying "constructive feedback" isn't a review which reviews ARE constructive feedback as that's the very definition. Warning someone the story breaks the rules does indeed fall under constructive feedback.

As for the threat part - "either you follow the rules or we report you for breaking them" isn't a threat, but a reality of life. There seems to be this idea that those reporting those breaking the rules are in fact the ones in the wrong when in reality it is always the person breaking the rule in the first place. This is no different from a bully claiming they are being bullied because nobody wants to play with them or be their friend because they're a bully.

You should be using the PM system to pass along your concerns as it will not single out or discriminate authors who might find it embarrassing to see a review like that or if they expected to see a constructive criticism regarding their story that actually talks about how they can improve.

In other words they're saying reviews should only be used to for praise simply because some of the writers receiving negative criticism feel embarrassed by getting critique. It doesn't matter that the way to treat people equally and not single them out is to review everybody the same and thus give everyone who deserves a negative critique a negative critique and not to avoid critique all together. Because here's the thing - their method isn't fair to the writers who are waiting for said critique but don't get it because someone decided it was okay to push this kind of policy regarding critique when it is not.

You incite violence with people either defending the author or bashing the author with your "constructive" ...forewarning which can lead to a toxic and destructive meltdown.

Last time I checked none of the reviews encouraged people to hunt down the writer and cause them physical harm, nor do any of the reviews egg others on to harass the writer. As for the reviews leading to a "toxic and destructive meltdown" if someone has a toxic and destructive meltdown simply because someone called them out for following the rules they have a serious physiological condition or there is something more serious going on like emotional abuse at home, school or the work place and said person needs to seek appropriate help and not blame others who aren't to blame.

And no, bawling ones head off because you didn't get your way is not a toxic and destructive meltdown. That is a tantrum.

Take your concerns through the PM system in private. That is what it is for.

PM is short for private message, yet the behavior in question - the breaking of site rules is in fact public. As such that is not what the PM system is for, yet this ignores what the review system is for - constructive feedback. That includes the rule breaking issue.

Darling, the provisional TOS cannot be legally enforced because 70-80% of the site visitors are composed of minors under the age of 18 who cannot enter an electronic contract of the TOS as they are under the legal age.

This one again? I'll say this again, but the TOS is legally enforcable, yet this same person is trying to say CU should be legally held to the TOS because they are "partially" breaking it - which I've pointed out the error on. The number of visitors under the age of eighteen is highly exaggerated, but they aren't correct because

The contract is completely legal if the parents gave the child permission to sign said contract, which as I've pointed out if a parent gave their child permission to use the site they in turn gave their child the permission to sign the contract which is something a person must do to sign up for an account.

The law is also in reference to contracts involving the exchange of money and anything else of monetary value, so even if the child doesn't have permission the contract is still legally binding.

If the child's parent didn't give permission they are not legally allowed to use the site and shouldn't be here in the first place, yet this fact doesn't negate the legality of the contract.

I'm reminded of a former Wattpad user who is blaming the site for the fact they will likely not be able to go to college because they effectively decided to use their Wattpad writing on all of their college applications when in fact they're the one who got their account deleted for a multitude of infractions regarding the site guidelines. They're finding out the hard way that these contracts we sign with sites are legally binding regardless of a person's age, yet we also need to remember that the end results are the fault of the rule breaker for choosing not to follow the rules and not that of the person warning and reporting.

Effectively this person wants us to teach kids they're not responsible for their own actions when they most definitely are.

You misunderstand me, I am talking about the multiple reviews of CU members posting the same thing, you included per story (3-5 members)...

Three is the limit, but there is a reason more than one is allowed. Specifically the fact one person may not believe one person or just two, but three is more likely not to be a mere coincidence. That said, they may be confusing non-member reviews for member reviews.

That is clearly an intimidation tactic for the purpose of brow-beating a green-horned author into submission.

I'm one in four whose been bullied, so please don't compare the intimidation I felt from those who bullied me with what the CU does. By their logic parents shouldn't hold punishments such as being grounded over their child's head and teachers shouldn't hold a failing grade and detention over the heads of the child for not doing what they're supposed to do. Having consequences for ones actions is a fact of life, but if someone is mature enough - not I didn't say old enough - to use this site then they are ready to deal with the consequences of their actions. Worse, this paints those who are thirteen to eighteen in a very infantile manner because apparently they are incapable of dealing with the consequences of their actions when in reality this is something they start dealing with as early as preschool.

It doesn't matter if you redact the names of the authors to protect their identities because google can search up reviews ad verbatim with a success rate of 98% after 5 words are quoted per sentence.

First, most of what is said is from PMS so people can't search them because they are private. What a person says publicly though is in fact public, but because it is publicly said the CU doesn't actually have to redact the name. As I've pointed out - slander is only when something is untrue. There are a multitude of reasons why names aren't allowed for the stuff the writer says publicly as well, but one of them comes down to the fact the writer may eventually decide to delete said comment as they want to distance themselves from their past follies and the CU wants to let them.

That is fine by me. As far I am concerned, you're a particularly scummy human being who preys on others, mainly minors with your passive aggressive stance on provisional guidelines that cannot be contractually binding.

The thing is I'm sure you guys have heard from this one before and they're still over estimating the number of minors on the site yet not giving those who are thirteen and older enough credit regarding their mental and emotional facilities. If someone is thirteen or older they have the ability to follow the rules, but also the ability to emotionally handle criticism. I'll take this a step farther and point out the fact not critiquing the younger writers in fandom has led to these young writers becoming writers for professionally published fanfic within industry thinking they can do anything without criticism and this is **WITH** the copyrighted material. This is the result of pretending thirteen to eighteen year olds have the emotional and mental capacity of a kindergartner when they're far more mature than this.

You won't hear from me again, but if CU's constant harassment continues, I can assure you that there will be legal consequences down the road.

There won't be, but good luck to anyone filing a charge against the CU as they will in fact be in legal trouble for filing a false report and wasting the time of the police. This also ends up burring the real complaints which need to be handled by the police, yet getting upset over critique honestly trivializes what those who **HAVE** been the victim of bullying and such have gone through. This is just like the youth who claim they suffer from depression simply because they sometimes feel sad - you don't actually know what it's like to have depression.

Just to give you an idea, there's already talk of one of your members in CU potentially being a pedophile after cursory glance of some posts that's been found.

I don't know what this one is about. Simply writing about the subject doesn't make you a pedophile but there are a wide range of reasons for touching about the subject not to mention the fact it can be written about which fall within the site rules and actual laws.

God, you can only say the same thing over and over again before you get sick of it. This one clearly doesn't understand constructive criticism. And, no, I don't threaten. Not in the reviews and not in PMs. If I say, "fine, then I'll just report it," that's just statement of fact, not a threat.

That's because anything which doesn't outright agree with them is wrong even though they've not once brought in any tangent evidence. I think this is the TOS person again who keeps trying to bring TOS in without actually understanding it as some of the arguements are the same as before. I'm not even a member of the CU yet I remember this one coming up a few times. There are some people who see reporting as a threat because it infringes upon their supposed right to do whatever they want, but there is no such right. Instead the rule breakers insist the button for repoting shouldn't be used.

Right, because did I just not say that when I offer suggestions and solutions, I'm trying to help them improve? And yes, getting negative feedback is embarassing. But if you can't handle it, don't post publicly online. Duh.

Well - we did have someone refer to offline as "real world" as if the internet wasn't a part of the real world. There is a bit of disconnect with some of these kids that the net **IS** a part of the real world. Since it is a part of the real world don't use it as some kind of private escape because there is nothing private about it.

Pretty sure we've discussed this somewhere else in this thread. Yemi? You're usually good at this kind of thing, but I'm pretty sure they're wrong about this. I mean, if this were true, Apple would be in some pretty deep s*** themselves right now.

Yup. That's why I actually suspect it's _that_ person again as I recognize them using the exact same arguments including the fact the TOS doesn't constitute a legally binding contract because of minors despite the fact I've already debunked that and pointed out they honestly don't know how that works. I'd actually spent quite a bit of time looking into what they were talking about before replying and found nothing supporting their claim.

...oh, goody gumdrops I really hope they're trying to get the police in on this one.

I've said this before and this is why none of these threats regarding the police work on you members of the CU. You've done nothing wrong and the person getting the police involved is the one likely to face legal action.

From what I've Googled and asked my dad's lawyer, my not really distant relatives who are two sheriffs and a county judge, we don't break any law regarding cyberbulling or cyber-harassment, therefore what we do is perfectly legal. Also, the age fourteen makes any contract legally binding as you are considered mature enough to make a decision like writing online.

Yup, up and more up. The only legal contracts which aren't are ones such as purchasing ones own cellphone and such because the child has no way of earning money on their own and it's there to protect the child from being scammed.

 _Firstly, you're encroaching on this author's freedom of speech and_ right _to_ literature _expression._

On top of the fact this is a privately owned site there is a major misunderstanding that freedom of speech means absolutely no restrictions, yet if you actually look into it you can't slander, can't harass, can't cyber bully, can't shout fire in a busy theater when there is none, etc. Publishing companies, which is **WHAT** this site is are also allowed to restrict what is or isn't allowed to be published because the writer can go elsewhere, and plagiarism isn't writing or a form of _**literary**_ expression. Let's add in the fact there are other things a writer can't do like throwing tantrums because everyone rejects their attempt of adopting a writing style of no end punctuation or capitalization because they think this makes them edgy as an attempt at _**literary**_ expression. Don't talk about infringement when you've not had your work nixed by your government simply because you're writing LGBT content. What you're going through does not even begin to compare.

Wait, they want us to believe that an *actual* police force and a lawyer took this up. Either the police are just humoring them or they have nothing else to do, because my area has a very low crime rate and they are very strict on cases of accusing someone of cyberbulling. Even when the long tantrum happened I was told to take it up with the site, as they are the ones in charge.

Or they're lying. Most police either have something else to worry about or like your area has a low crime rate and see it as a waste of time and money. The officers also rely on outside agencies regarding cyber-bullying due to the fact it is something that can cross state lines and thus end up being a federal issue in scope. I'm talking about volunteers who look into these matters very seriously and wouldn't like their time wasted with something which isn't an actual case.

Yeup, an idiotic SJW. He trotted out the 'pedophile' accusation. And I agree that their glances were cursory as they've only looked for the bits that 'supported' their arguments and ignoring the full conversations.

I wonder if their accusation ties to when the subject came up and we pointed out that certain things weren't pedophila.

Having worked as a police dispatcher myself, I can attest even the smallest Mayberry police force is just too busy with real work to bother with online nonsense. The only time they're really interested is typically in missing person cases or if it happens to relate to different crime, not some whiner sniffling, "They're *sob* bullying *sob* me! Waaaaaaaaah!" When the reality is, we're not bullying anyone. It's stupid crap like this that diminishes genuine online cyber bullying to a joke. This moron can truly go f**k himself.

This, and another reason is they don't have the resources to look into online stuff, though they did take the one I mentioned regarding someone outside of fandom because she was constantly being harassed with death threats and threats of bodily harm.

Do you speak on behalf of Fanfiction dot net or any affiliating company (parent or child), 'honey'?

Sorry, but you don't have to speak on behalf of the site or an affiliating company to know that.

Secondly, almost every country has their own version of 'freedom of speech' with minor differences compared to the US First Amendment but for all intents and purposes, have the same core laws regarding the freedom of speech both in written and vocal format. Fanfiction wouldn't dare to go up against all 169 countries that have freedom of speech laws enforced or they would be in legal trouble...so I am not just talking about the United States of America, 'honey'.

Some of these countries actually allow censorship if what is said is deemed as a threat to public safety and moral. Be glad we live in the United States where we have the freedom to say what we want to say, but there isn't one country which supports the idea of absolute freedom of speech. Try shouting fire in a theater when there isn't one in any country out there and you'll find what I say is true when you have a civil lawsuit brought against you for the prank and watch the freedom of speech defense get thrown out of court very quickly.

Thirdly, you delivered an ultimatum against this author

Mom: Gives the ultimatum to behave or else they will ground their child. Child: Misbehaves because they think giving any kind of ultimatum is cruel and unusual punishment. Mom: Grounds the child because their ultimatum is a fact of life.

If you break the rules there are consequences one of which is people will report you, but seriously stop acting like the victim when you're the one who broke the rule in the first place.

Lastly, I am adding my own opinion but it's reflective of

Except they're not simply adding their own opinion due to the fact they're stating things as if they're fact when they're not, thus what they say is open to criticism and fact checking. The fact they don't like being called out for that - oh, wait - that's just like the rule breakers isn't it?

Let me be clear, it is not and will never be socially acceptable to gang up, intimidate, deliver ultimatums or harass people simply because they don't fall into the conformities of small technicalities found in their stories on this site with regards to the 'provisional' rules delivered by fanfiction dot net.

That's not what's happening. Actually - let's remove the word "ultimatum" from there because that's not part of what is socially unacceptable and is actually something which is socially acceptable. I am now imagining a court judge giving a dead beat father the ultimatum of paying child support or going to jail. Do they really want us to believe that isn't socially acceptable? There are so many issues with their arguement it isn't funny.

 _but it doesn't mean that you're being oppressed_

This! Those who've never faced oppression once in their life honestly don't know what it's like.

All this talk of the ToS but you seem to be under the impression that you and your...buddies, think that they can report broken rules and try and get a story deleted because the ToS can be enforced.

Because the ToS **is** something that can be enforced. How else do they explain the stories the site admins remove among other things? It does happen, but I still remember the girl who thought she had permission to plagiarize Harry Potter from Rowling herself in a RTB losing her account.

The provisional ToS cannot be legally enforced because 70-80% of the site visitors are composed of minors under the age of 18 who cannot enter an electronic contract of the TOS as they are under the legal age. Therefore, the ToS cannot be contractually binding. That's why the ffnet site has called it "Guidelines" so in essence, there's no Terms of Service.

This one... how many times do I have to say what they're saying is not at all factual, but they can't say they're simply stating opinion when facts are involved.

I suppose Pornhub and other porn sites should get hit with lawsuits about providing porn to minors as well? Wow... the kid is saying that porn should be allowed _because_ most of the users are minors? Does Perry listen to itself?

Apparently they're also unaware that yes, porn sites can get hit with lawsuits for providing porn to minors if they didn't utilize any preventative measures or used a tactic which intentionally lures minors in. Despite this they want us to honestly believe what they say regarding the TOS not being legally binding as fact. I don't think so.

I was a bit confused as to what was meant by "don't talk about us conducting an investigation" until Cha clarified. The line is more of, "we don't talk about any ongoing investigations", so yeah, there's another issue.

Reply 21h ago #1,485


	39. Anna to the rescue

"Anna, fix!"

Anna sighed, putting aside the book that she was reading (and couldn't really concentrate on anyway), and looked up at Elsa. "Oh," she said, suddenly serious.

Elsa had dragged Ingrid into Anna's room. She had seen Elsa be guilty, frightened, embarrassed, but she had never seen her distraught. Elsa's eyes, trembling on the verge of tears, pleaded for Anna's help.

Ingrid on the other hand had left the verge of tears far behind. She was bawling like a toddler, her face red and blotchy, and wet with tears and snot.

Anna jumped from her chair and dashed over to help. "Oh dear God, what is it?"

"Anna fix, please?" begged Elsa.

"I'll try," said Anna, examining the woman who until a few weeks ago had been a rescue greyhound. "Are you hurt? Did you hurt yourself? Are you sick?" She didn't see any blood or vomit. Or...oh shit, could Ingrid be menstruating? Ingrid was timid at the best of times, a human-style period would probably freak her out. "Is anything happening...um…"

"I am sorry. Everything is fine. I go now." Ingrid tried to leave, only to be yanked back by Elsa's unbreakable grip.

Anna put herself between Ingrid and the door. "Ingrid, please, it's going to be okay. I want to help, but I need to know what the problem is, okay?" She reached up to smooth Ingrid's hair but she flinched away from Anna's hand.

"Ingrid!" scolded Elsa. "Anna is good! Anna help!"

"...mad at me?" muttered Ingrid, her head bowed.

"No, of course not, honey. But I need to know what the trouble is."

"Sorry I made noise."

Anna clamped her mouth shut, hard. Ingrid's incessant apologizing was starting to frustrate her, but she knew snapping at Ingrid would only make it worse. She took the deepest, longest breath she could, blew it out slowly, and forced her jaw to relax. "Ingrid, hold still," she said as she went to grab a box of tissues.

Ingrid was standing paralyzed, taking the "hold still" instruction to heart.

Anna wiped Ingrid's face clean. Elsa hovered, wanting to help but not knowing how, quivering like a...well, like a frightened puppy. "There," said Anna. She pulled her office chair forward. "Now sit, and relax, and you can tell me all about it."

Ingrid sat, sniffling.

"Actually, could you blow your nose first?" Anna held out the box of tissues.

Ingrid pursed her lower lip and puffed air up at her nose.

"No, that's not…" While Anna put her free hand to her forehead, Elsa stepped up and took a tissue.

"Like me, see? Like me." Elsa held the tissue to her nose and blew it noisily.

Ingrid gently took a tissue from the box, held it to her own nose, and blew even louder than Elsa.

Anna used Elsa's relatively dry tissue to take Ingrid's sodden one and dropped them into the wastebasket. She hunkered down to meet Ingrid's eye level. "Now, what's the matter?"

Ingrid's mouth moved silently, but no words came. Anna looked over Ingrid's shoulder at Elsa.

The sparkle in Elsa's eyes was noticeably dimmed. "Man said mean things to her."

Ingrid wailed. "He said I was not nice to other peoples! He said I shouldn't be important like other peoples! He said I was oc! and ook! and I was too…" She waved her hands vaguely indicating, as far as Anna could tell, Ingrid's entire existence. "And I should just go away!"

Ook? thought Anna. Does she mean OOC? That doesn't even make sense. "Who said this, honey?"

Ingrid was too busy crying into her own hands to answer. Again, Anna looked to Elsa.

"Internet man," snarled Elsa.

"Who?"

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Internet man! Man on the internet!"

Anna sighed, stretching her back as she stood up. At least it's nothing physical. Anna frowned. I'm still going to have to explain human periods to her. Then, thinking of how helpful Elsa had been in teaching Ingrid to blow her nose, Or I could delegate?

"Who was this man, anyway?"

"His name Guest," said Elsa.

Anna knitted her brow. "Guess?" Elsa looked at her with regal disdain. "Jess?"

"Gues-tuh. Guessss- **tuh**."

"Oh, Guest." Anna nodded. She stroked Ingrid's hair, and this time there was no flinching. "Ingrid, you can't let some clueless, anonymous, ill-tempered internet troll get to you. I'm glad you're here. Elsa's glad you're here." Elsa nodded emphatic agreement. "And I'm sure there are plenty of other people who like you, too, and who will like you when they get to know you. One miserable complainer who doesn't know what he's talking about doesn't even count."

Ingrid looked up at her in hopeful disbelief.


	40. Everybody wins even the assholes!

"And everybody win by being best at being everybody?" asked Ingrid.

"I guess so."

Ingrid thought. "Even bad internet man?"

 _Oh shit_ , thought Anna. She frantically tried to come up with something that could be disapproving without breaking Ingrid's optimism.

But before she could, Elsa said, "He win at being a **asshole**!"

Anna choked down her laughter.

"He win big!" said Ingrid.

"Yeah!" said Elsa.

"He win so big," said Ingrid, "they put him out to stud, but no one breed with him because he a **asshole**!"

This time the guilty laughter burst out of Anna.


	41. The leadership behind CU 2

"When people attempt to rebel against the iron logic of Nature, they come into conflict with the very same principles to which they owe their existence as human beings. Their actions against Nature must lead to their own downfall." ~ Adolf Hitler

"But the most brilliant propagandist technique will yield no success unless one fundamental principle is borne in mind constantly and with unflagging attention. It must confine itself to a few points and repeat them over and over. Here, as so often in this world, persistence is the first and most important requirement for success." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Blood sin and desecration of the race are the original sin in this world and the end of a humanity which surrenders to it." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The primitive simplicity of their minds renders them a more easy prey to a big lie than a small one." ~ Adolf Hitler

"How fortunate for governments that people do not think. There is no thinking except in giving and executing commands. If it were otherwise human society could not exist." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The young [Nazi] movement is in its nature and inner organization anti-parliamentarian; that is, it rejects... a principle of majority rule in which the leader is degraded to the level of mere executant of other people's wills and opinion." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Let us never forget the duty, which we have taken upon us" ~ Adolf Hitler

"The phrase, 'Emancipation of Women' is only an invention of the Jewish intellect and its content is stamped with the same spirit. In the really good periods of German life the German woman never needed to emancipate herself." ~ Adolf Hitler

"There is, then, no danger in the circumstances that anti-semitism will disappear, for it is the Jews themselves who add fuel to its flames and see that it is kept well stoked. Before the opposition to it can disappear, the malady itself must disappear. And from that point of view, you can rely on the Jews: as long as they survive, anti-semitism will never fade. (13th February 1945)" ~ Adolf Hitler

"With satanic joy in his face, the black-haired Jewish youth lurks in wait for the unsuspecting girl whom he defiles with his blood, thus stealing her from her people." ~ Adolf Hitler

"As for the Jews, I am just carrying on with the same policy which the Catholic Church has adopted for fifteen hundred years, when it has regarded the Jews as dangerous and pushed them into ghettos etc., because it knew what the Jews were like. I don't put race above religion, but I do see the danger in the representatives of this race for Church and State, and perhaps I am doing Christianity a great service." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The demand that defective people be prevented from propagating equally defective offspring is a demand of the clearest reason and if systematically executed represents the most humane act of mankind." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I know that one is able to win people far more by the spoken that by the written word, and that every great movement on this globe owes its rise to the great speakers and not to the great writers." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Today we rule Germany, tomorrow, the world." ~ Adolf Hitler

"For how shall we fill people with blind faith in the correctness of a doctrine, if we ourselves spread uncertainty and doubt by constant changes in its outward structure? ...Here, too, we can learn by the example of the Catholic Church. Though its doctrinal edifice, and in part quite superfluously, comes into collision with exact science and research, it is none the less unwilling to sacrifice so much as one little syllable of its dogmas... it is only such dogmas which lend to the whole body the character of a faith." ~ Adolf Hitler

"First, therefore, [the Jew] goes about making up to the people for his previous sins against them. He begins his career as the 'benefactor' of mankind. Since his new benevolence has a practical foundation, he cannot very well adhere to the old Biblical recommendation, that the left hand should not know what the right hand giveth." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The fight against Jewish world Bolshevization requires a clear attitude toward Soviet Russia. You cannot drive out the Devil with Beelzebub." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Blood mixture and the result drop in the racial level is the sole cause of the dying out of old cultures; for men do not perish as a result of lost wars, but by the loss of that force of resistance which is continued only in pure blood. All who are not of good race in this world are chaff." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The task of propaganda lies not in a scientific training of the individual, but rather in directing the masses toward certain facts, events, necessities, etc., the purpose being to move their importance into the masses' field of vision." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The seed has been sown that will grow one day . . . to the glorious rebirth of the National Socialist movement of a truly united nation." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The internal and international criminal gang will either be forced to work or simply exterminated." ~ Adolf Hitler

"I die with a joyful heart in the knowledge of our infinite achievements and of a contribution unique in the history that bears my name." ~ Adolf Hitler

 **"For as soon as the procreative faculty is thwarted and the number of births diminished, the natural struggle for existence which allows only healthy and strong individuals to survive is replaced by a sheer craze to 'save' feeble and even diseased creatures at any cost. A** **nd thus the seeds are sown for a human progeny which will become more and more miserable from one generation to another, as long as Nature's will is scorned." ~ Adolf Hitler**

"Only in the steady and constant application of force lies the very first prerequisite for success. This persistence, however, can always and only arise from a definite spiritual conviction. Any violence which does not spring from a firm, spiritual base, will be wavering and uncertain." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Differentiation of treatment is not motivated by the difference of value of the two races, but of the fundamental difference of their respective natures." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Generals think war should be waged like the tourneys of the Middle Ages. I have no use for knights; I need revolutionaries." ~ Adolf Hitler

"A single blow must destroy the enemy... without regard of losses... a gigantic all-destroying blow." ~ Adolf Hitler

"The Church has realized that anything and everything can be built up on a document of that sort, no matter how contradictory or irreconcilable with it. The faithful will swallow it whole, so long as logical reasoning is never allowed to be brought to bear on it." ~ Adolf Hitler

"State authority can never be an end in itself; for, if that were so, any kind of tyranny would be inviolable and sacred. If a government uses the instruments of power in its hands for the purpose of leading a people to ruin, then rebellion is not only the right but also the duty of every individual citizen." ~ Adolf Hitler

"For the sake of historical truth I must verify that only the Greeks, of all the adversaries who confronted us, fought with bold courage and highest disregard of death." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Everything on this earth can be made into something better. Every defeat may be made the foundation of a future victory. Every lost war may be the cause of a later resurgence. Every visitation of distress can give a new impetus to human energy. And out of every oppression those forces can develop which bring about a new rebirth." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Also noteworthy is the increasingly violent struggle against the dogmatic foundations of the various churches without which in this human world the practical existence of a religious faith is not conceivable." ~ Adolf Hitler

"Only the continuous and steady application of the methods for suppressing a doctrine, etc., makes it possible for a plan to succeed." ~ Adolf Hitler


	42. We ARE not to be blamed

CU Administration

Hey guys. Looks like we've got a bit of a case of people trying to blame CU for stuff we don't do but are too naive, gullible and plain dumb to think/see otherwise and rather LISTEN AND BELIEVE than to even attempt to verify if it's remotely true.

Without naming names of forums (no worries though, they stalk this place and all our activities so they will see this) let's address a few things to those that are making said noise and enough that I'm making this statement:

First off: we have known about you and your forum for some time. You can't hide on a public website so since we haven't said anything about you lot that should tell you something, which leads to the second point

We don't care about you, your anti-cu site (dress it up all you want but that's what it is) or whatever games you bored lot are doing to try and rile up folks to bully and intimidate us. You kids are as free as you want to do what you do just as we are as free and we are to do what we've been doing for the last 7 years (and well within the rules of the site despite what some of your more aggressive and lying pals say).

As an official statement on the deal: Critics United does not leave any sort of anonymous messages, reviews, threats or anything else under the sun.

Honestly, I think you've been had. Either someone you contacted is trying to rile you up for their own amusement because they see how easily you lot can be manipulated OR someone within your crew is trying to start something because they know they have nothing to use against us despite how much you lot want to believe it.

Best look within your own house before you start pointing the finger of accusation at others.

Topic Locked Nov 14, 2017 #45

CU Administration

I wouldn't normally speak about this but given what's been happening over the weekend (and that I've been contacted by a concerned author) I think every CU member, prospect and visitor alike need to be brought up to speed and made aware of the current happenings if they're not aware already.

It seems someone, or a group of someones, is abusing the guest/anonymous reviewing system in a vain attempt to incite people of this site against us. I honestly think they're using a bot or a script in order to make it happen because it's quite difficult to make 50 reviews (or more in some cases) on one story within three hours manually given the measures and throttles in place to prevent spam reviewing like what's happening here. I give them credit for the co-ordination but it's going to fail as the admins will just flag and their ban their IP for spamming as opposed to do anything to us.

Right now I'm going to ask everyone who spots this to contact the author and alert them to the spam attack and that they should advise the author to moderate guest reviews and delete the spam without mention.I would also ask if you have contacts in other forums and/or authors who may not have received the spam to reach out and alert them to what's going on. This might help a bit and cut the perpetrator at the knees.

If members are wishing to do something they are encouraged to take screenshots and report accordingly.

Edit/addon: and for the record, there is no one associated with CU that uses the name "Mary", "MaryDJ" or any sort of combination of the likes. Anyone claiming otherwise is simply lying.

Topic Locked Sep 2, 2018 . Edited Sep 3, 2018 #46

MrGoodyTwoShoes

I'm going to make a second announcement that's similar to the above because the person or persons behind this has now changed their game to directly claiming within the "reviews" that they are associated with this forum and even linking to actual people with nothing to do with this forum or the events going on. I am very sorry for people who get caught up in this

There have also been reports of people having the profiles "hacked" by the person. For now, I'm going to urge people not to click on any profile links on any of the spam reviews they get until the site can get to the bottom of this and/or we get more information about it. We suggest you report the review in question and/or take a screen shot of the reviews and email the admins using the support email.

I'm also going to suggest that if you get a review claiming to be a member of this forum that you check it against the "Our Members" thread before you go running to the complaint thread. If the name doesn't match up or if it's similar but with added numbers then it's not one of us and you've sadly been had.

If you do wish to discuss things and/or have any of your own suggestions or ideas on how to deal with it then feel free to drop by the "The Bot Spammer - share your info/ideas" thread.

Topic Locked Oct 21, 2018 #47


	43. Our Membership

**CU Administration**

Here is the section where each of our members gives a brief description of why they joined. This is mainly just for me to keep organized who is in our movement. One post from each member, this isn't a chat section lol.

Well I might as well say why I started this group. I used to grow so annoyed when a fic was breaking the rules and the other refused to take it down, but I didn't have enough back up in order to have it removed. Not only that, but I found that me, Gaaras1Girl, and TheRealGoodyTwoShoes were the only critics I had seen in a long time. I wanted to band together ciritcs from different fandoms so we could work together in order to help those who want it and remove the garbage that has locked up the archives.

 **If you have not gone through the process to become a member with me, then you are not a member so don't post here until or if you become a member.**

 ***Hiatus can only be up to four months. Longer than that, membership will be revoked and the author can come back once they have more time.**

Reply Aug 19, 2010 . Edited Jul 16, 2012 #1

 **Whimsical Symphony**

Hello, my fellow authors. I'm Whimsical Symphony, but I know that name is awfully long, so you may call me Whimsical or Symphony, either is fine. I was invited by Jewel to join just recently, and I can safely say I'm glad to be here. I'm from Canada, and I am seventeen years old. Whether I am male or female is kind of irrelevant, though, I can tell you it probably isn't your first guess (this is assuming that you speculate what most people do about my writing style).

People consider me slightly eccentric, nonetheless patient and helpful. When treated with respect, I will treat you with respect in turn. When I receive a scathing review reply, however, I don't sit back and take it. Although this account is relatively young, I have been writing fanfiction for a long time under a different penname. After realizing that my stories weren't as great as they could be, I took a break and started to lurk on the site, while working on my own original stories to up my writing skill for four years. Now, I started again with a new penname, and though there's always room for improvement, I can say I'm much better than before. I'm going into Political Science Co-op or Criminology next year for undergrad, and I'm aiming for Law in graduate school.

My reviews tend to be rather long (between 600-700 words on average). I try to be as polite as possible and find at least one good aspect of it to comment on before moving on to what needs work. I will work directly using quotes from the story, copy paste them into the review, explain what was wrong about it, and attempt to give suggestions on how to fix the error. When commenting on what I like, it's the same sort of format where I'll copy paste a section of the story and explain why I liked it and what was effective about word choice, syntax, sentence structure etc. I find it limits the amount of angry authors when I clearly give them evidence. It works for me so far, and really, I consider myself a gentler concritter, that is, until someone provokes me with an angry review reply. If calm, I will respond calmly.

Fandoms I dabble with are most of the Final Fantasy's (VII in particular, as it is my favourite), Kingdom Hearts, Devil May Cry, Tales of Symphonia for games, and too many things to name in the anime/manga fandom. I also do Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and the Inheritance Cycle in particular for books, although there are more. More about this is on my beta profile.

W. Symphony

Reply Mar 22, 2012 . Edited by CU Administration, Jul 20, 2012 #2

 **MrGoodyTwoShoes**

For those who don't know of me I am MrGoodyTwoShoes, one of the founding members of CU and returning at the request of Son of Palpatine to help him get Critics United back to where it should be.

My reviews are impersonal by design and usually are always about the rule violation the author has committed along with a suggestion on how to fix it. I also generally bring in lots of stories to be reviewed so your work load just went up a notch. ;)

Reply Oct 13, 2012 . Edited Aug 2, 2017 #3

 **Cha's Aegis**

Yo! Heard you missed me, I'm back! ;P

Can't claim to have been a founding CU member, but I'm pretty damn close. I was coaxed out of retirement by Palpy to come on back and lend a hand. I had no choice, he was begging, crying and carrying on and so I finally just caved because he wouldn't let up!

So here I am, back in the saddle.

What to share this time...I'm, well...old enough to be the oldest member of CU and being among the true vets on this site. Fanbrats like to try throwing that against me, but who's the bigger loser? The one who loves writing and reading fanfiction as a hobby they indulge in while having a life, or the ones who are doing it as a passing fad until they get bored or graduate into the real world?

I'm fairly nice and pleasant to talk to, even if we don't agree on certain things, but will become a sarcastic, evil incarnate to unreasonable, hypocritical idiots talking out the side of their mouths or site rules are clear, they are easy to find, so there are no excuses.

If you want help continuing to write the type of stories you like, I will happily do what I can to help you. Otherwise, I will report your ss to the site admins until your violation is gone. Respect those who own this site and give us a place to post our stories for free and respect their rules. You don't own this site, you don't have any rights here and you can't ignore the rules just because you don't like them. If you can't hang with that, get the f*ck off my fanfiction.

Reply Oct 13, 2012 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Oct 22, 2017 #4

 **Question42**

I'm Question42, another transplant from FR. I try to keep my reviews as impersonal as possible, but I can get a bit harsh when I've dealt with too many idiots in a row. I like to give writers the benefit of a doubt just in case they really didn't understand the rules. However, I snap the second someone tells me they understood the rules but broke them anyway.

I spend a lot of time in the Misc. Books category, so I deal primarily with One Directioners and original fiction. But I am an avid reader and I love good old-fashioned family tv shows, so I can tackle stories in many, many fandoms.

I am ready to get to work with Critics United.

On Hiatus

Reply Oct 26, 2012 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Nov 11, 2015 #5

 **DarkSiren49**

Hello, I am DarkSiren49. I was originally asked to join CU by Jewel back in 2012, but due to a move and lack of computer, I could not join at the time. Thanks to MrGoodyTwoShoes, and my life being kind to me so far, I am now a proud member of CU.

I joined the site back when I was thirteen with the old, embarrassing, stories to prove it. As I grew up, and my taste in what I read, and wrote, became picky for quality, my love for the site became almost non-existent thanks to all the Mary-Sues, Q&As, and other immature writing here. So I left the site, temporarily, and began wondering through the works at fictionpress. But the call of this site could not be ignored forever, and I began the slow process of becoming, once more, acquainted with it. Started with lurking about, dropping a review here and there, to becoming annoyed with how many rule violations there were cluttering the site and hiding the gems of it.

My reviews vary from kind, to apathetic, to even strict if the case calls for it. I try to keep my warnings short and to the point, but if I find something of interest, my reviews become longer than I originally intended. I love to help people out in any way that I can, even if the person is stubborn.

Though I know many fandoms, I no longer have much passion for posting fanfiction here, or anywhere for that matter. No. My passions have been more directed to helping the admins clean up this site. Even pulling some all-nighters to reporter older, abandon, rule violations. I usually linger around the Percy Jackson and the Olympian, Artemis Fowl, Harry Potter, Soul Eater, Blue Exorcist, and Rise of the Guardians.

Reply Jul 11, 2013 #6

 **WargishBoromirFan**

Hey again! Huh, you lurk long enough and eventually you get pulled in. Warg, here, of Lord of the Rings, Wolf's Rain, Harry Potter, Fullmetal Alchemist, Red Vs. Blue, Discworld, Animorphs, and Avatar: tLA/LoK fandoms, most of the time, with a number of others on my occasional reading list, finally jumping in to join after a couple years of watching this forum from Jewel, Cha, and now Goody's invitations. I don't usually review unless there's something specific I have to say about a story, whether that's a metaphor that made me squee or block paragraphs that killed my eyes, but most violators will offer very specific things to comment on, usually with the specific improvements that can be made.

Reply Dec 3, 2013 #7

 **Teufel1987**

Hello,

I have chosen Teufel1987 as my moniker/pen-name, you may call me "Teufel" (pronounced "toy-fell" if you are interested), "Mr Teufel" if you want to be formal

...and "Lord Teufel" if you are interested in feeding my ego *grins*

I have been reading fan fiction since 2006 and finally got around to getting myself an account in '08 (I know, right, it took me long enough!)

As my profile picture indicates, I am a bit of a stickler for good grammar, punctuation and spelling (in stories) and not afraid to be blunt about it ... and occasionally dry and sarcastic, but I try to be as nice as possible. Though I am a bit fond of what I like to call "casual language"

...others call it "profanity".

But be assured, that I will try and keep the swearing to a minimum.

I generally read _Harry Potter_ Fan Fiction, though I have read some _Narnia_ , _Animorphs,_ and _Lord of the Rings_. After years of beta-reading, I finally came around to writing my own stuff, which I think has given me a greater appreciation for other writers.

How I ended up joining CU: well, I stumbled across Critics United after a slight misunderstanding regarding an anonymous reviewer pretending to be from CU, and after some socialising, thought it would be a good idea to join!

Reply Jul 21, 2014 #8

 **ZadArchie**

Greetings fellow writers/reviewers/readers!

I'm ZadArchie, but Zad is just fine. I love mythology and depth psychology, and any stories that pertain to that sort of symbolism can easily win me over. I mostly read in the Teen Titans, Magic: the Gathering, and Five Nights at Freddy's fandoms. I love writing and discussing ideas with anyone, so always feel free to drop a line if you want someone to discuss OC's, unpopular pairings, and symbolism with.

Anyway, moving on to my reading and reviewing habits. When I review your work, I am not only interested in helping you improve, but I want you to learn how to make yourself a better writer on your own. If you have a multi-chapter fic, I try to make a point to review every 5 chapters. When it comes to matters of violations of Terms of Service, I am, by no means the end all be all authority on that. However, I know a violation when I see one, and I will give you a friendly reminder about it. The key term is friendly. I'm usually a nice guy about it. As a writer, and through events in real life, I've been there. We all make mistakes. No one is perfect. However, I try to fix my mistakes, and I do expect that same effort from others. Believe it or not, ToS issues are usually a quick fix that do not involve changing the integrity of your whole story. Don't worry, I will also make suggestions on how you can accomplish those quick fixes, if you ask nicely. I will speak to you like a critically thinking adult. That's a good thing. It means I respect you as a fellow author and human being.

Reply Oct 3, 2016 . Edited Feb 16, 2017 #9

 **Metal Navy**

I'm Metal Navy, and I'm big in following the rules of the site, and I'll point out any violations you may have. It's your job to fix it. When I review a story, I usually like to say the good things and what I like. I'll try to tell you any tips I can provide and any mistakes/flaws you can improve. If I don't like a story, I'll say it flat out, but that doesn't mean that there isn't an audience for the story.

Whenever I do get to read a story that isn't in violation, it's usually a Kingdom Hearts fic or RWBY fic most of the time. But I know a lot more fandoms than those including Final Fantasy VII and so many more. I'm glad to be here.

Hiatus

Reply Jan 3, 2017 . Edited Aug 31, 2018 #10

 **julyza**

I am Julyza, but y'all can call me Julie. I like to sandwich the violation in between an honest compliment and 'Mary's' spamming drive me here. I am Mexican-American ,Asexual and love writing romance fics. I believe in giving minorities and LGBTQA representation , so my fics often have ocs be either or both.

Reply Oct 13, 2018 #11


	44. Song lyrics what song lyrics?

WargishBoromirFan

You know, sometimes it's nice just to get back to old school: whiny teen, a full set of song lyrics, and a relatively happy ending.

I included the song because it's a bloody songfic. Because that's the effing point. And because I wanted to.

 _If that's what you want, then you need to find another site that allows such things. I'm not sure of any site that allows plagiarism or why you want to, since as I said, it just drags down what could otherwise be a decent fanfic based on a song that the "songfic" doesn't make me despise, but that's your choice if you want to taint both sheerly out of stubborn toddler tantrum logic. I can report it if you want. Good luck._

I chose to write this because I wanted to, because I like the song and I connected it to the book. Report me if you must, but bear in mind that A) I didn't effing TAINT anything, and B) how decent it is is your opinion. And finally C). "Because I wanted to" is not "toddler tantrum logic." That's the reason you and I and many others are on this site: we wanted to be.

 _The reason we can continue to be on this site is that we follow its rules. If what you want to do isn't allowed by the site, then you don't really want to be here. It's fine to do what you like within the rules you agreed to before you published, but when your only justification for breaking them is "I wanted to," that's toddler logic._

I didn't break the rules just to break them, I broke them because I wanted to write something that happened to be outside of the rules.

"Then you shouldn't have written it."

Well, I'm TERRIBLY sorry.

 _You do realize that you just repeated that same circular insistence that you did something wrong just because you wanted to, right? If you want to "write outside of the rules," then you need to find a place that has different rules to publish it or change it to fit the rules of the site you use. I'm not saying that you shouldn't write, though I will say that you shouldn't plagiarize. Stealing someone else's words isn't just a bad thing on FFn. A03 and Tumblr have much looser rules than FFn and even they have to protect themselves from copyright lawsuits. You try that in a class, and you will fail the assignment and could even face detention or getting kicked out of college._

 _But once again, FFn would allow a shout out to the song in an A/N. It doesn't allow you to copy over the whole thing as it's written by [Musical Group]. Are you going to move on, if you're so sorry? Are you going to adjust your fic to fit site rules, if you want to be here? Or are you just going to waste everyone's time with angry sarcasm?_

This is not COLLEGE. This is a FANFICTION site. Report me if you must, but I am not changing it or taking it down.

 _So you're willing to risk everyone's fun through the threat of lawsuits just because there are few immediate consequences for you, other than getting negative reviews, since you have no desire to improve and no shame. Tell me how you're not throwing a temper tantrum again._

"Everyone's fun?" Explain. And for the record, I'm fourteen years old. Fairly sure I'm past the temper-tantrum throwing age.

Honestly, kid, that age is usually barely beginning a whole new era of tantrums. I see someone still does not grokk "plagiarism," despite me using the synonym "stealing" and explaining some of the many bad consequences.

 _You're not acting like you're past that when you've been told multiple times that what you're doing is not allowed, some ways to fix it, and the only reason you give for breaking the site rules and copyright laws is "But I wanna!"_

 _Why do you think plagiarism gets you kicked out of college and off the site? What do you think happens when the site or a person gets sued for copyright infringement? FFn will throw you under the bus first, but if a judge decides that they're taking too long to remove stolen intellectual property, then everyone loses. I've seen three fanfic sites shut down and two more introduce paywalls, intrusive ads, and/or far more stringent rules to pay legal bills and prevent it from happening again. I don't want that to happen to FFn just because of some childish whim of a stubborn brat. You're better than that, aren't you?_

Holy crap. One songfic? ONE songfic?

Although I see what you're saying. Ugh. I'll take it down if I must.

Kid removed it and put up this gem in its profile: IMPORTANT NOTE: My songfic, [Fic/song title], has been deleted because the well-known Critics United forum forced me to remove it. I apologize. Yeah, I really forced that by saying that the story would be better without the lyrics in my review.

There, it's gone. Happy?

 _Don't even ask me how many times I've seen kids whine about "but someone else did it, so mine must be okay!" That one theft adds up, and the journey of enlightenment for thousands often begins with a single good move. Glad to see you make it, because UMG can certainly remove a video channel for one ten-second clip of a song on YouTube._

 _It's not that you can't use music for inspiration. Just stick to the title of the song or part of a line for the title of the fic and leave out the rest; an A/N mentioning the song and artist is plenty to get it started in my head or YouTube._

 _As to why including the whole set of lyrics brings down a fic for me on a sheer aesthetic standpoint: have you ever tried to animate a music video in Windows Movie Maker, going frame by frame and note by note, over and over again, painstakingly trying to match the visual to the beat until you hate your art, the song, and the software? Have you ever been trying to read a book while someone does that in the same room, and keeps repeating the same twenty-second snatch of melody until it's stuck in your head and you can't focus on the novel you were trying to enjoy? Have you ever heard Paw Dugan's Lyrical Poetry cover of "Down With the Sickness?" (Unfortunately it seems to have been yanked from YouTube, see also copyright claims, but let's just say that he wasn't trying for a rhythm beyond William Shatner. It's very much a parody of the overdramatic beatnik poetry readings and repetitive and empty onomatopoeia lyrics that don't translate so well to written form.) Shoving bits of familiar song lyrics in the middle of a fic without melody or any guarantee that my speed reading will match the author's intended speed given the gaps between the lyrics makes it feel like someone with a perfectionist streak has been playing with that "song cover" in a glitchy edition of WMM and good luck ever getting it in order or out of my head. It distracts from your own words, which as I said, would be all right without the insidious crutch of suspension-breaking song lyrics. You don't have to get rid of the fic part of your songfic, but if you're convinced that it's not worth publishing without the lyrics crowbarred in there, that's your opinion. Good luck._

Edit: It gets even better. Kid got upset with my response. but not for the reason you'd think.

For crying out loud, quit calling me a child

 _Honey, 1.) You're fourteen; you're a minor, and 2.) You weren't the whiny child I was referring to when I said I'd gotten those complaints a lot; thank you for not being part of the problem, but if that's the way you're taking it, I'll let you resemble whatever remark you want to..._

7h ago . Edited 7h ago #1,492


	45. Yemi Hikari 6

**Yemi Hikari**

It's been put down as parody/spoof which means that yes, the site devs are not going to tell me that it's against the rules.

Dmitri Yemets thought he should legally be able to publish Tanya Grotter because the work was a parody of the Harry Potter series, but the international courts decided otherwise so he's only allowed to publish his story in Russian where copyright laws are lax. He argued it was a parody because it was the "Russian" equivalent. The point here is just because you claim what your doing is a parody or spoof doesn't mean it is. Even if what they were doing was a parody - publishing verbatim would never be considered a parody, but instead plagiarism - there's the fact what it is parodying isn't any given fandom.

In fact, since they have a category called parody and spoofs section, which is non-story content category, suggests that the developers have no problem with non-story content.

As someone who loves parody and spoof I am insulted that they're calling parody and spoof "non-story" content. Ended up leaving a review on one of the stories which jumped out at me as "not allowed as I glanced at the summaries. *sigh* Actually, here are the actual definitions of Parody and Spoof.

Parody: an imitation of the style of a particular writer, artist, or genre with deliberate exaggeration for comic effect. Spoof: a humorous imitation of something, typically a film or a particular genre of film, in which its characteristic features are exaggerated for comic effect.

No where does it say non-story content.

This site has some wonderful tools, you know? Chief among them, traffic stats that tell you which countries people in the last 24 hours come from. Useful for sending cyber bullying archived messages to the police in each of those specific countries.

They're assuming they'll be able to tell which country a review or PM is from simply by looking at the stats. That only works if you've only had reviews and PMs from one country, but even then the police do _not_ appreciate being bothered with fake cyber bullying cases and in this case they would draw attention to the fact they're bullying online and are the one who would end up in trouble. Because while they _don't_ like fake cyber bully reports they are on the look out for cyber bullies who falsely report.

 _The Miscellaneous "Parodies/Spoofs" category is for parody fandoms that don't have their own category - so if someone wrote a story based on Muddle Earth, an obscure webshow mocking YA novel trends, or created a backstory to a Weird Al music video, those would fit._

This is what I was thinking was the case because we _have_ the parody category and a writer _would_ get far more attention for their parody for a given series if they posted it into the category for the fandom they are parodying, but some who write for the parody post under the fandom tag, but mark it as parody, so I'd say it's for some of the lesser known parody stuff out there.

And they don't know how an IP address actually works. Only the site admins have access to that info, but they don't need to look at the stats either.

The police can then get those specific ip addresses for their investigations. Simple stuff.

Only if they have a warrant to do so unless - let's just say I wouldn't want to live in a country where a warrant wouldn't be required. They're not going to pursue a warrant if there is no bullying involved. There's also the added issue here of which police in the given country to contact. Police forces are city based, not country based.

..there are many texts in modern literature quoting the works of Plato without running into an issue of plagiarism.

On top of the fact Plato is in public domain - not under copyright so this is allowed to be quoted on this site, we also have the fact the way it is used - amount and such - falls under fair use and doesn't count as plagiarism.

Youtubers copy content of other Youtubers just as Pewdiepie describes it, 95% of content is just recycled and reused content on the internet.

Isn't Pewdepie talking about the reusing of basic ideas and seeing an idea and putting your own spin on it? That's not copying, but most YouTubers don't do what they're talking about.

If you're intending to claim that I am copying someone else words as a form of plagiarism, you can forget that idea.

Except they've not proven their point, but they've done the major **don't** here - falsely claim others are "copying" like they are and thus their plagiarism should thus be brushed under the rug. They've used to much of the original, had to little of their own for it to not be plagiarism.

The parodies/spoof section itself is full of material from many people that talk about topics such as Trump parodies, rich people mockeries, and direct quotes to emphasis jokes so in essence, almost every one of those "stories" breaks the rules of this site and yet there hasn't any significant activity of story deletions by the site admins.

Yup. I just looked and there are a ton of rule breakers there and reviewed the one which was **NOT** a parody spoof. The others - a lot of them need to go on the sister site, but the ones with real people will only be allowed if you can count the person as a historical character, not to mention I wanted to verify what the category was for. Look how they also called these things "stories" when one of the original arguments was that theirs was "non-story" content. The reason their hasn't been a deletion is _everybody_ avoids the category and thus nobody ever gets reported. You kind of, you know, have to be reported for a deletion to occur. The miscellaneous categories are some of the worst areas yet show exactly what happens when rule breaking goes unchecked. The works which **BELONG** there get buried.

If the admins delete my content, then I can repost on another site (doesn't bother me).

Other sites have rules against what they're doing. It wouldn't be allowed on Wattpad or A03 just for starters.

Seems to me like they're playing the "single out and threaten" game with a specific few and think they can CYBERBULLY members of this forum into submission.

This. I've seen it before.

And...

Remember kids: never bend to knee to SJWs like this person. Rightfully tell them to f$#% off and go cry in the corner.

This. I know the normal rule of thumb when dealing with a flamer is to ignore, ignore, ignore, but with this particular type of Cyber Bully it is good to tell them what for because the hope of this type is that nobody _will_ stand up to them and thus they can continue bullying others with the same tactic.

You pay enough interns to clean up the mess and we don't need to review like we do, of course... But somehow the concept of moving to another site like I'd suggested is a "threat" that will sure show me, far as Perry's concerned. Please don't tease us!

Something tells me they know they wouldn't be welcome on another site Warg. While other sites like A03 are less restrictive in their rules - say allowing script format and RPF - in some ways they aren't. Plagiarism is a big no-no, but so is harassment.

Anyone remember that time SJW wasn't an insult or meant those extreme ones?

Yeah, I think I do. The problem is those latching onto various social justice causes aren't doing it for the sake of the social cause or those hurt by the social injustice. They're latching on because they want to be seen, but they want to be important, and they think countering injustice with injustice is how you win. Speaking of which, if any of you have Netflix I suggest watching _Kevin Hart's Guide to Black History_. One of the things he touches upon is that countering injustice with injustice isn't the way, but that we shouldn't be teaching kids that is the way.

But, once major holes are poked in their statements, that's usually when they tune out because they know they've gotten in too deep and can't back out.

At least until they think they've come up with another comeback only to run in the exact same circles logic wise. Actually, the fact they start tuning out doesn't help them because some of their arguments wouldn't even be made if they hadn't done that. *cough* The copying one... *cough*

This is what I don't get. You're totally willing to go to another site, and you don't.

I think it has to do with the fact they've picked a fight and don't want to give up until they absolutely have to. This kind of stubbornness offline - note that I didn't say real world, because online and offline are both parts of the real world - it's gonna get them in trouble.

I included the song because it's a bloody songfic. Because that's the effing point. And because I wanted to.

Can I point out here that _isn't_ the point of a songfic? A songfic doesn't _actually_ have to have lyrics from the song to _be_ a songfic. It simply needs to be inspired by the song, but 99% of the time the lyrics don't flow well with the story. If you're going to go with one with the lyrics, why not use a song which is in public domain?

I chose to write this because I wanted to, because I like the song and I connected it to the book. Report me if you must, but bear in mind that A) I didn't effing TAINT anything, and B) how decent it is is your opinion. And finally C). "Because I wanted to" is not "toddler tantrum logic." That's the reason you and I and many others are on this site: we wanted to be.

I'm going to go back to my point that 99% of songfics don't flow with the story, so taint isn't far off. Song lyrics are way to often used as a crutch for lack luster writing as well. And sorry, but "because I wanted to" is "toddler tantrum logic". Adults don't do things just because they want to, but so do mature teens, preteens and even elementary school students.

I didn't break the rules just to break them, I broke them because I wanted to write something that happened to be outside of the rules.

How about writing something that thinks outside of the box instead? And no, breaking the rules isn't what I mean. I mean exploring tropes in ways they're not usually explored. things like that.

This is not COLLEGE. This is a FANFICTION site. Report me if you must, but I am not changing it or taking it down.

So? The fact this isn't college doesn't mean it's not a part of the real world, or more importantly the "adult" world. More importantly anyone old enough to be on this site should be learning that you don't do what they're doing.

Warg - I love your explanation for why you don't like songfics. Doing it right is a lot of hard work, but most of what we see are kids who do it because it's easy and it hides the flaws in their writing. Worst, they don't realize they're doing this.

For crying out loud, quit calling me a child

I love Warg's response.

 _Honey, 1.) You're fourteen; you're a minor, and 2.) You weren't the whiny child I was referring to when I said I'd gotten those complaints a lot; thank you for not being part of the problem, but if that's the way you're taking it, I'll let you resemble whatever remark you want to..._

I've no problem with the younger writers I meet here and on Wattpad, but I've had some good times mentoring some of the younger writers and helping them grow as writers. (Maybe that's what they're trying to use as proof someone's a pedo? I'm not even a mentor, but me saying I openly mentor young writers on the site doesn't make me one. There is no exchanging of information, but they range from thirteen to seventeen. There were some ten year olds too that came back after they were old enough. I've also mentored a few adults, but most of the adults are already on their way. If not, ego.

And thats why we can't have nice things Goody, especially social(or any type of) justice and free fanfiction sites with rules.

This reminds me of being told we women can't have nice things because we women complain about the flaws and expect better things rather than just settling for token representation for one of the series I am into.

Reply Mar 3 #1,495


	46. WargishBoromirFan 3

WargishBoromirFan

Some kids just want Tumblr or LJ when they get on a writing site. They sure don't want to use FFn for what it's made for, at any rate.

So, my little Smile & Nodding remora wasn't satisfied with "adapting" to "strict" rules. To catch up from where Warg was last pulling her hair out:

 _To be blunt, yeah, you do need to actually try using any appropriate punctuation on the end of a sentence at all. That is the level of advice you appear to require multiple times. It's not so much a matter of being "strict" as establishing the basics of communication. Without good formatting and grammar, people aren't going to give anything you write much of a chance. It's just unnecessary eyestrain when there are better stories out there._

 _You do need more help than I necessarily have the patience for as far as punctuation is concerned, but once you have an actual fic that is compliant with site rules, then you're free to post it here, unless you get caught with the non-story preview. Though with the way you talk about the site and the lack of comprehension skills demonstrated, I'm still rather at a loss for why you want to spend your time here with me. Learning is great, but you seem to be struggling with, fighting, or just plain missing a lot of the lessons. Just try to edit before you put anything else up. Good luck._

To be honest, I'm just here to make stories, make friends, and have the fun of my life, that's just who I am I guess, I just want to show people who I am I guess, but they're are rules I do need to respect, I see that now, but it doesn't matter what format it's in, the story is still the same, there's always room for improvement, and I mean it, to me, story telling is more then just writing work or just creating a what if scenario, it describes who you are inside, I guess I wasn't being clear, sorry about that, I can tell me and you both have our differences, but If we set aside those differences, I think we can be good friends, even though we can't see each other or talk like normal people, am I right? What about you? What's your point of view on a story?

My point of view is that I thought that _I_ had trouble recognizing social cues... When they're spelled out in black and white, I can only feel a little sorry for the idiot that's driven away everyone around it. I left off for a while, but the reason I messaged it back was because it had posted another non-story to advertise its script monstrosity on Wattpad, but was at least good enough to remove the announcement when reviewed.

Yeah your right, it's a lot easier [to put the announcement in its profile, as suggested in my review] and also nice seeing you again

So by this point, the kid is aware that I'm more than a dozen years older than him, I've only initiated contact to reinform it of the rules of the site and basic grammar, and have not exactly been at my most warm and fuzzy, and it's still trying to act like I'm his bestie even after his freakouts. At this point, I gotta balance getting the kid to listen and getting it off my leg, so I reply to the pretentious "gotta make friends and fanfic my soul, dude!" PM above.

 _A story is a form of communication. If you can't communicate well, you can't tell a good story. Writing is a skill, and every story, every draft, is an opportunity to improve your skill, as long as you will learn from it. Don't get so attached to one early draft that you screw up your chances to express yourself more clearly and in-depth later, because then no one will care about the plot when the comma splices are describing someone who wants to blind the audience. Good luck._

That's all I wanted to hear

And that's all I needed to be reminded of why this kid is forever alone. I figured that would be the end of things, but last night, there was a crisis. A crisis, I say.

Wargish, I need your help, I need you to go to [Name removed to protect the guilty, but suffice to say a multiple rulebreaker that's blocked all of CU after past hissy fits that the remora admires], and tell him about my new story, it's important,

So I checked out the "important" new story, and it's basically the remora's Gary Stus defending the whiner's author avatar(s) from some random character(s) that may or may not be supposed to represent the whiner's critics and/or the rules of the site. (There's no periods and the blocking as to who is attacking whom isn't particularly well-done.) It's under "miscellaneous movies," even though the whiner is associated with one movie fandom with its own category and there's nothing linking the fic to any other movie. It's more original fiction than anything else.

 _1\. Neither of your "stories" are actually fanfics. The new one belongs in a forum or PMed directly to [his whiny hero]. It's not related to a movie that doesn't have its own category; it's original fiction or at best [whiner's main fandom] fanfiction hijacking usernames for characters, and FFn doesn't allow real person fiction, aka libel. The other one is labeled as a preview, - yes, "trailer" is a direct synonym for "preview" - and I have told you that those don't belong in the story section nearly as many times as I have told you to use a period on the end of your sentences._

 _2\. Why are you asking me to contact him? He's a rulebreaker in a fandom that I don't write for, and blocked PMs and reviews from me because he doesn't want to hear the truth. If you want, you can tell him that that behavior doesn't stop me or anyone else from reporting his rulebreakers and the Q &A belongs in a forum. I ain't your messenger dog. Good luck with the overdramatic brat; you're welcome to him._

Yeah, the remora still has its trailer up, with no reviews or feedback other than my PMs that it doesn't belong in the story section as is. I should review it and bring it in, but I'm about done with this kid. But let it not be said that the remora isn't fast on the uptake:

You reported him didn't you! Tell me! You reported him! And What are you talking about?! the truth about what?! Tell me what I'm so naive about that I don't understand, clearly you have some sort of vendetta with him? Why?!

In other breaking news, we believe water to be wet.

 _Yeah, I reported a few of his many rulebreakers, because he wants to block me and call me a bully for telling him the same thing we all agreed to before we published here: non-story content and interactive content don't belong in the story section. If he wants to lie when he agreed to the rules, then he is going to have to face the consequences. That's not a vendetta, that's the same consequences that any rulebreaker who refuses to fix the problem faces. I don't like the way he handles himself, I will grant you, and won't be sorry to see him gone, but that's sheerly because he throws a tantrum instead of improving his work._

I swear, you can't even hate all the rulebreakers equally and be considered fair some days, though:

Because the rules are unfair and unjust, they limit the freedom of writing and just take away every type of writing possible, remember when you threatened to report me about my story, I was scare and shock that anyone would do that, I get you want to stick to the rules, the only reason why I even listen to you is because I should it to my dad, and he show me your perspective, but their also have been some cyber bullies on the website, I don't know if you noticed, but that's not right and i can't back down, that's not who I am

Thank goodness that at least the parent is reasonable, 'cause the kid is a fedora away from a genuine "Nice Guy" 180(TM).

 _The rules are the same for everyone, which is what makes them fair. It limits the story section to actual story content, which makes it logical and just for everyone looking to read or write an actual story, so that we aren't inundated with illegible spam. It certainly doesn't take away poetry or prose about the actual fandom in readable formats._

 _Yes, there are bullies who will attack users merely for who they are, but that has nothing to do with reasonable site users who expect reasonable actions, like not lying when one agrees to the site rules and using basic third-grade grammar when one has to be at minimum thirteen to join the site. Censuring bad actions, including bullying and breaking site rules, is not the same as attacking people for who they are, so you understand why you claiming to be against bullying has nothing to do with this situation. If you want to be a hero to [the whiner], then help him move his non-story content to a forum or his profile._

I'm no hero, but I'll try

I shouldn't wish for them to drive one another off the site, but, cue the Greenday for an appropriate visual. It's at least better than the overly detailed description of the Stu as it sweeps in to basically risk this kid's account, too.

Reply Mar 6 . Edited Mar 6 #1,496


	47. Helpers? More like law enforcers

SomeoneI'mSure

Helpers? More like "law enforcers." Critics United are not the creators of Fanfiction and therefore have no say in what happens here on Fanfiction, but they are taking matters in their own hands to enforce rules that a higher power should be enforcing. (There is a reason why the "report abuse" button is at the bottom of a chapter along with the "review" button.) It is not the right of the Critics United to do this and it should be noted by everyone that receives their reviews that they do not have any right to do that.

Certainly there should be some people out their helping to make stories better or pointing out problems in stories, but people do not appreciate it when members of a Forum (which is a word in of itself which is intimidating to any singular person) decide to give help when such help is not asked for or decide to continue giving help when such help is obviously not wanted.

This unwarranted behavior is called "ganging" regardless of any good intentions previously established. A Forum, or any group for that matter, which begins taking the law into their own hands and go around unchecked usually end up becoming not only "law enforcers" but also "law interpreters" and, in an extension, "law makers".

Though it is a common case for people to blatantly disregard the rules, it is not the responsibility of a member of Fanfiction or even a group of members to enforce said rules. It is the responsibility of said member, if he might feel so insulted by this law-breaking, to report an abuse or contact the makers of Fanfiction and the real law enforces who actually work on the site. If no response or course of action is given, than the person who reported the abuse should be reminded that any abuse of his own individual power could also put him at fault as well as the reported abuser of any previously stated rules.

That is the problem with United Critics. Good intentions often go wrong in the long run, and though I have no problems with a few people giving critiques, I have a problem with people deciding how and when a rule should be interpreted (especially if one or two individuals of said Forum are excluded from such scrutiny).

S.I.S.

Reply Aug 30, 2013 #4


	48. Stories that are being attacked NOW!

_**CU Administration**_

 **Welcome.** This thread is for CU members _**only**_.

Please refrain from posting in this thread if you are not a member. **Non-members posting here risk a temporary or even a permanent ban**.

 **Rules for CU members** :

1) Three review limit:

If a member reviews a story and brings it to Siv that counts as one review. If two other members followed up with reviews of their own that would count as reviews two and three. After that, members should not review and simply report the rule-breaking story.

Please try to check if a story already has three CU reviews so we don't appear to be ganging up on someone.

 _ ***Note**_ _: additional instructions about this rule may be added by mods in particular posts._

2) Stories should only be posted in SiV by members if:

The author replies poorly.

You find that you are blocked and could not review

They update it and ignore your review.

They update other works.

 _ ***Note**_ _:_ if the author doesn't reply or update, then the reviewer should just monitor quietly and see if the author eventually update said story or another story on their account. There are no time limits as to how long one can wait till they can bring it in here. We do not want our members to be eager beavers in bringing the group in on a story.

Feel free to PM any of the mods if you have any questions or let us know about your doubts in the Q&A thread.

Thanks.

... **READ TO SEE IF YOUR STORY IS ON THIS LIST!** ...

ZadArchie

I'd like to update a link to a story that was on here from quite a while back. Looks like the author decided to repost these stories, thereby removing the review I gave back in March of 2017. Currently, they're having some kind of an episode on WA spamming their threads.

Story: Retrouvailles

Author: ibgarry

Fandom: Stardew Valley

Violation(s): MA content. It used to be only a non-K summary when this was originally posted to the SiV. Not sure if the story recently got these MA changes or if I just didn't pay attention when I picked it up on the tipline.

* * *

Story: Avengers: To Infinity and Beyond

Author: JBOYKINS1

Fandom: Avengers

Violation(s): MST of Avengers Infinity War. Author ignored review and updated other stories on profile.

* * *

Story: Change My Mind

Author: TwiAddictAnne

Fandom: Twilight

Violation(s): Non-story announcements. Originally, this had started off as an MA content thing, but the author removed the story and published it on another site, but still insisted on turning the two chapters into announcements as a passive-aggressive move. I talked with this author for a significant amount of time before they agreed to remove the announcement chapters by the beginning of the new year. They seem to have forgotten that and have since updated other stories on their profile with no changes to this one. Compliant

* * *

Story: RWBY: Limitless

Author: Chinsangan

Fandom: Dragonball Z & RWBY

Violation(s): Second-person, reader-insert story. Author ignored review and recently updated profile.

Reply Feb 6 . Edited Feb 11 #2,312

WargishBoromirFan

My name is Jake and I went back in time? by RyDog2010 - Non-story chapter repeated on multiple fics, with awful enough grammar to be worth reporting almost on that basis alone. While the fic itself hasn't updated in a while, coming back in an incoherent attempt to swear at me seven and a half years after last contact leads to me double-checking for violations.

Reply Feb 16 #2,314

WargishBoromirFan

Agent Washington death battle preview by GrimmBear - Author apologized and went onto publish something else without fixing the 't appear to be its first rulebreaking story, either. Compliant.

Reply Feb 17 . Edited Feb 23 #2,317 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: My sonnets Author: Guestspirit Fandom: - original fiction/writing. Author has blocked me so I could not review.

Story: Reading Remnant's Phantom Thieves Author: Phoenix Champion Fandom: Persona series RWBY (crossover) - MST, copying previously posted material, possible plagiarism. Author has blocked me so I couldn't review also a repeat offender. Author is extremely hostile in PM's (only after blocking someone) and other review sections when they don't have to face their accusers but a coward when directly challenged. Also has a note that appears to be hinting about CU in their first chapter.

Deleted

Reply Feb 22 . Edited Feb 22 #2,318

WargishBoromirFan

Back up Files V2 by DragonPrincess021 - Script format. Kid already tried to fix its Wall'o'Text (TM) once by uploading the exact same fic with the exact same problems, but was at least good enough to delete the original copy. Then the second chapter of this fic was script format, and its new (different) story was just updated with text blocks. I think this one just has no clue what it's doing and trying to break basic formatting down step by step didn't take.

Compliant

PMs of the Nuts-insane-bonzo three fries short of happy meal award by Ranting Banshee - Script format non-story and not even really the author's own words, when you get down to it; while this "Perry Mason" is definitely hostile and stupid enough to deserve its titles, the "fic" is all quotes from another user.

ETA: Pain and Pleasure by jeromevaleska - Interactive reader-insert MA fic. Most of this author's work fits the mold. Author ignored and updated another story (with the same issues).

ETA2: When Arthur and Fern was babies by Travis 2017 - MA content focusing on small children. Author has multiple fics like this, as well as a couple sockpuppets with eerily similar subject matter. (Though at least one of those focus on real adult people instead of cartoon babies, so, individual creepiness may vary.)

Reply Feb 25 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Feb 27 #2,323

WargishBoromirFan

Naked MLP Actors by IsmaelandLuigi21 - MA real person fetish porn. Quite possibly a sock of the last author I mentioned; the two of them are constantly updating and reviewing one another.

Reply Mar 2 #2,325

ZadArchie

Story: Into the Theater

Author: neobendium

Fandom: How to Train Your Dragon & Big Hero 6

Violation(s): MST, characters-react story with parts written in a screenplay format. Author ignored review and updated profile.

* * *

Story: What Hurts The Most

Author: xoUselessLesbianxo

Fandom: Red Dead Redemption

Violation(s): Copyrighted song lyrics present. Author ignored reivew and updated other stories on profile. Please note, this story already has two CU reviews on it.

Reply Mar 2 #2,326 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Look for a story Author: cutedoglover337 Fandom: Naruto - non-story, someone looking for a story. Author reviewed themselves claiming they "read the rules" but that since it's not specifically listed therefore what they're doing is allowed.

Author has another entry that is also them looking for a story so methinks they know exactly what they're doing but are playing dumb.

Deleted

Reply Mar 4 . Edited Mar 8 #2,327 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Leaving for Good? Author: Alexriolover95 Fandom: Rio - Non-story announcement/rant/whine fest by an author who is mad they got punished by the admins for breaking the site rules, including openly inciting and asking others to bully and attack people they don't like, and now is claiming they wish to leave the site. Author has blocked me thus why I did not review.

I know, kicking someone while they're down but at the same time this kid really _really_ needs to be taught a lesson as it's clear they have no self awareness of their actions or the fact they've done wrong on the site as to them it's everyone's fault but their own.

Deleted

Reply Mar 6 . Edited Mar 8 #2,328 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: The Final Decision (Well Mostly) Author: Alexriolover95 Fandom: Rio - non-story announcement. Yup, same writer as above as clearly this little attention seeker thinks the site revolves around them. Again, blocked so I could not review.

Very active and equally hostile defenders present.

Deleted

Reply Mar 8 . Edited Mar 9 #2,329

WargishBoromirFan

Too late to Apologize? by Stormknight089 - Real Person Fic, starring yours truly, the author, and the previous drama king. Probably the wrong fandom, while we're at it, but I'm beyond done. Deleted.

Edit: HAPPY 30th anniversary O&C by monsterjamvadim - Non-story interactive idea challenge; both Goody and I have already reviewed the kid and gotten capslock in response.

Reply Mar 9 . Edited Mar 9 #2,331

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: A place for grace Author: Stormknight089 Fandom: Misc Movies - original fiction. Only found out about this as I've been in a PM exchange with this repeat (now probably serial) offender and they told me about it. Also why my review isn't there because I informed them via PM and was told "too bad" followed by "there's no rule against it".

As noted, serial offender with a delusional outlook as to the site and it's users. Freely admits the rules don't apply to them and their (supposed) pals.

Deleted.

Reply Mar 10 . Edited Mar 10 #2,333

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Big Changes! Author: Alexriolover95 Fandom: rio - Non-story announcement. Yup, just when we think we're done with this crew they come back doing the same crap all over again. Anyway, block so couldn't review but got tipped off about it. Deleted. Looks like the admins got him again.

Reply Mar 11 . Edited by WargishBoromirFan, Mar 15 #2,335

WargishBoromirFan

the zombies are coming by Ghuyeee - Original fiction, updated without acknowledgement.

Story ideas by GaaraDeservesToBeHappy - interactive non-story ideas, updated without acknowledgement.

Reply Mar 15 . Edited Mar 15 #2,337

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: A collection Author: Sassybookmark Fandom: Harry Potter - original writing/poetry posted as fanfiction. Author is very condescending and of course claims otherwise stating "you're too dumb to see it".

Reply Mar 17 #2,339

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Ad Astra! Author: Jackdaw-Fanfiction Fandom: My hero Academia - from the tipline; interactive character submission where one submits their own character and the author writes a story around it. Originally the author made it compliant upon my review way back in December but seems to have opted to go straight back to being interactive, likely because they felt the heat was off them.

Reply Jan 30 #2,308 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: The Dominated Author: Usagi Selene Fandom: Naruto - from the tipline; Ma explicit writing bordering on just being porn. Author replied, having to use my email because I was blocked, claiming the survived the purges (as I noted that within my review) before and will again and only wouldn't if people like me reported them. Author claimed they would have rather a PM over my "fairly condescending review" before tossing the block on me.

Reply Feb 1 #2,309

ZadArchie

Story: The Mike Schmidt Chronicles: The Story Begins

Author: MattyJones

Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's

Violation(s): Non-story content on chapter 10. Author ignored review and recently changed profile pictures.

Reply Jan 19 #2,301 Julyza

story:Young Justice Outsiders Rants

author:phantomwolfblue

fandom:young justice (cartoon)

violations: non story content, user's opinion of the show. User updated after being told by atleast three people that it isn't allowed here.

Reply Jan 19 #2,302 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Elemental Clans Author: TheBiggestMousebrain Fandom: Warriors - interactive character submission. Author blocked and thus why I didn't review (a repeat offender as well)

Story: Truth or Dare Author: LostPuppy26 Fandom: My Hero Academia - from the tipline; interactive Q&A written in chat/script format. Author ignored review and updated other works.

Reply Jan 20 . Edited Jan 20 #2,303 WargishBoromirFan

Who Are the Crystal Gems? by LockAndKey989 - Script format MST. Some of the earlier chapters are likely plagiarized, as well. The author seemed like she was at least somewhat willing to improve when offered advice, but I don't think this one gets what an MST is, and there's plenty of defenders to spread misinformation in the reviews.

Reply Jan 20 #2,304 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Universal knights: shattered memories Author: Stormknight089 Fandom: Rio misc movies (crossover) - script format. Author stated they understood and would make changes but appears to not understand that script format is the issue. Author was/is a defender on other rule breaking writing so that may be at play here as well.

Removed by Author

Reply Jan 21 . Edited Feb 6 #2,305 Julyza

story:ProtestAgainstGuest

author:NotACursedChild

fandom: Pride and Prejudice

violation: non story about the author wanting the admins to ban guest reviews, answered that getting kicked off the site for rule breaking was a necesary sacrafice.

 _Goody note - author has decided to "take it down" but only after changing it to announce what they're doing. Methinks this is one of those "praise only in reviews" types who craves attention and ego_ _fluffing_. Deleted.

Reply Jan 21 . Edited by WargishBoromirFan, Feb 1 #2,306

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: ASK THE LOUDS! Author: mer1380 Fandom: Loud House - from the tipline; interactive Q&A. Author ignored review and updated.

Deleted

Reply Jan 12 . Edited Jan 17 #2,296 WargishBoromirFan

Sarge Vs Church Rap Battle by RenegadeForLife - Script format, second chapter has nothing to do with the fandom, and is a the author trying to white-knight for another offender. Second/repeat chapter has been removed, but it's still script.

Reply Jan 12 . Edited Jan 20 #2,297 ZadArchie

Story: 100th Hunger Games

Author: SarcasticNightPrincess

Fandom: Hunger Games

Violation(s): Originally a non-story issue on chapter 2. They added some minor story to the chapter, however, certain elements are still in a chat/script format. And it appears to be an interactive SYOC as well.

Reply Jan 12 #2,298

WargishBoromirFan

If only finding violations weren't as easy as 123...

2018 Rio awards by Nightfly123 - Interactive script format awards list. Author appears to be a part of a gaggle of violators; they aren't aggressive, but of course "no one in [their tiny corner of] this fandom likes to use forums."

Death and Back by Gunshots123 - Non-story announcement chapter, with a second one posted since I reviewed. Kid did listen to at least a little advice with his new story, but that's been one step forward, one step back, so hopefully a second reminder will get it going. Compliant.

Total Drama: oc island by yosemitealliek - Non-story interactive SYOC form, updated with a character list. Edit: author reuploaded the non-story character list after getting all the OCs it wanted.

Reply Dec 26, 2018 . Edited Jan 23 #2,288 Julyza

Beetle Brothers

Fic contains a bio of the characters and then updated with an author's note asking for requests

Compliant

* * *

Its been a slow week...

Reply Dec 26, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Dec 27, 2018 #2,289 WargishBoromirFan

Release Schedule by Dovahkiin1412 - Non-story announcement/poll. Author updated another story without acknowledgement.

Deleted

Reply Dec 28, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Feb 3 #2,290 ZadArchie

Story: Keep quiet (Purple Guy x Reader LEMON)

Author: RedBaronessChannel

Fandom: Five Nights at Freddy's

Violation(s): MA explicit content and second-person language. Author ignored review and recently changed their username.

Reply Dec 29, 2018 #2,291 WargishBoromirFan

Fine Tuning by WaddleBuff - MA interactive reader-insert. Most of this author's work breaks site rules, and more than a few icons, including the one for this story, verge on NSFW. Author PMed back a month and a half later to insist that the rules don't matter.

Reply Dec 30, 2018 #2,292 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Alex's Q and A! Author: Alexriolover95 Fandom: Rio - from the tipline; interactive Q&A that is also written in chat/script. Author is aware and has made a chapter attacking those who told them it wasn't allowed.

Review section has lots of defenders and encouragers.

Deleted though the author isn't happy about it but fails to understand why it happened given who they were breaking the rules of the site.

Reply Jan 5 . Edited Mar 6 #2,293 ZadArchie

Story: Help

Author: Sarahlightwood

Fandom: Twilight

Violation(s): Non-story note asking people to help them find a story on this site. Author ignored review, recently updated profile, and published new story.

* * *

Story: Zootopia Movie Script 223

Author: Dan Rush

Fandom: Zootopia

Violation(s): Chat/script screenplay story. Author ignored review and published a new screenplay.

* * *

Story: Ask C (almost) Anything

Author: T8ECR34T0R

Fandom: Rio

Violation(s): Interactive Q&A written in chat/script format. Author ignored review and updated other stories on profile.

Reply Jan 5 #2,294

MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Group Chat with the Avengers Author: Katness2007 Fandom: Avengers - from the tipline; internet chat story that's formatted to look like a chat room. Author is aware and declared via AN "..no one is going to throw me in jail or anything so I'm gonna continue until the story gets deleted."

Deleted

Reply Dec 18, 2018 . Edited Feb 8 #2,285 ZadArchie

Story: Naruto and the Sacred Gear

Author: Shadow Knight Destroyer

Fandom: Naruto & High School DxD

Violation(s): MA explicit content on chapter 100. Looks like some non-story chapters sprinkled in there as well. Author ignored review and updated other stories on profile.

* * *

Story: Random BNHA Scenarios and Drabbles

Author: XfreakXninjaX

Fandom: My Hero Academia

Violation(s): Second-person, you-based story. Author ignored review and continued to update with no changes.

Reply Dec 22, 2018 #2,286

WargishBoromirFan

Mortal Ties by DragonFire5218 - Non-story announcement repeated on all this user's stories. Someone's ego is writing checks his brain can't cash in the PMs.

Compliant - non-story chapter removed

Peppermint's Betrayal by Mistyflame of DarkClan - Non-story chapters and SYOC form. I'd already reviewed another similar violation by this author and forgotten about it while reviewing other SYOTs, only to notice this one had been updated.

Deleted

Reply Dec 13, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Feb 2 #2,281 ZadArchie

Not much going on tonight, and I've got a ton of stuff to do tomorrow. So, handling my "naughty" list early this week.

Story: SUPER Xover Mating session (sequel to Rio Mating session 1-3)

Author: Jaime64games

Fandom: Rio & Mario

Violation(s): MA explicit content, chat/script format, and non-story first chapter. Author is extremely hostile in PMs and sometimes takes out their anger in revenge reviews.

* * *

Story: Zootopia: One-Shot Series

Author: KingofShadows2019

Fandom: Zootopia

Violation(s): MA explicit content. Author claims "everyone else does it" and "until the admins delete all of them, I'm not going to delete mine."

* * *

Story: Rio Mating Session 3

Author: Chris the Spix

Fandom: Rio

Violation(s): MA explicit content, non-story first chapter, and accepting interactive requests for future chapters. Author uses the "don't like, don't read" excuse.

* * *

Story: Please Send Me Your Descendants Ocs

Author: AlphaSilver2144

Fandom: Descendants

Violation(s): Non-story placeholder and SYOC form. Author ignored review and updated profile.

* * *

Story: This account

Author: Elite Radical Feminists

Fandom: Star Wars

Violation(s): Non-story blog/rant. Author ignored review and updated profile. After further examination of other stories on profile, I'm ruling this one a troll account. Report Only.

Deleted

* * *

Story: My Teacher's Daughter

Author: ennessjai

Fandom: Wizards of Waverly Place & Camp Rock

Violation(s): MA explicit content. Author ignored review and updated other stories on profile (from the looks of those, they look like real-person fics).

Reply Dec 14, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Feb 3 #2,282

WargishBoromirFan

Wren's Story: OCS NEEDED by DNACat - Non-story SYOC form, and not even the first one this author has published to drum up characters for the same rewrite. Author begged and then got snotty for being called out for begging in PMs.

The Demon's Bride by StarryNight1313 - Original fiction. Author updated without acknowledgement.

Moved to Fictionpress

Reply Dec 9, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Dec 10, 2018 #2,277 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: What's Wrong with Warriors? Author: Grayshadow Warrior Fandom: Warriors - from the tipline; non-story entry. Author replied refusing to take it down, claimed others have done it and that they just want to "have fun" and that I should "loosen up" and then demanding I don't reply to their PM.

Author has also implied they could be under aged for being a member of this site.

Deleted

Reply Dec 10, 2018 . Edited Jan 20 #2,278 Julyza

story:Fire Breath

author:Blazing Fire Star Kid 01

fandom: Legend of Korra

Copyright infringement, contains the song lyrics from a Disney movie called Lemonade Mouth which the fic is based on. Author updated with zero acknowledgment. It could also be plagiarism ,but i can't remember the movie well enough to say.

Reply Dec 12, 2018 #2,279 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Incredible Things Author: GoldenEnderHawk Fandom: Doctor Who - from the tipline; second person/ "you" based reader insert/interactive story. Author ignored review and updated.

Reply Dec 13, 2018 #2,280

WargishBoromirFan

Wren's Story: OCS NEEDED by DNACat - Non-story SYOC form, and not even the first one this author has published to drum up characters for the same rewrite. Author begged and then got snotty for being called out for begging in PMs.

The Demon's Bride by StarryNight1313 - Original fiction. Author updated without acknowledgement.

Moved to Fictionpress

Reply Dec 9, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Dec 10, 2018 #2,277 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: What's Wrong with Warriors? Author: Grayshadow Warrior Fandom: Warriors - from the tipline; non-story entry. Author replied refusing to take it down, claimed others have done it and that they just want to "have fun" and that I should "loosen up" and then demanding I don't reply to their PM.

Author has also implied they could be under aged for being a member of this site.

Deleted

Reply Dec 10, 2018 . Edited Jan 20 #2,278 Julyza

story:Fire Breath

author:Blazing Fire Star Kid 01

fandom: Legend of Korra

Copyright infringement, contains the song lyrics from a Disney movie called Lemonade Mouth which the fic is based on. Author updated with zero acknowledgment. It could also be plagiarism ,but i can't remember the movie well enough to say.

Reply Dec 12, 2018 #2,279 MrGoodyTwoShoes

Story: Incredible Things Author: GoldenEnderHawk Fandom: Doctor Who - from the tipline; second person/ "you" based reader insert/interactive story. Author ignored review and updated.

Reply Dec 13, 2018 #2,280

ZadArchie

So, a few more of the MST stories I was sent earlier this week have started to budge since the first two, and I want to nip this thing quickly before it gets out of hand. Oh, and there is one other story for something else.

Story: Pokemon Flash

Author: jade-fae

Fandom: Pokemon

Violation(s): First chapter is a non-story announcement. Author ignored review and continued to update.

* * *

Story: Just watching some past and futures

Author: GinnyWright

Fandom: Avengers

Violation(s): MST, characters-watch kind of fic. The author is using snippets of movies and trailers for movies to copy in their story. And what parts that are copied are in script format. Author updated story hours after my review to put in a new note in the first chapter to argue why their story isn't an MST.

* * *

Story: The Avengers Watch Infinity War

Author: WishingForMyHogwartsLetter

Fandom: Avengers

Violation(s): MST, characters-watch kind of fic. Spotted the author commenting on one of the other stories from Saturday telling that author not to quit their MST story after I had given my review. Warg, it looks like you've spotted this one too, so please note it already has two CU reviews on it.

* * *

Story: Watching Avengers Infinity War

Author: xxTheTruMan961

Fandom: Avengers

Violation(s): MST, characters-watch kind of fic. Author ignored review and continued to update. Please note, several defenders have come out trying to tell this author that their fic is fine and that they should continue. After all, if people like it, it must be okay, right?

* * *

Story: Tokyo Ghoul Collection

Author: SavageTrickster

Fandom: Tokyo Ghoul

Violation(s): Second-person, you-based story. Author ignored review and updated profile.

* * *

Story: The new member of Paw Patrol: Napo

Author: Napo-1

Fandom: PAW Patrol

Violation(s): Copyrighted song lyrics. Author ignored review and updated other stories on profile. Looking at their profile now, I think part of the problem may be that English is not their first language.

Reply Nov 26, 2018 . Edited Nov 30, 2018 #2,267

ZadArchie

Getting a headstart because I've got plans to be out tomorrow. Going to try and see the new Fantastic Beasts movie.

Story: Clay (A Balto Parody) Cast List

Author: TheWriterForGod42

Fandom: Balto & Wings of Fire

Violation(s): As the title suggests, it's a non-story cast list. Author ignored review and published a new cast list story.

* * *

Story: Seven lemons

Author: TheLonelyPotato99

Fandom: Pokemon

Violation(s): MA explicit content. Author ignored review and published new stories on profile.

* * *

Story: Bleach Songfic

Author: STARSONGPAPA

Fandom: Bleach

Violation(s): Copyrighted song lyrics. Author ignored review and updated other stories on profile.

Deleted

Reply Nov 16, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Jan 22 #2,264 ZadArchie

Whoops! Wasn't paying attention to which thread I was in. Okay, problem solved now, post deleted from Clean Sweep and correctly placed in SiV. Sorry about that.

Eh, got bored and decided to take care of this tonight instead of tomorrow.

Story: The Avengers Watch Their Movies

Author: .XX

Fandom: Avengers

Violation(s): MST, characters watch/react fic. Author did PM me to say they would take care of it, but to them, that meant posting a non-story update saying that while they would no longer continue the story, they would still leave it up. I don't think another review is necessary, but keep an eye on this one. My own review has been buried by a small sea of fanbrats trying to tell this one "it's not against the rules" and "ignore the critics."

* * *

Story: A Warning from the Future

Author: SkylarkStark

Fandom: Avengers

Violation(s): MST, characters watch/react fic. Author ignored review and updated with a non-story chapter saying that while they would no longer update the story, they would still leave it up. Story has gotten several "the critics are liars" and "the critics are all bluff" kinds of reviews since then.

* * *

Story: The ghost of Marinette

Author: kikizooom

Fandom: Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir

Violation(s): Chat/script format. Author ignored review and published new stories.

* * *

Story: Pokemon: Dark Crystal

Author: WingedWhiteOwl

Fandom: Pokemon

Violation(s): SYOC/interactive. Author ignored review and published new stories.

* * *

Story: Anime Protaganists : Truth and Facts

Author: freedzoneruin

Fandom: One Piece & Fate/stay night

Violation(s): Non-story blog-post/rant. Author ignored review and continued to update.

Reply Nov 23, 2018 #2,265

Julyza

Story: Welcome Home! My Mini AutoBiography

Author:The Righterzpen

Fandom: Bible

Violation: original non fiction, author responded negatively, She said that if she was kicked out off ffn it was the will of God.

EDIT:Posted a non-story in which she replies and defends her stance that her autobiography is fanfiction. Review at Own Risk

Reply Nov 14, 2018 . Edited Nov 15, 2018 #2,262

ZadArchie

Story: Hanahaki Ask AU

Author: SneaselxRiolu

Fandom: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes

Violation(s): Interactive request/dare story. Author had posted a non-story chapter saying the would take it down back before I picked this up on the tipline. Author has ignored review and updated other stories on profile.

Reply Nov 10, 2018 #2,260

ZadArchie

Might be out and about tomorrow. Plus, I want to schedule some time in to continue my review-a-thon. So, I'm getting a slightly early start this week.

Story: Meetings Don't Have to be Boring

Author: lemonbark

Fandom: Hetalia - Axis Powers

Violation(s): MA explicit content. Author PMed with the "everyone does it" excuse.

* * *

Story: Prayer Requests

Author: Mischief Managed-Up To No Good

Fandom: Bible

Violation(s): Accepting interactive prayer requests in reviews. Arguably, it might also be non-story content. But, I'm kind of confused by the Bible as a "fandom," so I'm not entirely sure what constitutes as fanfiction in that area. Author ignored review, and I happened to see them posting on another forum a few days after my review.

* * *

Story: Anything Goes

Author: Applauze

Fandom: Total Drama Series

Violation(s): Copyrighted song lyrics in chapter 1. Author ignored review and recently updated profile.

Reply Nov 2, 2018 #2,256 WargishBoromirFan

Manly Deeds, Womenly Words by TheFixer12 - non-story announcement. Author recently updated another story.

Reply Nov 4, 2018 #2,257 Julyza

Story:No Going Back

Author:Ms CT-782

fandom: Star Wars the Clone Wars (cartoon)

Songfic, has the lyrics of Adele's 'When We Were Young' in the chapter link, she also has another songfic of a prequel to this fic. She was told to remove lyrics and passive-aggressively refused via pm.

Compliant

* * *

Story:Legend of Korra Season One Movie Screenplay Adaptation

Author:Cuofeng

Fandom: Legend of Korra (cartoon)

Script writing and mostly plagiarism of the cartoon's original script with only a couple of things changed. Author is fully aware of both ,but continues it either way.

* * *

EDIT:a rule breaking fic was updated, so here it is.

Story:My Favourite Vegebul Fanfics

Author:Veggietables

Fandom:Dragon Ball (Anime/Manga)

A list of their 'favorite' fics of the Vegeta/Bulma ship, updated that same day saying that they know its against site rules and added the everyone-else-does-it-and-they-haven't-gotten-rid-of-it bs at the bottom of it. I honestly doubt the owners of the fics gave them permission to promote them.

Deleted

Reply Nov 7, 2018 . Edited by MrGoodyTwoShoes, Dec 1, 2018 #2,258 


	49. Not a hit list honest

_**CU Administration**_

This thread's purpose is to collect the previous week's entries for the SiV to allow those that may have missed them a quick reference to see if there are any stories they can offer any assistance on. It is by no means a "hit list" or anything of the sort that those in other places want to believe it being.

... **READ THE LIST YOUR STORY MAY BE ON IT**...

MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of October 8, 2018

My Hero Academia: Daring Challenges - interactive

Ash's Fun Adventure - MA explicit

America x Trump - real person

Reply Oct 8, 2018 #421 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of October 15, 2018

MDR - chat/script

10 Days - interactive/"you" based second person story Deleted

PLEASE READ! - non-story announcement Deleted

ARW (Alternate Reality Window) - interactive

Reply Oct 15, 2018 . Edited Jan 20 #422 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of October 22, 2018

House of Subs - non-story, probably troll, _report only_ Deleted.

Reply Oct 22, 2018 . Edited by WargishBoromirFan, Nov 5, 2018 #423 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of October 29, 2018

Forever and Always One shot! - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Truth or Dare! - interactive, non-story chapters, chat/script

Mega Evolution: Magic and Darkness - chat/script Fixed.

Reply Oct 29, 2018 . Edited by WargishBoromirFan, Oct 29, 2018 #424 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of November 5, 2018

(Book 1) Evelyn and Bella in the Pokemon World - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Meetings Don't Have to be Boring - MA explicit

Prayer Requests - Interactive

Anything Goes - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Manly Deeds, Womenly Words - non-story content

Reply Nov 5, 2018 #425 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of November 12, 2018

No Going Back - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Legend of Korra Season One Movie Screenplay Adaptation - word for word copy of the original script, written in script format.

Hanahaki Ask AU - interactive

Reply Nov 12, 2018 #426 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of November 19, 2018

Welcome Home! My Mini AutoBiography - non-story, original fiction

Clay (A Balto Parody) Cast List - non-story

Seven lemons - MA explicit

Bleach Songfic - use of copyrighted song lyrics Deleted

Reply Nov 19, 2018 . Edited Jan 18 #427 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of November 26, 2018

The Avengers Watch Their Movies - MST

A Warning from the Future - MST

The ghost of Marinette - Chat/script

Pokemon: Dark Crystal - interactive character submission sheet within chapter

Anime Protaganists : Truth and Facts - Non-story author attack/rant

Reply Nov 26, 2018 #428 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of December 3, 2018

Pokemon Flash - non-story chapter

Just watching some past and futures - MST

The Avengers Watch Infinity War - MST

Watching Avengers Infinity War - MST

Tokyo Ghoul Collection - second person/"you" based story

The new member of Paw Patrol: Napo - use of copyrighted song lyrics

High School Madness - use of copyrighted song lyrics Deleted

Reply Dec 3, 2018 . Edited Jan 18 #429 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of December 10, 2018

The Approaching Darkness (submit your ocs) - interactive character submission sheet within chapter

New writer - non-story announcement

A Mediator's Tale - interactive character submission sheet Deleted

OC call - interactive character submission sheet Deleted

The Z Fighters React to Death Battle! (Take 2) - MST, script format, possible plagiarism

Aura Light Rangers - SYOC - interactive character submission sheet

Wren's Story: OCS NEEDED - interactive character submission sheet

Reply Dec 10, 2018 . Edited Jan 18 #430 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of December 17, 2018

What's Wrong with Warriors? - non-story chapter. Originally just a simple rant but author has since added a "story" chapter although the rant remains.

Deleted

Fire Breath - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Incredible Things - second person/"you" based

Mortal Ties - non-story announcement Compliant

Peppermint's Betrayal - interactive character submission sheet, non-story chapters Deleted

SUPER Xover Mating session (sequel to Rio Mating session 1-3) - MA explicit

Zootopia: One-Shot Series - MA explicit

Rio Mating Session 3 - Ma explicit

Please Send Me Your Descendants Ocs - interactive character submission sheet

This account - non-story rant, _troll, report only_ Deleted

My Teacher's Daughter - MA explicit

Reply Dec 17, 2018 . Edited Feb 2 #431 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of December 24, 2018

Group Chat with the Avengers - internet chat room story Deleted

Naruto and the Sacred Gear - MA explicit

Random BNHA Scenarios and Drabbles - second person/"you" based reader interactive

Reply Dec 24, 2018 . Edited Feb 8 #432 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of December 31, 2018

2018 Rio awards - interactive, script format

Total Drama: oc island - interactive character submission sheet, non-story updates Deleted

Release Schedule - non-story announcements Deleted

Keep quiet (Purple Guy x Reader LEMON) - MA explicit, second person/"you" based reader interactive

Fine Tuning - Ma explicit, interactive, story avatar pic not K rated.

Reply Dec 31, 2018 . Edited Feb 2 #433 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of January 6, 2019

Alex's Q and A! - interactive, chat/script Deleted

Help - non-story content

Zootopia Movie Script 223 - script format

Ask C (almost) Anything - interactive, chat/script

Reply Jan 7 . Edited Mar 6 #434 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of January 14, 2019

ASK THE LOUDS! - interactive Q&A Deleted

Sarge Vs Church Rap Battle - script, double posting, in the wrong fandom

100th Hunger Games - non-story, interactive, chat/script

Reply Jan 14 . Edited Jan 18 #435 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of January 21, 2019

The Mike Schmidt Chronicles: The Story Begins - non-story chapter

Young Justice Outsiders Rants - non-story content

Elemental Clans - interactive (character submission)

Truth or Dare - interactive, chat/script

Who Are the Crystal Gems? - MST, chat/script, possible plagiarism

Reply Jan 21 #436 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of January 28, 2019

Universal knights: shattered memories - script format and non-story interactive chapters. Deleted.

ProtestAgainstGuest - non-story announcement/attack on the guest review system Deleted.

Reply Jan 28 . Edited Feb 6 #437 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of February 4, 2019

Ad Astra! - interactive submit your own character

The Dominated - MA explicit

Reply Feb 4 #438 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of February 11, 2019

Retrouvailles - MA explicit

Avengers: To Infinity and Beyond - MST

Change My Mind - non-story announcements Compliant

RWBY: Limitless - second person/"you" based interactive story

Reply Feb 11 . Edited Feb 11 #439 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of February 18, 2019

My name is Jake and I went back in time? - non-story chapters

Agent Washington death battle preview - chat/script Compliant

Reply Feb 18 . Edited Feb 23 #440 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of February 25, 2019

My sonnets - original fiction

Back up Files V2 - chat/script Compliant

PMs of the Nuts-insane-bonzo three fries short of happy meal award - non-story content, chat/script, _wannabe troll_

Reply Feb 25 . Edited Feb 27 #441 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 4, 2019

Pain and Pleasure - interactive, MA explicit

When Arthur and Fern was babies - Ma explicit (pedophilia)

Naked MLP Actors - Ma Explicit real person fic

Into the Theater - MST

What Hurts The Most - copyrighted song lyrics

Reply Mar 4 . Edited Mar 11 #442 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 4, 2019

HAPPY 30th anniversary O&C- non-story announcement, interactive

Reply Mar 11 . Edited Mar 11 #443 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 18, 2019

the zombies are coming - original fiction

Story ideas - non-story, interactive

A collection - original writing

Reply Mar 18 #444

MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who think disclaimers absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 5, 2018

The Librarian - MA explicit. _Extremely hostile and vindictive author_

winter lyoko continued - non-story announcements

Guess The Warrior Cat! - interactive Q&A

Singing your Shades - copyrighted song lyrics

A Denial of Freedom - MA explicit

Falling Fast - Ma explicit

Schoolies - MA explicit

The Demeaned Mistake - use of copyrighted song lyrics Compliant

Getting Familiar - Ma explicit

Tugging on Heartstrings - Ma explicit

And if you're not made for me - Ma explicit

Warriors Lemons - MA explicit

The New Prophecy - Ma explicit

Lily the shishkabab - one liner (report only, possible troll)

Rizzles song fanfiction - use of copyrighted song lyrics

The Collar - Ma explicit

Truth or Dare! - Interactive Q&A

Love is a complicated thing - Ma explicit

Fnaf World - written in chat/script format Compliant

Reply Mar 5, 2018 . Edited Mar 8, 2018 #391 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 12, 2018

Danganronpa: Hope's Lie - chat/text message based format

Gathering Darkness - non-story content

Let's Play A Game - MA explicit

Pokemon Theme Songs: Pokeshipping Edition - use of copyrighted song lyrics. _Possible troll._ Deleted

Reply Mar 12, 2018 . Edited Mar 31, 2018 #392 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 19, 2018

Code Geass Heroes' Awakening R2 - chat/script

The Legend of Fire - plagiarized word for word copy of "The Will of Fire Still Burns"

Reply Mar 19, 2018 . Edited Mar 19, 2018 #393 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of March 26, 2018

Ex-Tadaseluver123 - non-story announcement Deleted

Watching Their Fates - MST

Truth or Dare (Please send in dares and truths!) - interactive, chat/script

Link x Zelda (WIP Storyline, Chapter 2) - non-use of the chaptering system, posting chapters as individual stories

ChinaChubby Reader - MA explicit, econd person/"you" based reader interactive

CONFESSIONS OF A JEWISH B**** - original fiction, story title not T rated

Reading Remnants of the Wild - MST

PAW Patrol: Life of Crime - chat/script Deleted

TOD - interactive, chat/script Deleted

KisIta Poems - interactive

Reply Mar 26, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #394 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of April 2, 2018

OCs needed for Mist of Danger - interactive character submission sheet, non-story chapters Deleted

Teen Titans the New Team (SYOC) - interactive character submission sheet Deleted

Our Little Miracle - MA explicit

The Conspiracy - use of copyrighted song lyrics

When the clock strikes midnight - second person/"you" based reader interactive Compliant.

Humans vs Planets - non-story announcements. _Report only._

Reply Apr 2, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #395 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of April 9, 2018

Goddess Butt is BEST Butt, Says Pit - MA Explicit

This Was Probably a Bad Idea - chatroom fic

Reading RWBY ULTIMATE ALIEN - MST

Reply Apr 9, 2018 #396 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of April 16, 2018

The Misadventures of Dark - chat/script. _Report only_ Deleted

H patrol - chat/script. _Report Only_ Deleted

Runaway Gremory: Lemon Series - MA explicit. Hostile Author.

Reply Apr 16, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #397 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of April 23, 2018

Teen Titans UNITE - non-story annoucnement

Harry Potter - LGBT edition - non-story announcement. Extremely hostile author - possible troll Deleted

Reply Apr 23, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #398 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages other to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of April 30, 2018

Safe and Sound - use of copyrighted song lyrics

With all my Heart: The new us - non-story announcement

Knowledge is Power 1: Absent Minded - plagiarism. Word for word copy of "Absent Minds" by Kelly Digges Deleted

The Smyth Sisters: Hello! We're back! (Or the Fellowship of the Ring) - multiple non-story chapters, one-liners Compliant.

Reply Apr 30, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #399 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of May 7, 2018

Wings of Fire: Truth or Dare show - interactive

Choices - chat/script

This time, Let's do Karaoke! - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Reply May 7, 2018 #400 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of May 14, 2018

A Frosty Tale - non-story content

The Voice of a Star - non-story chapter attacking reviewers they don't like. Compliant - chapter removed

Reply May 14, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #401 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of May 21, 2018

Spring Festival - non-story announcement

Total Drama Cruise - non-story announcement as first chapter

Reply May 21, 2018 #402 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of May 28, 2018

Subversion - non-story chapters

OC's NEEDED FOR MAPLESEED TALE - non-story announcements, formerly interactive Deleted

Time After Time - use of copyrighted song lyrics Fixed.

Reply May 28, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #403 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of June 4, 2018

Fading Static - use of copyrighted song lyrics

(fanmade) Epic Rap Battles of History: King Bowser VS Gannondorf - chat/script

Dawn of Redsky - incorrect category Deleted

Reply Jun 4, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #404 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of June 11, 2018

A Collection of Warriors Rape Lemons - MA explicit Deleted

L's Implications - MA explicit Deleted

Power of Three: The Sight - non-story chapter

Permanent Sunset - use of copyrighted song lyrics Deleted

Reply Jun 11, 2018 . Edited Aug 14, 2018 #405 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of June 18, 2018

RWBY reacts to Death Battle (My Version) - MST, chat/script, use of copyrighted song lyrics

Wedding Reception: A Musical in Text (The Big Cheese Saga Part 8) - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Reply Jun 18, 2018 #406 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of June 25, 2018

Pokemon Big Brother - chat/script

FNaF Reacts to Ships Season 1 - chat/script, interactive

Reply Jun 25, 2018 #407 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of July 2, 2018

Mission PAW: Pups Save The Magic - chat/script Compliant

The Perceivable P**** or The Incestuous Orphans - ma explicit, title not t-rated

Reply Jul 2, 2018 . Edited Jul 12, 2018 #408 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of July 9, 2018

Final Horizon - non-story chapters

The Nobody of Remnant - interactive with reviewers

UA: The 1-A Chatroom - internet chat room story

The Boneyard - non-story announcement

Ninjago Bloopers - non-story advertising link

Reply Jul 9, 2018 #409 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of July 16, 2018

Check Yes Or No - use of copyrighted song lyrics

How to Write a Hetalia Pairing - MST

Five Nights at Freddy's Ask them all - interactive Deleted

Reply Jul 16, 2018 . Edited Aug 10, 2018 #410 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of July 23, 2018

Percy Went Where? - MST

TDINE 1 - Become One - Interactive poll with voting for events in the next chapter

Ash betrayed cliches - List Deleted

Azarath had no music - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Judy's Wilde Side - MA explicit

Reply Jul 23, 2018 . Edited Jul 23, 2018 #411 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of July 30, 2018

Little Green - use of copyrighted song lyrics Deleted

Fire and Steel - non-story character info sheet

Lemonade - interactive, MA explicit

United Destiny: The Hero and the Hybrid - Non-story chapter attacking other users, the fandom and the site itself. Extremely hostile and possibly under aged author. _Report only._

Compliant

The trolls of Pokemon - Non-story chapter attacking people on the site they do not like. _Report only._ Deleted

Reply Jul 30, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #412 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of August 6, 2018

Pokemon Aura wars 4 Pokepocalypse - use of copyrighted song lyrics, non-story announcements Deleted

Repercussions -MST, non-story announcements Deleted

Pokemon: The adventures of playboy Ash - MA explicit

Warriors Cats Name Generator - Non-story, interactive Deleted

Reply Aug 6, 2018 . Edited Sep 1, 2018 #413 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of August 13, 2018

LEM Collections Diamond - MA explicit

Berserk: the adaptation - non-story announcements, summary containing cursing, written as a play script in portions.

Pokemon: The Heat of Salazzle's Passion - MA explicit

2018 New Shippings - non-story chapters, interactive

A Chance Mating - Ma explicit

Avengers watching Iron Man 3 - MST

warrior cats ideas - non-story

Reply Aug 13, 2018 . Edited Aug 15, 2018 #414 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of August 20, 2018

Troubled Days: Bronze - interactive character submission sheet at end of chapter.

A Symphony of Emails - interactive character submission sheet at end of chapter. Author has removed and reposted this once already to clear out reviews they don't like. Author has also since blocked all CU members.

Move-Dex - non-story content

My anthro loves - MA Explicit

a stupid tale of Ho-Oh and Lugia - interactive

Starting Things Differently: Continuation - non-story chapters, interactive

Emos Super Smash Brothers 2: Revenge of Zelda - MA explicit

guidance - second person/"you" based

FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S: NIGHTMARES - non-story chapter

Pokemon: Abridged Edition - chat/script Deleted

Expanded Pokedex Volume III: General Pokemon - non-story content

Secluded Song - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Reply Aug 20, 2018 . Edited by WargishBoromirFan, Aug 24, 2018 #415 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

AH14's Undertale Q and A - interactive, chat/script. Deleted

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of August 27, 2018

Monster Hunter: Monstergirl World - non-story chapters, interactive, MA explicit.

Pokemon Lyrics - use of copyrighted song lyrics, chat/script Deleted

Characters for Frosted- Author is uploading the same story (found here) more than once. Deleted

Mission: Past, Future and Celebi (ON HIATUS) - Non-story content, interactive character submission sheet

Love At Night - MA explicit

Need Some Food - chat/script

Trapped - MA explicit

Pokemon: Anubis, The Lucario (Revised version!) - MA explicit

Beast Girl and Firestar's Symbiote Sex - MA Explicit

Misty Goes WHOOPITY SCOOP - non-story list _Report Only_

Lincoln's special reward - MA explicit

Hello! - Non-story announcement

I'll Take Away - MA explicit

The Runaway Pokemon Trainer - chat/script, repeat offender Deleted

Reply Aug 27, 2018 . Edited Sep 25, 2018 #416 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of September 10, 2018

story update progress - non-story announcement

Hetalia Fan Rant Number Two - non-story attack against reviewers the author doesn't like

Family Ties - MA explicit, interactive

Damon's W**** (Elena) - Ma Explicit, title above K rating

Zootopia Theatre - use of copyrighted song lyrics, possible plagiarism (lifts word for word from Beauty and the Beast)

Lusamine Loves Bullies - MA explicit

Baldi punishes Monika - Ma Explicit

Reply Sep 10, 2018 . Edited Sep 10, 2018 #417 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of September 17, 2018

Nautiscarader's Smutember 2018 Day 6: praise, Robstar, TT - MA explicit

Through New Eyes - non-story announcement Compliant.

Reply Sep 17, 2018 . Edited by WargishBoromirFan, Sep 18, 2018 #418 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of September 24, 2018

Pasts and Secrets - MST

Paradise Defenders: Power of the Shadows(Up for adoption) - Interactive character submission sheet

Party Night (Long Version) - MA explicit, chat/script

Dappled's collection of Songfics - use of copyrighted song lyrics

Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist challenge - Non-story challenge (Author deleted and then reupped to remove reviews they didn't like, now twice)

Reply Sep 24, 2018 . Edited Oct 2, 2018 #419 MrGoodyTwoShoes

High Priority

Night Raid watches Death Battle - MST, plagiarism, chat/script. Author is block happy and actively encourages others to break the rules along with inciting others to attack those they don't like.

Ship Reactions - chat/script. Author states via AN's that the rules of the site do not apply to them.

My MAXIMUM Rebellion - chat/script, now interactive (author thinks it makes them a "rebel" and "cool" by doing such), further pushing interactive by posting an interactive character submission sheet.

Waste My Time - second person/you based. Author denies the rule exists or applies to their writing. Author has continued a wave of harassment to various CU members for over a year.

Reading RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL - MST, Plagiarism

RWBY watches DEATH BATTLE (Continuation) - MST, Plagiarism, non-story chapters. Hostile author, hostile fans/defenders

ask undertale - interactive, chat/script

Ask OmniTale - interactive, chat/script

American Noise - use of copyrighted song lyrics. Hostile author who thinks disclaimers(and citing legal notices that are unrelated) absolves them from following the rules on the site.

For the week of September 24, 2018

Naruto Challenges - Non-story challenges

The Legend of Team Star - chat/script

Insatiable Heat - MA explicit

Fnaf highskewl - non-story announcement chapter

From Now On - use of copyrighted song lyrics

A Promise Kept - non-story chapters Compliant .

The Other Side - non-story chapter

Reply Oct 1, 2018 . Edited Oct 8, 2018 #420 


	50. We WILL responsed when you attack us!

_**Far-Set77**_

 _Alright, I'm going to introduce myself as Rediron101. My story, "War of Immortals (SYOC)" was reported several hours ago by Spirit of paladin. Now out of all the people in the SYOC category, I would like to know exactly why the H*LL WAS I PICKED OUTTA THE CROWD! I understand that they are here to stop rule breakers but seriously! Come on! Writing isn't about reviews, and I'm taking this away from a guy who has posted on this forum, writing is supposed to be "fun". Here in FFN, we writers are supposed to let our imaginations flow free like a river but CU is acting like a boulder for that river. We let out our imagination while trying to connect to others, that's what SYOC's are supposed to be for, but when they come along, they make a dam to keep us from flowing. Tell me, what point is there in writing when you aren't allowed to write what you want? Yes in fact I am complaining, I will admit that, however my story hasn't gotten taken down yet so don't lump me in with most of their victims. But I do know how their victims feel. They feel anger, disappointment, at a point sadness. We(well most of us) work hard on these stories, we work to put what we are thinking into them. "Why should I change? I'm fine just the way I am." -Calvin and Hobbes. I copied that from Cha's Aegis' profile. This is what they should be thinking about our stories. If you members are reading this, than know that it would be **GREAT** if you gave us constructed criticisms about grammar and what not but if you all ever **even DARE** try to tell me to take down my work **EVER** again, I will not be nice with the words I use. Thank you, that's all._

 _Reply Aug 19, 2015 #1_

...

 ** _La Chica del Oceano Silente_**

 **Kid, this forum is dead.**

 **But let's see... hmmm... you're a noobster to the site, so that explain why you managed to cramp so much stupidity in one post.**

 **First, there is not a SYOC category in this site anywhere. I repeat there is NOT a syoc category in this fanfiction site. NOT AT ALL.**

 **Chances are you were unlucky that one of them noticed your story. Though luck brat, you were caught breaking the rules of the site and now are bleeding from where the sun don't shine?**

 **About your little speech about SYOC, that's effing garbage. SYOC are made only by lazy punks who can't bother creating anything on their own who come here with one goal in mind only: being popular by wh*ring reviews.**

 **Nobody is stopping you from writing what you want, but SYOC is by definition something you get from someone else so it's not your creation, you're leeching other's creativity because you're not creative enough to come up with characters on your own. That means you've got zero in the creativity and imagination tank, kid.**

 **And please, don't be a freaking idiot, that quote from Calvin and Hobbes doesn't apply to you being a lazy oaf.**

 **So, here's an idea. READ THE FREAKING RULES AND TOS OF THE SITE! SYOC by definition are NOT allowed here. NEVER WILL BE.**

 **Want to have one here? Set up a freaking forum and get people to post their characters there so you don't use the story section of the site on interactive bullshit that only clutters the categories with garbage.**

 **Because, and this is something I'm sure is news to you, the world is not about you, punk.**

 **CU members don't visit these kind of forums and if you break the rules, they will report you. And guess what? If you are breaking the rules, the owners of the site will take down your trash. And ban your account.**

 **Finally, do yourself a favor and stop smelling your own farts. You are not the center of the universe and this site has rules. FOLLOW the rules and nobody will bother you.**

 **Now please go whine somewhere else.**

Reply Aug 21, 2015 #2


	51. Honest Outsider

**Honest Outsider**

Joined Jan 9, 2011, **id: 2695662** , Profile Updated: Jan 24, 2014

If you're reading this then you've probably seen one of my reviews and you either don't like it or think I'm a troublemaker. I hate to break it to you but I'm not that.

All I am is merely a former constructive critic that no longer wants any association with my former life here so I've started a new account with a new name.

What you should expect of me: Good or bad I'll always say what's on my mind and I'll always be honest about it.

If you like it then that's fine. If you don't like what I have to say then too bad for you. Grow up instead of sending me messages telling me I should be "nice". The world isn't nice and if you can't handle what I say then you're in trouble once the other, more hardcore constructive critics find your little story.

I'm not here to be your friend. All I'm doing is giving my honest view on your story.

Let me be clear - I do not fully support Critics United or any of the other groups on this site. I do however support them in the light on sheer stupidity and blatant lies presented by the many angry children who got caught breaking the rules. I speak up when people present illogical arguments and stances when trying to frame them for things they did not do.

You make a good point? Fine, have at them and take them down. Just do it the right way and not with underhanded means and lies because you think you can do and say whatever you want on the internet.


	52. Honest Outsider 2

**HonestOutsider**

I don't get their motivation honestly. Why do they care so much. They gave me some reason that sounded like blah blah blah.

In other words you got the answer but it was either an answer you didn't want to get or you just couldn't be bothered to read what you were told. I'm really guessing they more likely told you to read their FAQ link and since that actually requires you to do something yourself you couldn't be bothered but you still choose to complain about it.

If they really wanted what was best why do they have a whole section devoted to making fun of users who are upset with them.

What does wanting to help the site have to do with them posting things like death threats they receive and people who can't make a point?

I posted on their forum but they deleted it because I made too much sense.

I'm calling foul on this. Given CU's setup and MO I'm betting you either posted a cursed laden tirade OR you posted in the wrong thread, for which you would have been told where to post but you can't be bothered doing that and again would rather complain.

There was no reason for them to attack my story.

I'm betting your definition of "attack" is being told something you don't want to hear

The rules are guidelines and guidelines are an outline of what the admins would like users to adhere to.

No, the rules are what everyone is expected to follow here. They even say on the same page if you don't follow said rules then don't be shocked if your work is removed.

Proper warnings and giving credit is paramount

Not necessarily in this case.

Also the fair use of copyrighted lyrics does apply. I looked it up and pasted it on my profile page..

You are an idiot. Fair Use does not apply because the site has specifically stated in their own rules, rules you must agree to abide by before posting, that using musical lyrics you do not own is not allowed here.

Just because someone told you to google fair use doesn't mean it overrides the rules of this privately owned and operated website.

Maybe you should move to another site that would allow you to steal...er...use other people's work as a crutch for your poor writing instead of being on a site where that isn't allowed?

The group might not get so much hate if they would use more tact instead of threats and condescension

They don't do that so unless you can provide proof of the "threats" then you're just another liar like others here.

They are making fun of people they have warned and their responses.

They make fun of people who make death threats and other outlandish statements to their reviews. They also don't name people and go out of their way to make sure no one knows who it is they are discussing. The only reason one would see an issue with that is because they were the idiot who sent them said threats and/or outlandish statement.

They say they're trying to help but on that forum they are bullying.

How exactly are they "bullying"? I want to see you lay it all out here. Not just because you say so. I want to see you show your work here and prove they are "bullying".

If you don't then you're just nothing more than a butthurt little crybaby.

Reply Dec 22, 2017 #118


	53. Honest Outsider 3

**HonestOutsider**

You are an asshole.

AND

Yes I called you an asshole because you are a condescending asshole.

Strange that it took you nearly 6 months to come up with this level of insults against me. Really brave and tough of you to do that pal.

The only reason I was told about this is someone dropped a PM to me letting me know.

I don't steal anything.

You admitted to using copyrighted song lyrics. That's essentially stealing you fool.

I can write a well thought out plot driven story.

No one said you couldn't. Learn to Read and all that but given how long it took you to call me names I'm guessing reading isn't your strong suit.

The whole idea of fanfiction is to use someone else's characters.

and? What does this have to do with your stealing and using copyrighted song lyrics on a site that doesn't allow it?

Like I said my story was not in. The wrong section.

umm...what? What does this have to do with your inability to read, understand and follow the rules of this site? You really don't think or look over what you post here do you?

I don't get you and your motivation are you part of CU?

I could have sworn that if you look up on the page or look at my profile it's laid out. I guess that reading thing is proving to be real difficult for a low IQ type like you.

How can I prove bullying when they deleted my comments?

CU has had much worse on their forum and didn't delete those comments so I suspect you're really lying here. Can you not even pinpoint a date to when you said it to see if their thread seem to have a gap to prove this deletion claim of yours?

Oh wait, that requires you to actually have evidence and that's something that would get in the way of your little victim narrative you're trying to push here.

I don't have to have profanity laced discussions with someone.

So says the person who cursed at another 6 months after they had their (pathetic) arguments ripped apart.

If my story was so bad and so many rules were broken why are my stories still posted.

I dunno. Maybe you got lucky. Maybe you only had the one story removed that was reported and your others were not. I hope you're not the brain dead type who actually can't see that just because one story is removed and the rest are not equals that you got away with something?

The admins haven't issued warnings to me or blocked my stories

They don't issue warnings to anyone genius. The only thing people say they get is an email alerting them that something was removed and why they did it.

I guess we'll now have to wait another 6 months for you to muster the courage to make a reply. Hopefully you'll have better insults this time as well.

Uhh.. can someone explain to me why you all hate critic's united?

People don't like being told they're not allowed to do things and really don't like it when they know they're in the wrong. They then went to tumblr and tumblr being tumblr it just went off the rails.

Critics United also got blamed for the Admins actions in 2012 when they purged about 5% of the stories on the site.

Reply Jul 31, 2018 #127


	54. The original postings

**khazrn43**

The personal attacks here are out of control. The whole forum is to discuss the usefulness or not of Critics United. I don't get their motivation honestly. Why do they care so much. They gave me some reason that sounded like blah blah blah. If they really wanted what was best why do they have a whole section devoted to making fun of users who are upset with them. I posted on their forum but they deleted it because I made too much sense. There was no reason for them to attack my story. It wasn't. The rules are guidelines and guidelines are an outline of what the admins would like users to adhere to. Proper warnings and giving credit is paramount. Also the fair use of copyrighted lyrics does apply. I looked it up and pasted it on my profile page..

The group might not get so much hate if they would use more tact instead of threats and condescension

Reply **Dec 17, 2017 #116**

 **khazrn43**

Just look at the forum worst responses and shout out V2. They are making fun of people they have warned and their responses. It's disgusting and disappointing. They say they're trying to help but on that forum they are bullying.

Reply **Dec 17, 2017 #117**

 **khazrn43**

You are an asshole. I don't steal anything. I can write a well thought out plot driven story. The whole idea of fanfiction is to use someone else's characters.

I never made death threats. Like I said my story was not in. The wrong section. I don't get you and your motivation are you part of CU? How can I prove bullying when they deleted my comments? I don't have to have profanity laced discussions with someone.

Yes I called you an asshole because you are a condescending asshole.

If my story was so bad and so many rules were broken why are my stories still posted. The admins haven't issued warnings to me or blocked my stories

Reply **Jun 26, 2018 #120**


	55. We are the harassers against the LGBT

**Agami Shukagri**

Hello. This forum is against Critics United, right? Well, the heinous organization has become my recent harassers all because I'm part of the LGBT and write such works. I have blocked a few people associated with this bs organization against us writers who just want to continue on doing what we love as our craft. Yet, somehow they sneak up in guest reviews which is very frustrating. So, I'm not quite sure what their problem is...

Does anyone know of other places that are good to post fanfiction to? I already have been using Archive of Our Own and wattpad for several years. Both are excellent places.

I'm glad to be a part of a forum that's against such a ridiculous and stupid organization such as Critics United. Hopefully with our efforts we can stop them from harassing more authors.

Reply **Oct 26, 2018 #135**


	56. The arguments are so strange

**Novrier**

At times such arguments that appeared here seem strange to me.

I myself for a short while was the member of CU. So I can say that I sort of understand what they do and what they stand for. Their review policies are not entirely in conformity with how I prefer to give reviews and for the most part that is the reason I no longer am a member. Perhaps one can make an argument of them being too zealous in what they do, or too self-righteous, but I really can't say that about them.

If anything, they do have a solid argumentation base behind their actions and the way they do things. I also don't understand, or accept the argumentation that follows the principle "my story, my rules, I can do whatever I want." Err, no. This website is free of charge, but to keeping it in a working condition, while addressing numerous issues, well, that requires quite a bit of time and effort dedicated to it. So I am quite grateful to the people who created this website and keep it running. The best way I can express that gratitude, is by following the rules that were set up here. If I don't like said rules, well, that is my problem, nobody is holding me and I can just leave. But honestly, the rules are not really all that limiting or problematic.

And if someone is nice enough to actually warn you about the fact that your breaking some rules, well, isn't that a reason to be a bit thankful? Yes, one may say that this limits freedom of self expression, but not all methods of self expression are universally acceptable. There are limits and restrictions. If I see a person in the street painting graffiti on a wall, I am entitled to tell him that is wrong. Maybe it is awesome, very stylish, but it is in a wrong place. I am entitled to report this as a violation. I'd say this analogy is applicable to this website.

Again, I don't exactly follow the principles of CU when it comes to reviews. I'd say that at time, their reviews lack ... umm, a more in depth analysis of any given story at times. Not always, I've seen awesome, long review made by their members. But when I was a member I also saw that at times, certain stories were given several reviews in a row that just openly stated rule violations. Umm, that can already be somewhat annoying, I can understand that. It already doesn't feel like a review, when a reader gives his opinion on story content, style, structure ... and conformity with rules. So perhaps, along with any message regarding violation or rules, the CU members should also provide a more or less solid analysis of the story content.

Again, I have seen great reviews from them, that at times were met with hostility, but ... yeah, sometimes any review that is not all praises is met with hostility, been there, saw that. But those were still awesome reviews that showed that the critic took his time to read and form his own opinion. At the same time, there were reviews that basically stated little more than rule violation. In all honesty, I am not entirely sure that actually constitutes a review, it is more a violation notification. And again, if an author is told about that, awesome, maybe he didn't know or didn't pay attention, or was so in the writing process that forgot. So such a reminder is not a bad thing in itself, unless it becomes systematic.

So at times, I can understand where some of the tension is coming from. But still, I can't say that CU are bad people or bullies. What they do, for the most part serves a good cause. I suppose it is not entirely my place to give any advise to any of the sides, but I feel that all I can do is provide an opinion. So:

\- those who receive negative review from CU with levitate criticism that comes from analysis of a story, try to look if their criticism holds a gain of truth. They are also people, they might be wrong, but things are rarely all black and white and even if part of their review helped one improve the story, well, they helped you as an author, be thankful. If the review is more like a violation notification, well, maybe it is best to fix such violation? I understand, perhaps one is already far into the story or the required changes are not really acceptable to the author from artistic point of view. Well, then perhaps it is best to move to another website where the story in such a format or with such elements will be accepted, instead of ... you know, loosing it, or constantly having to repost it and eventually looking an account.

\- as for the CU, well, I think they for the most part are fairly used to the negativity, but I hardly think they enjoy it. And lets face it, in a certain way, when reviews feel more like violation notifications made by some authority and not actual reviews made by interested readers, well, that can piss someone off. Perhaps it is better to ensure that reviews are always ... well, reviews, that say if the reader liked the idea, or some twist, or perhaps saying there are problems with narrative and the dialogue is too simplistic. In any way that demonstrates interest. And then any mention of rule violation might not seem like notification, but like what it actually is, a friendly advice and fair warning. In many ways, information that is provided to someone, greatly depends on how it is provided. Perhaps an author will be far more accepting to make changes if he sees that the reviewer actually cares. Again, that is not universal, hell, nothing is, but just like I said about reviews, maybe this opinion of mine holds a grain of truth?

Imagine how much more good publicity you would get if CU would actually help readers get more reviews (and when I say reviews, I mean long and meaningful reviews). When if one CU member reviews a story, others come and also give their opinions, different, varying, but still detailed and solid, that give an author something to think about. And if all of those reviews, that show actually interest and care, mention rule violation, well, maybe more will be willing to fix things in order to later get more review, more appreciation. At times CU reviews are little more than rule violations, each stating the same thing and feels like a lesson hammered into your head by a sledge. That can cause negativity.

I stress once more, I've seen members of CU leave excellent reviews that can do credit to anyone calling themselves a reviewer. It is just at times, perhaps, the group gets a bit carried away with the whole, rule violations thing. Again, should be mentioned and to a degree should be reported. It is just that should not really be the main focus. The group is called Critics United. Critics. That are united. Most like by the same goal, of giving reviews and helping out authors in a variety of ways, be it, writing a better story, or helping them avoid story being deleted for violation. The group is not called Rule Policy Supervision.

I am sorry if I made anyone feel bad, but, it is just I come across these arguments so often, I couldn't help but write this. And if my opinion holds at least a grain of truth, maybe it is not a bad thing I wrote it.

 **Reply Sep 6, 2018 #134**


	57. This is just it's just is okay

**Harry Potter and the Man of Unknown**

By: Gypsy Silverleaf

First fanfic of HP here, 'tis about an unknown man in Harry's life & that's all I'll give out! :-)

Rated: Fiction K+ - English - Chapters: 4 - Words: 13,605 - Reviews: 618 - Favs: 178 - Follows: 50 - **Published: Sep 4, 1999** \- id: 3803

 **Yemi Hikari** chapter 1 . Sep 19, 2019

I'll start off my review by pointing out the act of publishing the first story in a fandom actually isn't an achievement. The reason the act of publishing the first story isn't an achievement comes down to the fact anybody can publish the first story, but more importantly a person could easily slap together something just so they can achieve such status.

 **Holy shit is this really happening? I mean CU is really going after a author that wrote the story in 1999 ... 21 fucking years ago?! Are you that bored that you decide to attack someone whom pretty much hasn't been active since 2003?!**

 **Not only did you attack the first chapter but you attacked three MORE chapters!**

On the positive side, the story isn't one the writer threw together. On the negative side the writer feels the most important thing regarding the story is the fact said story is the first Harry Potter fanfic, for this even trumps the rather vague summary in the summary part. Even the vagueness of the summary speaks volumes.

Diving into the actual first chapter, the writer spends a lot of time describing a place which looks like a castle in the sky, yet actually isn't. The narrative brags about how this is the only place which starts school in August despite the fact this really isn't anything brag worthy yet sounds like something to make the school match the typical timeframe American schools start off. We're also supposed to believe the headmistress is renowned despite the fact we've never heard of her in the canon material. Even more strange is how the caretaker appears closely related to Filch, the caretaker from Hogwarts. Even the fact the school is for girls seems like something meant to make the place special rather than adding something to the story.

As for Professor Erwin, in this chapter he acts like an intitled brat rather than someone who is an adult let alone in charge of teaching impressionable youth. This idea that he tried expelling students because they spoke the name of Harry Potter is ridiculous yet extreme for any teacher, yet the writer tries to hard telling the writer everyone hates this character as if they're trying to out do Professor Snape. The way he acts when Harry defeats Voldemort again is childish. If not childish, then it is – as another reviewer pointed out – a sign he's suffering from a major psychological disorder.

In fact, the entire first chapter is Erwin throwing a tantrum despite clearly being an adult. In fact, this was over 3,000 words of him throwing a tantrum. The fact he's been a nonexistent person in Harry's life is honestly – given the brattish attitude – actually a good thing.


	58. Non member trying to get a conversion

SasaraRH

 _If you don't mind me replying- which you can certainly delete if it's a bother, as you have every right to (plus I'm not a member.) Might I offer an answer to the curiosity, as I have my own for this rule. Given that I do love Shakespeare and playwrights like him, and kinda do know this field..._

 _Scripts are meant to be read for the imagination to which is then to be played out on a stage, such as Shakespeare, Carol Churchill, Sarah Ruhl, Chekhov, and many more. it's what the director does with the script that makes it exciting and brilliant (or sometimes a total flop). However, how you imagine that scene, the interaction between those characters, is how it plays out on stage (or screen). The stage directions, set, dialogue help that inspiration. The admins, in my opinion (and no one else's as no one here can assume and no one else knows either) want something more concrete and story like, and built up. They, I presume don't want something like is free flowing and imaginative say like Love and information ( a play by Carol Churchill) which has no characters, no set, just dialogue, and is up to the director to set how it will be interpreted and imagined. (it actually is a great play, fun to be apart of and great read if you're willing to be creative enough to work with it.) Anyway, that's my only guess..._

Dec 5, 2019 #2,898

All I can say to this is **SasaraRH** why the hell are you trying to engage with this **Nazi Critic United** group? Don't you realize that you are now on their hit list? That they will be hounding you for years and years ... on a daily bases until you cut your own wrists just to stop the white noise.


	59. The wrong Colors is in my line of sight

Hey.  
I keep getting emails regarding your comments on my story from 2015. And it's just that — 2015. I've stopped uploading here. Stopped writing glee fic in general. If you want to read my more updated work, I'm under the same name on AO3, just without the period in the middle.

This work is old and sloppy and from when I first started out and didn't know s*** about making a proper character. I like to believe I've grown tremendously since then.

Please refrain from commenting on Colors if you're going to continue to be negative. And please refrain from using "retard" as an insult. It's rude and, for me, highly offensive.

Best regards.

If you don't want negative comments on "Colors" here on Fan Fiction Net then you need to just delete it. Because seriously here it is four years since your last comment; and I found it and I reviewed as I saw fit. I won't be the only one to find it ... I'm sure if you leave it up and people are looking to read a Deaf!Quinn story then they will perhaps find yours ... read it and feel the need to review it ... and you may not get all the positive comments that you feel entitled to receive. So if you don't want to go through people emailing you and telling you that someone is being extremely rude to you on "Colors" again then just delete it here on FFN.


End file.
